Illusion
by Beizanten
Summary: Hank sleep with Fake Alex (Raven) because he thought he have no chance with the blond. Was that true? What will happen when Alex found out
1. Chapter 1

Sorry to my fans, I deleted all my stories last week because of personal battle with conscious and my aunt death. I realize I am not ready to stop writing slash at least not until I finish illusion and someone get together already.

Summary: Hank sleeps with fake Alex (Raven) when he thought he had no chance with the blonde. What will happen when the fiery blonde find out.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or there will plenty of Eric/Charles and Alex/Hank and some Darwin/Angel and maybe Sean/Raven

Genre: Romance/Angst

Warning: NC 17. Slash

Pairing: Hank/Alex, Hank/fake Alex (Raven), some Hank/Raven, a bit Angel/Alex, Darwin/Angel

Credit to my friend Proud Wizard and Mutant who betaed and give helpful comment to improve this story. Another credit to my friend Kathryn who also help commenting on this story so I can improve it.

References: Thought and dream and flashback in italic.

Author note: If any of you have any suggestion or anything you want me to improve or have any question you want to ask please free to do so. What's a writer without their reader after all? Please enjoy and please review.

Beta by Rensei-chan. A thousand thanks for you, my friend.

Chapter 1: Seduction

Hank was really tired after a long day of scientific experimenting. He spent all day working on the device to help Alex control his power in hope that the disc would bring him closer to the blonde beauty. Hank stifles a yawn. Getting close to Alex will have to wait. Right now, he just wanted to collapse on his warm bed. He opened the door to his chambers and turned on the light. Surprise crossed his flushed face at the sight of Raven on his bad, her naked body covered only by Hank's bed sheets, before he quickly made his way inside and closed the door.

"Raven, what do you think you're doing?" he stuttered in embarrassment. Raven smirked in response.

"Seducing you? What else?" she said seductively, sitting up and in turn causing the sheet to fall down, revealing her beautiful, full breast. "I'm tired of being subtle. You never catch on anyway."

Hank's face couldn't be any redder and he quickly turned around to face the door instead.

"Raven, put your clothes back on. Also, I have to ask you to leave." Hank tried to sound authoritative despite his embarrassment. _God, he has a beautiful, naked woman in his bed!_

__  
The silence was heavy in the air before Hank heard a voice that startled him, "My form wasn't hot enough for you. How about this?" _Oh god, oh god, it couldn't be... _It's the deep, rough voice he's heard every night in his dreams. Alex Summer's voice. He was tempted to look but held himself back. _No, don't look!_

__  
"And why would I want to see Alex, of all people, naked?" he tried to speak normally but even hearing 'Alex' and 'naked' in the same sentence turned him on.

He felt muscular, cold arms pull him back against the strong, naked body behind him. Hank stopped breathing for awhile.

"You know why? Don't deny yourself to what you truly desire." _Alex _whispers seductively at his ear before he nips the lobe and licks it. Hank shivered and groaned in need before he realizes what is happening. He quickly disentangled himself from _Alex_. "No, this is wrong!" he protested.

_Alex_ frowned looking annoyed, "What's the matter? Isn't this what you want?"

"NO!" Hank said "Don't you see what you're doing? You're using Alex's look, violating his privacy!" he can't believe how manipulative and shameless Raven is being.

"So?" _Alex_ said nonchalantly. Trust Hank to be all noble. "He doesn't have to know. It would be like a fantasy but a lot more real." _Alex's_ hand ran up and down his torso sending shiver to his body. _This is wrong, but it feels so damn good!_ _Alex_ crashed his lips to Hank's and just like that, he was lost.

It was as if_ 'his'_ lips were the trigger to a bomb inside of the brunet. The heat blossomed in his chest and completely burned away all his worries. Hank responded hungrily, and he hardly noticed when one of _Alex's_ hands grabbed his wrists and pinned it to the rough wall, scratching it in the process. Their tongues sparring, their lips claiming. His knees began to shake, nearly giving way. They break apart when the need for air came, their faces flushed and both breathing deeply. Hank look into _Alex's_ eyes and the spell was broken. _His_ eyes, though the same color, missed the usual intensity and the fiery passion that was always in the real Alex's eyes. The eyes that always drown him in a pool of passion.

He pushed him away. "Leave," he said firmly, shocking _Alex, "_You're not him."

Raven felt hurt and rejected. How could Hank still tell her to leave after all that? She turned back into herself and gathered her clothing. Hank heard the door slam shut as she left and let out the breath he had been holding. What was he thinking? He almost gave in to her.

XXX

Alex was insufferable. After all the effort Hank had gone through to help him with controlling his power he still calls him _bozo_. Stupid Alex. Why can't Hank at least get a nice nickname? He doesn't hear Alex mock or insult all the others, in fact Alex is totally at ease with Darwin and Angel, and he's getting along fine with Raven, Sean, Charles even Erik. It was just him that Alex loved to rile up, mocking his big ape-like feet.

Hank didn't understand why it was only him that Alex picked on while the blond never said a word about Raven's blue scaly skin! Then again maybe it is because Raven is Charles' sister.

He was annoyed with Alex. He was also annoyed that he was annoyed with him. He was used to torment that was much worse than this since he was bullied in the past so why does he let Alex get under his skin so easily? At least all Alex did was called him _Bozo_ and _Bigfoot_. All the names he had been called during school like _Magilla Gorilla, Beast, Ape-feet_ and _Ugly Feet Fucker_ were much worse. He sighed; it's clear the only person he truly loves only thinks of him as a freak!

He got into his room and switched on the light. He turned as red as tomato as he saw _Alex _naked in his bed without an inch of clothing on _him. _His eyes heating up it trails on every inch of_ Alex's _body_. _He didn't really get to see much before. He felt his cock stir.

'_GAH! STOP! This is wrong!'_

Hank covered his eyes. "Stop this, Raven!" Hank snapped. "Put on your clothes!"

"Why? Don't you want to make your fantasy came true?" _Alex _said seductively. "You know that I am your only chance of having that." Raven's words broke his heart because she was right. Alex will never see him in the same light that he saw Alex.

"Leave." Hank said, raising his voice as he got angrier. He doesn't need Raven to rub that in his face. Raven huffed angrily and Hank heard her shifting knowing the girl had given up.

A few moments later Hank heard the door slam shut louder than the first time. He sighed. His pants had become so tight. He was really hard. He quickly opened his belt and slipped his hand inside, wrapping his hand around his dick and pumping it up and down.

XXX

_He claims Alex mouth in a bruising kiss. Their stubble scrapes together, teeth clash and tongues slide, hot and wet and urgent. He growls into the blonde's pliant mouth and feels himself harden._

_Alex's hands move to tangle in Hank's hair as he bites and sucks on sharp collarbones. Impatient and needy, Hank moves lower, licking a hot stripe up Alex's cock and sucking it deep into his mouth. Alex is already fully hard and Hank licks and swirls his tongue vigorously over Alex's dick as his strong hands splay across Alex's pearly thighs. Alex gasps and moans his name, body arching off the mattress._

_Lower still now, Hank noses Alex's testicles, nuzzling and teasing the delicate skin, savoring the sweaty, living smell of him. He turned the blonde around, parting the cheeks of Alex's ass and licks him open with his tongue, devouring him. The musky, bitter scent almost cuts through the cloying, sweet stench of decay that lingers permanently in his nostrils_. _Hank's fingers came into use, and Alex closed his eyes against the burn of having fingers and a tongue working him loose, apparently liking it if the animation of his prick was anything to go by. Hank worked his fingers and tongue into the tight hole, greedily probing deeper until the blond beauty begged for his cock._

_One of Hank's hands came up to grip it around the base before turning Alex around. He pulled him flush against his body, kissing Alex hungrily. Hank moved up the bed and slid into Alex. The sensation overwhelming him. God, he's never felt so alive. He started to thrust slowly into Alex's hot, vital flesh and their bodies moved together. He loses himself in the blonde's arms, cast adrift in the sea of his body._

_He moves faster now, slamming into Alex, who raises his hips eagerly to meet each thrust._ _Hank lifted a hand and pulled Alex's head up to kiss him as he slowly withdrew almost all the way and pushed back in again, repeating it and changing the angle of his hips until his cock grazed over something inside that made Alex cry out and his knuckles whiten. "Fuck, Hank," he moaned, amazed at how it could go from pain to pleasure within seconds, _"_More._"

_Hank takes Alex's cock in a firm grip and slides his hand up and down, watching the dark, wet head emerge from his fist with each stroke. When Alex comes, his fingernails cut into Hank's shoulders and the surprising pain pulls him over the edge. A hot wave crashes through his body, rendering him blissfully empty of anything other than intense pleasure, leaving him spent and breathless._

Hank woke up coming harder than ever. He blinked a few times before he realized he just had a really vivid dream about Alex. He looked at his clock. It's still only 1:20 a.m. He tries to fall back to sleep but can't. Grumpily he sits up and decides to go get himself some warm milk. It was something that his mom always gave him when he was little when he had trouble sleeping. It kind of worked, he guesses, it was less boring than counting sheep anyway.

Hank was walking down the corridor when the door to Alex's room opened. The blond wasn't asleep either. Having to see the blond after such a vivid dream, Hank couldn't control the way his heart beat faster. Though what he saw next made his heart plummet to the ground. Alex and Angel come out of the blond's room. He doesn't even want to think about what they do in there. _Are they sexually involved? _

Hank watched as they continued to talk. Hank couldn't really hear what they were saying but Alex was looking at her with soft eyes, the way he never looked at him before. The next thing he knew Alex and Angel were kissing, a sight which made Hank's heart break. Depressed, he quickly retreated back to his room.

XXX

Alex opened the door and let them out. "Thank you again for listening to me," Angel said, smiling brightly. Alex smiled back, the girl had been really upset before. He didn't really get why she came to him instead of Darwin for comfort (it doesn't take a genius to guess he wasn't good at comforting people) but she was a hurt soul like him and she was his friend, he would never abandon her. "You're a really good listener, Alex."

"I'm not really good at comforting, am I?" he smiled softly at her.

"It might need a little work." Angel smiled back. She then looked at him lovingly, surprising him. "You're actually really gentle, Alex." She leaned in and kiss him on the lips.

He stiffened but didn't pull back. Something told him that she needed this. '_Sorry, Dar'. _She pulled back when she realized he wasn't kissing her back. She can see the apology in his eyes.

"You're not attracted to me, are you?" she voice sadly.

"You're a very beautiful girl but I only see us as friends," he said apologetically, "I'm sure we both know who likes you in that way, though."

"Darwin." Angel voiced, knowingly.

"He's a really great guy. You should give him a chance."

XXX

Hank got back to his room, closing the door and enclosing himself in the darkness. He laid his back to the door for support, his heart shattering. The scene of Alex and Angel was still playing in his mind.

_How could I be so stupid? Of course Alex is straight! Of course he is involved with Angel. He, Angel and Darwin spend so much time together in their special little circle! He might be nice to Charles, Raven, Sean even Erik but none of _them_ can get that close to Alex, get close enough to truly be his friend. Why did Alex only let Darwin and Angel be his friends? Is it because of Darwin's awesome power and Angel's beauty? Is he judging them with his own standard of what he redeems cool? If so, what category did he put me in? The freak category?_

"Hank, are you okay?" came a voice inside the room. _Raven._

Hank quickly switched on the light.

"What are you doing here, Raven?" he snaps because he just wants to be left alone right now. **He just found out the guy he is head over heels in love with is in love with someone else for God's sake!**

The girl was sitting on his bed naked, _again. 'Doesn't she know when to give up? I'm in no mood for this right now.'_

"You look really upset," she said, searching his face, "It was Alex, wasn't it? What happened?"

"It has nothing to do with you!" Hank said, his anger surfacing again. '_Why couldn't she just leave me alone!?'_

She got up, exposing her full naked body. '_God, had the girl no shame!?'_

She walked to him, pressing their bodies together. Hank can't help but blush a deep shade of red as he felt her naked body against him. It sent a shiver up his spine. She pulls him into a tight, warm hug startling the brunette. "Let me help you, Hank. I can give you the comfort that you need."

Hank pushed her gently. Shaking his head. "No," he was grateful that she wanted to comfort him but Raven wasn't what he wanted. He wanted Alex.

Raven looked hurt at his rejection before her eyes burned with determination and she turned into Alex once again. "How about this?"

Hank eyes widen at seeing _Alex's_ naked glory right in front of his eyes. The blond looked like a beautiful, pale angel. Hank can't stop his eyes from roaming every inch of his body, from top to bottom. He flushed a deep red. Raven smirked. It seems the brunette can no longer deny his deepest desire.

"You can have him like this," _Alex _purred, "You can have him however you want."

Leaning forward, _his_ lips covered the soft lips of the man standing in front of him. Gently lapping at the man's lip with _his_ tongue, he let _his_ hands run down Hank's arms, lightly gripping the man's waist and pulling him closer, groaning when Hank started respond, his mouth opening under _his_, their tongues dueling with each other's. They only break apart for air, Hank's face is flushed and he's panting. _Alex _immediately went in for another kiss. Hank's arms wrap around the blonde's waist like he had found a home there. This kiss is hungrier than before, needy, lust-filled.

Hank felt _Alex's_ hand strip him of his white coat, before moving to his tie. And the weight of the situation fell on him again.

He held Raven's wrist. She growled at that, tired of being stopped! Hank made her question her seduction skills enough the last two times.

"I can't use you like this." She sighed in relief. At least he wasn't rejecting her; he just doesn't want to use her. And isn't it so typical of Hank to act like a gentleman all the damn time. She loves a gentleman but not when she is practically throwing herself at him, for God's sake!

"Hank, I was the one who offered," she said impatiently trying to get this through his thick skull. For a genius Hank can be surprisingly stupid sometimes, "And you're not using me. I want to have sex with you and you want to have sex with Alex. It's a win-win situation."

"I want more than to have sex with Alex," Hank feel a little insulted at what she implies. "I want to make love with him. I wanted to love him."

Raven smile softly at that. "I know. I see the way you look at him," she said softly, smirking at the blush that tints Hank's cheeks. "You don't have to worry about me. I know what I'm getting myself into."

Author's note: Darwin, Angel and Alex have the darkest childhoods between the teenagers so I imagine them very close. I'm sorry that I turned Raven into a slut but it is necessary. Her comic version is very manipulative though.


	2. Chapter 2

Author note: Sorry the sex scene is too long just think Hank would want to take his time the first time around. He did say he want to make love and not just sex to Alex

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of X-men or I will be really rich and there will be tons of slash in it.

Credit: Thanks for to my friend Proud Wizard and Mutant for commenting on this story or I will be to scare to post it. What? Everyone has stage fright. Please review or I might think it wasn't good enough.

A thousands thanks for my beta Rensei-chan.

Chapter 2 Illusion

_He_ lay on his bed looking like a pale angel. Hank caresses the beautiful face with wondering fingertips, stunned all over again by the sheer beauty of that face. Hank took in _his_ eyes (no, not the eyes, don't go there), skin, nose and lips which all came together to form the most gorgeous conjunction of features. _His_ alabaster skin, _his_ silky golden blonde hair, _his_ raspberry lips, _his_ strong nose and jawed.

"Hank," _Alex_ said.

God, his voice is hypnotic, deep and thick like honey. Hank's hungry eyes roamed over _Alex's_ pale, muscular form and he pressed his naked body to the _boy's_, their hips brushing. The _blond_ threw his head to one side, as Hank's naked body gently rubbed against _his_ own.

He pressed his lips hotly against _Alex's_, tasting the beautiful, tempting lips. He slipped his tongue against Alex's mouth and forced it open, pressing the muscle into the hot cavern. He twines his tongue with _the blonde's_, exploring every surface of _his_ mouth that he could reach. _Alex_ was groaning too and matching him kiss for kiss, softly sucking on Hank's tongue and darting his own into the scientist's mouth whenever _he_ could, it seemed as though the older boy was attempting to fill every corner of his lover's mouth with his tongue.

Never letting go of _Alex's_ enticing lips, Hank's hands roaming over every inch of the boy's body. He softly kneed _Alex's_ legs apart and settled himself between them. Their tongues still in a sparring dance while Hank's hands slide into _Alex's_ hair. He let his long slender fingers glide between the silky strands of gold again and again, before sliding them gently down the back of _Alex's_ neck. Trailing them languidly back up the sides of the strong column of the blonde's throat he found a spot just behind _Alex's ears_ that made him shiver and groan every time Hank brushed his fingertips over the tender skin.

Dimly he felt _Alex's_ nail's scraping down his back and across his ribs. The incredible pleasure-pain finally spurred Hank to let go of those lips in order to nibble his way across the younger boy's face, to the corner of _his_ jaw and hungrily run his tender lips along the boy's pale throat, grazing upwards until he met the gentle slope of his chin. The blond whimpered again as the brunet gently took his cheek in one palm and tilted his face up again, their noses brushing.

Hank kissed and nipped along his ear and then nipped at the spot behind his ear causing the boy to whimper. His teeth raked along the boy's neck again, leaving soft pink trails as they teased the delicate flesh there. Alex's breath came out in a quiet gasp, his fingers meeting Hank's bare waist as he clutched at the young scientist's body above him. Hank kissed down his neck and along his collarbone, pressing his rose petal lips to the hollow in Alex's soft throat.

Hank licked down the blonde's shoulder until he met the soft nub along his breast. The brunet used his fingers to begin teasing it gently before raking his teeth along the nipple, mouthing it, kissing it into a small, stiff peak before moving to the next nipple to do the same. Alex gasped out loudly, his fingers grabbing thick handfuls of brunette hair. Hank ran his fingers over each bump and ridge of _Alex's_ taut abdomen before sliding them up over ribs that were visible but not prominent. Returning again to _Alex's_chest, he roamed his hand along the porcelain chest and then leaned up to latch onto _Alex's_ lips once again.

While Hank's mouth continued to devour _Alex's_ and his hands continued to roam over _Alex's_flawless silky ivory skin, the _younger man_ was making explorations of_ his_own. The blond beauty was content to let his hands wander everywhere he could reach. Lazily, _he_ finally reached _his_ goal and filled _his_ hands with Hank's ass. He squeezed and massaged the taut flesh, even going so far as to let his fingers run over the crease between and lightly press into the fabric, dipping his fingertips into the valley there.

Feeling _Alex's_ finger's pressing between his ass' cheeks immediately had Hank arching up and gasping loudly in shocked pleasure.

_Alex_ gently explored Hank's milky white skin. Hank started to gently pump the boy's member, starting at the tip and slipping down to the base, up and down in a tender, slow rhythm until a moan broke from the younger's lips and Hank kissed him thoroughly again. _Alex's_ expression was contorted with pleasure, and Hank could feel that hunger stirring deep in his loins again as he greedily took it all in; _Alex's_ enraptured face, the feel of _his_ soft and smooth body, the way _his_ hips softly pressed up and into his palm, _his_ fingers tugging, not all that softly, on Hank's hair. He needed _more_.

Hank licked his lips as he continued to slowly caressed Alex's thick length. He kept one hand firmly splayed on his lover's chest as he bucked and heaved, squirming and keening in agonized pleasure as the brunet kept a deliberately slow pace while stroking his leaking erection.

"Hank! Oh God, Hank, please!"

The scientist leaned down and brushed his lips over _Alex_'s again before sliding his tongue, lips and teeth down the _blonde's body_ in slow manner. Hank gently grasped _Alex's_ hard cock by its base and then engulfed nearly the whole shaft in his hot, sweet mouth.

"Oh my God!"

_Alex_ nearly lost it right then and there. _He_ bucked _his_ hips involuntarily and Hank gagged a little as the cock in his mouth suddenly jammed into the back of his throat but he recovered quickly and began dragging his mouth up and down the hard length of _Alex's_ throbbing shaft. He sucked and licked the flesh there delicately, wrapping his fingers around _Alex's_ shaft to stroke it up and down in firm, smooth pumps. The blonde's body shuddered and he snarled; his teeth pulled into a grimace of pleasure and his fingers tugging at Hank's hair roughly.

"Hank…" Alex groaned; his eyes flickered and closed, jaw clenching tightly.

The scientist's member gave a stiff twitch beneath him, painfully erect; Hank furrowed his brow tightly and continued to suck and lick and kiss at the prized, smooth skin between his lips.

Hank continued nibbling and moving his mouth along _Alex's_ scrotum while tightening his grip on the blonde's sensitive member, thrusting up and down upon it. Hank began kissing and prizing _Alex's_ inner thigh, to which the teen gave a shudder and a low cry. Hank sucked _Alex's_ member, drawing it between his lips, each movement giving a loud, wet, slippery sound as he bobbed his head with a greater ferocity. His palms were teasing and stroking the man's scrotum, rolling his balls in his palm. Hank gave a desperate moan and closed his eyes, tightly shut them, and continued to suck, tease and lick, drawing the blonde to the edge. It was visible in every firm, quivering line of Alex's body; he wasn't going to last much longer. And just like that, Hank stopped causing the blonde to growl with need, his fingers tugging, hard and harsh, against Hank's hair. "Be patient," the scientist purred. "I'll let you come."

Hank could never keep his hands off _Alex's_ gorgeous ass. Hank fumbled with the drawer to get it open and reached within, searching for a bottle of oil and coated his fingers with it before blindly placing the bottle back on the table. Hank poured the oil over the crack of the teen's ass and wrapped his lips around the blonde's prick again, sucking the blonde's cooling cock back into the intense heat of his mouth. While his hands were kneading and massaging the small, taut swell of the blonde's buttocks. He circled that lovely puckered hole with one oily finger before sliding it inside. Both boys groaned at the feeling. _Alex's_ so tight. He gently worked his lover's anus open enough to slip a second finger inside. That blonde head was suddenly thrown back as he arched his porcelain back and moaned loudly.

Hank continued to suck his cock and scissor the teen's tight hole open while curling experienced fingers to find the spot that made the younger man scream in pleasure._Alex_ felt his lover slip a third oiled finger inside. Hank spent several long moments curling and twisting his fingers inside his beautiful lover, reveling in every squeak, squeal, moan, groan and whimper he elicited with his skillful hands. He loved the squelching noises made by the abundance of oil on his fingers as they drove in and out of _Alex's_ tight hole.

"Hank…" _Alex_groaned loudly. The scientist's eyes flicked upwards. "Hank!" _Alex_gasped, and his jaw clenched, cheek muscles twitching as Hank felt his swollen-thick member starting to pulse, hotter and harder than before. "I'm close." _Alex_ growled deeply, his eyes snapping open to look up at his lover. Hank paused, mouth still wrapped firmly around _Alex's_ manhood; before he continues to suck the blonde vigorously. Alex lost all control and flooded his lover's mouth with ropes and ropes of hot cum. Hank swallowed every last drop, milking it.

Hank's need to embed him deeply in that well oiled opening was growing stronger with every passing second. He withdrew his fingers with an audible pop, smiling at _Alex's_ whimper of loss. Hank took a moment to savor the view. Alex's golden hair was a tangled cap of curls, small tendrils clinging to the sweat beading his forehead and neck, small rivulets of moisture ran down his well muscled chest and belly. Hank couldn't help but think how this picture was created by and for him.

He rubs their cocks together with such delicious friction, feeling his lover's cock stir against his. Hank presses their lips together once again, lightly, lovingly. _Alex's_ lips melded perfectly to his. Their lips twisted in a sweet dance. _The blond_ blissfully twisted a hand into his hair, wrapped an arm around his back. He presses his lips even more tenderly to _Alex_'s, the kiss soft and loving. He smiles against his lover's lips as he feels _Alex's_ cock harden again.

Slicking up his own erection with the oil still dripping from his fingers, he lifted those pale thighs high and wide, and positioned himself at _Alex's_ tight entrance. Slowly he pushed his hips forward, breaching the blond's tightness and inch by slow inch sheathing himself in the exquisite heat of his lover's body. Neck arching, his head thrown back in ecstasy as he felt the boy take his entire length inside, Hank nearly screamed in pleasure.

_Alex_ felt his lover's agonizingly slow infiltration of _his_ body and _he_ writhed in impatient pleasure. _He_ was panting now, Hank's name on _his_ tongue with each shallow breath. Finally, the older boy screamed in pleasure and began to thrust inside _him_. _Alex_ ceased to solely be a recipient and he began pushing his hips forward to meet each and every one of his brunet lover's thrusts.

Hank's initial thrusts were careful but as the moments passed he began gaining speed. Hank smirked proudly as he pressed into that little knot within his lover's body, the tiny button that made him wild with pleasure. _Alex's_body arched soundlessly into his, a strangled cry rising in his throat, wild shivers running along _his_ spine. _Alex's_ hands scrabbled and clenched at his back uselessly while his toes curled and he nearly choked with satisfaction. "Hank! Oh, GOD!" _Alex_ whimpered.

The _blond youth_ gave a shiver as Hank's hips pressed in again, deeply, the pace slowing for a few thrusts as he tried to find that perfect spot for a second time. It was obvious the scientist had hit it with precision when _Alex's_ head tilted back in a soundless scream and _Alex's_ fingers twisted harshly into his hair. "Faster… go faster!" the blonde panted out, his voice throaty with desire.

Hank gave a loud, rumbling grunt, and his hips slapped up against _Alex's_pale and firm rump, each thrust giving a loud, wet smack as he worked him harder. _Alex _shamelessly moved hard and fast against him with each movement desperate to have that little secret pleasure-button within him pressed again. As Hank's lips pressed greedily to his, the kiss rather sloppy due to their movements, a rather hard thrust stroked deep inside _Alex_ and he cried out again, breaking the kiss with a gasp as his body quivered and tightened, he came for a second time.

Hank keeps pounding hard, hungrily, and passionately into Alex's taut, sweaty form. Hank growled deeply, his breathing heavy, when he felt the soft fingers of his lover caressing along his back, down his buttocks, cupping his sac, stroking it, pushing him ever closer. Hank found himself pumping into the _boy_ with an even greater speed. Hank was steadily hitting that spot within _Alex_hard and fast each time, sending dizzying sparks of bliss through his veins.

Hank knew he couldn't hold out much longer. He screamed his love's name as he lost anything resembling a rhythm and with a few last frantic jerks of his hips he filled his ivory skinned lover with his scalding hot seed. And just like that the illusion is broken and Hank realizes that he had made love with Raven and not Alex and that he has violated his love by doing this.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Not even Lorna also known as Polaris, she is the love of Alex's life in comic version.

Genre: Romance/hurt/comfort.

Warning: NC 17

Author note: It wasn't that good but please review. If anyone had any suggestion for next chapter I would be happy to hear them

I am looking for a beta.

A thousand thanks for Kathryn and gleek love ice cream for helping commenting on my story and gave me the push I need to post them.

It's an AU since Darwin is still alive and both Eric and Angel is still good and they were at the Xavier mansion

Chapter 3 Illusion of Truth 

Alex, Darwin and Angel are sitting and chatting at the table next to Hank. Usually Hank would stare slyly at the blond beauty but he was still too embarrassed and guilty after last night that he can't bring himself to look at Alex. Hank picking on his food, he doesn't have any appetite. He turned his eyes to the front table. Charles is splitting his food with Erik while they talk. They seem to be discussing something important, maybe training schedule. Knowing Erik he probably wanted them to begin training at sunrise or something. Charles probably argued that starting too early will reduce the productivity. Hank continued to pick on his food gloomily.

"Hey, _**bozo**_" Alex voice startle him. Like usual Alex always come just to pick on Hank. It didn't stop the feeling of scrunching in his stomach, butterflies? And the shivers that ran through his nerves when Alex was near him and the sudden fasting thumping of his heart against his ribs when Alex looked at him with his thrice beautiful silvery blue eyes. Hank evaded his gaze vehemently, guilt burning brightly in him.

"What happen to you?" Alex looked at Hank's flush face with a worry expression.

"Your face is all red, are you sick?" his genuinely concern tone surprising the brunet. "Have you taken the medicine?"

"No, I'm fine" Hank replied quietly.

"You sure?" Alex peered into his eye to see if he is lying.

The blond's enchanting eyes are the color of the stormy sky and Hank is lost in it.

"Maybe you should go back to bed. You shouldn't work yourself too hard when you're sick" every word that came out from that heart shape rosy lip is hypnotic.

Hank wanted to nibble on those rose petal lip. The brunet love how Alex voice is deep and thick like honey. He imagined that voice moaning his name for the million times.

"Hank" Alex's voice stripped of his signature coarseness Hank thought reserve for him. There was an uncharacteristic tenderness masked in there somewhere. "Hank, are you okay?" Alex snapped his finger in front of the brunet's eyes and Hank is snap out of his daze. "I really think you should just go back to bed. You wouldn't be any use like this. We don't want any incident to happen".

Hank can see the concern on Alex's handsome face and his stomach churned with guilt.

'_God, why did Alex have to be nice all of the sudden!_' it made Hank felt even guiltier. The alluring blond rarely not acted like an ass to him. It irony how the one time Alex is being nice to Hank is the one time Hank wish he wasn't.

"No. I'm okay, just feel a little off"

"Well, if you are sure" he sound unconvinced "Just take the medicine okay. It might get worst if you don't. And don't work until late hours, you should rest early tonight"

Hank waited for the blond to leave and was surprise as he feel Alex's palm on his forehead.

"Wha…?" Hank said incoherently, surprise.

This is the first time they make any physical contact. It felt like electric, warming his forehead before it spread more and more inside of him. It made him even more flushed. Alex's other palm is checking his own forehead, comparing the temperature.

He tries not to stare too obviously, too amorously, but Alex is so _close. 'God he is even more gorgeous up close!'_

_Hank inwardly wobbled, some inner axis tilting as still locked in Alex's eyes, he absorb the sensation of his warm palm._

"You're very warm, must be a fever. Want me to go and ask Charles for a Tylenol?" he offered kindly.

"No, it's okay. I will ask him myself" Hank stuttered.

The enthralling blond is being too nice today and Hank doesn't know how to take it.

Alex's hand was fairly slender, callused and really warm. It felt good against his cold skin. It was different than _Alex's _hand. It felt and look the same but those arms are cold. It must be Raven's body temperature. He wonders if Raven's knew that the body temperature is different. It is just one more thing to differ illusion from reality.

Alex has gone back to his friends. Hank eyes trailed after him before he realized it and looked down and poke morosely on his food again, shunting them back and forth across his plate. He still doesn't have any appetite. Alex laughed at something Darwin said and Hank's heart did a little flip at the sound. He can't help but stare at the blonde again. He loved the deep sound of Alex's laughter and felt jealous that Darwin was the one who make him laugh.

Alex looked so enthralling when he laughed. His eyes would go to hide underneath his pretty eyelids and his pearly white teeth were perfectly arranged. Angel seems to say something to Alex and the blonde smile white and bright to her and started talking animatedly. His eyes were sparkling and as he talked he gestured widely, enthusiastically. Hank wondered what they were talking to made the blonde like that. Jealousy burning bright inside of him. Alex was like a different person when he was with them, so carefree and at ease. He seems so real. So unlike with everyone else…so unlike with Hank. When he was with them, it is like he has come out of his shell and Hank can't be more jealous. What is it about Darwin and Angel that make the blonde like that? The blonde spend so much of his non-training time with them.

Alex looked at his direction suddenly and their eyes lock with each other. Hank turned bright red at being caught staring and quickly turned back to his food. Alex had never caught him staring before. The food tasted like bile in his throat. Alex frowned when Hank avoided his gaze. He is relief that Hank's food doesn't remain untouched though. Sick people should eat to help their body recover. He doesn't realize Angel is calling him.

"Alex". "Huh?" he came out of his reverie.

"You just space out. Are you okay, man?" Darwin fake concern, his eyes glint knowingly.

"Yeah, I'm fine" he said absently. "I just have something in my mind" his eye flickering to Hank again before he realize it and he quickly turn his attention to his two best friends.

"Anyway, I have decided. When the war is over and done with, I want to continue my study. Haven't went to school for a long time, you know since prison" Alex change the subject and try to act like Hank stare doesn't bother him. It is probably his imagination anyway. "Have a lot to catch up with"

Darwin and Angel are silent for awhile. It is weird to talk about 'after the war' when they wasn't even sure if they or most of the world's population would survive it. But thinking about it did give a little hope and something to fight for. Darwin smile, Alex is a lot more spirited and positive since the chest plate is created. He now can control his power a lot better.

"We're CIA member now" Angel rolled her eyes "I don't see why we need to go to school. I haven't gone since I was 14" she said a bit bitterly, remembering the time her abusive step father beat her badly and kick her out of her home when her power first awaken.

"Come on, we can only be high school student once. Beside I love study".

Angel snorted at that while Darwin look surprised.

"What?" he asked.

"Never saw you as the nerd type" said Darwin teasingly.

"Hey, just because I really like studying and has a thirst for knowledge doesn't mean I am a nerd" Alex protested.

"Yeah, that's convincing" Darwin chuckle heartily.

"Shut up" Alex said lightheartedly.

"I don't see what the problem is" Angel touched his hand gently and fluttered her beautiful, long eyelids at the charming blonde. "Girls love guy who is both brain and brawn" her tone low, seductive. "Much better than guy who is good looking but has the brain the size of a pea" she gesture the size of a pea with her smooth, pretty fingers. "I have met too much of that kind of man anyway. It is such a turns off". Angel rub her leg with Alex's sensuously. It is distracting but Alex tried his best to ignore it. He can't be affected by it especially not in front of Darwin.

"I have decided to take Geophysics in University. It is truly fascinating".

"Geophysics?" asked Angel curious. If anything guys love girls who listen to them talk.

"Geophysics is the physics of the Earth and its environment in space. Its subjects include the shape of the Earth, its gravitational and magnetic fields, the dynamics of the Earth as a whole and of its component parts, the Earth's internal structure, composition and tectonics, the generation of magmas, volcanism and rock formation, the hydrological cycle including snow and ice, all aspects of the oceans, the atmosphere, ionosphere, magnetosphere and solar-terrestrial relations, and analogous problems associated with the Moon and other planets. Geophysics is also applied to societal needs, such as mineral resources, mitigation of natural hazards and environmental protection. Geophysical survey data are used to analyze potential petroleum reservoirs and mineral deposits, to locate groundwater, to locate archaeological finds, to find the thicknesses of glaciers and soils, and for environmental remediation. Overall it is really interesting" Alex explained with an excited tone.

Angel and Darwin looked shock.

"What?" Alex frowned. He doesn't like the look on their faces. He remember his old friends use to make that kind of look too when they found out he is more than a bad boy and actually have brain. It's infuriating that people usually peg him down as the brainless, brawn type.

"Dude, did you memorize that or something" the dark male laughed. "I take it back you're not a nerd. You're a super nerd".

"NO, I just have a really good memory". His friends only look amuse at his denial.

"I refuse to be a nerd" he pouted not that he will ever admit it. Manly man doesn't pout.

"Dude, you already are one" Darwin teased. "Anyway, it's good that you have already got it all planed out" he said admirably. "Anyway, what is tectonics?"

"Plate tectonics are a scientific theory which describes the large scale motions of Earth's lithosphere…" the blonde teen stopped when he saw his friends' amuse faces.

He realized Darwin was teasing him.

"Dude, you totally memorize that straight from the book aren't you. Did you memorize the whole book or something" Darwin laughed.

Alex elbowed him playfully.

"Fine, I'm a nerd but a cool one. A really cool, good looking one" Alex conceded defeat.

"You should talk to Hank some time" Darwin said. "You guys have a lot more in common than I thought. For one, both of you are super nerd".

"Stop joking. Why would I want to do that" Darwin was startled with the seriousness in his tone. "That guy barely talked to me outside of work. Hank always coops himself in his lab like a **social pariah**. He will probably think it is a waste of his time anyway" Alex quickly down his drink before getting up and gather his plate and glass and head to the sink before Darwin can say anything.

Darwin shook his head a little. Alex is mostly mean when it came to Hank. At first Darwin think it is low self esteem and jealousy? After all Hank is like this super perfect guy that is world apart from him. Hank Mc Coy graduated Harvard at the age of 15, is one of CIA most talented young researcher and come from a very wealthy family (he must have since his father is a famous nuclear scientist). He is so perfect it is unnerving at time. But then again so are Charles, Raven and Sean. G-men as they are, those three was bloody rich totally different from Alex, Angel and him. And Erik was unnerving for a whole different set of reasons. Alex even nicknamed him the Shark.

But Alex got along just fine with all of them except for Hank which is just plain weird. And Alex always seems confident (except when it come to his power control) so it can't be low self esteem. He getting alone fine with Raven, Sean and Charles prove that it is never jealousy. And definitely not discrimination either since he never heard Alex insult Raven scaly skin all the time they hang out together which is a lot. It is actually the opposite.

_They're drinking beer in the blond teen's room when the topic came out. What Alex said surprise Darwin. _

"_It is very attractive especially if you look closely. I mean yellowish gold eyes, flaming red hair and blue scaly skin, really unique beauty. She is possibly one of a kind" and "I don't really get it why she has to hide her true form from us all the time. We're kin after all. She should know we would accept her. Beside at least, she is not a dangerous ex-convict like me". _

_Darwin wished Raven was there when he said it, maybe then she would realize she doesn't have to hide from her friends. Darwin waited until Alex got drunker before he asked about Hank's feet._

_It is hard to get the blond drunk. He is only half drunk by the time the question is delivered. _

_The blond was quiet and his shoulders taut with tension before answering "That bozo is making a big thing out of his leg. It is really annoying. He always tried to hide his mutation like it is something horrible and ugly. You should see the way he run with Charles around the manor, always holding him back. Even when he run really fast, I __see him speed up and slow down and he runs with his back straight, proper as if he can't let go for one second, even though he's surpassing Charles on the makeshift track. I mean what is with that? __It is pathetic that he can't even man up to his own two feet even when it give him such power. Beside why did he have to hide his legs so much anyway? Sure it is unnaturally big but….his legs wasn't ugly… it wasn't that ugly". _

_Darwin think Alex is stopping him from saying more. That maybe just like Raven's scaly skin and yellowish gold eyes, he actually think Hank feet is uniquely beautiful. Maybe even more so than Raven. _

_He also realizes that Alex must have been watching Hank very closely if he realizes all that detail. He has seen it himself, Hank run like more than 5 to 6 times faster than Charles. But then again Alex was always an observant person especially on things that interest him. From his words, he can see why Hank got on Alex's nerve. Alex has such a hard time controlling his force of power let alone aiming it at anything. He tried really hard to master his destructive power. On the other hand Hank's legs are harmless, they only made him go faster and yet Hank is holding back so much and treating it like it is something vile. Anyone would be annoyed by it. _

_Darwin doesn't say anything because it doesn't seem right to judge Hank harshly either. Then he thought about it and realize. Wasn't Hank's case similar with Raven's? She hides her mutation all the time. He doesn't see Alex ever act mean towards her. It was when Darwin saw his best friend keep going out of his way just to interact with the shy brunet that it just click. It is always Alex who seeks the brunet out and not the other way around. He wondered if Alex will ever realize that there's more bigger reason why Hank always get on Alex's nerve than he thought or if Hank will ever learn to see past Alex's surface. _

Alex stopped near the counter as he saw Charles washing the dishes. That alone was normal except he had Erik's arm wrap around his slim waist and the older man pressing sweet kisses on his neck and stopping to murmur something to Charles's ear, letting his hot breath tickle Charles's earlobe making the smaller man shivered.

God, these guys are beyond PDF! Alex is not a homophobe. His only friend in prison is bisexual. He even get proposition from said friend and had rejected it kindly. But that doesn't mean he likes to watch! He wanted to yell at them to get a room before he realized how unwise it is to anger the shark (Erik). He would be killed in seconds. He heard Charles gasp as Eric hand slip inside his shirt and run up and down his torso. God, these guys are shameless! Alex can't help but blushed. The blonde put his dishes on the counter and decided to wash them later and quickly left before the sex machine duo do something that will scarred him for life because seriously even his old prison inmate have more self restrain than that!

In his quest to get away, he bumped to Hank who is carrying his dishes. The brunette barely able to save them from falling.

"Sorry_" _Alex said sheepishly before he realizes it is Hank. "Oh, it just _you_" he said defiantly

Hank ignored the rudeness. It seem Alex is done being nice to him for a day. He was surprise to see the gorgeous teen blushing though. Alex's cheek was a beautiful pinkish red. _So beautiful. _

"Listen you don't want to go there now. The sex craze duo is at it _again_". Hank groaned at that. Well that explain why the blonde is blushing. Those guys are shameless and Hank has had the luck of walking on them in the hallway before. They make out everywhere! Those two were the adults here, but they were acting worse than teenagers with their sexual drive that can rival Zeus himself! And he is so, not jealous of them! He wasn't!

"We should excuse them from kitchen duty" he heard Alex mumble under his breath and smile.

"Not going to work. Those guys will find another reason to make out in the kitchen"

Alex groaned at that and crossing his arm angrily. "As if I haven't seen enough when I walk in on them going on it in the library, _twice! _Those guys have no respect for intellectual stimulating place. And I really need to get my brain wash from all the mental scarred".

"I never knew you like to go to the library" Hank said surprise, he never peg Alex down as a bookworm or an intellectual before. It down on him how little he knew about the blond. The time when Alex is not training or hanging around with friend, he is probably at the library.

"Dude, why is everyone so surprise that I am actually a ne…an intellectual" Alex was annoyed. Did everyone think he is stupid or something? Maybe for someone as smart as Hank he did seem stupid (the thought piss him off!). Why did he need to care what Mr. Smartass think anyway? Hank and his smartness can take a hike. Hank wanted to say something but Alex cut him off. "Don't forget to take your medicine, _**Bigfoot**__. _We don't need our _**only**__**scientist**_ to get sick do we" he huff before he left. Hank watched him until he disappear from sight. He scolded himself for making Alex angry.

Hank return to his room that night or early morning since it is already past midnight. He felt relieve when he open the door and find his bed empty. As he switched on the light, he felt someone push him back to the wall and soft lips crashed to his. The man has hide at the back of the door and he is totally taken by surprise, Alex's cold lips kissing him hard and fast and really, really well. For awhile he is lost, Alex takes Hank's mouth and consumes it, claims it, mark it with bites and hot rolls of his tongue. His lip is cold but it feels so good. Wait, cold! Hank is forcefully brought to reality and he pushed Raven from him.

"What is the matter? You seem really enjoy it?" she teases. When the look doesn't leave his face, she sighed exasperated. "What is it?"

"What is it? How could you ask that after what I, we done" he said guilt stricken.

"Hank…" Raven wanted to convince him that it is no big deal but the brunet doesn't want to hear any of it.

"Just leave…please Raven just leave"

Raven sighed. _Hank and his moral. _A few second later the sound of door close seems too loud in the quiet room.

XXX

Hank stealing glances at Alex subtly for about a zillion times. He always did this whenever they are in the same room. Weirdly, he felt like he is being watched this few days. He got the feeling a few times today too.

They are at the living room. Hank reading his newspaper quietly when he felt like someone is watching him yet again. He looked up from the newspaper he read but he sees the enchanting blond and Darwin discussing something, Sean is watching the TV and he remember Angel and Raven is out shopping for food, clothes and make up (using Charles's credit card of course). Charles and Eric must be in the study room playing chess and discussing thing over a bottle of scotch like old men. That is if they are not fucking like rabid fucking rabbit. Hank mentally scarred himself with the image that came from that thought. No one was watching him.

Thinking it was only his imagination Hank went back to his newspaper after staring at the enthralling blond for a few seconds. Alex is talking about something rather enthusiastically. He doesn't notice Alex watching him with a worry expression. Hank was quiet and withdrawn lately, even more than normal. Darwin called Alex as he drift away from their conversation again, his lip smiling knowingly. Alex had been stealing glances at the brunet a lot more lately as the brunet withdrawn into him.

That night Alex made Hank favorite hot pot hoping to get the brunet out the depressing mood he had fallen into. Hank actually smiled wryly at it, thinking it is a nice coincidence. The hot pot is very delicious. It has thinly sliced meat, leafy vegetables, mushrooms, wontons, egg dumplings and seafood. It even had a dipping sauce.

Alex smile as he saw Hank eating the food, looking happier than he look in awhile now. He felt something warm in his chest and his lips curve into a smile.

"Happy now?" Darwin smirked at him surprising the blond from his staring.

"I don't know what you are talking about?" Alex feigned ignorance. He is good at poker face when he has too, that is what life at prison has thought him. Prison wasn't a place for people who wear their heart on their sleeve.

Darwin smile. He wondered if Alex knew he had seen through his façade.

"Anyway, I should thank you Alex" Darwin smile cheerfully.

"And why is that?" ask the blond confuse.

"It seems you forgot. Today is actually my turn to cook. Your turn is tomorrow" Darwin said with a bright smile. Alex went still at the realization.

It is very unusual for Alex to forget anything. The blond have great memory. The only explanation would be he worried too much about Hank that he completely forgotten. Alex may be in denial but it seems his feeling for Hank run deeper than Darwin thought.

"Right" Alex said quietly, more to himself than Darwin. "I had been busy thinking about practice lately that I had completely forgotten" he lied. "I need to practice more. I am progressing very slowly, it's frustrating"

Darwin sighed. The blond totally refuse to admit that he worry about Hank. He is in deep denial. It's so like Alex to protect himself from everything that can hurt him.

"I think I will head to practice after this" Alex's voice a little more than a whisper.

XXX

Darwin and Alex had volunteered to help Angel and Sean practice carrying people while flying. More like Alex volunteered and Darwin had been rope in into it. He swears Alex can convince people to do pretty much anything. Alex looked down the platform with a thrilling feeling.

"This is very high" Darwin said getting a little nervous. Why did he let the blond talk him into this again? "Shouldn't we try from somewhere…not so high up?"

"Don't tell me you're getting Acrophobia" Alex teased him, bumping their shoulder lightly. "Come on Dar, what is life without a little danger in it. Beside I have always wanted to fly without machine around me" Alex voice excited and thrill. Since he was little he always liked to watch birds flew and wonder how it felt like to just fly freely into the blue sky like that. The desire only got stronger after solitary prison.

"What if we fell? I mean Angel and Sean have never carry people before" protest Darwin, his stomach churning from nerve.

"Well, if it make you feel better, Dar. With you _power_ you **will **_**survive without a scratch**_" Alex said, rolling his eyes. "Your bones will **soften** and your body will **elasticize **to cushion **your landing**"

They can hear Sean snicker. It is just so funny that the most invincible one of them is the one who got scared.

"You're right" Darwin said feeling a little relief. "But what about you guys?"

"We will be okay, Dar" said Angel half amused and half annoyed. "Have more faith in our flying abilities, okay" she smile her charming smile that can melt almost anyone and Darwin blushed deeply and nodded. He can't help but stare at her so-very-kissable lips.

Alex smile amuse. Darwin was putty at her hand like normal. He was so glad that he is pretty much immune to that smile. He is so use to pretty girls hitting on him.

"You really sure you want to carry Alex, Angel" Sean asked worry. "Darwin here seem a lot lighter"

"Of course, I will never pass a chance like this" she said beaming at the chance to hold the blonde hunk close. If she can, she want to hold him close and never let go.

"Girls" Sean muttered under her breath, feeling a little jealous. Why girls always went to Alex anyway? Darwin also trying not to be jealous of his best friend.

Angel hugged Alex from the back. Pressed so close, she was overwhelmed by the pure smell of Alex; some combination of cologne (a perfect balance of flower and spice), clean laundry, and sweat that are difficult not to simply stand in and breathe. Her heart beating loudly but she wills it to calm down. If Alex realized it, the blond say nothing.

Angel let out her precious wings. Darwin looked at it like it the prettiest thing he has ever seen. Angel's wings started flapping and their feet lift from the ground slowly at first before gaining speed. Alex smile excitedly as she carried him fast across the sky. Wind whipping at his hair. **The ecstasy of flying was awesome**! **He laughed and hollered excitedly**. Alex can hear the sound of Sean screaming and watch the ginger carry Darwin soar into the air. After awhile he can hear Darwin's excited laugh. Alex smile in relief, it seems the tall male is no longer scare.

"Having fun!" he can hear the smile in the Afro Latino girl's voice.

"**Thanks, Angel, this is great"** he said in gratitude, his heart fill with warm. "I still can't believe you did this all for me"

"_Watching the birds again" Angel sat next to Alex at the garden's wooden bench. "You really like them don't you"_

"_I like to feed them bread" Alex look at the birds who ate the crust he gave them and smile fondly._

'_He's so cute' think Angel'. _

"_Yeah, I really like birds. They're cute, hardworking and they can fly. Up into the sky, with no mountain or ocean that can stop them" Alex seem to be picturing it in his head._

"_So you thought you wanted to be like that. Free, unstoppable, and successful. That is what these birds represent to you, right" Angel said knowingly. Guys are so easy to read._

"_I KNOW I can be like that" his tone full of conviction, surprising the dark beauty. "I am still a mess up now and have a lots and lots to learn especially about my powers but as long as I work hard, I can achieve anything"_

'_You're very confident; Raven said admirably albeit a little jealous._

"_I have to be confident. People who weren't confident are prone to failure. You can't achieve anything if you keep questioning and look down on yourself. You have to be confidence, you have to work hard, and challenge yourself to the limit. That's how you become truly successful"_

_Angel looked down. Somehow she felt like Alex was talking about her. Other than her beauty and her power, Angel doesn't think she has anything else. Before she meet Charles and Erik she feel like being a stripper is the only thing she can do. Alex, Darwin and she had a dark past but only Alex has this level of confidence in him. Maybe that's why she was so attracted to him. This kind of confidence to achieve anything, how do you get it? She can feel Alex's eyes boring into her._

"_My father once said that if life brought you down, all you have to do is fly high" Alex said softly. "No matter how many times we fall, we can always get up and rebuild our live however we want it. All it need was strength to do so. I only began to truly understand it after I enter G-man. When I am in the solitary prison, I thought that's all my life is going to be. I thought I will be succumb by dark depression and slowly gone insane" his time in solitary prison was traumatizing. _

_Angel's hand holds his gently. "But you're not. You are with us now. No more isolation" her voice surprisingly gentle and warm._

_Alex smile brilliantly at her. Angel's breathe catch at those stunning smile. If there's an image for heaven, she is sure that his smile will be part of it. __**Cloud, paradise and Alex's smile. Sound perfect!**_

"_Anyway, your father was very wise" she said once she is out of her Alex's induced daze._

"_He is. He is a really great man. He has taught me so much. Of course I was so young back then and it took time for me to understand what he really meant but I think I understand now" Alex's face glowing brightly and he seem much more beautiful that Raven's breath catch._

_Angel watched as Alex eyes follow one of the birds as it flew into the open, blue sky. His gaze focus. Maybe there is one more reason why Alex loves birds._

"_Hey Alex, want to fly?" she asked smugly, startling the handsome blond out of his intense staring. "I can talk to Charles about a new flying practice"_

"How fast can you go?" asked Alex wanting to go faster if she can.

"Take a guess?" she joke but Alex being the hot nerd he is actually took it seriously.

"I don't know. A fly can move at 200 beats per second and you should be able to fly at an even higher rate due to the size of your wings…" he contemplated.

Angel rolled her eyes at that. Sometime Alex doesn't realize how nerdy he sounded. She quickly picked up speed, moving at a great speed. Instead of getting nervous like most people would, Alex only get even more excited and thrill. He truly did have an affinity with flying (maybe it is genetic since his parent is the air force). Angel can't help but getting excited too. Trying to impress the blond, Angel fly backwards, hover and fly upside down. The blond let out an excited scream. Sean who was watching them can't help but be impress and jealous by her amazing flying ability and fine control.

"They were both crazy" said Darwin seeing the stun Angel pulled and how Alex was really enjoying it instead of being frighten like _normal people would_. Alex felt **invincible, happy in his element-irrepressible free.**

"Yeah" Sean smiles fondly at them, thinking they are lovers. "But crazy and crazy make them a match made in heaven" he joked.

Darwin frowned at that. Sean thinks his two best friends are a couple. He looked over at them. They seem to be having so much fun. As jealous as he is, they did look perfect for each other.

'_But Alex like Hank' _he think.

XXX

Hank heard the door open and Alex walked in and went straight to him. "Alex, why are you here?" Hank's heart thump louder as Alex got too close. "Wha…?" The next moment Alex was kissing him, kissing him hungrily. Hank was surprise but kiss him back like a starving man. He felt like the earth had _moved_. _God, Alex was kissing him. _Alex felt so real, felt so perfect and real against him and Hank never thought that this would happen. It felt way better than any kiss he had with Raven.

It was when one of those big hand cups his face that he was snap forcefully to reality. The hand was cold._ 'Raven' _he realize_. 'Of course. How could I be so stupid as to think it is Alex.' _He felt his heart breaking.

He pushed Raven away a little harder than necessary.

"Raven what you are thinking. This is my lab. Anyone can just walk in!" he snapped. _'Alex could walk in!'_

"That's part of the excitement don't you think" she smirk mischievously. "Beside it has been six days and you still wasn't in the mood for it so I have to do something to get the rise out of you" she smile seductively playing with his collar.

"NO, RAVEN" Hank gritted his teeth. This girl is giving him a headache. "If we're doing this, we're going to be more discreet or we might as well stop! You do realize what will happen if anyone find out…if **ALEX** find out!"

Rave smirked at that. For all his reluctance, it seems Hank still can't find the strength to put an end to what they are doing.

"Let me guess, he is going to fry us" she said jokingly but turned silent as Hank glare at her full force. Hank can be frightening when he wanted to.

"It's more than that. It might just destroy our team dynamic. And it's not like my relationship with Alex is good to begin with. And yes, he might fry us alive"

"Nah he won't. Alex doesn't hit girls. He might sent you to the hospital though" That sent another glare in her direction. Did she think this is funny?! Hank fumed angrily.

"Relax. Alex may be somewhat brash but he is not a violent person" she said lightly.

"Can you just turn back to yourself already" Hank said impatiently, afraid anyone can come in any second now.

Raven doesn't look that happy but she turn back to her beautiful brunette form only with a sexy leather dress that shows a wide 'scoop' of her breast and attack a surprise Hank's mouth hungrily. The kiss was raw and needy. Only because she can't use Alex's look doesn't mean they can't have fun. Hank had half the mind to push her off but decided to just give in. It is futile to resist her when she is like this. She smiled as Hank began to kiss her back. The kiss turn more heated and filthy and that's how Alex walked in on them.

The blond really happy mood turn into one of pure shock as he saw the two devour each other's mouth hungrily. For reason unknown to him, the sight made his heart ache so badly and his stomach tighten. He should just walk away but instead he finds himself calling the scientist name out loud before he realized it.

"Hank!" Alex's voice startled him and the brunet quickly breaks the kiss, his face mortified. Alex had seen him making out with Raven! Alex is startled; he hadn't meant to call out for him.

Raven huff at her luck and turned her dress to a decent one and just casually walked out the lab like she wasn't just being caught sucking mouth with the team scientist. Hank on the other hand is as still as stone.

Hank heard the door to his lab shut and cursed at being left alone with Alex. '_Today is just full of surprises' _he think feeling weary. The atmosphere was very awkward and tense.

"…There's something wrong with my disc plate" Alex force out, his throat felt really dry all of sudden.

"…Give it here. I will take a look at it" Hank can't look at the blond and found his shoes really interesting to look at.

Alex silently close the distance between them and gave it to him, avoiding from looking at the brunet. The air is so thick a knife can cut through it.

'_Cut it out, it's not like everyone doesn't know Hank and Raven was involve already'. _Yeah, but I never thought I would walk into them making out in the lab of all places! '_Why were you so bothered by this? Why you even give a damn about what they do? It's not like you never walk in on anyone before, remember Charles and Erik at the sofa in the library'. _Urgh, thanks I was trying to erase that! And who says I care, I couldn't care less who the Bozo is doing in his spare time! _'Then prove it! Show that you don't care'._

Alex took a deep breath.

"So you and Raven, huh?" he force out lamely. His throat felt dryer than the desert sand. He wished he had a bottle of water.

Alex's question caught the brunet by surprise. The words sink in. Alex thought he and Raven was a couple?!

"No…we…"

"Hey, It's none of my business who you're _fucking_" the blond quickly cut him off, he really, really don't want to hear about their relationship. "It was just a surprised; I thought you're a totally naive or something. I mean you don't even sit that close to Raven in front of us, even though everyone know you guys were _involve_" Alex's mouth felt like sandpaper and he doesn't even know why.

'_Everyone thought me and Raven were a couple' _Now that Hank think about it, he really shouldn't be surprise since he spent most of his time with Raven (even though it is to invent a cure for his legs) and everyone must have think they were dating or something.

Then he remembers Alex basically said he don't care if Hank have sex with other people. Despite already knowing Alex would never be interested in him, he felt his heart sank.

"Though I will appreciate it if you guys will refrain from PDF, Sasquatch"

Hank wasn't happy that Alex has a new nickname for him. What is next? Yeti? Abominable snowman? Loch Ness monster?

"I mean we have got enough from the rabid fucking rabbit duo, I don't want to walk in and found you guys fucking or something" Somehow the thought of walking in on them like that was arousing leaving Alex shocked and he quickly squashed the thought, horrified. What is that all about?! He wasn't a pervert!

"You walk in on Charles and Eric having sex?" Hank said appalled. No wonder Alex is so irritated about it.

"Yeah" Alex winced at the memory. He is scarred for life. "Don't really want to talk about it. Just don't come close whenever you heard weird noises in the library even if it sounded pain. Those guys are into some kinky stuff you definitely could live without knowing about" he said before clutching his head "Argh, I need to get the images out of my head!"

"I will try to remember it" Hank said, feeling sorry for the blond. He can't help but think about what Alex said. 'Pain' and 'Kinky' are Erik and Charles into S&M. The mental image make Hank wince. He can totally see Erik into that kind of thing. That guy is so _**damage**__._

Hank thought he should say something more to Alex.

"How is your day?" Hank expected Alex to brush it aside with a mumble "fine" but the blond has this huge smile on his face making the brunet breath hitch and his heart soar. The room brightened.

"Great! I and Darwin volunteered for Sean and Angel to carry during practice this morning. Flying sure is a lot of fun" Alex face brightened as he remembered the morning. The dazzling smile stays on his face.

Hank felt the green monster roaring fiercely in his gut at the thought of Angel hugging Alex close while they fly. And doesn't Alex seem **too happy** about it. It is just flying; surely it can't be **that exciting!**

"You should try it some time, _bozo_. It is really great. Plus you get to be hug by a very beautiful girl. That definitely beat working in the lab" he nudgesHank's arm, surprising the brunet with the sudden act of friendliness.

Alex smile is boyishly warm. It brought a brilliant smile to Hank's lip (that made Alex's stomach made a small flip) before Alex's words sink it.

'_Is that why Alex love flying so much? __**He**__**loves being held close by Angel'**_. The older male's smile dropped.

"She is very beautiful isn't she?" the brunet said quietly, his voice a little more than a whisper.

"Huh? Yeah. Angel is very beautiful" Alex is confused that Hank seems to grow quiet suddenly. The brunet had been withdrawn into himself a lot since last week. He wondered what had caused it, Hank look depress.

Alex looked at him and frowned. Hank mood has changed right after he mention about the flying lesson with Angel. Can it be that he is interested in Angel? Even while dating a babe like Raven? He doesn't know why his heart arched at that. Who would have thought that Hank is such a ladies' man? And everyone thought he is so virginal…What if he got on Darwin's way. Nah, Angel wasn't interested in dorky nerd. That is Raven thing. So is that why he is so depress? Is he torn between Raven and Angel? Alex looked at Hank. He wished he had Charles telepathic ability so he can stop worrying and pondering about this. '_Why would I worry so much about Hank of all people anyway? We barely talk to each other'_

They sat quietly as Hank continued to work. Alex can't help but stare at him, watching and studying him. He can hear the rhythm of the brunet's breathing. Hank smells very nice. Hank smell of chemical, fabric softener, tooth paste, and shower's gel and under all of that something which is just Hank.

Having a close view of the older teen, Alex can see what Raven seen in Hank. Despite being a super nerd (Darwin's word not his), Hank had fantastic feature. His eyebrows have a nice, thick shape. Hank possessed large, sweet eyes the color of finest sapphire. His eyes just look so blue, so blue. And he remembered those eyes look even more enchanting without the glasses on. His eyes look sharper and more intense, absolutely beautiful! But he had to admit even with glasses, Hank look kind of endearing. It makes his eyes look bigger. He can totally see Raven losing herself in the clear blue depth of the gleaming orbs. His pale skin smooth like porcelain and his cheekbone has a beautiful sharp cut to it. Then he had those large, cherry red lips and those dimples that could bloom into the sweetest, cutest smile the blond had ever seen. His small perfectly-shaped teeth can set fire to any girl's belly. Hank's hair is fairly long, gel into a hairstyle it is shorter at the back and sides. It looked quite soft and thick, good to run your hand through.

Hank was tall, lean, graceful and elegance. Alex watched Hank's hand at work. Even his hands were special. His hands are long and thin, narrow and bony but still strong enough to break people's bone easily if he wanted too. His quite wide knuckles making his hands seem bigger. They are pale with a rosy pink emphasis like the rest of his skin. He wonders how Hank's hands would feels. It looks soft but maybe a bit calloused or burnt from experiments and training. The blond doesn't know why his stomach shivers at the thought.

Not to mention Hank's great stamina, strength and acrobatic ability.

The guy is like a sex god in a very nerdy package. No wonder Raven is all over him. With a haircut, a contact and a new wardrobe even an alluring babe like Angel will be all over him. Girls will be swarming him like bees to honey. The younger teen's stomach is doing a weird flip flop, it is unsettling. One of them should say something to break this silence. Alex wondered if he should ask why Hank had been so quiet and withdrawn lately. Nah, he doubted that the scientist would tell him. They aren't exactly what people would call friend and he is sure that he is one of Hank's less favorite people. Hank seems too focus on fixing the chest plate to appreciate Alex bothering him anyway. Thank god, he doesn't notice Alex staring at him. That will be awkward.

"It is just overheated" Hank explained. The sudden talking surprised the blond. "You practice a lot so it is to be expected. I have fixed it.

"Thanks" the blond said gratefully. The disk meant a lot to him, it's his only way of controlling his vast and dangerous power.

Alex put the chest disc on his chest. He turned around to leave except after 2 steps he stop and turn around. "You know, _bozo_. You really ought to give flying a try. It's really great, you know" the blond smile as he remembering the feeling. "Looking at everything from high up, you felt like all your worry and problem is small and you can overcome it all. It's a great feeling. I _**definitely**_ want to fly again" Alex thought if he can't make Hank talk about what is bothering him; he might just suggest something to lighten up his mood. Sometime that's all people needed is a little push to the right direction. Or in Hank's case a little time out from working and smell the roses. The brunet had to learn that nothing good will ever come from working too hard. Life needs balance.

"I will think about it" Hank wonder why Alex is determine to tell him to fly. Is it really _that_ great?

Alex can't help but think along with his physical beauty, Hank had a nice, soft voice.

Hank watched the blond until the door to his lab is shut. It felt lonelier than when he was alone before, like a piece of him just left. A hollow ache opening in his stomach. He felt completely empty and bereft! He wondered since when Alex has a piece of his soul.

'_It doesn't matter because he would never return it'_ Hank thought sadly

'_Looking at everything from high up, you feel like all your worry and problem is small and you can overcome it all' _Alex's words resounded in his mind. Hank wonder if that really is true. Will flying make this ache deep inside him seems small. Hank knows the answer is NO, it wouldn't. Nothing can minimize this ache and longing let alone make it disappear.

XXX

When Hank went back to his room and discovered a naked _Alex in _his room. He just can't suppress his desire. He felt ashamed and embarrass. He knew how perverted this is but he just can't help himself. There's a deep hole in his chest and he feel fucking empty and depress. He needed to try and **fill it with something, anything**! Being with _Alex _make him forgets even if just for awhile_. _

XXX

"Alex, I love you..." Hank declared as he grabbed the _boy_ and pulled him closer, into a laying position beside him. Wrapping one muscular leg around _Alex's_, he pressed his face closer and enveloped _Alex_ within a languid kiss full of devotion and warmth. His tongue pressing passed _his love_ mouth and soon found _Alex's_ slick hot tongue. Running his tongue along _Alex's_, an involuntary moan escaped his lips. Their tongue began playful dance, a sparring battle. _Alex _whimpered softly as Hank slipped a hand downwards until he grasped _Alex's_ semi-hard manhood and began to stroke him leisurely into hardness.

Dipping his head low, Hank attacked _Alex's_ neck and began to stroke the skin with his devilish tongue, sliding and swirling over the flesh. He nip and bite along the boy's ear and neck possessively, and he pressed his smiling lips to _Alex_'s collar as the boy respond to his stimulation, wrapping his legs around _Hank's _hips and let out a lusty whimper.

"Hank!" _Alex_ moan as the older teen let out a needy snarl and he pressed his naked body to the boy's, their hips brushing. The _blond_ moan loader as Hank's naked body gently rubbed against his own. Hank's forearms on either side of _Alex's_ head as the scientist leaned down and hungrily ran his tender lips along the _boy's_ pale throat, grazing upwards until he met the gentle slope of his chin. _Alex_ whimpered as the brunet raked along the boy's neck again, leaving soft pink trails as they teased the delicate flesh there.

Hank kissed down his neck and along his collarbone, pressing his rose petal lips to the hollow in _Alex's_ soft throat. The brunet licking down _Alex's_ shoulder and continued a pathway along his chest; his tongue swept over his skin and licked a scorching hot path across his being. Laying openmouthed kisses along his smooth warm skin, Hank heard the slight gasp _Alex_ made as his tongue laved over his rosy pink nipple. The scientist began to tease it gently, raking his teeth along the nipple, mouthing it, kissing it.

_Alex_ gasped out loudly, his fingers grabbing thick handfuls of brunette hair. Hank released his nipples of his attention, dipping his tongue along _Alex_'s chest. He began to slip downwards, his tongue leaving a cool trail behind as he found the soft slope of his belly button. Grinning to himself, Hank rolled his tongue in a circle around the area before he pressed the warm muscle of his tongue into the little puckered space; _Alex_ squeaked and his muscular body trembled and squirmed, arching away from the invader as Hank tickled him. Giving a pleased laugh, Hank pulled away and continued on his slow path downwards. Meeting the fine trail of hair that invited him elsewhere, Hank licked his lips and purred softly, trailing his nose and upper lip down the region softly until he came to the sloped hill above his straining member.

_Alex's_ let out a groan he felt Hank's hot, wet mouth suck on his sack. One of Hank's hands stroked the mid part of his erection while the other palmed the sensitive head and swirled his palm around it. Hank grazed his teeth against his sensitive sack and massaged it with his tongue.

Hank grabbed his hips, softly rolling the boy onto his upper back and shoulders as Hank settled on his knees in front of him. The blond-haired youth's mid and lower back rested against Hank's belly, his muscular frame turned upside down, head on the blankets and arms supporting himself. Hank dragged the boy's ankles atop his shoulders, and, leaning down, was only a very short distance from _Alex's _exposed intimate parts and rump. The scientist grinned, smug, as he glanced down at _Alex_ from this compromising position. The boy was flushed, and looked willing enough to receive more attention.

Closing his eyes partway in a sly expression, Hank pressed his nose against _Alex's_ scrotum; hearing his small, soft gasp for breath, Hank softly purred and his wet, pink tongue darted out from between rosy lips. He gave _Alex's _puckered little hole a firm lick.

"Hank!" _Alex_ moaned, hands grabbing at the sheets wildly. Hank gave another firm, but gentle lick. The blonde let out a long, low groan and sank back into the mattress. He pressed his tongue ever so softly against the tiny entrance – not enough to penetrate, but enough to make _Alex_ twitch and moan for more. "Oh…"

Hank's moist tongue circled the little pink hole and then pressed down into it again; this time, he used a bit more pressure and the tip sank easily into the tight hole. Hank dipped his tongue in further, dampening the tight orifice.

"Hank…!" _Alex_ panting, his eyes shut and his legs spread for Hank. "Hank!" The scientist chuckled and gently fondled _Alex_'s tight rump with his palms, using his thumbs to take hold of the flesh on either side of his entrance and spread it open a bit, using just a soft pressure. _Alex_ was twitching, moaning, pleading for more, and Hank was happy to comply; he sank his tongue just into the little hole, wetting it with his warm saliva. Every so often he would pull out, lick up and down and around the tiny hole, give _Alex's_ bottom a little comforting squeeze, and sink back in again, just a tiny bit.

Hank laid him back down on his back, let him get comfortable and relax, and the brunet spread his thighs. Hank reached over to the bedside drawer, and took the oil and condom and slicked his fingers with the oil and came back to _Alex_, resting each of the boy's thighs along his own, sitting on his feet.

Hank tickling a lone digit around _Alex's_ hole teasingly before pushing gently inside. "Umph," _Alex_ groaned, lifting his hips in delight. Hank look at his gorgeous blond before dipping his head and taking the tip of _Alex's_ cock into his mouth, applying pressure with his tongue around the slit before swallowing him down and humming gently around the length and _Alex_ spewed forth a number of curses to celebrate the sensation of that hot mouth around his cock and the two fingers now curling inside him, working him loose, ready to take Hank's big length.

Hank suddenly released him, kissing his way up _Alex's_ pale torso to his mouth. He took his tongue again as he flipped them over so that he was lying on his back and _Alex_ was above him. "Ready?" he rasped, his hands coming to grip _Alex_'s jutting hipbones as their hungry cocks bounced together where their bodies met.

_Alex_ nodded, taking hold of Hank's erection and lifting himself upwards, aligning himself over the other man before slowly sinking down onto him. Hank was watching him through lust filled narrowed eyes as if waiting for permission to begin. _Alex_ settled back, his hands on Hank's thighs behind him, his feet curling beneath his knees. Something must have told Hank that he was ready, because at that moment the older teen thrust his hips upwards, jolting _Alex_ as the penetration went deeper, more intense, and _Alex_ heard a keening noise that he knew must be coming from him. His fingers dug deeper into Hank's flesh.

They met each other thrust for thrust, Hank propping himself up on his elbows, his eyes on _Alex's_ as they moved together, his calloused palms moving to _Alex_'s knees. The blond leant forward, placed his hands on Hank's chest, pinching his nipples and leant down to take Hank's mouth in a hot open mouthed kiss, all the while moving himself up and down on Hank's cock, trying not to scream when every other stroke found the place that had the power to turn his vision.

"Alex," Hank breathed into the kiss. "Alex."

It was frenzied and furious. A few more thrust and _Alex's_ seed exploded from him and coated Hank's chest in ribbons of white.

"Alex, I love you!" Hank shouted as the explosion took him and he spilled himself inside _Alex_, eyes closed, his head tipped back. _Alex_ flopped down beside his new lover and murmured, "Wow – that was...". Hank lips met _Alex's_ again, they didn't speak of hunger and lust; this kiss was different. Hank presses their lips together, lightly, lovingly. '_Just for awhile more' Hank think. 'Let me stay in this illusion for awhile more'_

After that he doesn't even hesitate to do it with Raven.

XXX

Tonight it was Hank turn to cook dinner. He made mozzarella cheese, turkey and pesto sauce sandwiches. Alex's face brightens as he quickly took one. Hank smile, knowing it is his blond beauty favorite.

Before the blond can took a single bite, Angel quickly stops him.

"Alex there's tomato in that"

Alex pale before sighing in relief. "Thanks, Angel. I don't know there's a tomato in this" he smiled gratefully at her. "I was really allergic to tomatoes"

'_Did I nearly send him to the hospital?' Hank cursed. How could he be so careless?' He should ask if everyone have allergy before he prepare them anything._

"I know, you told me before" Angel move to Alex's personal space. Too close for Hank liking. If any of them lean in they would have kiss. And Alex doesn't look bother by this at all. The blonde just smiled affectionately at her.

"You still remember. You got a great memory"

"But, of course I remember everything about you" the dark beauty voice is far too low, far too husky and far too sensual.

XXX

"Guys it is Thursday night. Let's play a game" call Sean chipper as usual.

"What game?" ask Raven excited.

"I don't know. Any game"

Raven decided that they should play a drinking game and they broke into Charles's alcohol cabinet. Even Hank who just wanted to go to back to his lab is force to play.

"Come on Hank, when is the last time you are having fun" said Raven.

"Yeah, you gotta unclench and have fun once in a while" Alex said. Truthfully Alex doesn't want to play either since game like this tend to get carried away fast but he can't really persuade Hank if he refuses to play himself.

Hank is surprise that Alex even care to persuade him. The brunet felt his heart soar. Alex is surprise to find himself blushing a little at Hank's intense stare. Hank thinks it is adorable.

"You have been working too much lately. You should take a break and let yourself go" the younger male continue while evading Hank's eyes, trying to hide his blushing face. _'Why am I blushing?' _

"They were right, Hank" Darwin said. "You should take a break once in a while or the stress will just keep piling up"

Hank doesn't know how to object to that so he just agreed to play. He is just really happy that Alex care.

Raven tried to explain the rules of Never Have I Ever to the others.

"This game started with each player getting into a circle and putting up all ten fingers. Then, the first player says a simple statement starting with "Never have I ever". Anyone who has done what the first player has not must drink and put down one finger. Play then continues around the circle, and the next person makes a statement. The game is finished when any player ends up with all ten fingers down. We can also play an alternative form of the game in which the players drink indefinitely. We can also add an additional rule where if there is no one taking a drink, then the one who said the particular "I have never..." must themselves take a drink" Raven explain eagerly.

Hank was please to discover he wasn't the only one who never played it before. Alex said he had seen others play it but never played it himself, and Sean was never patient enough for drinking games. Raven insisted it would be fun and said she'd start to show them how to play.

She began with "Never have I ever been skinny dipping. Now if you have you take a drink and put a finger down."

Sean and Alex was the only one who did.

"You have been skinny dipping?" Angel raises her beautiful eyebrow at Alex while her eyes are definitely stripping him naked.

Hank can't help imagining a naked Alex. _'Damn' _he thought as he is already half hard. It is a good thing that he wear baggy pant.

"A lot" Alex grins "The first time is because of a dare from my friends but I really love it. The sound of the wave, the soft breeze of the beach and walking around without the restriction of clothes make me feel irrepressible free. Too bad there are girls here" he said the last part as a joke.

Sean and Hank choked around their drink at that.

"Thank god, for that**. I really don't want to see another guy naked**" Sean said.

'_God, that's hot!' _Hank is imagining Alexwalking around naked. If that really happen, he fear he won't be able to restrain himself.

Even Raven is eyeing Alex figure by now. "Actually I won't mind you walk around naked at all" she said suggestively.

"Did you ogle the babes?" tease Darwin.

"_Please" _Alex said smugly. "They ogled me"

"Doesn't anyone even interested that I have went skinny dipping before" whine Sean when no one even batted their eyelashes at him.

When there's lack of response he pouted childishly. **The ginger is so cute.**

"Fine, I'm not the great Alex Summer after all".

"Lighted up" said Raven. "Both me and Angel think you're cute".

"Very cute" said Angel with a smile.

Sean lighted up like a light bulb after that. Even Alex thinks he look cute even though he would never admitted it. Seriously, Sean is like an overgrown puppy that you can't help but grow fond of.

Sean went next "Never have I ever been the only sober one."

This time Hank took a drink, and no one was surprised since he usually drink little alcohol and wincing with every glass of alcohol he drink.

"Never have I ever made out with a guy" Darwin let out.

The girls had a drink and let down their finger. Hank going to take a drink but he notice Alex blanched a little, before to Hank and everyone surprise he drown his drink quickly.

"No way, you have made out with a guy!" Sean asked intrigue.

"I was drunk. _**Really drunk!**_" Alex quickly said defensively.

"Who is it?" the question is out of his lips before Hank can think about it, he sounded angry. All eyes turned to him. Hank flushes and squirmed under their stare, mentally kicking him for voicing his thought out loud. He was so surprise that Alex would kiss a guy that he has let his feeling show. He just hoped Alex couldn't read through it. It would make everything awkward. Not to mention Alex would totally tease him about it.

Alex stared intensely at Hank (who blushed deeper and avoided his gaze) as if reading him. Hank sounded jealous. No, that can't be right! Isn't Hank straight?! Hank is still avoiding his gaze. Isn't that enough of a confirmation. He had thought that Hank was interested in Angel and jealous of him but it seems it's the other way around. The revelation made his stomach swoop around in circle.

'_Stop it. Why would I care if Hank is interested in me? I am not a homophobe but I am not gay either' _

"Just a random guy in the bar. Never met him again" Alex's voice was devoid of any emotion.

Hank can't tell whether the blond had figured it out or not.

After a few worried heartbeats, Hank dared to glance at him. Alex's expression is _smoothly impassive_. Hank felt both relief and disappointed at the same time.

'_At least he wasn't disgusted with you' _Hank try to look at the bright side but he can't help but feel disappointed. Alex is either oblivious or couldn't care less that Hank is attracted to him. Hank doesn't know which is worst and pour himself another drink and down it fast, wincing. He really needs to get use to alcohol.

"How does he look like?" ask Raven intrigue.

"I don't remember. I only met him once and I was totally drunk" Alex lied. He doesn't want them to bother him further about it.

"I remember" Darwin eyes shifting between Alex and Hank. "It was last month. The guy was tall, slender, brunet and…" the dark male stop as he saw Alex surprise stare turn into an angry glare that say _'I can't believe you would do this. I thought you are my __**friend!**__'_

"And…" asked Sean intrigue. He found it interesting that the description fit Hank. His eyes shift to Alex and Hank and had a devilish grin on his face.

Alex thought it is a bad omen. The ginger would never shut up about this. He would have to turn a deaf ear until Sean give up.

"I can't remember" Darwin said and his eyes that was focus on Alex wordlessly saying 'I'm sorry'.

Alex let out a relieve sigh.

Darwin never means to anger Alex. He just wanted to vote for Hank and Alex by letting the incident where Alex kissed someone who looked similar to Hank slip so the brunette could catch on.

Hank who noticed the eye to eye communication felt his stomach churning with jealousy. Is Alex and Darwin really that closed?

As the game continue and more revelation. Hank who had been watching the blond notice that Alex seems a little uncomfortable as the revelations just get more and more explicit! It seems weird since Alex is someone who proudly revealed he has been skinny dipping before. He thought Alex is shameless about this kind of thing.

"You know it's pretty late maybe we should go to bed" the blond teen said.

"Come on, Alex we got to finish this game. You know, until someone put up 10 fingers" said Raven.

"Yeah, man. Don't be a spoilsport!" said Sean.

"Okay" Alex sighed. He doesn't know why but he had a bad feeling about this.

"Never have I ever have sex with a girl" said Raven. Sean, Hank and Darwin take a drink. Everyone (except Alex and Raven) was surprise that even Hank drink it.

"Dude, we thought you are a total virgin" Sean said in delight surprise at this juicy information. He is going to get more information out of the brunet later. Hank doesn't answer, his eyes lock on the blond and he realized that Alex's glass is still full, his eyes downcast. Can it be? No, that is impossible? This is Alex fucking Summer! Beside what about Angel?!

"Alex, why don't you take a drink?" Hank can't stop himself from asking. All head quickly turn to the blond in surprise.

"Well…I…I…" the blond stammered, avoided everyone gaze, blushing pinkish red and cursing inside his mind for allowing himself to be rope into playing this stupid game in the first place. **Damn, he should have trust his instinct!**

"I thought you are hetero" ask Raven regretting her choice of question. Her eyes shifted to Hank wanting to gauge his reaction to this. The brunet seems dumbstruck.

"I am. I never slept or do anything with a guy" Alex said defensively. They all stare at him unconvinced and Alex continues with an edge to his voice "That drunken make up don't count. And I have made out with plenty of _girls_! I have had _girlfriends_!"

"He did" Angel quickly defending Alex.

Angel was surprise at this revelation but she knew a straight guy when she sees one. A gay would never check out a girl figure or French kiss them. She ignore the small voice in her brain that said Alex can be a repress bisexual who only went to a guy when he is drunk enough.

"Oh my god, the great Alex Summer is a virgin!" Alex cringed at Sean loud voice. Did this guy ever have a quiet setting?!

"That actually explain a lot" whispered Darwin under his breath once the surprise wore off.

"Seriously, you make out with a random guy at the bar but never have sex with a girl. Doesn't sound very heterosexual to me" asked Sean completely intrigue at this delicious revelation. Honestly, the boy is like a gossiping housewife!

"That is a totally different thing. I was drunk" Alex gritted his teeth, getting more and more annoy. "Look can we just forget about this. I really don't want to talk about it"

"Come on, Alex. Why haven't you done it before? I mean we all thought Hank was the chaste one…" Sean continued, his eyes shifting to Hank at the last bit.

Hank notice Alex clutching his glass angrily before he got up. Towering above them with his arms crossed.

"I don't need to explain anything to you guys! It's not any of your damn business!" Alex stormed off leaving them all surprise at his outburst.

Darwin quickly got up "I will go talk to him"

"I will too" said Angel but Darwin stopped her before she could get up.

"No" the tall male said. "It is better if I do it alone" with that he quickly went after the upset blonde.

Darwin could read Alex really well and he knew for sure his best friend was a lot more upset than angry at the revelation. Darwin also knew Alex well enough to know he is either at his room browsing music or at the bunker letting off steam. Probably the first one, Alex knew that haywire emotion won't help improving his power control. If anything, it will make it worse.

Darwin knocked at his door. "Can I come in?"

As there is no answer coming from inside of the room Darwin decided to take it as a yes and enter.

The blond lay on his bed wearing headphone. He only glanced at Darwin once before looking at the ceiling grimly.

Darwin perched himself at the bed.

"Hey" he said gently. "Want to talk about it?"

"…No" the blond said quietly.

"It was your power wasn't it" the dark male said softly "You're afraid you would lose control of it during sexual stimulation and hurt someone that's why you never go beyond kissing even when you're really drunk"

Alex was silent for a little while.

"You know Dar" Alex smile wryly. "For an ex-cab driver you're really smart" he teased to make light of the situation.

"My mutation can boost my intellect" he smiled before turning serious. "You would learn to control it Alex" said Darwin. "You have already improve a lot lately"

"I know but even if I master control over my power, I can still lose control under sexual pleasure. I can't risk that" Alex said bitter and resigned.

"But…"

"I am not going to risk people's life just because my own need, Dar" Alex said harshly.

XXX

_She and he went a long way back. After his family died, he becomes a really quiet boy; still too shock to make any sense of what happen. His life has turned upside down in a span of a single day and after spending two weeks in the hospital for head injury he is sent to the orphanage. He will sit in the corner silently while other children play around in the orphanage. Even the teacher had given up in trying to coax him into playing with the other kids. He wished he is as naïve and clueless to death as other kids his age so he can live in oblivious of his family's death. Unfortunately for him he has always been a lot smarter than kids his age. His family death is too harrowing for him. His family left a scrapbook of glorious Technicolor images, nothing would ever fade: early morning bickering with Scott, afternoon of beautiful indolence, evening filled with laughter and fun games, his family warm smiles and gaze and their touch. He is alive but unable to cope with the agony. He feels like he has been torn apart. Back then he can't imagine ever coming out of his grief. He trudged through the days as if he was blinkered and his ear stuffed with cotton wool. But then she brought sunshine into his life…_

"_Hi" say a shy, timid voice. It was a girl about his age. That alone is normal but she has beautiful light green hair. Even at the age of 6, Alex knew green hair wasn't normal but it is __**beautiful**__. Her name is Lorna and unlike him, she has been here since she was a baby. Lorna proved not to be as shy as he thought she is. After the nervousness wore off, she become very talkative, she tell him everything and nothing, mostly about her and what she do that day. He is mostly silent but listened to everything she said. Lorna has a nice voice. He loved to hear the sound of her voice. When she doesn't have anything to talk about they would just sit together in the corner, enjoying each other presence. Sometime Lorna will sing Jazz songs that she heard from the radio. She sang mostly love songs and sentimental songs. Her voice is __**beautiful**__. The heat that came from their legs touching is oddly comforting. They can sit together in silent for hours without getting bored. She was like his anchor, the one who help through his harsh reality. _

_He wondered why she doesn't play around with other kid and asked her _

"_Why do you want to sit here with me when you can play with the others?"_

_Lorna bit her lip then told him sadly that the other kids don't like her, that they always mock her hair and ostracizes her like she is something vile. They called her the green hair monster._

"_I hate my hair! It's green and…!" she said with teary eyes but he cut her off. _

"_I think your hair is beautiful". She looked at him. Alex said it like he really mean it, like when people teach her the sky is blue and the grass is green. _

"_Really?" she asked in pure happiness. _

"_Really" he said tangling his fingers on her so soft, straight green hair. It is as soft as his mother's silk dress. "It is…what the word is again?" he rakes his young brain. He remembered the words his father use to say to his mother before he peppered her with loving kisses._

"_Aha! GORGEOUS" he said with a smile. "It's absolutely gorgeous". _

_He was surprise when she threw her arm around him and embraced him tightly, warmly. His mother use to embrace him like that. It warmed his heart and made him smile. He slowly embraced her back. Her hair smell of strawberries and it is nice. He has lighted up somewhat after that._

_The first time, he start their conversation Lorna smile this amazing smile that cause a deep burning happiness, in the deeps of his body. At first it's just a small red flame, barely flickering in the middle of the darkness. But soon it grew and grew as Lorna continues to smile at him. The small red flame grew forward and upward and in every direction possible, spreading through Alex's whole body. A light happiness that seemed to change him, made his head clearer and his heart lighter than he has been since his family death. Now looking back, he realizes that is when he fell for her. After that, he is hyper away of everything she did. He knew her like he knew the back of his hand._

_Lorna is a very possessive person. She always had been. Maybe it is because she had been shunned by all the other kids. When Alex started to make friend with all the other orphans she started to get very jealous and upset. She doesn't like it when the blond started to play with the others. She is afraid that she will lose him._

"_Lorna, come and play with us" he come to ask her the moment he saw her. "It is really fun"._

_. _

"_No, I don't want to play with them. You come and play with me" she grip at his arm _

_He can tell how upset she is. He looked at the other kids then looked at her, smile and said _

"_Okay" he said. "Just let me go and tell them". _

_The other kids don't seem please that he ditched them for Lorna. Some of them started to mock her. One of the boys called her the green hair monster. Alex punched that boy, not caring that he was older and bigger than him. The boy hit him back and they started to fight. Lorna was surprise and scare. Their teacher came and broke their fight. She is surprise and angry at the children behavior. _

_Those idiot boys said they don't want to friend with Alex if he is friend Lorna. Alex couldn't care less about what they said. Not when Lorna is upset. He quickly comforted her. She asked him if he is okay and then hugged him tightly. Later, he tried to talk to her into trying to play with other kid. Surely not everyone is a bully. But every time she refused and get very upset._

"_Did you want to play with them so much? Am I not enough as your friend?"_

_And just like that the blonde never mention it again, never play with the other kids again. After all Lorna is the only one he really need. _

_When they are 9, he bought her a matching set of bracelet that has the word best friend forever. __**That's when she kissed him for the first time, a gentle peck of the cheek that made his cheek feel very warm and his heart beat faster for a long time after that. He still remembered how it felt. **_

"_You're my boy, Alex. You will always be my boy" she said shyly._

_He still kept his precious bracelet until now just like he kept every memoir of her in his precious box. Birthday cards, gifts, valentine cards and pictures are also in there. _

_Alex is slow when it came to love and attraction. It is after that cheek kiss that he began to realize, he had more than platonic feeling for Lorna. Then it took him about a month to realize he is completely head over heel for his green hair Aphrodite. He began to think of the perfect way to tell her. He is scare that she would reject him, it would hurt a lot and made thing awkward between them. But she can't reject him if he is being…awesome, right. He just had to find a way to be so awesome that she would began to see him in a romantic light. The only problem is he doesn't know how. Lorna love romance especially romantic novels romance. And since he is not ready to confide on anyone, he search for it the only way he can, through reading. He considers giving her flowers like most stories. He is not much fan of flower but his green hair sweetheart will think it is romantic if he use flower languages. Sunflower or roses would make his feeling come across well. But he kept feeling it might not be enough. _

_Then he came across a book. __One of the chapters was titled "SHMILY" which mean see how much I love you. It was a story of this couple who would write the word SHMILY on things for their spouse to find. Sometimes this word was written in obvious places (e.g. bathroom mirror) other times in hidden places (e.g. the flour jar). Lips curling into a huge smile, Alex know that he has found his perfect confession. It is very simple yet very sweet. He gave the book to Lorna and make sure she had read through the SHMILY chapter, to his relief she really love the story._

"_I wish I had a passionate and devoted lover like that" his green hair beauty said._

_The next day the green hair girl found that Alex had written the word SHMILY on every pages of her thick novel. Lorna cried and hug him tightly and unrelenting. She told him that she loved him too and he is the best thing ever happen to her. Alex's heart filled with love for the girl in his arm._

'_You're the best thing that had happen to me too" he whispered lovingly. There and then he decided he would never let go of her._

_They were separated when she is adopted by the Dane family. She hug him tightly before she left saying she would never forget him. She gave him a quick peck on the lip and the words "You're my boy, Alex. You will always be my boy. I will come back for you one day, I promise. Wait for me". He held his tears until after she left. He stare at the spot he last saw her silently. Not a word or a flicker of movement from him. His eyes were blank and unblinking. Slowly his face began to crumple. His mouth drooped first, his eyes closed, and then tears crept out from under his lashes. They form into tiny diamond-bright droplets on his white cheeks, rolling one at a time. He once again lost the center of his world. The only consolation he got is the Dane seems like a very nice family, they will take care of his Lorna and give her more than he can afford too._

_After Lorna is gone, the blond feel like there is a big hole in his life. He missed her dreadfully. There is a beach at the back of the orphanage. He and Lorna used to come there a lot. He loved the beach. The sand is almost white, the sea turquoise, so clear you could see right down to the bottom even in deep water. The sound of the wave is calming and refreshing. He would sit there, remembering their time together. Or he will read in silent like he and Lorna use too, imagining she is beside him the whole time. Sometime, he would read and doze in the sun, letting the peace and the beauty of the place heal and cleanse him. He doesn't know if Lorna will really remember him like she promised or if she will come for him but he is sure that he will always remember her. All those memory of her are really special and he will hang onto them just like he hang onto the memories of his family._

_Turn out Lorna doesn't have to come back for him. He met her again at high school when he is on the way to class. He recognized his Lorna the instant she walked past him, his eyes lock on her. Even with her hair dye brunette there's no way he can't recognized his Lorna. _

"_Yes" she turned when he touched her shoulder and called her name. She stared at him as if she thinks she know him but can't really remember and that alone make his heart soar high. _

"_Lorna, it is me, Alex. Your boy…" he said nervously. Praying to every God up there that she would remember him. _

_Her face turned into a pleasant surprise. "Alex!" she whooping and threw her arm around him in extreme happiness. "Alex" she hugs him tightly, warmly just like she used to. As she pulled him into her arm, Alex felt every nerve-ending leapt in response._

_The blond smile look like it is going to break his face and hug her tightly, unrelenting. __**He had missed her so, so much**__! He is disappointed that she has dye her gorgeous green hair brunette but he love that it still smells like strawberries and just as soft. _

"_God, I miss you" her eyes brimming with joyful tears as she cling to his neck, the smell of his warm skin sent delight down her spine._

_His hand landing gently on her cheek sent a sharp pang of excitement racing through her body. _

"_I miss you too" His thumb began a sensual massage of the skin; leaving it tingling from his touch, as his face started its journey inching ever closer towards hers._

_Years of wanting exploded into passion the moment their lips touched. They devoured one another, tongues, lips, fingers touching, arms pulling each other closer still, every muscles straining for all that had been denied them. __They snogged each other for what seem like hours; not realizing the curious eyes of onlookers or a teacher might caught them. Lorna nuzzling Alex, who was clinging to her like a life raft. This time when they kiss Alex felt like the world revolve around him._

_She was beautiful, no other word could capture her perfection. Her long brunette__hair flicked and swished in the wind, shining in the sunlight and framing her__gorgeous face in the perfect way. __Her golden skin shone brightly in the sunshine, setting off her brunette hair beautifully. It also made her eyes twinkle and shine as well. Her plump pink lips complemented the warm color of her sun-kissed skin. She reminded Alex of long days in Hawaii with his family, lounging in the sun and soaking up all the heat. __Her dark green eyes__twinkled as she threw her head back and laughed, showing off her straight__white teeth. Like he said, beautiful. Her body matched her face, everything in__proportion and everything perfect. __Her shoulders and arms were__sun kissed and almost golden, her__bones beneath them stretching her skin nicely. __She wasn't too skinny, but she__was tall and curvy in the right places. Huggable and her long graceful limbs__just itching to be rains in kisses. The girl of anyone's dreams. The girl of his dream_.

_He is happy to note Lorna has grown stronger, happier and more confident.__ She also had intelligence to boot which made her even hotter in his eyes. __They have both grown a lot in these years apart. They were a lot stronger now. Unfortunately she is still very possessive when it came to him. He knew it as a fact after Lorna find out about his girlfriend, Annie. Let just said he found out how it feel to be scream at in public and to have cold water splash at his face. Worse __**Lorna just had to humiliate Annie too**__. And he has plan to break up with the gentle, kind girl gently too. He had quickly pulled her out of the diner. He tried to explain to her, tell her that he was just going to break up with Annie._

"_You should never go out with her in the first place" she said angrily._

"_You're mine! You aren't supposed to be with other people!"_

"_Of course I am yours, but we have been separated…" _

_She cut him off "So what?! I never had any boyfriend all the time we're apart!" she huff angrily at him, eyes narrow into angry slit. _

_Shame and guilt burns brightly inside of him. God, he felt like a cheating husband! _

"_I thought you would do the same. Apparently it's too much to ask for a guy to be faithful" with that she storm off ignoring Alex calling after her. _

_He nearly tore his hair out in frustration! Girls! He can never be frustrated at her for long and definitely can't stand her being angry at him. So after that he tried being extra sweet to her. He had always been watching her since they were little and remember every single thing about her even the little stuff so it's a piece of cake for him to steal her affection. He sent her a romantic __bouquet of __fragrant pink Stargazer lilies that are accented with pink statice and arranged in a clear glass vase.__, bought her favorite food (a cartoon of Rocky Road ice cream) and drink (strawberry smoothie), show her the box full of mementos of them__ in hope that past memories will soften her up (it mostly work! In fact by the way her eyes go all soft he knew she has totally forgiven him by now and just wanted to test him more).That's okay, he would rid of every lingering doubt she has. Lastly he decided to write her something romantic, maybe a poetry or sonnet. Lorna loves those._

_It seems he spoke to soon. He totally failed at writing good poetry or a sonnet. He has tried to write that many times over. As great as him with science, math and geography, he can't write a beautiful poetry or sonnet if his life depending on it. So he settled for the next best thing. He spends a lot of time writing it. He wrote four pieces of letter to Lorna, listing every little thing he loved about her. __The way she talks, joke, walks, smiles, laughs, sleeps, her hair, her eyes, her skin, the curve of her body, her cooking, her jokes, how charming she look when she is angry, how she scrunch her face when eating something she don't like, Alex spared no detail. And the last lines were; "I love you, I love you, I love you. I love you more than everything and my love grow each day" __As an addition, he bought a Sunflower to send with it. Sunflower represents timeless affection, it is perfect to represent his feeling for her. He wrote on the tag 'Like the sunflower always track the sun, my love for you is timeless'._

_He usually doesn't write mushy stuff but her reaction is more than worth it! She smiled her 1000 mega watt smile at him and pull him into an all consuming kiss that make his legs grow weak! GOD, HE LOVE HER SO, SO MUCH! _

"_I'm sorry too. I should never be beastly jealous of her but I just can't help myself" she said apologetically._

"_Hey, it's all forgotten" he smiles warmly at her. Lorna always apologizes for her mistake. "I'm just happy I got my Aphrodite back"_

_Lorna smile and straightened his jacket._

"_Just remember __**SWEETIE**__, you're mine, __**FOREVER**__" before turning around and sway her beautiful hips while walking. _

_Alex being a lovesick, hormonal teenager watched her beautiful ass (cute like a plum) before following her like a horny puppy. He can never resist her! Lorna had him wrap around her beautiful fingers and he doesn't mind at all!_

_After that he surprises her by giving her a bouquet of red roses with matching ring that have the carving of 'A 'heart' L forever' tied to two of the flowers. _

_He got down on one knee and said "See it as a promise ring. I'm only yours, forever. I promise"._

_Her eyes glaze all over. "Silly like I don't know that already"_

_And of course she peppered his lips with more amorous kisses!_

_Lorna bought him a silver chain necklace in return. _

"_I will always wear it" he smiled bright and warm at her. _

"_Then if I saw you without it, I will consider that you have someone else" her tone joking but her expression completely serious. _

_Of course Alex always wears it._

_He was relief that Lorna don't mind him having friends even with the girls (unless if they flirt with him). Even if she asks him to choose, he won't hesitate to choose her every time. It will always be her; he is her boy after all. She has her group of friends too. _

_It is his ex-girlfriend, Annie that she is wary off. Alex found out she is investigating his past relationship (girls sure is scary). He let it. He knew she is insecure and afraid to lose him. Beside he had dated lots of girl but he never had any serious relationship other than Lorna and Annie. Annie is his best friend and the only girl beside Lorna who really understood him. Alex is lonely and he belief that given time he could have love Annie. And maybe he had loves her a bit but it nothing compare to how he felt for Lorna. _

_Alex made sure to stay away from Annie while Lorna is around. He doesn't want any more outrage especially not at poor Annie. He doesn't think Annie will still want to be his friend if she did. It's great that she got along fine with his friend and he doesn't have to choose between her and them. If she did force him to choose between her and his friends, he would choose her. It would always be her, there's no competition. He was her boy after all, always. _

_He wasn't surprise when he found out that she was in the Astronomy club. She always loved to watch the star when they were little and Alex will watch with her. After she is gone Alex continue to watch it, it make him feel like she is there with him. He smiled when she told him, she love to go to the sea near her home to feel like he is there with her. He quickly agreed to sign in when she suggest that he join the Astronomy club. Any excuse to spent time with her is great._

_They went to watch the star together at night. They brought her telescope and Alex carried it to the top of the hill._

"_This is the Ursa Minor constellation…" she showed him once they look at the telescope. _

"_Also known as the Little Bear and Little Dipper. One of the 48 constellations listed by the 2__nd__ century astronomer Ptolemy, and remains one of 88 modern constellations" Alex said with a smile. _

_He has started reading books about Astronomy after he sign into the club to have more conversation with her and not appear dumb. Both Lorna and him have a thirst for knowledge and appreciate intellectual conversation. She found his intelligent hot and he enjoyed making her all hot and bothers. Unlike most girls, she is not just after his look and he really appreciate that. She smiles her magnificent smile that he love so much _

"_Always come prepare, Alex. Been doing some digging to impress me?" she teased. _

"_You know I do" he admitted with a sultry smile. _

"_Okay, let's see what you had. Do you know why they are called the little Dipper?". _

"_Because their seven brightest stars seem to form the shape of a dipper, right" he grin cockily. He had all the information he needed in the back of his head by now._

"_Here see if you know which star is which…" She looked at the telescope and directed it to a star. _

_He loved it when she challenged his intelligence. She then beckoned him to see. It is a beautiful, bright, orange star. He smiled at the beauty of it, mesmerized._

"_Well?" she asked with a challenging gaze. Alex' lips curve into a warm smile._

"_It is the orange star Kochab. The next brightest star after Polaris" he said confidently._

"_That's all?" she said it like she expected more from him. How he love this girl. She made him want to prove himself. _

"_What do you know about it?" she asked. For her, nothing is sexier than an intelligent, hot man._

"_KOCHAB a.k.a. Beta Ursae Minoris. Kochab represents the top front bowl star of the Little Dipper. It Bayer Designation is __β UMi__. Apparent Magnitude is 2.07. __It is 16 degrees from Polaris._ _It distance is __126.4 ± 2.5 light years from__Earth__. It __lies close to the Northern Celestial Pole, at the top of the bowl. __Kochab is a cool, orange__K4-III giant star__. .__It is 130 times more luminous than the Sun. Kochab has a surface temperature of approximately 4,000__K__"_

"_Kochab and its neighbor__Pherkad__are both__naked eye__stars and are sometimes referred to as the "Guardians of the Pole". They served as twin pole stars, Earth's North pole stars, from 1500 BC until 500 AD. Neither star was as proximitous to the pole as Polaris is now. Due to __precession of the equinoxes__, the previous holder of the title was__Thuban__, and the next was the present-day__Polaris__. This succession of pole stars is a result of earth's__precessional__motion"_

"_The origin of the name__Kochab__is unclear. It comes from the__Hebrew__word for star, "kokhav",_**כוכב**_. Three thousand years ago, Kochab marked Earth's Northern Celestial Pole, but__shifts__in the planet's__position__have seen the Pole move away from Kochab and over to__Polaris, thus the meaning of Kochab appears to be cognate with__Arabic_**الكوكب** _al-kawkab__"the star", short for _الكوكب الشمالي _al-kawkab al-šamāliyy__"the north star" (lit. heavenly body), named when it was still the__pole star__."_

"_In__Chinese__,__北極__(Běi Jí), meaning__North Pole__, refers to an asterism consisting of β Ursae Minoris,__γ Ursae Minoris__,__5 Ursae Minoris__,__4 Ursae Minoris__and__Σ 1694__.__[3]__Consequently, β Ursae Minoris itself is known as__北極二__(Běi Jí èr, English:__the Second Star of North Pole__.),__[4]__representing__帝__(Dì), meaning__Emperor__"_

"_Kochab is also about to go supernova. Of course, because the light from Kochab takes 126 years to reach Earth, it may have already exploded" he said the last bit with a shrug. Lorna look disappointed at the last bit for a second. At her look he quickly added "It is also said that perhaps one day we will look at the Kochab and see a bright flare of light, outshining all others for a time, and then eventually see a bubble of stellar debris become a new nebula"_

_Lorna smile at that. He always tried to cheer her up._

"_Wow, I'm impress. A new member and you already know a lot more about it than I do" Lorna is really impressed. Alex always managed to impress her one way or another. She had totally struck gold with him._

"_I have to, to get the rise out of you, don't I" Alex turned his voice deeper, more seductive. "So do I get anything?" he __cross his arms over his dangerously tight t-shirt that made Lorna immediately take notice, and he bat his eyes with a teasing smile and licking his lips._

_She loved it when Alex is being sexy. She can already feel herself half arouse._

"_Not yet, TIGER. Let see if you can recognize the other 6 brightest stars"_

_He seems disappointed but she knew better, Alex loved it when she played hard to get. He wouldn't like it as much if she made it easy for him._

_Alex managed to recognize all 6 stars and explain their detail. The last one he has to answer is the Polaris star, which he remembered is Lorna favorite star. It is a really beautiful yellow white star._

"_Polaris also known as __α__UMi,__α__Ursae Minoris,__Alpha__Ursae Minoris, commonly__**North(ern) Star**__or__**Pole Star**__, or__Dhruva Tara__and sometimes__**Lodestar**__ is the brightest star in the__constellation__Ursa Minor__. It is very close to the north__celestial pole__, making it the current northern__**pole star**__. It __is a 'yellow white' supergiant shining at 2.02 apparent magnitude. It belongs to the rare class of Cepheid variable stars. It is only a bit brighter than the Kochab. __Polaris is about 434__light-years__from Earth__and is a__multiple star__.__α__UMi A is a six__solar mass__**F7**__bright giant (__**II**__) or supergiant (__**Ib**__). The two smaller companions are:__α__UMi B, a 1.5 solar mass__**F3V**__main sequence__star orbiting at a distance of 2400 __AU__, and__α__UMi Ab, a very close dwarf with an 18.5 AU radius orbit. There are also two_ _distant components__α__UMi C and__α__UMi D. Polaris B can be seen even with a modest telescope and was first noticed by__William Herschel__in 1780. In 1929, it was discovered by examining the__spectrum__of Polaris A that it had another very close dwarf companion (variously__α__UMi P,__α__UMi a or__α__UMi Ab), which had been theorized in earlier observations. In January 2006,__NASA__released images from the__Hubble telescope__, directly showing all three members of the Polaris ternary system. The nearer dwarf star is in an orbit of only 18.5 AU (2.8 billion km, about the distance from our__Sun__to__Uranus__) from Polaris A, explaining why its light is swamped by its close and much brighter companion" Alex explain without missing a beat._

"_Polaris is a classic__Population I__Cepheid variable__(although, it was once thought to be Population II due to its high__galactic latitude__). Since Cepheids are an important__standard candle__for determining distance, Polaris (as the closest such star) is heavily studied. The variability of Polaris had been suspected since 1852; this variation was confirmed by__Ejnar Hertzsprung__in 1911.__Around 1900, the star luminosity varied ±8% from its average (0.15 magnitudes in total) with a 3.97 day period; however, the star's heat is at a low level. Over the same period, the star has brightened by 15% (on average), and the period has lengthened by about 8 seconds each year" he continue_

"_Research reported in__Science__suggests that Polaris is 2.5 times brighter today than when __Ptolemy__observed it, changing from third to its current second magnitude.__Astronomer __Edward Guinan__considers this to be a remarkable rate of change and is on record as saying that "If they are real, these changes are 100 times larger than [those] predicted by current theories of__stellar evolution__."_

"_Polaris, the North Star, is an important navigational star because its position in the sky is almost exactly (within a few degrees) lined up with the rotational axis of the Earth. This means that no matter where you are on the Earth (so long as you're in the Northern Hemisphere) if you face toward Polaris you are facing North. Finding Polaris is an incredibly useful night time navigation technique that's helped everyone from the Egyptians to the Vikings found their way on the open seas. But it also is one of the easiest stars to find and can serve as a great entryway into the world of star gazing and constellations_. _In fact, locating it involves two of perhaps the three most recognizable constellations in the northern hemisphere. Locate the big dipper and trace a line to the North Star and you will locate the Polaris" Alex finished.__  
_

_It is lengthy but it is Lorna favorite star so he had put more effort in remembering the detail. Her lip curled into a radiant smile and he felt triumphant. Maybe now he can get a snog or two!_

_Of course Lorna being Lorna just like to tease him by turning back to the telescope instead giving him his reward. Maybe she planned to wait until they parted ways. Typical._

"_It is beautiful isn't it? The brightest star of Ursa Major" she looked at it again with a big smile on her face. He thought it is dazzling. Alex smile, his annoyance disappeared. Just looking at her eyes shining with mirth and her smile lighten up her lovely face is reward enough. __**He wished he can stare at her like this forever.**_

"_You're even more beautiful" she heard Alex said and she still, her heart pounding loudly and her head felt dizzy. There's it is again, Alex had said it in the same tone he has said her green hair is beautiful. He said it like it is an obvious fact that left no ground to argue. _

"_Alex" she turned at him. He is looking at her like she is the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. His eyes fill with __love, overwhelming and sweet_ _that_ _Lorna's feel like her heart is going to burst. His hand reaches up and caressed her cheek gently __with the lightest of fingertips, worshiping the smooth, tan skin beneath it_. _His heart rises in his throat when he feels his beauty_ angle her face into the touch, her eyes closing. "_Lorna_," _he whispers with infinite amount of tenderness. His love's eyes open and Alex is looking into those green eyes that have been burned into the back of his skull for so long. They're bright, so, so bright, and they're the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. For while he is blind to everything except those eyes._

"_So beautiful" he leans in "My Polaris". And it is a kiss beyond physical lust and hunger. This kiss is agonizingly tender and loving that it shook her to the core and left her eyes well up in tears. That is the time she realize she can never love Alex like he love her. No, her love is more selfish than that. _

_They are breathing hard after the kiss, forehead touching and looking into each other eyes._

"_If I am the Polaris, what are you?"_

"_The Orange Star Kochab of course" Alex smiles."It is only 16 degree away from the Polaris. Beside orange color suits me well. It represent warm and bold domineer"_

"_Yes it did suit you" she smiled. "My Kochab" they share another overwhelming kiss._

_He did get his reward later. One hour worth of making out in the car before the parted ways. He counted it a huge success! They should go stargazing more often! He went back to the orphanage with a smile that look like it is going to split his face into two and went to bed with the same smile, dreaming of his Polaris (Lorna), stars and intense make up session that lead to intense sex. He never came so hard in his life!_

_Their relationship is not exactly a romance movie relationship unless you're watching a somewhat nerdy romance movie. Alex wasn't exactly the typical bad boy. He has a thirst for knowledge and liked to read a lot. He did have a somewhat brash personality though never with Lorna. No, his tough personality is more of a defense mechanism. After all a lot of bully in his neighborhood would like to pick on a poor orphan boy like him so he had to have something to fight bullies and scare them all away. _

_Plus he always wanted to be like his father so he pick things he remember, admire and love about him like martial art, fashion sense, songs, advise, the way he carry himself and many more. _

_Lorna is perfect for him since __**she is a very hot, intelligent babe with thirst of**__**knowledge to rival his**__. They study date a lot and went to party or cinema or the beach together at least once or twice a week. They wasn't really good teenager though because where is the fun in that. No, there's a time for having fun, a time to work part time job and a time to study. There's no need to be a dork. Life need to have a balance after all._

_They could be a little crazy or romantic some time like Alex climb up the tree to get to Lorna's room's window at midnight (after he secretly leave the orphanage the same way of course) and they would snuggle, talk, joke and kiss the whole night and Alex will be back at the orphanage before everyone realize he is gone. He would tell her how amazing she is and that he is lucky to have her at least once a day. They take turn making home cook meal for school. They drink alcohol and smuggle beer into their room and no one ever discover it. _

_He carried her bridal style to her bed after Lorna 'fall asleep' on his shoulder halfway through the movie they were watching. He know she is feigning it because she got bored and wanted be carry like a princess and to cuddled up with him in bed but he play along. Right on cue, she 'wakes up' and ask him to get on the bed with her. __Alex crawls over to her and lays down, wrapping his arms around his Polaris. She is so soft and warm in his arm. Chuckling, Alex kisses her neck lovingly, and intertwines his legs with his Lorna. They're so close to each other, and he couldn't be happier. _

_"Good night, Princess Andromeda."__He just smiles and soaks in the warmth radiating from his love. It is just perfect. He wished moment like this will last forever._

_He really misses those mornings where he would wake up to warm lips press so softly against his. He melted into the kiss and opens his eyes slowly to look at his Angel's face. __Alex's lips curl into a smile and as he saw the face of his incredibly beautiful girlfriend staring at him with such loving gaze. His Lorna is a lot more beautiful than when he first reunited with her. _

'_Was it possible for a woman to have eyes so radiantly green and glowing skin? Or did love make everyone look special?'_

_His fingers entwine in her hair, drawing her closer until they were as one. They kiss like they can't get enough of each other until the need for air come._

_Alex registered the breakfast tray at __the small table beside his side of the bed. His smile grew._

"_I brought you breakfast" Lorna smile affectionately then lifting the tray of food and put it in front of her lover. "Fluffy pancakes with strawberries and whipped cream topping and lemonade your favorite"_

_Alex rolls his eyes affectionate at the heart shape pancake with 'L 'heart' A' written on it with whipped cream. It is so sweet and sappy and it warm his heart._

"_And look…" his love trail. In her hand is a beautiful red rose. "For you, my love" she said with voice full of love._

_Alex's stomach churn at the love that lace her voice. He took the beautiful rose and stare at it with deep happiness. His lips curl into a full ear to ear grin. He gently pushed the breakfast tray aside and __pulled his beauty close and kissed her slowly. Lorna couldn't hold back a moan and it only encouraged him. The kiss grew deeper. They both panting heavily after they leaned back for air._

"_Eat your breakfast" Lorna told him affectionately before ruffling his messy bed hair. _

_Alex will eat his breakfast with a face glowing with pure happiness._

_Studying is a lot more fun and productive whenever Lorna is around. Nothing more intellectual simulative than when she promise him "I will give you 10 minutes French kiss if you get full mark on this sample test" or the more recently, "If you can finish this sample of last year test with perfect mark in 1 hour and 45 minutes, I will give you a hand job" she whisper to his ear, voice like drizzling honey while her hand snake to his cloth erection before blowing puff of air at his ear causing him to flush. Suffice to say he got perfect score._

_There were things he keep a close secret though like when he went skinny dipping at the beach when Lorna and her family went on vacation for two weeks. Which is good, she will never allow him to walk around naked in public with how possessive she is. Alex like skinny dipping, it make him feel free walking around without clothes restricting him and he like all the attention he is getting from the babes. He wished Lorna would have come with him. 'She will be angry if I even mention it'. But somehow Lorna found out any way. Did someone she knew saw him or she put a spy on him? Girls sure have their eyes everywhere. That's the biggest fight they had (Lorna was the one who did most of the fight though), she hadn't talk to him for two weeks afterwards and he is fucking miserable! After that he make sure to never skinny dipping again. It just wasn't worth it._

_Sure Lorna can be a bit demanding and difficult but he never expected to have a perfect relationship or a perfect girlfriend. He never expected anything in his life to be perfect because nothing ever is. It is just something he had learned to accept and be content with. As far as thing go his relationship with Lorna was more than he hope it could be. Lorna parent doesn't even mind she is dating him, they are really fond of him. Sure some time he have to go shopping with her for boring hours but he get to make out with her as a reward for carrying her bags so it is a win. No, Alex never expected or needed his life to be perfect he just want the happiness he had now to last forever. He just doesn't want to lose the people he loved the most again._

_They are 17 when they decided to take a step further in their relationship. More like Lorna decided, Alex never mention it since he would never pressure her for anything. They waited until Lorna parent out for the weekend. Alex arrived with a twelve pack of beer to help calm their nerve. He is surprise to see Lorna when she opened the door. He stared at her intense for a little too long, taking everything to memory._

"_Are you going to stare at me all day, or are you going to come in" she smiled proudly at the effect she had on his boyfriend who still couldn't get his eyes of her._

"_You have dye off your hair" he said itching to touch, to run his hand through and to sniff her gorgeous light green hair that he hasn't seen for years._

"_It's a surprise" she smiled warmly. "You used to say how gorgeous and special my hair is so I thought just for this weekend. I will dye it back before we get back to school. It will be weird to have green hair"_

_Alex opened his mouth to protest but shut it back. She wouldn't have listened anyway. His green hair Aphrodite is back for the weekend and that's more than enough for him. He beamed happily following her in. His stomach churning with nerve a little when she directed him straight to her bedroom. She seems a lot less nervous about it than he is. He kind of wish he has more experience than this. _

'_Nope, she will kill me if I ever did it with other girls in the past'_

_Lorna put on a porn film in her bedroom TV (he doesn't know she watched porn but doesn't question it. He could rent porn and watch them with her and then they could make love a lot next time!). They quickly settle on her bed, watching and drinking. It is really hot and wild porn. Did she like it like that? He is betting on making it slow and sweet. He has been taking notes while watching porn and reading article on how to make it slow, hot and sweet! What if she doesn't want that? It made him even more nervous. He had read that __**70% of women**__ have never even had an orgasm during intercourse and…__**o**__**ver 80%**__**of women**__ have never experienced a Vaginal Orgasm. What if he fails to bring her to orgasm? __He would fail her expectation and leave her unsatisfied! __Unsatisfied sex will hurt their relationship__!_

'_No, calm down. I have read enough sex tips article to help me get through this' he just __hope that the articles is reliable. __"Beside Lorna love me too much to leave me"_

_Alex took a long drag of his beer and tried to focus on watching the porn for now. The heroine is really hot! She got huge tits, which he think might be fake but who cared, right. Fuck, his pant is getting painfully tight!_

_Lorna looked at him and then looked at his obvious crotch and smirk. Her green eyes are darkened and blown by lust. She turned off the TV and crawl into his lap, straddling him. Lorna grabs the back of his neck and shoved their mouths together, licking into his open mouth. It is a filthy kiss, dirty and heated, different from their usual kiss but Alex quickly complied, giving back just as well. He always gave her what she wanted, this is no different. Just another challenge he will surpass! She moans. The vibrations it causes thrill through Alex's body and down his cock._

_She broke off the kiss. He growl needy. She smirked, playing with his dark leather jacket and said "I want you to strip dance for me"_

"_What?" was Alex smart reply, head feeling dizzy from alcohol and the ardent kiss they just share._

"_You heard what I said, I want you to strip dance for me. Seduce me" she ordered._

'_Seduce her? Like she isn't arouse enough already' he know better than to object though. The faster he complied, the faster he will have her. Beside this is her first time, their first time and first time is supposed to be special._

_Grasping her finger delicately, Alex brought them to his mouth and kisses her knuckles lovingly. For a lingering moment, he held her finger in his warm, cupped palm before releasing her hand. His lips curl into lusty grin. "I'm going to make you so hard for me"_

_His gaze was predatory like an animal on a scent making and it made her breathless. The warm of his hand still tingling on her skin and her heart is pounding. Their eyes held for a moment, pale blue and emerald and a flurry of unguarded love and lust shimmered in the air. Hotspur and graphic._

_Alex got up and move to her radio. "I have never done this. You know strip dance" he said, trying not to sound nervous._

"_Yeah, but you're a great at being sexy. Come on Alex I have always wanted to see you strip yourself bare for me"_

"_Then, this for you" he smile and his eye gleam with determination, peering at all the cassettes to choose the right music._

"_I already put the cassette in. A slow, sensuous music" she grinned._

"_Always prepare, Lorna" he teased before steeling himself and hit the play button._

_Music blared in the air. Like she said, it's a slow, sensuous one._

_Alex started swaying his hips slightly to the rhythm. He was wearing a dark leather jacket, a white T-shirt and jeans that fitted him snugly. His golden blond hair was in a mess, from when she tangled through it during the kiss, and his blue eyes glowed with fiery determination. If this is what she need, he will get her all arouse and leaking by the time he finished. He is going to have so much fun! There was a provocative grin on his face and he gave her a sultry wink. He was absolutely gorgeous and fuck, was Lorna horny. _

_Alex pulled off his leather jacket slowly and sensuously before throwing it aside. __He ran his left hand down his chest, from his neck to his groin, his eyes fastened to Lorna, and the look of delight on her face.__ Lorna's pussy leaking as Alex gripped the edge of his T-shirt, tugging playfully at the material so that it momentarily clung to his chest. He kept his eyes lock on her all the time._

_Lorna wished she had another bottle of beer. Her throat was dry and she was hot. Hell, Alex hasn't even taken his T-shirt off and Lorna was already achingly aroused. She got harder at the thought of seeing that naked, naked form, so tall and fit, molded by years of sport and learning martial art into a perfect body of everyone's wet dream._

_Finally, Alex slowly lifted his arms, carrying his T-shirt with him, hips grinding sensually to the beat. At the first sight of smooth skin, Lorna took simultaneously deep breaths, licking her lips as she stared at the taut abs bared. Her tongue wanted to lick every inch of that wonderful milky white skin, to trace the ridges on those muscles, grip those thrusting hips._

_Soon though, Lorna's breath caught in his throat as Alex revealed his wide chest, completely hairless and that same pearly white skin, the small nipples pink and taunting Lorna from her position._

_To Lorna, his entire world narrowed down on Alex at that moment. Alex was swaying his hips to the song, not really dancing, just following the beat with a thrust to the right, then to the left. His body as soft as silk. Alex pulled the T-shirt completely off him, his grin wider and his hair even messier as the T-shirt was removed. Lorna's heart accelerated and her fingers clenched on the mattress. God, how could Alex look so adorable and so sexy at the same time?_

_Fuck, she is really, really arouse now!_

_Alex stopped and pressed his finger firmly to his nipple, tugging and rubbing while he enjoyed the effect this had on Lorna. She can't help but moan in pleasure. __Lorna's mind was going blank again as their eyes met again. Alex smirked at her like he knew how arouse she is. Heat pooled low in Lorna's abdomen as her eyes were helplessly staring into Alex's own. No one should have eyes like that, so blue, so vivid, so__alive__. Lorna was certain that Alex must be partially drunk, but his eyes were clear, lucid, and molten. He is looking at her with hungry, wanting eyes._

_Alex's eyes bored into Lorna's, pinning her to the bed as if they were force beams of desire. The teen's blonde hair fell around his face; his eyes narrowed into intense amber-blue slits, and he seemed to take himself from everything but the gaze of the one he loved._

_Alex let his T-shirt fell to the floor. __Alex's right hand moved up starting from his thigh, over his hip, to meet the fingers of his left as they hooked into the top of his jeans.__ Lorna groan, it is all she can do to not start to finger herself. No, she will leave that part to him! Alex's grin got wider, parting those rosy lips and showing his perfect pearly teeth._

_Lorna's surroundings faded until she knew nothing else but her arching pussy and her boy watching her, stripping himself slowly. Alex was undoing the button on his jeans, eyes intent on his green hair sweetheart. The air between them crackled and it flowed over Lorna's skin, heightening her awareness. __His eyes still glued to Lorna's, Alex reached a hand forward and slowly began to massage his crotch through his pants. The girl can't help but let out a whimper of arousal that make the blonde grin grew larger._

_Alex grasped at the zipper, pulling it down and the sound was terribly loud amidst the beat of the music. Lorna wrenched her eyes away and let them fall to Alex's groin; her pupils dilated and glazed over with lust. She could feel with every cell in her body that Alex was still staring at her with that same predatory, ravenous look just for her._

_Alex's thumbs hooked on the inside of his jeans, slowly inching them down over his slim hips, so slowly, so very slowly that it was torturous and Lorna wanted nothing more than to order him to hurry it up. There was an obvious bulge that Lorna wanted to see. Her mouth watered at the thought of seeing Alex's cock and her imagination skyrocketed as she imagined the thickness, size…taste…. Okay, so she knew he is big she has given him a hand job before even though it is through his pants._

_Lorna licked her lips, chest rising and falling quickly at every excited breath she took._

_A smirk graced Alex's face, with just a hint of the inebriation the young man was under, as he bent his upper body as he pushed his jeans down his legs. But his eyes never left Lorna's, holding them captive and lighting sparks within the girl, causing a fine shudder to race through her. _

_Alex still bent at the waist kicked his jeans away. Then with a sultry little smile, Alex slowly straightened to proudly reveal his completely nude body to her. His eyes asking her how much she love what she sees?_

_The entire world melted away and all Lorna's heard was a distinct buzz that roared in her ears and all she sees is the naked, blonde god in front of her. Her eyes greedily took in __every bit of his luxuriously beautiful form_

_There he stood, Alexander Summer, The handsomest boy at school, the prodigy bad boy, Swimming team star and her FIRST AND ONLY LOVE, HER BOY, naked for her to see. And fuck was Alex gorgeous. The firm muscular but not overly muscled build, wide chest and long legs, his gorgeous face with the hypnotic voice and golden hair. She can't wait to get her wicked way with him! She will cover his whole body with her scent, marking him!_

_Her eyes devouring Alex's nude form, lingering on Alex's impressive manhood. To Alex delight she __jumped off the bed, her green eyes smoldering.__ She grabbed his hand, quickly pull the laughing blond and push him to bed. He counted it another job well done! She is so glad he is already naked or she will tear his clothes of! __Growling, Lorna climbed atop him, straddling her boy._ _She attack his mouth like a starving man before started tearing her clothes of, desperate for some skin on skin. Alex groaned his approval. Alex let his eyes roam hungrily over her delectable body, revealing in her beauty. She is fucking gorgeous! By now, Alex decided he __**absolutely love**__ this wild side of her. How could he not love every part of the girl he loves?! They can have wild, monkey sex everyday if she wanted too._

_Lorna roughly pressed her soft lips against his igniting the flame of his passion even more. He ravenously pressed his lips against hers and invaded the hot recesses of her mouth. She matched his ferociousness with her own intensity. Her hands fisted in his tousled blond hair and she loved the snarling groan Alex made with every minute tug._

_She gasped for breath as Alex began to kiss a trail down her neck to her breast relishing the feel of her flawless tan flesh. He pinned her to the bed and kiss her with such fervor knowing she enjoy him dominating her._

_A small growl formed at the back of his throat as she scraped her nails over the naked flesh of his chest. She dug her nails into his back as he kissed and sucked between her neck and shoulder, breaking the skin and drawing blood then soothing it with his tongue making her moan in pleasure._

_The blond lower his head, taking her nipple into his mouth. He could feel the heat between her legs, the scent of her cunt making him harder. He watch for a moment as her head shook back and forth slightly, eyelids fluttering madly. Lorna splayed her legs slightly and her scent intensifying._

_Alex let himself be completely run by carnal interests—wasted no time before burying his face between her legs. A brief shocked shout escaped her and her hands gripped his hair as he devoured her. Alex ran his hands down her thighs, lifting her up into his mouth before trailing to her inner thighs, spreading her wider, granting his tongue and teeth easier access. He felt her tremble, her body quaking and spasming as he sucked and tongued her. Using his fingers to spread her swollen, wet vulva he gently sucked her clit with his teeth, trying to find just the right amount of pressure to make her entire body convulse violently and succeeded._

"_Alex! Oh, god, Alex!" she ripped at his hair, pulling his head up away from her; he looked up into her face, both of them gasping and barely coherent; she was shaking hard, tears sparkling in her eyes. He went to lower his head again but she kept his hair tight in her fist. "No, oh, no, I can't take it anymore….it's so good, it's too much…"_

_Alex pulled himself up to his knees, sliding over her as he licked her off of his lips. She raised her arm lazily, wiping the remaining juices off of his face before pulling him down to meet her lips. Alex groaned against her mouth, electric currents coursing through his body. He wanted her so, so bad! Thunder shattered the sky outside her room, matching the intensity of their desire. Alex pulled away from her mouth, trailing his lips downs her neck._

"_Tell me what you want, Lorna, "he whispered lovingly against her skin._

"_I want to touch you, Alex," she gasped, placing her hands against his shoulders, pushing him up and back against the mattress._

"_Oh, yes," he sighed, leaning back on his elbows; she ran her delicate fingers down over his stomach, her nails trailing over the cut of his hip. She flattened one of her palms and rubbed his pubic area, making him shudder. She ran her fingers through the thick thatch of curls, feeling the heat of his painfully hard cock. Her fingers worked Alex into an intense frenzy and he could no longer stop himself from stroking himself. _

_Lorna licked her lips at the sight of his loss of control; reaching out, she pulled his hand away, wetting her lips before taking his length into her mouth. Alex gave a soft cry, his breath shallow, as he felt his cock hit the back of her throat; he ran a shaking hand through her hair, revealing her face as she moved quickly and rhythmically up and down._

"_Oh my…fucking God, Lorna—!" he gasped, his hips spasmodically thrusting up into her mouth._

_Lorna gasped and moaned around his cock, the fullness sending tremors of pleasure through her body. She pulled away, gasping frantically, her hand continuing the stimulation her mouth had just been supplying. She looked into Alex's face, saw the pure bliss there and smiled to herself. She sucked him hard._

_Alex silently screamed, his back arching, hips flying up slamming his erection down the girl's throat. Lorna closed her eyes tightly as she tried to relax her throat, her hands grasping Alex's legs, nails digging into the porcelain skin. Alex began thrusting desperate for release. And Lorna was willing, her eyes glinting with a knowing glint, mouth waiting and wanting to taste all of her boy. Every last bit that he could give._

__

Pulling back Lorna pressed a hand to Alex's swaying hips, stilling their movements, ignoring the whimpering boy under her. Smirking, Lorna began to. deep throating him. Hands stayed pressed to the pale hips tightly, tight enough to bruise the flesh, as she began to slowly deep throating him. Alex got the message and tried to stay still and give control to her.

_Slow and gentle, not enough for Alex to find his release, but enough to tease him. Which it was doing. Badly! Moaning Alex grasped the sheets under him, his feet planted on the surface under him. It is all he can do not to thrust down her throat and ruining whatever she plan for him. Alex cried out, his head falling to the side. Gasping, eyes half lidded, he watched his green hair Aphrodite lick and suck at his erection, tasting every bit that she could._

Pulling away Lorna smirked. Alex let out a needy groan at that. Licking her lips Lorna smirked, hair falling over her eyes, giving the girl a predatory look. "Alex, I want you to touch yourself while I pleasure you."

Alex moaned deeply as his hands complied to the request. Slowly his hand tracing a light circle around his navel before traveling back up. His left hand slid lightly up to his erect nipple, his fingers tracing it, ghosting the sensitive flesh. He let out a moan of pleasure.

Lorna smiled as she bent back down and once again deep throating her lover. Moaning Lorna bobbed her head, her tongue tracing around the tip before plunging back down again. Fingers traced and cupped the blonde's balls, massaging them. Her fingers lightly tracing her lover's thighs.

Alex moaned deeply. His back arching as his hips thrust up, pressing his erection deep into Lorna's inviting mouth. His fingers tweaked his nipple harshly as he cried out, his pleasure coming faster.

Placing her hands on the bed, Lorna looked up, her eyes veiled in green hair. Smiling Lorna watched Alex as her boy started to thrust faster. Alex cried out as he pulled his hand away, grasping the bed sheets tightly with it. Moans fell from the blonde's mouth as he thrust into the girl's mouth, his climax coming fast and hard.

He suddenly felt a fiery energy flow through his whole body, making he felt scorching hot!

"_Ahhh!" he screams as if burn. He barely heard Lorna screaming in pain. His eyes widen and he quickly scrambled up to her. "Lorna!"_

_Lorna is trembling in so much pain. Alex's boiling come had pour down her throat and it hurt too much! Alex looked in complete shock as Lorna's mouth and her chin burn from his cum._

"_Lorna, you okay?!" he move to touch her right arm only for her face to contort in huge agony. She would have screamed but hardly any sound is coming out from her injure throat. She pulled back in shock fright!_

_That is when he noticed a red energy covering from the palm of his hands to every part of his body he can see like burning fire, even the part of his body he can't see like his face is burning up. It shocked the hell out of him. His body! His body! NO! THIS CAN'T BE! HOW COME?!_

_A painful whimper broke him out of his shock. _

'_LORNA! GOD, I HAD HURT HER!"_

_The girl is trembling and crying in pain!_

'_GOD, what had I done! I burned her face and arm!'_

_He felt the energy within his body slowly dissipated and the red energy at his palm and the rest of his body disappear._

"_Lorna, I'm so sorry!" he quickly went to help her only to have her whimper and pull away in fright._

_Seeing her look so frighten of him broke something in him._

"…_I will go and call for an ambulance" his voice broke before he quickly wears his pant and went downstairs to phone an ambulance. He would tear himself out for this later. Right now, he has to be strong for her!_

_The ambulance came and took her. Alex go with them, he doesn't make a single sound other than breathing. The impact of what has happen started to press heavily on him. __He felt like he was suffocating, like something had a grip on his lungs and wasn't letting go__. Alex's eyes began to well up in tears. He struggles to bear the overwhelming pain and fear that he might lose his Lorna._

'_What has I done?! Will Lorna die?! Will she become mute?! Will she be scarred for life from this?! What will happen to US now?! Why did my body emanate red energy?! Am I a monster?!'_

_Alex waited hours in front of the emergency room. His eyes well up in tears and his heart beating like jackhammer in his chest. He is breaking with every second pass. He can't belief that he had nearly killed her. He had made her swallow his boiling come. She could have died?! He could have turned her mute! _

_When the doctor came out of the emergency room, he quickly went to him. The doctor said that Lorna is out of danger but it's unclear whether she can still speak._

_Tears stream down from Alex's cheek. He is so relieve that Lorna, his Lorna is save!_

_He vaguely heard the doctor ask him what had caused this. He couldn't answer him. He doesn't know what to say. No one would believe him if he told them what had happen. The police come to question him. Still he keeps his lips lock tight._

_To his immense relieve, Lorna doesn't become mute. Alex has been arrested a few days later by the police who had informed him that Lorna had revealed his crime. Alex admits to his crime. He deserved to be punished; he wanted…needed to be punished. He just wished he can see Lorna one last time even though she probably thought he is a monster now. _

_He was put in prison. __The ground disappeared beneath his feet at least that were how Alex felt, he just went to his knees. __Alex looked down and saw the ring on his finger. The 'A heart L' carve at it bring overwhelming sadness to him. He pulled the ring out of his finger. 'I suppose we are just not meant to be together' his heart breaking as Alex clutch the ring in his fist tightly. He has half the mind to throw it away but couldn't bring himself to so he keeps holding it in his fist. 'You're my boy, Alex. You will forever be my boy' Lorna voice rang in his head. _

'_So much for forever'. Tears start to fall from his eyes unbidden. Nothing he loved more than anything ever last forever. His family and Lorna._

_Later he wore it at the chain around his neck._

_Prison is a scary place for 17 years old teenager. Every criminal is older and taller than he is so he never let his guard down and always careful. The badass persona as his front so people wouldn't think he is easy to pick on. His only friend is William (Will) who is his cellmate and about 2 to 3 years older than him. Will was caught for thievery and is quite nice. Alex is grateful that Will never ask why he cry like a lost child when he first got there or that he is a wreck for 5 weeks after that._

_The first few weeks are the worse, he felt really lonely and helpless like a large hole has been torn through his heart. During the first week, he keeps remembering and dreaming of Lorna and cry tears of pain and guilt. Food tasted like bile in his mouth, yet he forces himself to eat with trembling hand. After the first week, he doesn't shed a single tear anymore but he never smiles or talk either. His eyes look dead and he seems like a zombie during that time. For another 5 months without Lorna is like watching life on color television and now, suddenly everything had switch to black and white. But little by little, he started to collect pieces of himself. The memory of his family who had sacrifices their life for him forces him to remain strong. Monster or not, his life wasn't just his own._

_Will is the only person who really talked to him. Will is also bisexual and the first thing he did when they introduce themselves is to check Alex out. It should freak Alex out at least a little if he had energy to care back then. He never meets gay or bi people before and definitely never has them stripping him naked with their eyes before. But Will quickly stop when he see how depress Alex is. Being friend with Will make being in prison more bearable. His only complain would be that Will like to bring his fuck buddy at night. The moan and groan is disturbing his sleep! And he is so not turn on by it! He is not! And he wasn't interested in threesome! No matter what Will say._

_Alex never once touch himself after the incident with Lorna, he is terrified of losing control. He thought that as long as he refrained himself, he is in no danger of losing control. Of course by cosmic rule or something things just have to turn wrong for him. Alex is always careful but when he was assaulted by five burly men on the way to the prison hospital, he really hadn't seen it coming. His migraine doesn't help either. He put out a tough fight but still end up with knife pointed at his throat .They are going to rape him! In his panic, his power manifest to protect himself and he __**killed them!**__ The smell and sight of burning bodies made him cry and vomit. He still remembers the __**smell of burning bodies and it made him sick and ridden by guilt**__. There is no way the police can know that he is the cause of the fire that kill five men. They are just surprise that he was unharmed aside from the beating __h__e got. After t__hat he fi__g__hts for Solitary Confinement. It is said to be a fate worse t__h__an deat__h but it is better that way. He wouldn't have to worry about hurting anyone anymore! _

_Some people might think that someone like Alex who had been through a lot of pain would be able to withstand solitary confinement. Alex would like to say they were wrong! Even the pain of losing his love one dull to the torture solitary confinement brought! Human is truly a social creature. We need physical contact and face to face interaction to survive with maximum capacity. Solitary confinement is a mental and emotional torture that slowly but effectively kill your spirit. Most people will last 4 to 5 months before their brain started degrading and then they will get succumb by dark, grey, bottomless depression. Some start hallucinating. There were also people who get permanent brain damage and can't fully function in career or relationship. _

_Alex try his hardest to be strong, to hold into every sliver of his determination and to keep his brain functioning. He write on the pad of paper given. He did a lot of workout to keep his mind fresh and lower the stress level. His whole family had sacrificed their life so he could live, he can't just give up. He should maintain his sanity. But every day _seem far too long and empty, and blurring together. _It is becoming harder and harder to find the spirit to do anything but sleep. He is depress and despondent and he miss people terribly. He kept telling himself that he has to be here, he has to keep everyone safe from him and his power. When he nearly get succumb by the dark, grey depression, Charles and Erik show up and it is like a blessing from god. A new beginning brought by fate…_

XXX

"So this is Lorna" Darwin looked at Lorna's picture. The blond had told him about his and Lorna history after they drink together and Alex get pissed. The blond have made him swore not to tell anybody. "She is very beautiful"

"She is more than beautiful" Alex said, his voice full of such longing. "She is perfect"

"You still love her" it wasn't a question.

Alex is silent for awhile.

"You don't have to worry. I am not someone who clings too tightly to the past. I can only move forward"

Darwin looked at the box that contain all Lorna's memoir and wonder if that's true.

Silence thick in the air as Darwin pondered all that he has learned.

"Thanks to this, I now know what you type is" he said with a smile.

"Huh?"

"Your type is someone beautiful, hot, passionate, intelligent, fun, confident and someone who challenge your capability"

"Wasn't that every man dream woman?" Alex chuckles. Darwin smile.

"And maybe you love someone who is possessive, someone who only have their eyes only for you and claim you as theirs. Someone who is a little aggressive"

"You got me there" Alex smiled. "I love a possessive lover to some extent. It made me feel wanted, needed and special. Possessiveness is a side of love. And it will be boring to have a submissive lover. I like a little challenge. Beside wouldn't you want someone who is a little wild in bed?"

Darwin smile wryly at that. It is understandable that someone like Alex would want to feel needed and love since he lost his family at such a young age. Perhaps he just wanted someone to love and protect just like he did to Lorna…Despite his tough exterior, Alex had a strong, loving protective nature. From Alex story even though Alex is more of a giver in the relationship it seems like Alex need Lorna way more than she needs him. He seems to give her too much love and attention.

"Anyway, don't you think Lorna is kind of similar with someone" Darwin asked. _'She is kind of similar with Hank. They are both gorgeous and intelligent. They were both ostracized during childhood and secretly think they are a freak. Most of all, they both need someone to tell them how perfect they are'_

"Really, who?" Alex asked oblivious. "Is it Angel…No, more like Raven" Alex said thoughtfully after awhile.

'_He still can't see the connection'_ think Darwin. For a prodigy, Alex can be so dim sometime.

"Hank of course"

"Hank? You're making a parallel between Lorna and Hank. He is a guy"

'_Maybe he is not in denial; maybe he is just plainly oblivious. Or maybe it is a mix of both' _Darwin sighed.

XXX

Hank can't fell asleep. He keep twisting and turning his bed. His mind keeps playing what he has just learned last night. Alex is a virgin, meaning he has violated his virgin body. Even if it is fake, Raven power allowed her to turn into the exact replica of someone body. Hank head to breakfast sleep deprive the next morning. Like usual he felt someone watching him closely but dismiss it as his imagination. He is tired and grumpy. He worked until late at night before he stop. He keeps having trouble sleeping. And seeing Angel and Alex together doesn't help his mood either. The two seem to get closer. Today, Hank even saw them leave library together, a place he thought the dark girl would never go to.

Hank stopped his alarm clock and get up from bed. He still felt tired and sleepy and his head feel kind of heavy. Look at the clock, he think he only get three to 4 hours of sleep last night. Hank refreshes himself and wears his lab clothes before opening his door. He was surprise to see a bouquet of flower in front of his door. Did Raven send him this? Hank picked it up. It's a beautiful Anemone bouquet. There's a message tie on it. A scrawled on it read 'Cheer Up!'. Hank feel a warm feeling in his chest, he felt less tense and tired suddenly.

Hank brought the flower with him; he is going to thank Raven during breakfast.

Hank saw Raven sitting with Sean on one of the front table.

"Fancy seeing you with flowers, Hank. Going to give it to your sweetheart" Sean teased. His eyes shift between Hank and Raven

Raven blush a little at that.

"Actually, Raven gave it to me" he smiled at Raven warmly.

"What are you talking about?" Raven asked confuse. Hank is surprise. "I never send you any flower"

"It wasn't you?" Hank said more to himself. "Then who is it?"

'Who would send me flower to cheer me up. Is it Charles?'

"How nice, Anemone bouquet" Charles voice startle Hank. "I sense happiness and warm" he looked at Hank warmly. The brunet blushed.

"Did you send me this, Professor?"

"No, it wasn't me" Charles look at Alex from the corner of his eyes. The blonde try to act like usual but Charles can feel his nervous vibe. "Though I must thanks whoever send it. I haven't seen you smile in weeks"

"Then who?" Hank looked at Sean. The ginger looked just as curious as Hank so it wasn't him either. Then that leave Erik, Alex, Darwin and Angel. The day Erik gave anyone flowers, horses will be sprouting wings. It would never happen. As much as Hank hopes it is Alex, the blonde doesn't seem like the type to give anyone flowers, especially not him. That leaved Angel and Darwin. Maybe it's Darwin. The tall man is always really nice to everyone. He say he consider them his family.

Charles voice brought Hank back from his thought.

"Anyway Anemone represents a soothing calm, a means of overcoming adversity and anxiety. The sender is hoping you can overcome the hardship and anguish you're in" he said to Hank.

Hank looked at the flower.

'_Overcome my hardship and anguish, huh?' _Hank thought_. _He looked at Alexwho is laughing at something Angel said. They just look so happy together and Hank felt his heart ache. _'How is that possible, when I keep feeling this pain in my chest?'_

XXX

"You know Alex, Hank thanked me today" Darwin smiled at Alex, proud at his friend. The blond grew quiet. "He thought I send him flowers. Anemone bouquet to be precise"

"So…?" the blond said with an 'I don't give a damn' tone. "Why are you telling me this?" If it was anyone else, they would be fool by his 'I don't know anything and don't give a damn' act but this is Darwin and he read Alex like an open book. He is good at reading people's mind.

"Come on Alex, I think we both know you are the one who send it"

"What make you say that?" Alex raised an eyebrow quizzically.

Darwin's big dark eyes stare and stare at his face knowingly, expectantly.

At Darwin look, the blond sigh.

"Fine, I sent those flower. I just feel sorry for the guy. He had been really depressed all the time for weeks. I just thought I should do something for him, you know… as teammate"

"Whatever you said, Alex. Whatever you said" Darwin said lightly with a smile on his face.

He know that Alex would never admit that he do it because he really, really care about Hank.

XXX

Hank is working at the lab when his stomach churning with hunger. He is not going to take late night meal since it was unhealthy but he could drink some milk.

He went to the kitchen and saw the back of a shirtless man with milky white skin at the refrigerator. '_Alex' _Hank's face turned red, his hand sweaty_. _It is just like Alex to wander around the house clad only in his boxer whenever Charles is not around to reprimand him. The blond is never shy with his body unlike Hank. In fact Alex like it being shirtless and getting all the intention. The blond is a little exhibitionist. On closer inspection the sexy blond was drinking the milk straight from the carton.

"You know Charles told you not to do that" Hank's voice startling the blonde. His voice slurred from fatigue.

A few drop of milk drop to his chin and a little on his hard abs. Alex wipe his mouth with his hand and quickly put the carton of milk back. The blond closed the refrigerator and turn to face the brunet. Hank is aroused instantly. Dressed Alex was sensational enough, half naked he was ravishing: the silky muscle, pearly white chest and all the milky white skin expose. Hank couldn't help it as his gaze followed the trail of the single droplet down Alex's hard abs. Alex follow his line of sight and notice he is staring at his chest. He can't help but blush light pink. The room suddenly became too hot! This is just weird; usually he doesn't mind people staring. He relish in it even. He needs to say something, anything to get out of this awkward situation.

"Hey, _bozo. _Looking for a midnight snack?" he blurted out.

That snapped Hank out of his intense staring and his face flushed. "Huh?"

"I ask you if you are searching for a snack, _bozo_" Alex offers him a faint smirk, feeling less awkward as he is back to familiar ground. He loved teasing Hank. The older male's face when he is flustered is… interesting.

"I wish you would stop calling me that" Hank snapped before regretting it. He is in no position to reprimand Alex after what he and Raven done. Sleep deprive had left him in a sour mood.

Alex went quiet at that. This is the first time Hank reprimand him. Hank look tense and sleep deprived. There's dark circle under his eyes, his skin is paler than normal and his eyes are bloodshot. How many hours did he sleep a day? Did he eat properly? He seems thinner now. Alex had been worried sick about him. The scientist had been retrieving into him more and more recently and keeps cooping himself in his lab. Alex hardly see him anymore, not even during breakfast, lunch or dinner, it's like he is avoiding everyone…everyone accept his girlfriend that is. Alex felt a horrible and ugly feeling churning in his stomach.

'_STOP IT! Why am I feeling like this?! Wasn't it good that there's at least someone Hank doesn't avoid'._

More importantly Alex mocking may have upset Hank a lot more than he thinks…

"Hank" he said, trying to contemplate what he wanted to say. "Look, I'm sorry that I had been an ass to you. It is just… around my neighborhood and then during prison I need to get tough to protect myself"

Hank was surprise and think about it for a second. "That doesn't change the fact that it only seems to be me you torment."

Alex seriously doesn't know what to say to that. Torment is exaggerating; all Alex do is mock him. More importantly he doesn't know how to explain himself. He can't just say that Hank just seems to always got on his nerve especially since he don't really understand why himself…

"You loathe me." The brunet said bitterly, eyes downcast.

"No, no. I don't. I just… look, I don't hate you, okay" Alex stilled for a moment as if contemplating his next words. He couldn't think of any proper excuse. "It is just for some reason you always seem to get under my skin_…" There's this powerful weird feeling he felt ever since they meet. It is like they had a connection or something and half the time it weird him out._

"And that's not hate, how?" Hank's voice broke, his heart plummeting to the ground. Alex hated him. Hank had thought Alex may have care about him to some extent but it is clear now that the blond only pity him and that's the worst scenario. He doesn't want his pity!

"I…" Alex began but was cut off. "Keep it! I know what you think of me. Some freak show, Bozo the clown with the big feet, just missing the red nose," Hank starts to shout.

Alex is shocked at his outburst. Hank is always so compose.

"No…I…I don't mean that. I am just pulling your leg. I don't mean any of it"

Hank ignored him and just turned and storm off ignoring Alex's voice called after him.

"Hank, wait. I'm sorry!" Alex felt really horrible for hurting Hank. "Shit!" he said in frustration.

Like usual Hank went to Raven.

End of Chapter 3

Author note: Alex thought his entire family had died but Scott is actually still alive.

To Lorna fan, I am so, so sorry I turn her into an emotional, possessive, bossy person. I think it would suit the story and make it more entertaining. Comic version she is actually really gentle and kind. Though she did get jealous and a very insecure person. I imagine she is more insecure during high school.

I found out from Wikia and Wikipedia that Alex love geophysics, have a thirst for knowledge, really loving and protective of his love one, had a strong character and is allergic to tomato. He is also a great leader and tactician. So I hope I had it all cover.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Not even Lorna also known as Polaris, she is the love of Alex's life in comic version. Maeve is Sean's beloved wife though I know very little about her personality except she is warm, cheerful, brave and dynamic.

Genre: Romance/hurt/comfort.

Warning: NC 17 slash.

Author note: It wasn't that good since I never surf or have bonfire or roast anything so many detail might be not accurate. Sorry. I promise part 2 will be better

Thanks for all that review

Beta by: Justin a.k.a The Obfuscator's Canard

A thousand thanks for Kathryn, gleek love ice cream and Slytherin sin for helping commenting on my story and gave me the push I need to post them.

It's an AU since Darwin is still alive and both Erik and Angel is still good and they were at the Xavier mansion

Chapter 4 Beach

"Group outing?" Hank queried arching his dark brows.

"It's Alex's idea. He is worried about everyone pushing themselves too hard." Charles threw his startling smile that could charm most anyone. "He said we should all take a day off from working or training and go have fun together." Charles' voice is kind. "Personally, I think you need it the most. You spend too much time working, my friend."

Hank frowned at that. Alex wasn't much of a people person. Usually, he only invited Darwin and Angel. Then, again, maybe Alex has had tough time training and just wanted a break so he used a group outing as an excuse.

Hank sighed knowing there's no backing out when Charles' mind was made up.

"Where will we go?"

"Alex suggested we go to the beach. I think it is a splendid idea." Charles smiled brightly. "We will be going tomorrow at 3. You should rest early tonight, my friend. You look really tired." Charles patted his shoulder gently.

Beach? Hank was thinking bar or nightclub. Then he remembers that Alex came from Hawaii and had said that he loves swimming and surfing; so, the blond just wanted a break for himself after all. Hank turned beet red at the mental image of Alex wearing a swimming suit. This was Westchester. There are many pools and beaches.

XXX

The team, accompanied by Moira, went to the nearest beach. The beach of choice was not a popular one with the tourists that regularly invaded the far more common and well-known ones. The locals, as was made evident by the stores that lined the boardwalk, owned this one. Catering to those who spent their days surfing and sunning, the stores offered nearly none of the tourist trap crap that one would typically find. They carried everything one who knew the beach could want: replacement boards to waxes, full body suits (to keep the body warm in the sometimes surprisingly chilly water) to bikinis.

Once there they gathered the few necessities they'd brought along. They brought a cooler filled with assorted drinks and snacks, blankets to sprawl upon, sunscreen, two umbrellas (must be Hank's and Charles'), some towels to dry off with and some extra cash to allow for some spontaneous purchases of food or whatever they want during the day. Sean even brought his stereo and American country music cassettes. Charles remembered to bring his favorite scotch.

The pale sand stretched across a long way, disappearing into the dunes at the top of the beach. The never-ending sea was a bluish turquoise, waves rolling up the beach with a subdued roar. There were a few palm trees scattered around the dunes, their large leaves fluttered lightly in the ocean breeze. There was a scattering of shells and pebbles across the shoreline. The perfect shining water, the lovely seaside view and the calming sound of the waves were very inviting. They can hear the soft cry of seagulls.

Hank smiled. He slowly began to relax. Alex felt calm and peaceful-totally in his comfort zone. Growing up by the sea side, he really loved beaches. It was like his second home.

Slipping off his sneakers and carrying them with his hands, Alex wiggled his toes in the sand and took in the feel of the grains against his skin. He loved the feel of sand between his wriggling toes. The soft breeze of the beach; the calming sound of crashing wave make him feel a sense of relaxed happiness. It cleansed and healed his soul.

XXX

Finding a big enough space for them to sprawl on together, they spread out the blankets and quickly changed into their swimming trunks. The girls are more eager than the boys. They had even went shopping for new sexy swimwear yesterday (Sean was more than eager volunteer to go with them since they wanted a male opinion. The girls only accepted it after Alex, Hank and Darwin turned them down).

Angel stripped off her white gingham sundress to allow them to gaze on the matching bikini that they'd suspected lay underneath. Angel, the sassy beauty, had chose a revealing white bikini that was made of nautical fabric with gold foil stamped anchors. The top and bottom had a large open "scoop" effect and gold chain accents. The hot bikini top tied at her neck and in her back and was adjustable.

Even Hank had to admit she looked simply delicious. A great way to capture Alex's eyes indeed, much to his chagrin. Sean was practically drooling. Angel hurriedly began fluffing her hair and pulling down her boob tube for maximum cleavage-as she glanced to Alex who stripped down to his sleeveless shirt and swimsuit.

The boys on the other hand wear simple swimsuit excluding Sean who was always stylish and Erik who wore a black, sort of tight Lycra swimsuit (much to Charles' delight). Sean was wearing a black, sexy men's swimsuit with front zipper.

"Hank!" Raven's voice was like drizzling honey. She was wearing a sexy two piece bikini with peek-a-boo-cut-outs made of island-feel paisley in oceanic hues, accented with matching colored antiquity beads. The semi-revealing bikini top tied at her neck and in back and was adjustable, her sexy bikini bottom are adjustable at hip ties. Hank could feel himself blushing. She looked amazing.

The swimsuit fitted her beautiful curvy body like a glove. It showed off her breasts and hips gloriously. The color shone in the sunshine and set off her eyes and hair; making her look more sexy than usual. Her long legs go on forever, the sweeping neckline drawing all eyes to her. Her blonde hair loose around her shoulders, dancing and swirling in the cool breeze. Her eyes shining in the pale light. Everything about her was enticing. Raven flashed him a sultry smile and wound her arm at the back of the brunet's neck.

"So, how do I look?" she asked with her most seductive voice.

"You look great." Hank blush deepened.

"Does it suit me?" Angel said to Alex with an enticing smile and striking a model-like pose looking incredibly sexy.

The blond can't help but be mesmerized by her. Darwin was speechless, his breath caught up in his throat. His eyes roaming over her voluptuous body. He gulped. She looked amazing. Angel is stunningly beautiful: a tiny waist, long slender legs and the pertest rounded buttocks.

"You look stunning," Hank heard Alex voice, no doubt complimenting his sensational girlfriend. "It really suits you. You would surely turn every eye your way."

It wasn't a surprise that someone like Alex would want his girlfriend to be just as entrancing as him.

"You're delicious eye candy, yourself," Hank heard Angel voice with deep admiration as her eyes roamed every inch of Alex's skin she could see. She felt her juice rising like a sap in a tree. He was certainly a gift from god. Phwoaar.

All Darwin's body could muster was a hoarse whisper, "You look amazing." Angel grinned at that comment.

Hank looked to the side to see the blond and was floored. Alexander Summer was fucking gorgeous, more so than normal. His hair looked like spun gold, probably because of the sun. His body was firm and muscular. It was hard not to stare at his wide, pearly white chest and small pink nipples. As if that wasn't enough, he was wearing low-slung, surfer-boy trunks and looking incredibly sexy. Hank can't help but stare at his chest then let his eyes trail down to Alex's tantalizing V-hipbone. Jesus, must the blond be so fucking sexy all the damn time.

Alex was in a great mood. He looked completely relaxed, smiling brightly, looking like a little boy who had just discovered a new playground. He looked so adorable that Angel blushed deep red. A shit-eating grin plastered happily across his face. He looked the happiest they ever saw him.

Havok felt like someone was burning a hole through him and looked to see who it was. Hank. Hank was staring very intensely at his direction. Blushing, Alex followed his line of sight. Hank was ogling at his chest again. He felt the temperature became really, damn hot once again. Hank's eyes are glued to him even when he had a sexy girlfriend like Raven clinging to him. It made his stomach swoop around in circle. It was unsettling, very unsettling.

Before he realized it, his eyes trailed over Hank's body. The older male was wearing black swimming shorts. His body was thin with a little muscle rippling underneath, and his skin was pale and rosy. His nipples are small and dusky against his creamy skin. Alex's cool blue eyes become more heated with every inch of skin his eyes covered. Hank had a dark happy trail running into his shorts, and dark body hair on his legs. His body was angular and bony, all hard shapes and pointed. Overall, he looked hot...

'Wait, what?' Alex quickly wretched his eyes away in horror when he realized he had been checking Hank out.

'It's the heat. It's getting to my head' Alex decided to ignore what he felt. Why would he care if Hank was interested in him? Alex wasn't a homophobe nor was he gay. He would ignore it and act normal. 'I need a breather.'

Angel tucked her hand along the length of Alex's arm making the inside of Hank's stomach curl into something sour and twisted. Alex's raspberry lips curved into a faint smile. They strolled to one of the blankets. As they ambled past, Hank's jealousy was replaced by the irresistible urge to watch Alex's hips, Alex's ass, and Alex's lean, bare back.

Alex flopped on one of the blanket, resting on his elbows, and gazed around at the view around him. Luxuriating in the feeling of sunshine and breeze caressing his skin, he idly watching the wave and listening to them break on the sand. This makes him relax and push Hank to the back of his mind.

He smiled as he saw a group of surfers running in and out of the sea in the distance, riding the waves. It made his desire to surf on fire. God, it had been more than a year since he last went surfing.

Slipping off her T-Strap sandals and setting them next to Alex's sneakers, Angel collapsed next to the handsome blond on the blanket.

In an effort to dissuade himself from continuous staring, Hank punctiliously reminded himself of all reasons loving Alexander Summer is beyond reasonable. It worked…sort of…. Ah, screw it; he will just go somewhere else! Preferably, a spot quite far from Alex.

Raven quickly agreed to switch places. She was in a foul mood because Hank kept ogling Alex with 'love goggles' and hardly noticed her. Since Hank decided to lay down under an umbrella most of the day, he took the cooler with him. The others won't need it until later.

Alex, Darwin and Angel lay close to each other. Alex doesn't need sunscreen since his power gives him high resistance to sun rays and any form of heat. His body cell could contain all the sun rays inside him. According to Hank, his cells can contain 17 hours worth of cosmic energy before it slowly depleted. Kind of cool; actually.

"Alex, would you mind putting the sunscreen on me," said Angel in her best sexy voice that sent heat into Alex.

Her technique was getting better and better. Of course, Alex wouldn't mind putting sunscreen on a sexy babe like Angel, he was a boy after all.

"But…." Alex's pupils went to Darwin who was trying hard and failing at not to feel jealous.

"Sorry, can you ask Darwin. I wanted to go rent a surfboard." He gave her an apologetic smile before getting up and sauntering away.

Angel sighed. Every time she felt she was inches away from crumbling the handsome teen's defense, Alex will always find a way to slip from her grasp. It was like the handsome blond doesn't want to be involved in a romantic relationship.

"Dar, can you help put sunscreen on me," she asked him with a charming smile.

Darwin smiled and took the lotion. He motioned for her to lie down. He knelt beside her and squirted a big blob of sun block onto his palm. The dark male sat the bottle down on the blanket and rubbed his hands together before placing them on Angel's back. He blushed at the feel of her silky skin as he spread the lotion evenly. Her skin felt like heaven to touch. His cock was now semi-erect. He carefully positioned himself so that Angel wouldn't notice.

Angel quickly strolled after Alex. She planned to ask Alex to choose a surf board for her. Asking him to teach her to surf will be a great excuse to get close to him. On his way to get a surf board, Alex can't help but stop to look at Hank to see if he is enjoying himself. The brunet is slathering Raven's legs with lotion. Alex felt his gust twisted. He quickly brushed aside the lunatic feeling and walk to the love birds. He should feel happy for them, they look good together.

XXX

Hank lay on his blanket and under an umbrella, listening to the soft cry of the seagulls. He couldn't deny that he was happy. The feel of the sea breeze and the sound of the sea waves calm him. It had been years since the last time he went to the beach. He had always been too busy with his studies and then his work to have much fun. Just for today he wanted to forget everything that had been bothering him. Raven lay next to him. Hank was enjoying himself. He reached into the cooler and pulled out a beer, twisting off the cap and placing the bottle at his lips. He took a long drink before placing the bottle on the sand.

"Hank," Raven called seductively.

His eyes flickered up and he noticed Raven was staring at him.

"Yes?" Hank lips curled into a wide smile. He was in a good mood.

Raven stared lustfully at Hank. His lips looked pinker now that they are moistened after the drink. It set her pulse racing. She just wanted to kiss those rose petal lips.

The brunet was looking at her questioningly with his oceanic eyes for her blatant staring. Hank was remarkably unaware the effect he had on the opposite sex which made him even more appealing. She wanted to kiss every inch of his pale body and then have him fuck her long and hard.

How Hank can be so damn attractive yet so oblivious at the same time was beneath her. A guy like Hank can have as many girlfriends as he wanted if he wished to. He was very attractive, tall, successful, intelligent, and strong and come from a wealthy and renowned family. He was the guy of every girl's dream.

"Could you smear this lotion for me," she said in her best seductive voice, holding a bottle of SPF 30. Her voice like crushed velvet. Hank blushed and thought about refusing but he doesn't want to irritate her. He might end up with just his hand for company later. Girls just love to punish guys like that, it is their best weapon.

"Good." She smiled before Hank can reply. Unfastening her bikini top exposing her beautiful breast to him again, Hank turned deep red.

'This girl really has no shame at all! She wants me to smear lotion all over her breast? Will Charles kill me if he find out?'

"Y-you should do your front, first?" Hank stuttered in embarrassment. "I will do your back for you."

His answer frustrated her. Wasn't she attractive enough? Hank only seemed to want her when she was in that blasted blond form. It hurted her ego!

Raven began smearing herself in the suntan lotion. "Do my back." Raven turned to lie on her back. Sitting up, Hank squirted creamy squiggles all over Raven's shoulder and began rubbing them in.

Raven's creamy-tan skin was so soft to the touch that Hank flushed.

Of course Hank's plan of forgetting his heartache was ruined when the root of his problem (Alex) came to bother them. Hank's good mood quickly plummeted.

"Hey Bo-Hank," Alex quickly corrected himself.

He doesn't want to ruin Hank's mood that will beat the purpose of suggesting this trip to Charles, the all-knowing, slightly irritating guy. It was embarrassing enough that Charles kept looking at him with the all knowing smile like he knew something Alex doesn't. Was it so wrong to feel sorry and concern for your teammate! If Alex wasn't fond of his mentor so much he might have punch the guy but apparently it was really hard to be pissed off at someone like Charles.

The scientist didn't look pleased.

"What is it, Alex?" The brunet tried to keep the annoyance from his voice. Was the blond here to ruin his day?

Alex was silent. Truthfully he hasn't thought what he should say. Maybe he should just ask whether Hank was having fun. It was weird how he always felt this awkward and nervous around Hank.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Raven sat up and cast Alex an annoy glance, getting bored of waiting. The Blondie seemed to be at a loss of words which was uncharacteristic of Alex.

"Um, are you guys having fun…?" he asked awkwardly.

Raven bristled. While Hank has rejected her seduction, Alex was worse; he didn't even bat an eye at her breasts. The blond's attention seemed to narrow down on Hank.

'What is up with these two, don't they know to appreciate a woman's beauty?'

"We were until you came," Raven replied meanly. She hated how Alex always stole Hank's attention away. Even when Alex was being mean to Hank, Hank's attention will still narrow down to him.

Alex continued to put her on ignore. His eyes focused solely on Hank.

Hank stared at the blond crossly. It was obvious Alex was feeling bad about their fight before but Hank wasn't in the mood to talk to him. Alex had made it clear that he hated Hank.

Alex noticed Hank still hasn't pulled off his shoes; unlike Alex, who had taken his shoes off immediately the moment they step on the beach. The brunet just couldn't unclench for just one second, could he? Like it was such a great deal if your feet are bigger than others. It was irritating. Hank stopped smearing lotion on Raven's knees, noticing that the blond was staring at his huge feet and squirmed. Hank could feel his hackles rising.

"What?" he asked irritated. The blond just have to make he feel like a freak of nature hadn't he.

"Um-nothing," Alex said guiltily, trying to salvage the situation.

He wanted to get Hank to loosen up a little. Surely, they didn't just come to the beach for Hank to just lay around all day. He wanted the brunet to have some fun.

Not really knowing what to say, Alex stutters, "I was just…wondering if you would like to have a swim competition with me. I need a workout and you must be an amazing swimmer with your great stamina and big…."

Alex cut himself off before he could say feet but judging by Hank annoyance he had noticed. Can't the brunet just get over himself already? It was very annoying.

Hank fumed. The cheeky bastard still tried to mock Hank's feet.

"Look I'm just saying that you would be a great opponent and it will be fun. So are you in?" Alex wondered what the hell he was doing. Swim competition? That was the best he can come out with? Has his IQ been reduced to two digits or something!

"Why? So you can say I have duck-leg next?" Hank replied coldly.

Alex had to bite back his retort. Christ, he had really hit a raw nerve.

Hank was just being difficult and it was starting to get on his nerve. He had no time for this. If Hank wanted to continue moping over his feet like the pathetic guy he was then that was his problem. Alex wasn't going to waste his precious time trying to persuade him when he could have a great time surfing.

"Just ask Darwin. He can breathe underwater. He can surely out swim you." Hank's tone was icy.

"Fine," Alex retorted icily. "I don't know why I even bother." 'You would never get over yourself, bozo' he thought indignantly.

"Because, you're an ass," Raven supplied bitchily, annoying the blond teen even more. "Come on Alex, stop picking on Hank and find another favorite past time already."

"I'm not…, whatever," he gritted his teeth and stalked away angrily. If that was what they think then he wouldn't ever bother explaining. Idiots!

Hank's gaze following him before he snapped out of it and resumed doing Raven's leg.

After Hank finished doing her legs, Raven lay back, spread-eagle on their blanket. Raven giggled to herself. "Last night was amazing. Let have a repeat performance when we get home, okay?" Hank blushed as red as a tomato as he flashbacked to their recent sex.

Raven smirked smugly at that. Reaching over she swapped her sunglasses with a pair of sunbed goggles. She didn't want to have panda eyes.

XXX

Sean was trying his pick up line on the group of female teenagers on the beach. He and his corny pick up lines got rejected each time.

"You're so sweet, you're giving me cavity by just looking at you," he tried again at another girl.

"What a lame pick up line. Is he serious?" the girl said to her friend.

"Picking up a girl at the beach is so lame."

'Another rejection' Sean thought bitterly. 'What should I do to win a girl?'

"Hey Sean, got any luck with the girls?" Alex who passed there after renting a surf board asked even though he already knew the answer from Sean's crestfallen face. He may not be particularly close to Sean but it impossible not to care when Sean has that kicked puppy look on his face. Angel trailed behind him with her surf board. Alex had helped her choose a surfboard that suited her beginner skill and body size.

"You look down."

Sean sighed, "I keep getting rejected by one after another."

"Don't give up. You will find someone who will buy your lame pick up lines someday." He patted his back kindly.

"My pick up lines are not lame," Sean said annoyed.

"Are you kidding me? They need a major work on," Alex teased.

"You're mean."

"I am just telling you the truth. Beside pick up lines usually aren't that effective. But if you want to use them, how about using some of these: Have you always been this cute or did you have to work at it? Do you want to talk or continue flirting from a distance? Can I buy you a drink or do you just want the money? Sorry, I thought you were someone else but it turns out you're better looking. The first time I saw you, I felt we had this connection. Hi, my name is (Blank). How do you like me so far? Hi, do you see my friend over there? He wants to know if you think I am cute. Do you believe in love at first sight or do I need to walk by again? My friends over there bet me that I couldn't start up a conversation with the most beautiful woman in the place. Can I buy you a drink using their money? Hi, my name is (Blank). Can I buy you a drink?"

"I think that is some of the most popular pick up lines." Alex scratched his chin in thought. "Though I rarely have any need of them. Usually girls come to me." Alex smiled cockily.

"Are you trying to piss me off?" Sean said feeling jealous. Alex was popular with girls without even trying. "Thanks, but will they really work?"

"They always work for me," Alex said with maximum confidence. "Different person, different success rate though."

"You're starting to get on my nerve," Sean said without heat.

Alex just smiled.

"But like I said pick up lines aren't that effective. More importantly when you deliver the pickup line look into their eyes and smile your most charming smile. Then flirt with them. Be a mixture of cocky and funny. Break their ice by making them laugh. If you can show a woman that you're in control and keep her laughing while you do it, everything will go your way no matter how you screw up otherwise..." He smiled as he remembered his own screw ups. "Anyway, you are already good at making jokes so it won't be difficult. Believe me girls are helplessly, magnetically drawn to men with a great confidence and a sense of humor," he said cockily. "Just look at me."

Sean was silent; giving what Alex said a thought. Coming from a babe magnet like Alex, it sounded very convincing.

"Thanks, I think I will give it a try," Sean said with a small smile.

"Good luck then." Alex smiled reassuringly at him.

"Come on Angel, I will teach you how to surf." His gaze fell back on his friend and warmth entered his eyes-Angel's smile. They walked towards the surf together.

"That blond is really handsome," said one of the girls breathlessly.

"Wow, he look just like a movie star," the other girl squealed. "It's a pity that he already has a girlfriend."

'Alex doesn't even have to do anything. Man, it's so unfair' Sean sighed.

Sean shook that thought away. 'There's no use in getting depressed. I will try following Alex's advice' he thought positively.

Meanwhile, Erik was scaring off anyone whose trying to flirt with his Charles with death glares. You must have a dead wish if you are trying to get Erik's precious gem (Charles). Moira, who decided to come with them, was getting free food and drinks from male admirers. She was so popular and was basking in the attention but her eyes went to her beloved Charles every now and then.

"First, we will try at the beach first." He put the board flat on the sand at Angel's feet.

Angel looked at the board blankly, not knowing what the enchanting blond wanted her to do with it. Alex stepped on to the board, laid down on his stomach, right down the center, with the toes of his feet just touching the tail-end.

"Think of the sand as the water, and see how your surfboard lies perfectly flat on the sand with the front of the board just a few inches above the sand. It has to lie this way out in the water, too," Alex told her while demonstrating it.

"This is flat on the water, with the nose just a few inches above the surface of the water. So if the nose is sticking too high in the air when you're lying on it in the water, then slip forward a little to get the board flat on the water. Likewise, if it seems like the nose is down touching the water or close to it, slide a little back on the board until it's flat."

"So, remember, you paddle until the wave is just at the board, then you pop up." Alex demonstrated. Keeping his legs carefully on the surf board, Alex drew his hands through the sand to show Angel how to paddle.

Angel was not really listening. She was too busy staring at Alex's sweet ass.

"Angel," Alex called. "Are you even listening to me?" Angel comes out of her Alex-induced-haze. "I know my ass is fucking sweet but can you pay attention." A teasing grin.

"Sorry, it is just your body is so distracting," Alex decided to ignore how sex-tinge her voice had become.

"Right, do I need to repeat anything." He briefly wondered if Angel really intended to learn surfing. "On second thought, get on your surfboard and follow what I did."

The dark beauty obeyed. Alex waited for his friend to get into the same position as him.

"Do a push up on the surfboard, with your hands on the sides of the board. In the up position of your push up, drag one of your feet under you, and plant it right under you in the center of the board. Then push up your front foot into a standing position," Alex said while demonstrating all this.

He gestured for Angel to follow and she did.

"Stay flexible in your 'softball' stance with your knees slightly bent and your feet far apart, but only as far apart as is comfortable for you, given your height and the length of your legs." He demonstrated it again and waited for her to follow.

"And remember, THE SINGLE MOST IMPORTANT THING IN KEEPING YOUR BALANCE ON THE BOARD, IS THAT YOUR FEET HAVE TO BE RIGHT DOWN THE CENTER OF THE BOARD. So however you end up getting to your feet on the board, just remember that you need to get your feet across the center of the length of the board in order to ride."

"Make sure you put your hands down in front of you when you pop up. Keep your body low if you're afraid you're gonna fall," said Alex.

"Okay." Angel nodded her head.

Alex lifted himself from his surfboard, saying, "Let's see if you get it. Paddle, paddle, paddle…. Okay, make sure your legs are on the board, not in the sand. That'll slow you down in the water, and paddling out is really hard work. Good. Paddle. Now, pop up!"

Angel put all her weight on her arms, all her weight off her legs, as she dragged one of her feet up under her and planted it in the center of the board tried to hop up as she had seen Alex do earlier. She succeeded.

"Good, now we can practice on the water."

They strolled around the beach. Alex picked a location where the waves break closely to shore, and the water wasn't too deep. A place that wasn't crowded with people. The water felt so good against his warmer than most skin.

"We're going to push our board into the water until we're waist deep," he instructed her. Angel smiled merrily and nodded. Alex was a good teacher.

Alex taught her how to sit up on her board and practice riding the waves into the shore without standing up first. They did this until Angel was comfortable enough with the way the board handled and how her body affected its movement.

"Good, now we can move to the next step." Alex smiled encouragingly at her. "Now we will practice how to maneuver your board around the waves."

He taught her how to duckdive. In addition, she also practiced spinning her board to face the shore as the right wave approaches. By now, Angel was starting to really get into it. Surfing was actually really fun and having an alluring teacher was a plus.

"You're learning fast," he smiled at her white and bright. "How about we take a break? I will go and buy ice cream for you. You prefer Rocky Road, right?"

She replied with an answering smile.

XXX

Hank is making a sandcastle. He used to make them when he is little and is really good at it. It's a simple equation. Volume and mass combined with the density of the sand based on water to grain ratio determines the amount of sand to place in each location and the force and concentration that should be used in production.

XXX

Alex saw him on his way to buy the ice cream. He felt a strong urge to go talk to the brunet.

'Stop it. He hated you, remember!' His mind supplied. 'No, he doesn't. Hank is just angry and rightly so,' he reasoned. 'There's no use talking to him. Hank will just get more annoyed with you.'

Alex sighed and went to buy ice cream. Why did he care so much what Hank thought about him anyway? It seemed like the thought of Hank was plaguing his life. He wished the brunet would just cheer up already so he could stop worrying about him.

"One Rocky Road please," he said to the ice cream vendor.

"Sorry, there isn't any left."

'There wasn't any left?" Alex thought. 'Angel loves Chocolate Chip and Double Chocolate Chunk too. I should just buy one of them.' He looked at the two chocolate flavors. 'I think she would love Double Chocolate Chunk better.'

"Give me two scoops of Double Chocolate Chunk, please." Then it hit him. "And two scoops of Butter Pecan, please."

He paid for them and took the two ice creams. He went straight to Hank.

"Hey…Hank," he called out nervously.

'It's the blond again!' Hank wondered what he wanted this time. The brunet is annoyed. He just wanted to forget his problem and have fun but it's difficult when Alex kept bothering him.

Hank swung round to glare at Alex. It was a mistake. If Hank had thought that Alex was fucking hot before, then he was completely unprepared for the absolute vision that stood before him.

Alex was a complete Adonis. The sea water had made him all shimmery and sleek and fuckable, with his hair disheveled and his skin smelling of salt. His toned body gleaming in the sun light. His eyes wandered over Alex's face, lingering on the perfect planes and shadows. They slid lower to the hard, taut column of his throat...the muscular breadth of his shoulders...his flat, solid chest. His breathing had became rather erratic in response. Oceanic eyes inadvertently heating as he took in the lean flanks, flat, ridged abdomen...and lower. Alex shorts were made heavy by water and sand, hipbones jutting like some kind of taunt.

Drawing in a deep, measured breath, he struggled to subdue his indefensible craving to push Alex down and kiss each inch of milky skin that's been made cold and salty by the ocean, kissing and licking until Alex's skin was warm again**. Had Alex not jolted every sexual nerve in his body, had not the sledgehammer ****blow occurred, it will be a lot easier.**

"Hank?" Alex's face turned pink and he had to resist covering himself with his hands from those wild, lusting eyes. He shivered by that look alone. Seriously, he hadn't felt the need to shy away from someone's gaze for years!

Hank snapped out of it and realized he have been staring too long. God, did Alex realize?

Alex cleared his throat.

"What?" Hank doesn't bother to keep the annoyance out of his voice this time around to hide his humiliation. He shouldn't have lost his wits over someone who hated him like that. He has prepared himself to be mocked and humiliated.

"I-I bought ice cream for you...you love Butter Pecan, right," he stuttered. Why is he so nervous? It is just Hank, the dorky nerd scientist.

"W-what?" That wasn't the response he predicted. The brunet stared at Alex like he had grown two heads.

"Ice. Cream. Hank." Alex is speaking at him like one would speak to a particularly slow child.

Hank gaped at him then looked at the two ice cream cones he held in his hands. One of them was Butter Pecan ice cream, his favorite. But how did the blond know?

"How do you know I like Butter Pecan?" Hank felt his heart did a little flip.

"Um..." Alex thought saying that he liked to observe people seemed creepy. "Because…because I don't hate you. I really don't," he said earnestly, blushing light pink.

'Because he doesn't hate me.' Hank's heart warmed at that. 'What kind of explanation is that?' Hank stared at the blond who in turn blush deeper. Alex's cheeks tinted rosy pink. He looked so adorable that Hank's heart melted.

"Thanks!" He smiled bright and warm at Alex. Hank's smile was pure sunshine and Alex was mesmerized by it. So beautiful.

Alex felt his heart skip a beat which was just plain weird.

"Anyway, just take your ice cream," he said awkwardly. He wanted to quickly get out of this weird situation.

Hank made to reach for the ice cream but stopped mid way. "There's sand in my hand."

Hank washed his hand with their water bottle and took the ice cream. The smooth vanilla ice cream with slight buttery flavor and pecan tasted a lot better because it was from Alex. Hank smiled radiantly. It was weird how even something like ice cream can make him this happy. He was so gone for the blond.

Hank looked so dazzling when he smiled like that that Alex blushed deep red and his heart skipped a beat again. This was really weird and unsettling. Why does he always feel like this around Hank?

"What about the other ice cream?" Hank asked curiously looking at the other cone. "You like Double Chocolate Chunk?"

Alex just remembered about Angel. 'I forget again?' "I did like it but this one is for Angel. As a reward for her being such an excellent student."

"Student?" Hank felt his stomach curdling uncomfortably.

"I am teaching her how to surf. She is really getting into it," he said with a fond smile. "She is a quick learner. It's nice to have someone who shared the same passion as I do. Anyway, I better give her the ice cream before it starts melting."

Hank's_ blue eyes sweep from Alex's face over the rest of his body, t__ucking the memory away like treasure photo. Alex looks so GORGEOUS!_

Alex got up and walked away.

Hank watched him go. He felt like a piece of him was missing.

"Hank," Raven called. She was holding a volley ball. Charles, Darwin and Erik are with her. "We wanted to play Beach Volley Ball. You want to play?"

XXX

Sean kept trying to win girls and failed miserably. His eyes caught the sight of a tall, red head. She was at least 20 yards from him but his pulse quickened at her beauty. Nervously, he closed most of the distance between them. The girl was even more beautiful up close. He stared and stared at her.

Sean was thrown by her beauty. Pale freckled skin shone out against her auburn wavy hair. Her dark green eyes framed with long dark eyelashes twinkle and sparkle in the light. She was a beautiful girl. Her lips are full and a rosy pink color, they look delectably kissable. Her strong jaw line and long slender neck are also the same pale creamy color. They draw you downwards to her rounded narrow shoulders and long slender arms. Her hair shone almost golden orange in the light and it just called out to be stroked and have warm fingers ran through it.

He tried to remember the pickup line Alex taught him but he can't seem to remember. So he decided to just use one of his own.

"Are you from Tennessee? Because you're the only TEN I see."

"Really? Thanks!" Her baby, soft lips curved sweetly into a warm smile and dimples in both cheeks making Sean's pulse quicken. "That's so sweet."

'Strike!' Sean applauded in his mind. 'Whoever said my pickup line was lame.'

"I'm Sean," he said trying to keep the nervousness from his voice. Alex had said that girls love men with great confidence. "And you?"

"Maeve."

"A pretty name." He threw his best, dazzling smile. "I think you got the sweetest smile I ever saw."

Maeve blushed and giggled.

XXX

Alex taught Angel the hardest part in surfing which was to stand up.

"Place both feet on the board at the same time, in the right position, so that you will not lose your balance and fall into the water."

They repeated the standing procedure over and over until the dark beauty could do it without falling over.

"Okay, now you can start to ride the waves and learn how to steer the surfboard by shifting your balance." Alex smiled. "Now, we will wait for the perfect wave."

Angel, sitting on the board and facing the beach, looked over her shoulder. Her eyes shifted to Alex.

"Incoming..." Alex alerted as a bigger wave coming her way.

"Um, Alex..." she began nervously.

"Relax, once it starts carrying you," he said. "Stand up on the surfboard and try to stay balanced."

"Right. Balance. Got it, I think."

The wave raced towards Angel and quickly swept her towards the beach. Angel stood up on the board as swiftly as she could. No sooner had she achieved her balance, then she just as gracefully fell sideways into the waiting water.

Alex swam to her side and lifted her, coughing and spluttering, above the onslaught of smaller waves.

"Angel, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she assured him after a coughing fit. She then realized he is holding her close and smiled brightly. "More than fine." Her voice drips with sensuality that cascaded over Alex like honey while her hand caressed his chest sensually. She moved until their breaths mingled together and leaned in to kiss him.

Alex very quickly let go of her and backed away. He looked a little uncomfortable. Angel felt frustrated at another failed attempt at seduction.

"Let's try again!" A determined glint in her eyes. She wouldn't give up so easily.

"Great." He smiled awkwardly, sounding less enthusiastic than before. "We will wait for another one."

XXX

Afterwards, Alex spent the rest of the evening swimming, diving and shaking back his hair and laughing for the sheer goddamn fun of it. Hank stood on the warm sand and watched him. He found the sine-curve of Alex's long, lean spine and the play of water against his skin fascinating. Hank wished he had brought a camera. Forgetting about hiding his leg, Hank discarded his shoes and got into the cold water just to have a closer view

A short time later Alex returned to land. He shook his wet hair out of his eyes; but, only to run back into the ocean with board in hand a moment later. The blond sure was energetic. Hank wondered if it was because the hotness of the summer sun. Sun rays make Alex more energetic; that's part of his mutation after all.

Paddling back to where the waves broke mist-white across the glassy, green water, he saw the wave swell and paddled to catch it as it rose, carrying him with it. He felt his lips curve in a triumphant laugh as he cut through the waves with ease. It had been a long time since his last trip to the beach.

The blond glided effortlessly in and out of wave after wave. Alex made it look so easy that the brunet was actually eager to try it himself.

Alex scrambled off the board in the shallows, laughing for the pure pleasure and delight of the afternoon.

Alex was lying face down with his arms outstretched. He was lost in the bliss of sun rays. His salt-flecked milky white body and the sound of sea lapping just beneath his toe. The small beach was almost deserted and he was exquisitely happy.

Darwin, who was stretched out on their blanket, tossed Alex a beer when he stuck his surfboard in the sand and sat down beside him.

"You have great surfing skills," the dark male commented with a smile. He had seen Hank go into the water to admire his best-pal.

"I used to dream of becoming a professional surfer," Alex said quietly while drying his wet hair. "I used to lead a surfer life before..."

"Before prison," Darwin supplied knowingly. "You can still be a pro surfer if you wanted to. Don't let things stop you."

"Nah!" The blond smiled lightheartedly. "I have better goal and purpose now."

Alex gazes out at the endless sea before him. The sun is just starting to set over the water, decorating the sky in an array of beautiful red, pinks, purples and oranges, before turning into twilight, allowing the stars to sparkle in a dark blue velvet sky.

The sight is truly breath taking.

XXX

The sky was doused in colors of pinks, oranges and purples as the sun set.

Charles and Erik watched the sun set together...their hands entwined. The younger male's eyes swept the view of the sun setting behind the ocean making it all manner of sparkly.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" the smaller male asked.

"Yeah. Sure is." A small, contented smile graced Erik's handsome face. He stealthily stole a glance at the man beside him.

'He's so beautiful. The way his hair falls over his eyes...his enchanting blue eyes.' He thought.

Charles felt his eyes on him. He met them with his own and a small smile. Erik felt butterflies in his stomach.

"I gotta say, I'm glad you talked me into this vacation thing," Erik said quietly. "Even though, we really should focus on training to defeat Shaw."

"Don't start Erik," Charles said with exasperated fondness.

They sit side by side there peacefully. Their chests rising and falling in synch. They didn't have to speak, the silence said it all. The calm tranquility and the fact that they were together was enough.

XXX

They have a bonfire that night. Sean brought his date, Maeve to join them. Everyone was surprised that Sean managed to attract such a beautiful girl. They prepared food to make over the fire such as roasting marshmallows and hotdogs on a stick. Actually only Alex and Darwin did, since they were the only ones who knew how. It was tasty and fun to make. Thinking there was no way the rich members on their team had a clue on how to roast food, Alex and Darwin gladly took it on themselves to roast food for the team.

The others danced on the cool sand to the music coming from Sean's radio. Charles danced with Erik while Sean with Maeve. Raven and Angel danced together after Hank turned Raven down because he can't dance. Hank's eyes turned toward the enchanting blond by the bonfire.

Erik didn't really like dancing. He just stood there. He heard Charles walk up behind him. He felt his arms snake around his waist, pulling him into the warmth of his body. He, then, heard Charles whispering 'I love you' to him. The smaller man started to dance against him. Erik felt the wave of his body and matched his movements with Charles'.

Charles playfully licked the back of his ear which made him shiver. Erik turned around and kissed him. Wrapping his arm around Charles sexy waist, Erik kept him close. Charles clung to the taller man as they moved together. He kept things PG, but every so often he made sure to grind his thighs against Erik's crotch.

Alex and Darwin roasted the marshmallows and hotdog on the fire. They held the marshmallows and hotdogs over the low fire and positioned it so the marshmallows and hotdogs are suspended 1 to 3 inches above the heat source. When the brunet approached them, they stopped and smiled at him.

"You look like the only person not having fun," Alex commented.

"Dancing isn't my thing. Are the marshmallow done yet?" Hank asked him quietly. He wondered briefly why Alex wasn't dancing with the others, maybe he was tired.

Alex checked on the two marshmallows on the stick. Just one side was golden brown. "No..."

Hank looked a bit disappointed. Alex decided he doesn't like that look on him.

"Wait..." Alex grinned as he remembered something. He reached for a long-handled stick and pushed two marshmallows onto the end of it. Briefly sticking the marshmallows into the fire, he let it burn for a few seconds until the outside was dark brown and crackled. Quickly, he blew out the flame.

"Done!" He grinned. "Want it?" The enchanting blond wagged it at him playfully.

Before he realized it, Hank reached out and captured his hand in an instant. It felt electric, warming their hands before it spread more and more inside of them. Alex's small, pale hand felt so warm in his.

"Hank?" Alex's cheeks tinted pink, pulling Hank out of Alex-world. "Can I have my hand back?"

Hank flushed as he realized what he did and slowly, reluctantly let go.

Uncomfortable silence dawned upon them.

.

"Can I have that?" Hank stuttered, pointing at the marshmallows.

Alex bit his lip, pretending to think it over. Hank's eyes quickly drawn to his irresistible pink lips. The younger male grinned at him and gave him the marshmallows on the stick.

"Thank you." Hank smiled gratefully before taking his bite.

"You're welcome, Doc."

Hank frowned at the nickname. Well, at least it was not insulting.

Darwin observed their exchange with pleasant surprise. Finally those two are friends. Alex still teased Hank but in friendly manner. This is fine, because Alex loved to tease people especially Hank.

Hank stuck two marshmallows on a stick. His eyes studied how Alex roasted his marshmallows. The blond skin glowed golden in the fire light making him look ethereal. His stomach did a flip flop. Alex can feel Hank's eyes on him and had to fight hard not to blush. Hank snapped out of his daze. Blushing, he toasted his marshmallows on the fire. The three of them continued with the marshmallows and hotdogs until they were sick of them. The others came and joined them when they got tired of dancing.

XXX

Around the bonfire, Alex realized that Angel was hugging her arms about herself from the cold wind.

"Here." Alex pulled out his leather jacket and draped it around her. Angel blushed and smiled warmly at him. The blond is so sweet.

Darwin who saw this, scolded himself from not realizing. He felt a burning sensation start to build in his stomach. He can't help be jealous of Alex but he knew that the blond doesn't mean anything by it. Alex was really caring to those close to him. That's all there was to it.

Hank's stomach tightened at the sight. He hated how Alex was always so gentle with Angel. He always looked at her softly and touched her very delicately.

XXX

"Guys...let's play a bonfire game," Sean chipper suggested.

"What game?" asked Raven excited.

"Everyone must sing a song," said Sean. "I will go first."

Erik wanted to protest but Charles smiled and said, "That sounds fun. All right, Sean, you start first."

"I dedicate this song to the beautiful lady, Maeve." Sean looked at the red hair beauty. "Can't take my eyes off you by Frankie Vallie."

"You're just too good to be true.

Can't take my eyes off you.

You'd be like Heaven to touch.

I wanna hold you so much.

At long last love has arrived

And I thank God I'm alive.

You're just too good to be true.

Can't take my eyes off you."

Sean gave a sultry wink at Maeve who turned a little pink and smiled back at him. They had to admit Sean had a beautiful voice. They aren't surprised about that since Sean had mentioned that he had been in a band before. They are all so surprised that Sean can be so smooth with the lady. This was the same Sean who used the line 'You like fish, I like fish. Maybe we can met sometime and talk about it?'

"Pardon the way that I stare.

There's nothing else to compare.

The sight of you leaves me weak.

There are no words left to speak,

But if you feel like I feel,

Please let me know that it's real.

You're just too good to be true.

Can't take my eyes off you."

Sean took hold of Maeve's hand and looked into her emerald eyes as he sang. His lips curled into a dazzling smile. He was really getting into the song.

"I love you, baby,

And if it's quite alright,

I need you, baby,

To warm a lonely night.

I love you, baby.

Trust in me when I say:

Oh, pretty baby,

Don't bring me down, I pray.

Oh, pretty baby, now that I found you, stay

And let me love you, baby.

Let me love you."

The new love birds seemed to lose themselves in each other eyes. Hank couldn't help but burn with jealousy at how his friend's romance runs so quickly and smoothly. His pupils shifted to the blond beauty. Alex may not hate him, but he will never return his feeling. Hank would have to be satisfied with just friendship.

"You're just too good to be true.

Can't take my eyes off you.

You'd be like Heaven to touch.

I wanna hold you so much.

At long last love has arrived

And I thank God I'm alive.

You're just too good to be true.

Can't take my eyes off you."

"I love you, baby,

And if it's quite alright,

I need you, baby,

To warm a lonely night.

I love you, baby.

Trust in me when I say:

Oh, pretty baby,

Don't bring me down, I pray.

Oh, pretty baby, now that I found you, stay..."

They, excluding Erik, all applaused.

"Wow, Sean. I never knew you're such a romantic," praised Raven. "I may have picked the wrong guy after all." She winked playfully at him.

"Of course, I am full of surprises," Sean replied cockily. He smiled cheerfully at Maeve.

Maeve can't help but stare at Sean laughing, watery blue eyes, dazzling smile and white teeth and turn pink. 'He is so cute.'

"So, who is going next?"

"I will go next." Raven smiled confidently. She decided to pick one of her favorite songs. "I will sing How Deep Is the Ocean by Etta Jones."

"How can I tell you what is in my heart?

How can I measure each and every part?

How can I tell you how much I love you?

How can I measure just how much I do?."

"How much do I love you? I'll tell you no lie

How deep is the ocean? How high is the sky?

How many times a day do I think of you?

How many roses are sprinkled with dew?"

"How far would I travel to be where you are?

How far is the journey from here to a star?

And if I ever lost you, how much would I cry?

How deep is the ocean? How high is the sky?"

Raven sang eagerly. She had an average voice. Hank was quiet during the song. He thought the song was kind of describing his feelings for Alex.

When no one volunteered, Darwin said, "I will go next. All My Loving from the Beatles."

"Close your eyes and I'll kiss you,

Tomorrow I'll miss you;

Remember I'll always be true.

And then while I'm away,

I'll write home every day,

And I'll send all my loving to you.

I'll pretend that I'm missing

the lips I am missing

And hope that my dreams will come true.

And then while I'm away,

I'll write home every day,

And I'll send all my loving to you.

All my loving I will send to you.

All my loving, darling I'll be true.

Close your eyes and I'll kiss you,

Tomorrow I'll miss you:

Remember I'll always be true.

And then while I'm away,

I'll write home every day,

And I'll send all my loving to you.

All my loving I will send to you.

All my loving darling I'll be True.

All my loving All my loving ooh

All my loving I will send to you."

Darwin had an okay voice and a good vocal. Another round of applaused, especially from Alex.

"My turn," said Angel. "I choose the song At Last by Etta James."

"At last, my love has come along

My lonely days are over

And life is like a song

Oh, yeah, at last

The skies above are blue

My heart was wrapped up in clovers

The night I looked at you

I found a dream that I could speak to

A dream that I can call my own

I found a thrill to rest my cheek to

A thrill that I have never known

Oh, yeah when you smile, you smile

Oh, and then the spell was cast

And here we are in heaven

For you are mine

At last."

As Angel was singing this, she stared into Alex's beautiful grayish eyes. It brought a buried memory to the forefront of his mind. Lorna, his Lorna used to sing to him.

Lorna would gaze into his eyes with those beautiful, beautiful emerald eyes of hers that ignited his very blood on fire and sing her favorite jazz songs with her beautiful, tender voice just for him. He was totally spellbound by the irresistible glow in her green eyes.

"Time and again I've longed for adventure,

Something to make my heart beat the faster.

What did I long for? I never really knew.

Finding your love I've found my adventure,

Touching your hand, my heart beats the faster,

All that I want in all of this world is you."

Her voice was so full of love it made him feel dizzy. Fluttery feeling slowly spread over his entire body. The whole world faded and all he saw was his Lorna serenading him, confessing how much she loved him. Her hand reached his and entwined their fingers together. He was more happy than he can say. Their thumbs seductively caressed each other's fingers.

"You are the promised kiss of springtime

That makes the lonely winter seem long.

You are the breathless hush of evening

That trembles on the brink of a lovely song."

"You are the angel glow that lights a star,

The dearest things I know are what you are.

Some day my happy arms will hold you,

And someday I'll know that moment divine,

When all the things you are, are mine!"

They leaned closer until their lips united in silent assurances and tender unspoken vows of love. The soft, gentle brushes of kisses with small nips and feathery pecks reignited the spark that ran the length of their bodies. As their tongues embraced, brushing seductively over and around each other, Alex wrapped his arms around his beauty like she was the most precious thing. The kiss was sweet, tender, warm and all consuming. They kissed until the need for air arises.

Back then he had thought she would have loved him forever...that they will grow old and grey together and still look at each other like they were everything to each other. He had foolishly believed that nothing could have possibly gone wrong. Like a sandcastle, it didn't last...

Alex's hands trembled. It was good that he wasn't holding his drink or he would have dropped it. He clenched his hand tightly, painfully to stop it from trembling.

Charles could feel the strong wave of pain mix with the cheerful aura of the friends around him. He was relieved that it wasn't coming from Erik. His lover was radiating contented happiness. He looked around to find the source of it. It wasn't surprising that it was Alex. Despite being surrounded by friends, his blond student always seemed so lonely. He must have a hole in his life that others just can't fill. Charles remembered he used to feel the same way back before he met Raven and thought he was all alone. _It was a really lonely existence._

"You okay, Alex?" asked Darwin worried, noticing Alex gripping his hand so hard his knuckles had turned white.

"Y-yeah, I am just a little cold." He forced a smile with more than a little difficulty. From Darwin expression, it must have came out grim. "I'm going to warm myself with alcohol." He quickly took the bottle of Vodka, deciding to get pissed tonight.

"Hank...why don't you go next?" said Raven. "You have a nice voice."

"Me?" Hank is so nervous but he nodded. "O-okay."

Hank took a deep breath and stuttered, "T-This song is L-Love Me Tender by El-Elvis Presley."

"Love me tender, love me sweet, never let me go.

You have made my life complete and I love you so.

Love me tender, love me true, all my dreams fulfill.

For, my darling, I love you and I always will."

Hank sang nervously at first, his pale cheeks blushed a beautiful tint of red before he began to get over his nervousness and sing more smoothly. Alex had become drunker after drinking down an entire bottle of Vodka. He was slowly drawn in by his beautiful, tender voice. Who would have thought that Hank could sing so beautifully?

"Love me tender, love me long, take me to your heart.

For it's there that I belong and we'll never part.

Love me tender, love me true, all my dreams fulfill.

For, my darling, I love you and I always will."

Alex thought the old song really was soothing, but it was not soothing enough. He lifted another bottle of vodka and let a portion of the liquid slide down his throat. By now, Darwin was looking at him with concerned eyes. Sure Alex had a high alcohol tolerance but usually he won't drink this much unless something was really bothering him, like when he was frustrated about the little control he had over his power and drank until he was dead drunk enough to make out with a guy.

"Love me tender, love me dear, tell me you are mine.

I'll be yours through all the years till the end of time.

Love me tender, love me true, all my dreams fulfill.

For, my darling, I love you and I always will.

Love me tender, love me long,

Take me to your heart,

For it's there that I belong,

And where will never part,

Love me tender, love me dear,

Tell me you're mine,

I'll be yours through all the years,

Till the end of time,

When at last my dream come true,

Darling this I know,

Happiness will follow you, everywhere you go."

Everyone, excluding Raven, was surprised. Hank had a beautiful voice, better than Sean's. It seemed there was so much more to Hank than a huge nerd.

"You got a beautiful voice, Hank," Charles complimented and the others, excluding Erik and Alex, praised him too.

"Alex, I think you had drunk enough." Darwin confiscated the bottle from his hand.

"Why? Afraid I will kiss you and Angel again," he hiccuped. "That only ever happens once," he giggled as he remembered the look on Darwin's face after the kiss.

"I sure hope so," Darwin grimaced. He so did not fancy being kissed by his best male friend especially when his mouth retched of alcohol. He didn't fancy said friend kissing Angel either. Apparently, Alex just had to proclaim his love for them while being dead drunk.

"Alex, why don't you go next," said Angel with an encouraging smile.

"Huh?"

"It is your turn to sing." Angel smiled encouragingly. Unlike everyone else that thought he preferred upbeat music, she knew he had a love for sentimental old songs.

"Sing?" he asked, not really in the mood for this.

His friends were looking at him expectantly and he really doesn't want to be a party pooper.

'What song should I sing?' Alex liked many songs but there was one song he knew by heart. Alex looked at the starry sky above before looking back at his friends. Letting out a loud sigh, he decided to just get the 'fucking weight' out of his chest.

"I don't need your photograph to keep by my bed

Your picture is always in my head

I don't need your portrait, dear, to bring you to mind

For sleeping or waking, dear, I find."

Hank looked up at this. It was one of his favorite songs, 'The Thought of You'. He never had thought Alex liked the same genre as him. Alex's voice was deep and quite beautiful. His vocals were good too. The song always reminded him of Lorna. He used to serenade her with it. He told her that the song pictured his feelings for her perfectly and she really loved it.

"The very thought of you

And I forget to do

Those little ordinary things

That everyone ought to do

I'm living in a kind of a daydream

I'm happy as a queen

And foolish though it may seem

To me that's everything."

Alex singing had a nostalgic feel, but it was heartfelt. Alex closed his eyes by now. His mind's eye supplied him with memories of his Aphrodite that had been burnt forever in his memory-Lorna with her hair wet after coming out of the shower, Lorna with her cute bed hair, Lorna's stunning smile, Lorna's so bright green eyes, Lorna's beautiful, silvery laughter, how hot she looked when angry and his green-haired Aphrodite sprawled naked on top of him, looking goddamn gorgeous. Suddenly, the image changed and Alex was shocked. The images of Hank fixing his chest plate filled his mind. Hank's eyes looked so blue...so blue.

Alex was shock out of his stupor. 'What the fuck! Why did I remember that all of sudden?' He opened his eyes and everyone was looking at him, waiting him to continue his song. Alex began singing again but he couldn't focus this time. He sang it robotically.

"The mere idea of you

The longing here for you

You'll never know

How slow the moments go

'Til I'm near to you

I see your face in every flower

Your eyes in stars above

It's just the thought of you,

The very thought of you, my love.

I see your face in every flower

Your eyes in stars above

It's just the thought of you,

The very thought of you, my love."

Alex was silent once the song was over. He was still shocked and so, very confused. The others went silent. They didn't know what to say when they saw him like that.

"That's beautiful. I never thought you are the romantic type." Sean was the first to break the silence.

"I used to serenade my girlfriend with this song." Alex's voice was barely a whisper, opting to not look anyone in the eyes especially not Hank's. His face was unreadable. The blond became very quiet after that. His face marred with a thoughtful frown. He just looked so confused that everyone decided not to bother him.

"Come on, Charles. It's you turn," said Raven cheerfully.

The others, excluding Alex, turned to the man in question with anticipation. Charles smiled and looked lovingly at Erik who had a soft smile on his face even though his earlier protest of this game.

"This song is for you," the brown hair man whispered softly, lovingly to his other half and put his hand softly on top of Erik's and tangled their fingers together.

"When the night has come

And the land is dark

And the moon is the only light we'll see

No I won't be afraid, no I won't be afraid

Just as long as you stand, stand by me."

It was a very beautiful song by Ben E and Charles sang it really well.

"And darlin', darlin', stand by me, oh now now stand by me

Stand by me, stand by me.

If the sky that we look upon

Should tumble and fall

And the mountains should crumble to the sea

I won't cry, I won't cry, no I won't shed a tear

Just as long as you stand, stand by me.

And darlin', darlin', stand by me, oh stand by me

Stand by me, stand by me, stand by me-e, yeah.

Whenever you're in trouble won't you stand by me, oh now now stand by me

Oh stand by me, stand by me, stand by me.

Darlin', darlin', stand by me-e, stand by me

Oh stand by me, stand by me, stand by me."

By the end of their singing contest, everyone agreed that Hank had the best voice while Sean had the best vocal. They also agreed Charles' singing had the most feeling in it. Though one could argue Alex's song had more feeling at the first part of the song but the rest was sung robotically.

XXX

They told ghost stories. Most of them were urban legends that weren't that scary except Sean's and Alex's. Sean ever the creative managed to make up a rather scary story. The ginger must have spent some time to invent the story. Horror stories are one of Alex's favorite genres so he retold the scariest story he had ever read. It was very scary even to his standard. Sean mumbled something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like 'wouldn't be able to sleep tonight.'

Like before, Erik doesn't even want to participate. They doubted he knew any ghost story though since he must have spent so much time hunting Shaw. Alex wished he was too busy to learn about sex so he would be spared from all the mental scaring. Seriously he couldn't care less if the 'sex exhibitionist duo' fucked each other's brains out, just spare him the details!

Maeve excused herself telling them she had to be home early because she had a seminar tomorrow. Sean looked crestfallen but he quickly brightened up when she gave him her phone number and a peck on the lips. His eyes followed her until she disappeared from sight. It was clear that he was completely smitten.

XXX

They played Truth and Lies game. It was a fun game where each person sat around the fire and said two things that are true about themselves and one thing that was not true. Each other person then must guess which one was not true. It can be very funny to see which things are and are not true and what things the other people thought. After everyone took a chance to guess, the person who told the three facts then revealed which one was not true. This game continued with each person taking a turn.

"When I was 13, a group of bullies tried to take my money. I screamed at them until their ears bled. That was how my power awakened," said Sean. "My cousin, Black Tom, and I experiment with our power a lot since our power awoke. My cousin and I also love to play around with leprechauns around my mansion. Okay, which one is a lie," Sean grinned.

"The leprechaun one is obviously a lie. This is so easy," said Angel boredly.

"Yeah," said Raven.

"I wonder if leprechauns exist," said Darwin lightly. "I mean...mutants exist, so why not magical creatures."

"That is a different thing entirely. Mutants are the evolution of human genome," Hank said wisely.

Alex was quiet and thoughtful. "Isn't that like two lies? You said before that your power awoke when you were 14 and it happened while you were practicing your singing."

Sean smiled at that. He had wanted to see if anyone remembered. "Dang, you were all wrong," said Sean cheerily. "Leprechaun do exist. Our castle was a strange place where leprechauns lived under the protection of the Cassidy Family."

Everyone, except Darwin and Charles, snorted in disbelief.

"Yeah, right!" said Alex. "What do you take us for? Idiots or kindergarten kids?" He briefly remembered that his father believed in alien existence and that he used to believe it too when he was little.

"He is telling the truth," said Charles with a surprised smile as he felt Sean's mental wave.

Everyone was surprised.

"Okay, whose next," said Angel. "Alex, why don't you go?"

Alex was quiet. A little thoughtful frown marred his face as he ran over what truths and lie he should use. He thought he should just get it over with.

"My old friends and I to play games of dare. When I was 13, I went on a date with a 15 year old girl because of it."

Sean seemed jealous.

"I start drinking alcohol at the age of 16."

Charles looked disapproving at this. He completely disregarded the fact that he had been stealing alcohol from his mother's alcohol cabinet at that age.

"I was in the American Football Team back in high school." He said it all with a straight face. "Okay, which one of them is a lie?"

"Actually, if it's you all of it is very possible," deduced Sean. The guy liked to pretend he was a detective because he wanted to be one. "You seem to like a challenge so I can see you playing dare games. You're beautiful and bold enough to seduce older girls. I can totally see you in rough sport."

"Actually, Detective Sean," Angel said in a playful voice. "Alex was a lot more into water sports. He was in the swimming club." Angel smiled triumphantly. "I bet you were an excellent swimmer back then too," she said admirably. "Right, Alex?"

Hank can't say he was surprised. He had never seen Alex so happy and carefree than when he swam and surfed. Now that he had seen Alex in a swimsuit, Hank wished he had gone to the same high school he did. He would have so entered the swimming club to watch the beautiful blond sopping wet and swimming happily.

Alex smiled cockily at that. "Right, you are. I won many swimming competitions. Besides other than water type sports and my daily training, I have little interest in other sports. I have never played American football."

XXX

As the bonfire kept going, the participants got drunker except for Darwin and Alex. Darwin's power prevented him from getting drunk and Alex who wasn't allowed to drink anymore. Alex was more sober by this point. Sean was totally drunk and he was singing and dancing. It was downright comical and highly entertaining. The blond wished he had a camera to record Sean's funny drunk act. It would have been a great video to upload to the internet. Nah, he was not that evil.

Hank was really enjoying drinking and watching Sean sing and dance. Every now and then his eyes would stray to look at Alex's happy face. He was surprised to find the smile that plastered his face had gone. He just looked grim. Hank wondered what was wrong and kept watching. He was the only one who noticed Alex very quietly leave the bonfire circle. The blond had taken a bottle of wine when Darwin wasn't looking. Hank couldn't resist the strong urge to follow him.

Alex walked along the shoreline. The very, lonely view of his back gave Hank a heartache.

It was quite far from the circle before he sat down on the beach and glanced above at the stars. He looked so lonely like a kid who had lost his way home that Hank felt like hugging him. Even knowing the blond wouldn't be pleased with his presence, Hank couldn't help but sit down beside him.

For awhile, the gorgeous blond seemed to be in his own world and doesn't even realize he was there before he broke the silence. "I used to go to the beach and went stargazing with a friend of mine since we were little. I love the beach and she loved the stars," the blond said with a voice full of longing.

"A friend?" Hank looked at Alex. The blond looked so sad and lonely. He never thought he would see Alex look so vulnerable or that Alex would trust him enough to show this side of him.

"A really dear friend of mine."

Hank wondered if Alex knew he had a lost puppy dog look in his eyes. He knew the girl Alex was talking about wasn't a friend at all. She must have been the girlfriend that Alex had mentioned before.

"This friend...what was her name?" Hank asked. He wanted to know about the girl who had captured Alex's heart.

"Lorna. Lorna Dane," Alex voiced the name like it means the world to him.

Hank felt something horrible and ugly burning strongly under his skin.

Alex continued to watch the stars. Hank couldn't stop staring at him. This was the first time Hank saw the blond like this. Alex's hair was mussed and his defenses were down. He looks simply mesmerizing sitting there, the cool sea breeze gracefully dancing with his hair. He was really gorgeous. The enthralling blond took another sip of his alcohol.

"You really love her, right?" Hank asked before he could stop himself. His throat felt really dry.

Alex's hand froze, the bottle inches from his mouth. "You can't begin to understand how much I love her." His tone was bitter and sad and it pained Hank's heart. The sad thing was Hank thought he did understand. The younger male brought the bottle the rest of the way and drank greedily.

"Never love someone too much or center your life on them. It will hurt like hell when you lose them," he said bitterly. "It is better to set you dream to something else like become a bridge between human and mutant or mastering your power or getting a PhD in Geophysics. It is difficult but at least it would never hurt nearly as much."

'So this is the real Alex. He is so strong yet so vulnerable like glass' Hank thought sadly. 'It is too late,' Hank thought bitterly. 'Before I knew it, I already fell too deep in love.'

"This Lorna must have been a great girl, wasn't she?" Hank asked, his throat felt like sandpaper.

"Of course she is," he said grimly. "Though you really shouldn't ask for my opinion."

"And why is that?"

"When you really love someone, you learn to love their strengths as well as their flaws until they seem perfect in your eyes."

'Loving someone's flaws too?' Hank thought in surprise. 'Is that even possible? The brunet shifted his eyes down at his apelike legs. 'If so, can someone love my legs?'

"In my eyes she seemed like a goddess and that is why you shouldn't ask my opinion. My friend once told me that Lorna wasn't nearly as wonderful as I said she is...that I am stretching it. But, you know in my eyes she is really that perfect. Funny, huh?"

Hank felt the same horrible and ugly feeling churning in his stomach. 'STOP IT! Why should I feel jealous for his past! It's not like he and Lorna are still together.' Which made Hank wonder why they broke up but he couldn't possibly ask Alex that. The blond was miserable enough as it was.

Hank heard a swishing sound and turned to see Alex pulling off his sleeveless T-shirt.

"What are you doing?!" Hank asked blushing. Is the blond a naked drunk? An image of a naked Alex sent a jolt down his spine. Could he really control his beast-like tendency if that happened? 'No! I have to stop him!' the brunet panicked. He didn't think he could contain his desire for the blond if he ever saw him naked. He might jump him and that would ruin their new friendship!

"I am done with being depressed. Let's go for a swim!" The blond grinned.

"A... a swim?" Hank stuttered in confusion. Relief and disappointment washed over him.

"What's with that face?" Alex smiled in amusement. "Ah, I get it," the blond smirked deviously.

Hank gulped.

"You thought I was going to strip." His smirk widened at the look of guilt and horror on Hank's face, azure eyes glinting mischievously. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I am an affectionate drunk. If I am drunker, I will probably go and hug everyone. Maybe even kiss them. But you would love that too, wouldn't you?" He let out a minor fit of laughter. "Though...do you want to see me naked that much?" Alex asked sweetly.

"What? NO...no...I" Hank panicked. His face couldn't be any redder. How could the blond ask him that so casually?

Alex just looked amused. Hank was just so easy to tease...so much fun! His eyes lingered on Hank's face, gloating over the beautiful bone structure and the embarassed flush that stained his cheekbones. Hank's face looked just as...interesting as when he was angry.

"Relax, I don't mind at all" he said gently. "You're not the first bi friend I have you know and don't forget Charles and Eric who can't keep their hands off of each other. Besides, I find it incredibly flattering that even successful guys like you have their eyes glued to me especially by the way you were looking at me today." He smirked devilishly.

"L-looking at y-you?" Hank stuttered.

"You should really be slyer about it. You practically burnt a hole in me with your stare...only an idiot wouldn't notice." His smirk widened. "You look like you wanted to devour me."

"I...I...I…." Hank was talking a mile a minute. His face was so red that Alex worried that he was going to burst.

"Relax, I told you that I don't mind. I am used to people giving me close inspections. I love the attention...the way I make the heat rise when I enter the place," he smirked smugly. "Geez, you look like you're going to have a panic attack." Alex's beautiful sky blue eyes warmed with amusement and Hank slowly calmed down. Alex drank the rest of his alcohol before setting it aside.

"So I am going for a swim. Want to join me? A thing about a workout is it makes you feel great. Besides, it is night, so you don't have to worry about people seeing your feet. You haven't swim in the water yet, have you?"

"But, wasn't it cold?"

"Wasn't you the one who said that mutants are immune to virus. We won't fall sick. So are you in or are you not? I swear I won't call you duck..." He cut himself off at Hank's look. "Sorry, force of habit besides it's your word."

"Okay, let's go for a swim." Hank smiled before shedding off his button-down shirt. They left their footwear too.

They raced against each other. Of course, Hank beat Alex easily. He could easily swim 6 rounds while Alex swims one. Hank was just so goddamn fast!

"Man, you beat me in every round," Alex laughed merrily as they swam side by side for several peaceful minutes. Alex's often hidden, but far more playful, nature soon asserted himself and he dunked Hank's head in the water and laughed at the look on Hank's face as he submerged. To his surprise, Hank dunked his head in the water in retaliation and laughed back at him. Alex surprise turned into another bout of laughter. Their leisurely swim became a round of keep-away and who could dunk who first. Hank hadn't had this much fun in ages.

Hank sopping wet and glowing with happiness was one of the most beautiful things Alex had ever seen.

XXX

They walked back to the shore. Alex walked towards where they had left their abandoned T-shirts and shoes, tossed his T-shirt on and sat down on the cool sand. Hank flopped down next to his love.

"You're right. It feels great," Hank smiled serenely. When was the last time he went for a swim? He used to really like outdoor sports. He felt cold especially when the pillow-soft wind hit his wet skin but it was worth it.

"I'm glad," Alex said and there was an uncharacteristic softness to his voice. The blond beauty's eyes had softened all over and the scientist's breath caught. It was the same expression the blond often looked at Angel. Hank never thought it would be directed at him.

Their eyes held for a moment-pale blue and amethyst-unguarded feeling shimmered in the air. Both found it hard to look away.

Alex recovered first.

"What? Don't look at me like that," Alex blushes a little. Hank was mesmerized. "It is your fault for being depressed for so long. You had everyone **worried.**"

"Sorry." Hank was the picture of shame right now, looking at his feet.

"You don't have to apologize. It's okay to be depressed. No one can be strong all the damn time," the blond said quietly. "But you shouldn't let yourself be depressed for too long. Everyone was really worried about you." He had been worried sick about Hank.

"Sorry," Hank muttered guiltily.

"I already told you, you don't have to apologize." He sounded annoy, but he was smiling. "It's normal to feel depressed when something bad happens. When I lost Lorna, I was really depressed. I was a wreck for weeks before I slowly pulled myself together…." The blond stopped talking as if it hurt.

"I know how it feels to be a wreck, Hank," he said looking Hank in the eyes. "So if you wanted to, you can share your problem with me. I won't judge you," the words fell from his lips, soft and low, so deep they were like a caress.

"I…." Hank began. "I…can't," he sighed, his shoulders slumping in defeat.

Alex kept looking at him, searching for something in his eyes. "Is it about the cure?" he asked carefully.

"No, it is not that. The cure is almost finished," Hank said quietly looking at his feet.

"You really plan to change your feet, huh?" the blond said with a sense of guilt and regret.

"It wasn't your fault," Hank said quickly. "My feet are deformed. I wanted to cure it so it would look normal. Then, I no longer have to hide."

"Deformed?" Alex said in disbelief. "Is that really how you see it? Hank...your feet are unique, exquisite. IT is something that only belongs to you." Hank was surprised that Alex said it like people would say the sky was blue and the grass was green.

"Don't throw it away just because of what some people think. Beauty is very subjective."

"I thought you hated my feet."

"NO, I am annoyed that you feel the need to hide it all the time like it is something vile. You make it seem like it is such a big deal to have large feet. Not only that, you hold yourself back too much during training. You seem obsessed with finding a cure…. It all just gets on my nerves." He deliberately left the part out that he found Hank's angry face…entertaining and desired to know what could make him tick. That wasn't important, right?

Before Hank can say something in his defense, Alex apologized.

"I know I am wrong to judge you. I am sorry," he said ashamed. "I never meant to hurt you.… Truth is I don't really know why I did it. Maybe...I was just so frustrated about my powers and other things and I guess I take it out on you…I am sorry." He was not sure he wanted to know why he had picked on Hank all the time. It just wasn't him.

"I understand..." Hank set a hand on his shoulder and gave him a quick squeeze. He gave Alex a look of complete understanding. "...and I forgive you." His rosy lips curled into a wide grin.

Alex smiled back. They stare at each other in silent happiness for a few seconds before Alex broke the eye contact. "Back on the subject; your feet are special, Hank. They give you great agility and flexibility. You can also use them to do everything your hands can. So they are large, it doesn't mean that they are ugly. It is how you see it. There are people with foot fetishes that love big feet."

"You're kidding," Hank snorted with disbelief.

"I am serious," Alex said seriously. He contemplated what he would say next. "Lorna has natural green hair."

Hank snorted in disbelief again. He doubted Alex would date a freak with green hair.

"I am serious. I can show you her picture some time," he said earnestly. Hank can see the truth in his eyes.

"Most people think her hair is ugly, unnatural, in-human and a deformity but I think it is really beautiful and unique." Hank was surprised by the amount of admiration in the blond's tone. "I love her hair, her eyes and her smiles the most. She is possibly the only human with green hair. It is something that neither money nor effort can buy. IT is her trade mark. The same is with your feet. It is your trademark. IT is special and unique and more importantly it is a part of you," Alex said it like it was the most natural thing to say and it touched Hank deeply.

"I know I had no right to tell you what to do but just think about what I said okay." He patted Hank's back gently.

Hank smiled brightly at that. His heart soared with what the blond said. He always wondered why he loved Alex so much. There's something about the blond that attracted him...something he couldn't put his fingers on. Looking at Alex now, he understood why? Behind that usual tough demeanor was a really kind, accepting person.

"Alex, remember with the ice cream before. You still hadn't given me a decent answer. How do you know?"

Alex blushed a little at that before he sighed. "It'd a bad habit of mine. Since I was little, I liked to observe people especially those who are… close to me. It is not just you...Darwin and Angel, too."

Hank was very pleasantly surprised.

"You thought it was creepy, right," Alex said quietly, eyes downcasted.

"A little." Hank smiled at him. "But, it is actually really sweet." He smiled, his lips pulling wide and red into the most adorable smile the blond had ever seen.

Hank looked so adorable when he smiled that Alex's cheeks blushed a beautiful reddish pink. Hank smile grew wider if it was possible. For a tough guy, Alex sure blushed a lot. It was super adorable.

"But, you know, I am surprised you put me in the same league as Darwin and Angel." Hank's smile widened if that was possible. "I mean they are your best friends."

Alex blushed brighter at that. Truthfully, he had been wondering about that too. He didn't understand why he cared so much about Hank when they barely talked before. But, then, Hank seemed to be an exception. He seemed to be the exception to many things. Hank confused, irritated, worried and made him happy so much that the blond doesn't understand anymore. Like right now…seriously, Alex never blushed so much in his life! He was acting like a school girl with a cr….wait cut down that thought! That can't be it! He was straight…damn it!

He doesn't realize Hank was calling him. Hank waved his hand in front of his face. Alex bestirred himself and roused from his reverie.

"You okay, Alex?" he asked, frowning slightly at the younger male.

Alex nodded quickly. "Yeah, I'm fine," he replied, avoiding Hank's worried eyes.

Today was not about Alex and his messed up emotions. It was about Hank. Alex had to make it up with Hank for all the times he mocked the brunet. He could settle his messed up emotions later.

"We need to get more alcohol..." Alex smiled drily. "...and some snacks." The blond got up.

"No, I'll go." Hank quickly got up and gestured for the blond to sit. Alex did so obediently.

All of his teammates seemed to stare at Hank. It was Sean who delivered the question. "You're wet." The ginger laughed like it was funny. Sean was dead drunk by this point. "Why is there…two you," he hiccupped.

"I went for a swim." Hank smiled brightly, eyes sparkling with glee. He was in an extremely great mood. Hank quickly gathered some beers and chips and ambled back to Alex. His friends stared after him. They never saw the brunet that cheerful before, not even when he successfully conducted an experiment and God knew how much Hank enjoyed experimenting.

"I knew it," Sean mumbled drunkenly to Darwin. "Those two have the hot for each other," he laughed again. "I knew it since our drinking game. I will make an awesome detective."

Darwin just grinned at him. He doesn't reveal he had known long before that. Heck, maybe he should be a detective…or a relationship counselor.

The cool sea breeze that swept from the water onto the shore felt so soothing. They talk, joke and got drunker. Hank had never been happier. A huge smile plastered to his face and his eyes shone with mirth. Alex never saw him this happy and felt really triumphant. Hank laughed at Alex's joke, really laughed. It was loud and clear and like a bell. It was one of the most beautiful sounds the blond had ever heard making his heart speed up.

Alex wished Hank would laugh more. He wanted to listen to that laughter daily, hourly. Maybe he should record it. As Alex realized his train of thought, he blushed and shook his head to get rid of that thought. Why would he want to record another guy's laugh? That's so messed up.

"You okay, Alex," Hank asked him concerned.

"Y-yeah." The blond forced a smile, not looking Hank in the eyes.

They continued to talk.

"I love beaches. I used to go to the beach every day since I was little. It was like a second home to me. I went to the beach to read, surf, swim and when I… was depressed. The calming sound of the waves and the breathy wind never failed to lift my spirit. I always came to the beach when I felt like I need to get away…." He gets away from the group party to be alone but it surprised him that it never bothered him that Hank followed him here.

Perhaps, it was because it was Hank. Also, for some reason, he felt quite flattered. It brought unusual warmth to his cheeks knowing that Hank paid enough attention to know he left their bonfire party and cared enough to follow him here.

Hank was silent for a second. He was surprised that Alex was similar to him, that he also had an escapade. The blond always seemed so strong and confident (unless when it comes to his power control but that also had improved little by little).

"Whenever I need to clear my head from stress, I will walk along the beach. I love walking along the shoreline at night with nothing but the crashing waves and blinking stars to keep me company. Sometime, I enjoy walking along the beach at twilight, the sky a soft grey and the sand still warm from the day's sun," the blond continued. "It was my comfort...one of my most cherished things. Somewhere I could disappear off to when it got too much. A therapeutic place that helps calm my head and lets me think straight." He smiled softly. "I mean, sometimes our emotions prevent us from seeing things properly and you know I am pretty emotional."

"Everyone needs an escapade. When I am upset, I always turn to work or reading so I could forget," Hank said quietly. "I am most content when discovering new information, formulating some new theory or devising a solution to some complicated quandary." It is a lie. He was actually the most contented when he was around Alex today. He wished the blond would continue being this nice to him.

"Well, you did seem like someone whose nature is to get to the very basest particle of every matter." Alex gazed admirably at him.

"When I was still a student, I loved reading all kinds of books, not just biochemistry and genetics book. I have extreme curiosity and intent on knowing everything so I read most other areas as well like mathematics, computers, medical and linguistics. I like learning other languages, too." Hank's raspberry lips curled into a big, contented smile.

"Wow, so you are pretty much an all-rounded genius." Hank really was pretty much perfect and made Alex feel self conscious but he pushed it aside. They all have their own strengths.

"For a while reading and working made me forget all my problems and made me happy. It is like a cocoon I build around myself to escape from reality especially when it got harsh and tiring." Hank smiled.

"I like to enter the world of book too. I love geophysics, science, mathematics, geography and astronomy. I also love to read all sort of novels and literature books," Alex said with a bright smile. "My most favorite author is Stephen E. King. I have read all his 49 novels. I also love Shakespeare. I love Romeo and Juliet, Macbeth and the Sonnet 'Shall I compare thee to a summer's day'."

"Stephen E. King? He is the famous American writer, right? I heard his works are really famous but I have never read them. The genre is not really my cup of tea."

Hank made a mental note to read as many of Stephen E. King's books as he could find so he could have more things to talk about with Alex. Hell, just sharing the same spot in the world of book with the blond was great enough!

"I love Shakespeare, too." Hank smiled merrily at having something to bond with Alex. "Romeo and Juliet is my favorite, too. Sonnet 18 is one beautiful sonnet. It is one of the best-known of Shakespeare's 154 sonnets. Shakespeare's lover was a really lucky man."

"Since you are a fan too, let's see how well you remember the sonnet," Alex challenged him with a smirk.

Hank grinned confidently at the challenge. He was confident that he remembered every word perfectly. He could absorb knowledge fast.

"Continue after me. Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? Thou art more lovely and more temperate…." Alex smiled challengingly at him.

Hank continued smoothly.

"Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,

And summer's lease hath all too short a date:

Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,

And often is his gold complexion dimm'd;

And every fair from fair sometime declines,

By chance or nature's changing course untrimm'd;

But thy eternal summer shall not fade

Nor lose possession of that fair thou owest;

Nor shall Death brag thou wander'st in his shade,

When in eternal lines to time thou growest:

So long as men can breathe or eyes can see,

So long lives this and this gives life to thee."

"That was perfect." Alex was impressed. "You didn't miss a single word."

XXX

"We should go home, now," said Erik as the group started to clean up and gather their things. "Someone call Hank and Alex."

"I will go," slurred Angel drunkenly.

"Let me," Darwin said quickly. He wanted to see howthe two progressed.

"No, I will go." Angel quickly got up.

Angel walked along the beach in search for her teammates. She heard a loud, deep laughter of pure happiness and recognized it as Alex's. She never heard him that happy before. Angel walked closer. The scene she saw made her stomach tighten with jealousy.

She saw what looked like Alex and Hank sitting side by side, joking and laughing together. Their words didn't reach back to her, just their tones. Their expressions couldn't be seen clearly, but their body language screamed happy and contentment. Their postures were completely relax. She never saw her love like that.

She closed more distance to have a closer look.

The blond was glowing with happiness and looked so lovely. He had never looked more fetching. Angel's heart beat so fast she feared it was going to burst but she couldn't get her eyes off him.

Alex began his joke.

_A rich millionaire throws a massive party for his 50th birthday. During this party, he grabs the microphone and announces to his guests that down in the garden of his mansion he has a swimming pool with two great white sharks in it._

_"I will give anything of mine to the man who swims across that pool."_

_So the party continues with no events in the pool until SUDDENLY, there is a great splash and all the guests of the party run to the pool to see what has happened._

_In the pool a man is swimming as hard as he can and fins come out of the water and jaws are snapping and this guy just keeps on going. The sharks are gaining on him and this guy reaches the end and gets out of the pool, tired and soaked._

_The millionaire grabs the microphone and says, "I am a man of my word. _

_Anything of mine I will give: my Ferraris, my house, absolutely anything, for you are the bravest man I have ever seen. So sir what will it be?_

_The guy grabs the microphone and says, "Why don't we start with the name of the jerk who pushed me in!"_

Hank laughed at that. "I bet the one who pushed him in didn't expect that," he said in between laughter.

"This one is even funnier…." Alex smiled brilliantly at another success in making Hank laugh.

_A man was sick and tired of going to work every day while his wife stayed at home. He wanted her to see what he went through each day, so he prayed:_

_"Dear Lord, I go to work every day and put in 8 hours of hard work, while my wife merely stays at home. Iwant her to know what I go through, so please create a trade in our bodies". God, in His infinite wisdom, granted the man's wish._

_The next morning, sure enough, the man awoke as awoman. He arose, cooked breakfast for his mate, awakened the kids, set out their school clothes, fed them breakfast, packed their lunches, drove them to school, came home...picked up the dry cleaning, took it to the cleaners and stopped at the bank to draw money to pay the electricity and telephone bills._

_He drove to the electricity company and the phone company and paid the bills, went grocery shopping, came home and put away the groceries. He cleaned the cat's litter box and bathed the dog. By then it was already 1:00 pm, so he hurried to make the beds, do the laundry, vacuum, dust, and sweep and mop the kitchen floor._

_He rushed to the school to pick up the kids and got into an argument with them on the way home which he had to sort out in a gentle 'motherly' fashion. He set out cookies and milk and got the kids organized to do their homework, then set up the ironing board and was able to watch a bit of TV while he did the ironing. By then it was 4:30 pm, so he began peeling potatoes and washed greens for salads. He prepared the chops and fresh vegetables and got everything ready in time for an early dinner._

_After supper, he cleaned the kitchen, ran the dishwasher, folded laundry, bathed the kids, and put them to bed. At 9:00 pm he was exhausted and although his chores weren't finished for the day, he went to bed where he was expected to make love, which he managed to get through without complaining. The next morning he awoke and immediately knelt by the bed and said:_

_"Lord, I don't know what I was thinking. I was so wrong to envy my wife's being able to stay home all day. Please, O please, let us trade back!"_

_The Lord, in his infinite wisdom, replied, "My son, I feel you have learned your lesson and I will be happy to change things back to the way they were. You'll just have to wait 9 months though, because you got pregnant last night!"_

Hank laughed aloud at that. He tried to stifle his laughter.

"Your turn," Alex said.

Hank was quiet about it for a second, thinking. He remembered many jokes that he read from magazines.

_During the initial space flights, Nasa discovered that biro pens didn't work under zero gravity conditions. To beat the problem, Nasa spent 6 years and $2 million in designing a pen for use in space. The pen would work under zero gravity conditions due to the pressurized ink inside, it would work under sub zero conditions, underwater, on glass and virtually any surface known to man. The Russians are face with the same dilemma. The Russians used a pencil._

Alex smiled amusingly at that. "What a waste of millions of dollar." Then, he thought about it. "Wait, what if the lead broken then it would float in the atmosphere where there's no gravity. They could float into the nose or eyes and cause a short into an electrical device. Both the lead and the wood of the pencil can burn rapidly under the pure oxygen atmosphere."

"Alex, it's a joke. Made of false facts." Hank rolled his eyes. "But you did have very good points. That's why in real life, both Nasa and Russia use pencils and grease pencils on plastic slates first but because of the substantial dangers that broken-off pencil tips and graphite dust pose in zero gravity to electronics and the flammable nature of the wood present in pencils a better solution was needed. Paul Fisher invented space pens independently, and then asked NASA to try it. After the introduction of the AG7 Space Pen, both the American and Soviet space agencies adopted it." He smiled.

Alex was impressed by Hank's knowledge. Well, nothing new there. He had always secretly found Hank's intelligence fascinating. Intelligent people are attra…interesting!

The blond was far smarter than he thought. Hank found himself liking the blond more, the more he knew him. "Okay, how about this one."

_A poet and a scientist were traveling together on a plane._

_The scientist was bored and said to the poet, "Hey, you, do you want to play a game? I'll ask you a question, and if you get it wrong, you give me $5. Then, you ask me a question, and if I can't answer it, I'll give you $5."_

_The poet thought about this for a moment, but he decided against it, seeing that the scientist was obviously a very bright man. He politely turned down the scientist's offer._

_The scientist, who was really bored, tried again._

_"Look, I'll ask you a question, and if you can't answer it, you give me $5. Then you ask me a question, and if I can't answer it, I'll give you $50."_

_The poet agreed. "Okay," the scientist said, "what is the exact distance between the Earth and the Moon?"_

_The poet, obviously not knowing the answer, didn't stop to think about the scientist's question. He took a $5 bill out of his pocket and handed it to the scientist._

_The scientist happily accepted the bill and promptly said, "Okay, now it's your turn."_

_The poet thought about this for a few minutes, then asked, "All right, what goes up a mountain on three legs, but comes down on four?"_

_The bright glow quickly vanished from the scientist's face. He thought about this for a long time, taking out his notepad and making numerous calculations. He finally gave up on his notepad and took out his laptop, using his Multimedia Encyclopedia. As the plane was landing the scientist gave up. He reluctantly handed the poet a $50 bill._

_The poet accepted it graciously, getting ready to stand up. "Wait!" the scientist shouted, "you can't do this to me! What's the answer?"_

_The poet looked at the scientist and calmly put a $5 bill into his hand._

Alex laughed at the hilarity of it.

"I never thought you had a funny bone in your body, Hank," the blond mutant's voice full of fondness.

Alex never thought Hank was so fun to be around. The brunet was mostly quiet like a wall-flower. Now that he knew he wished he had tried to get to know him more before. As much as he liked and respected intellectual people…he didn't fancy befriending a total nerd who doesn't know how to have fun. That would be…a drag.

Hank's eyes gleamed with triumph and mirth. He had always wanted to make the blond laugh. "There's a lot you don't know about me, Alex."

"Then, maybe I should find out." The blond smiled warmly at him.

"Alex...Hank..." called Angel. She couldn't bear the sight anymore. The two turned to look at her. "It is time to return."

Both males looked crestfallen but Alex quickly covered up his disappointment.

"Well, it had been a great night." Alex smiled as he got up.

Hank looked so crestfallen that it pains the blond. He felt like he wastaking candy from a kid.

"Hey, no need to be sad." Alex threw him a sweet smile. "We can hang out again, anytime."

Hank's face brightened at that. "Really?"

"Of course. We're friend now, aren't we?" Alex's blue eyes are very soft and warm. It warmed Hank up...down to his toes.

Today had brings them to see each other in different light.

XXX

Alex gave his Lorna a piggy back ride when she was so drunk that she couldn't walk straight. He loved the feel of her body pressed close to his back and her arms wrapped around his neck that he purposely took the long road back.

"Really, we're lucky your parents aren't home. Next time don't drink too much."

"You said that, but you're really enjoying this, aren't you?" She pressed her body closer to his back making her boyfriend's breath hitch. Alex's back was just so warm. "You love the feel of my body, don't you?" She slurred and wrapped her arms even tighter around his neck. She blew her warm breath against the nape of his neck making the blond shiver with want.

"Fucking cock tease," Alex groaned. Lorna chuckled heartily.

"Alex," Lorna called as Alex kept walking.

"Yes?" A smile in his voice.

"How much do you love me?"

It was a question that had been asked a lot of time. Lorna was an insecure person and Alex would reassure her every now and then.

"I love you more than three meals a day," he said with a smile. Everyone knew how much he loved food. If it wasn't for his intensive exercise, he would be obese.

"Please don't compare me with food," Lorna sounded annoyed but he knew that she was smiling.

"I love you like eyelids love the eyes." His voice so full of love that something inside Lorna melted.

The words sank in. "…the eyelids love the eyes?" she asked confused.

"You don't understand?" The blond smiled affectionately. "No matter what comes close to the sensitive eyes, the eyelids will protect it by closing it by reflect. Just like that I will always protect you from any harm without a second thought. That's how much I love you."

"Really?" She wrapped her arms tight around his neck, her face glowing with extreme happiness and her smile reached her ears.

Even without looking at her face, he knew that she was glowing with happiness and look fucking divine.

"It's a promise." He would never break his promise to her. "You are not just my lover. You are my soul mate, best friend and family, too. I would die before letting anything happen to you." He meant it with every fiber of his being.

"Then why did you try to kill me, you monster?" That voice was like a knife to the soul.

The scene melted away. He heard the sound of Lorna screaming in pain.

"Lorna!" Alex's eyes searched around, panic gripping him like a vice. God, if anything happened to Lorna!

Lorna appeared. She was trembling in so much pain. Alex's boiling cum had poured down her throat and she seems to be in huge agony! Her mouth and her chin were burnt from his cum and her right arm had burn marks that looked like someone's handprints...his…handprint.

His whole body was shaking and his legs felt weak. He felt like the ground had disappeared beneath him as he crumbled to the floor.

When she spoke this time her voice was weak and broken, but Alex heard her as loudly as a ticking bomb. "You did this to me, you fucking monster!"

Alex woke up from his sleep with tears in his eyes. It had been a long time since he dreamt of her.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..." Tears flowed down his face. Someone like him had no right to love someone.

Author note: I read in Marvel wiki that Alex's favorite book is Stephen E. King book.

Alex grows up near water and love surfing. In X-men evolution he leads a surfer life.

I found out that Hank had a fun, immature side that is really cute. He has a good sense of humor although his jokes can vary from between genuinely witty, high-brow, low-brown, inane to the downright crude. On occasion his idea of humor is a little warped (twisted) and he is an occasional prankster. Hank is very playful, enjoying everything from a game of basketball or baseball to wrestling. He also enjoys a plethora of more intellectual pursuits such as playing chess or scrabble and is an avid reader, normally managing to turn the pages quickly enough as he reads. He also thoroughly enjoys experimenting in the laboratory.

Hank is a skilled scientist especially in the subjects of biochemistry and genetics and has an extensive knowledge of most other areas as well as a skilled mathematician and computer operator. He is a trained medical surgeon. Hank is a keen linguist and a fluent speaker of French, Italian, Russian and Latin. He is also a natural acrobat.

In the future Angel is a famous mutant model


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Genre: Romance/hurt/comfort.

Warning: NC 17 slash.

Thanks for all that review

Beta by: Osfacard Carnad

A thousand thanks for Kathryn for helping commenting on my story and gave me the push I need to post them.

It's an AU since Darwin is still alive and both Erik and Angel is still good and they were at the Xavier mansion

Chapter 5 illusion of friendship

Hank felt great. After they went home from the beach, he had rejected Raven's advances. Hugging the memories of his time with Alex to his heart, Hank slept easily with a big smile plastered on his face. He woke up at sunrise and quickly refreshed himself so he could go for a morning run.

Alex usually ran after sunrise. The blond said he always rose with the sun (must have something to do with how the sun rays energized him). Hank wanted to join him. Just thinking about it, it made him more spirited.

Even though he had spent time with Alex yesterday, he was beginning to long for him, Hank wanted to look into his silvery, turquoise orbs and talk to him. He wanted to…hear his deep voice.

It was a beautiful day, too. The sky was a breathtaking combination of blues, yellows and pinks, dotted by a few cumulus clouds. The air was crisp with only a cool undercurrent hinting at the impending autumn and birds were happily chirping away.

Hank got out of the house to find Alex already warming up in preparation for his morning run. His eyes locked on full beam at the sight of his love. His face fell a little when he saw Angel warming up beside the blond. Still, he couldn't help but put a light spring to his step as he made his way to him. Alex had finally let him in as a friend. They could have breakfast together after their run.

"Hey, Alex! Beautiful day isn't it?" He thought he may have sounded more enthusiastic than his usual self for so early in the morning but decided not to care.

Angel pinched her face as she saw him, but Hank ignored her. He would not let little things deter him. Alex grinned as he saw the big smile adorning Hank's face.

Alex studied him curiously, a smile in his eyes. "You are chipper. Have a good night's rest?"

"Yeah, I hadn't sleep like that in a long time," Hank tenderly said, cherry lips curled into a sunny smile. "Thanks to you."

"That is good," Alex voiced breezily as he blushed a little pink and his lips curled into a big grin. "Though, I didn't really do anything. You should thank Charles. He managed to talk Erik into it."

"Alex, can we get a move on?" Angel said impatiently. She didn't like how happy the blond looked around Hank.

"Wait, I want to join you guys," Hank asked hopefully.

"You should warm up first," the blond suggested. "You can catch up with us later."

"How about we just start at a slow pace instead," Hank asked hopefully. He didn't want to waste time stretching.

"Okay, but you might pull a muscle," the blond commented before turning to his best friend. "Angel, you go on ahead."

"Why? He could just catch up with us later," the dark beauty protested with a hint of anger. She didn't like that the captivating blond preferred being around Hank.

"You go on ahead. We will catch up with you later," the blond pushed.

Angel felt her stomach tighten at that. "No need. I want to run with you." She glared darkly at Hank.

Angel had woke up at sunrise everyday to spend more quality time with her love but now it was ruined.

As Hank started with a slow run, Alex joined him and adjusted to his slower pace and Angel followed. It warmed Hank's heart that Alex matched his pace evenly. He took a deep, contented breath full of fresh air. It was indeed a beautiful day for a run and some good company. Hank wanted to start a conversation with the blond, but Angel beat him to it.

"Yesterday's surfing class was really fun," the afro-Latino beauty began to get Alex's attention. She smiled as she remembered their lesson. Surfing was fun and made more fun being taught by a hottie like Alex Summers.

The blond grinned at her. He really loved surfing and he liked people sharing the same interest as him.

"Yeah," he said "You're a fast learner."

"Not as great as you being a teacher though." She flashed her megawatt smile.

Hank felt the green monster in his chest awake and rumbled warningly at Angel's and Alex's closeness. The couple ran at a leisurely pace beside him laughing happily, and he felt a slight pang in his heart.

He slowed down his pace so that he was slightly behind Alex. The blond was engrossed in conversation with Angel, surely he would not notice-and unconsciously began to indulge in his favorite activity: Alex watching. There was no denying that he was absolutely gorgeous, but what amazed him was how everything about him was a feast for the eyes. He loved that Alex's sweatshirt showed off his beautiful biceps. The blond must have cut the sleeves off to make it look good on him. A good thing too, since the color didn't suit his milky-white skin and the sweatshirt with the sleeve made him look chunky.

He watched Alex jogging slightly ahead of him and tried not to be too obvious in his study of the blond's legs. Since Hank had met him, in fact, he had spent many hours trying not to be too obvious in his dedicated and studious admiration of his legs, arms, eyes, smile, shoulders, hair, face, hands, ass, feet, elbows, wrists...

Alex was uncomfortably aware of Hank's eyes roaming his body. It made his stomach do a weird flip-flop.

"I'm done with warming up. I am going to speed ahead," the blond said quickly.

The blond quickly picked up pace and ran as fast as he could which surprised Hank who was still 'Alex's watching'.

Hank and Raven quickly caught up with him. Neither stopped for a break, neither seemed to get tired before the other-or if they did, they didn't show it outwardly. Hank had to say he was a little impressed that Angel could keep up with their speed. The dark girl seemed determined to keep up with Alex's very fast pace. She didn't slow down because Alex didn't. She must have liked him a great deal. It made Hank's stomach churn uncomfortably.

After more than an hour, Alex now drenched with sweat decided to take a rest beneath a sycamore tree, lying on the damp grass with his face turned towards the sun. Angel followed and laid on the grass on his right. Alex's eyes are closed, his head tipped upwards. The blond leaned back, resting his weight on his palms. Hank took the opportunity to study him for a long moment. Alex's long, blond eyelashes fanned against porcelain cheeks… the steady rise and fall of his chest, his lips parted softly with the rhythm of his breathing…the faint, contented smile playing on those rosebud lips.

God help him, Hank was enthralled. Alex looked so serene. What he would give to be able to taste those lips? Hank stifled his craving. Alex had finally let him into his circle of friends; the blond probably never would let him in again if he dared to make a move on him. Hank just wanted to stay by his love's side.

Hank hunkered down next to him on the dewy grass, careful to avoid the wetter patches. If he moved just a fraction, the sides of their arms and legs would touch. He could feel Alex's body heat radiating in waves. Hank could smell him, vaguely, the mineral scent of his skin and the sharp tang of his sweat. It was nice...comforting. The blond smelled like a musty sweatshirt you forgot to wash after a few days, the kind you wouldn't mind wearing repeatedly until the smell faded away.

Alex didn't speak for a few minutes before he opened his eyes and glanced at the brunet. His handsome face marred with a little thoughtful frown.

"Hank," Alex said softly startling Hank from his 'Alex-induce-daze'. "Shouldn't you run some more. I mean I am drenched in sweat but you hardly are. I know you wanted to follow at our pace but we have difference physical limits. What is the point of this if you don't even try your hardest," he said seriously while sitting up. The blond looked sternly into Hank's eyes. "You can't master your ability if you don't try to push your limits, Hank."

Hank's cheeks splashed with the color of shame. Alex was right. He hadn't been trying his hardest and it was not just today. He had always been holding himself back even during training because he was afraid of letting his inner beast surface. He remembered Alex said Hank's habit of holding himself back too much pissed him of. The blond's eyes softened at Hank's expression.

Alex got up and extended his hand to help him up. "Let's run again. This time run as fast as you can. I want to see how fast you really are." The blond smiled warm and encouragingly at him.

Hank felt a tug in the pit of his stomach and warmth spread from his chest, radiating outward.

Hank smiled and took the proffered hand, feeling a visible tremor ripple through his body and pulled himself to a stand. "Try to impress me, will you," he said it with a challenging smirk as he pulled Hank up.

There was something about the enchanting blond that made Hank feel like everything was bathed in a perpetual sunrise. That the world was pink and orange, shimmering and aglow; buildings, trees, sidewalks, grass, the air, and his heart.

"You will be surprised at how fast I really am." He grinned brightly, all fired up. Hank had never run so fast in his life…not even close. It felt so good to run so fast that he saw the world in a blur of images and felt his legs very lightly touching the ground.

After his run, Alex looped an arm around his shoulders and said with admiration, "Wow Hank, you're faster than I thought." Hank's bright cherry red lips curled into a blinding grin. He looked so adorable.

The blond's cheeks turned a beautiful tint of pinkish red at Hank's blinding grin and he wondered again why he always blushed when around Hank. Angel's frustration grew as she watched the scene. Alex hardly moved by her advances, but he blushed when Hank so much as smiled at him!

'What does Hank have that I don't have? Did Alex like males more than females?'

XXX

"Can I eat here?" Hank asked nervously, looking at Alex for permission.

"Sure, why not?" Alex said with a slight smile. "But won't your girlfriend say something." Alex looked at the next table where Raven and Sean seat. The ginger and the blond beauty were watching them, Sean with an intrigued gaze while Raven's face red with frustration. Hank always sat with them after all.

It reminded Hank that Alex still thought Raven was his girlfriend.

"I think you should go to your girlfriend Hank," Alex said dryly. "Raven looks pissed. She starting to resemble a tomato," Alex attempted at light-hearted joke.

"Raven and me…we're not a couple," Hank said, embarrassed as he remembered what Alex had walked in on. Alex looked surprise. "We're friends with benefits."

Alex wondered why he felt that release in his chest that he always felt after he's gotten the highest score in the class on a test he was worried about, the satisfaction of getting what he wanted and finding himself still with a tiny spot of emptiness.

"Really? You guys seem so close." Angel didn't like that Alex sounded a little hopeful.

"She is not really my type." Hank stared at Alex. 'You are' he thought.

Alex peered into his eyes. Those startling, velvety blue eyes of his were looking inside Hank for what felt like a long, long time causing Hank's breath to hitch. Alex found nothing and just smiled at him.

He had thought that Hank might have had relationship trouble that made him depressed. It was clear he was wrong. He wondered why he kept thinking why Hank was depressed before when he clearly wasn't anymore. Alex didn't notice Darwin and Hank had swapped seats so Hank could sit at Alex's right, much to Angel's displeasure.

The blond poured maple syrup on his pancakes.

Hank watched Alex begin consuming his breakfast. His eyes followed the blond's hand to his lips and Hank felt a little shiver run up his spine.

Hank couldn't pull his eyes away from Alex. He watched as the muscles in Alex's jaw and throat worked to chew and swallow the food. Hank could just imagine what it was like to be that food, how lucky it was to be in Alex's mouth, for Alex's tongue to caress it, for Alex's throat to swallow it-oh no. That bad thought process had Hank flushing and he now had a raging hard on. Watching Alex's sensual lips and mouth relish the flavor drove him wild. He imagined how it would feel if those lips wrapped around his cock

Alex took a bite of a deep red apple. Hank had to restrain from sighing at the combined scent of apple and Alex.

Those lips were moving.

It took Hank a few seconds to realize Alex was talking to him.

"Hello, Earth to Hank," Alex sounded amused.

"Y…yes," Hank stuttered, turning deep red.

"I know I am irresistible but there's no need to stare so much." A teasing smile.

The brunet turned a deeper shade of red.

Alex turned serious, all hints of teasing gone. "I was just wondering if you would help me with combat practice sometime," the blond said. "Usually I would ask Sean but you have great physical attributes. You would make the perfect opponent. I think it would be good for you to learn hand to hand combat, too. I think you would want to learn it from me or Sean instead of Erik. Of course, if you don't want to…."

"No…I would be glad to help," Hank said quickly. He would do anything to spend more time with the entrancing blond.

"I don't think Hank would suffice as your sparring partner Alex," Angel glared daggers at Hank. "I mean you're a great fighter while Hank doesn't look like he knows how to fight." Angel's eyes challenged Hank to say otherwise, smirking when the brunet's shoulder slumped in defeat.

Hank swallowed and looked down miserably. Angel was right, he couldn't fight. He didn't even know how. He would only make a fool of himself in front of his love.

"Well, he can learn, can't he?" Darwin said kindly as he patted Hank gently on the back. "Hank would make a great fighter. He just needs some time."

"You would make a great fighter, Hank. I just know it." Hank was staggered by the amount of confidence in the blond's tone. He turned to Alex who smiled encouragingly at him. "You just need to work hard. After all, the recipe of success is 1% talent and 99% hard work."

Xxx

Hank went back to his room after a long day of working and practiced. He had a big contented smile on his face.

He was surprised to find Alex was standing in front of his door. He grinned.

"Alex, wha…." He was cut off as the blond beauty grabbed onto his tie and kissed him hard. Hank stumbled slightly but Alex held him up. Hank made this noise in the back of his throat and Alex pushed his hands into Hank's hair, fisting it and pressing their bodies together. Hank wrapped his arms around Alex and they kissed until Hank was panting and his whole body was shaking. It was when Alex dove for another kiss that Hank realized how cold the body that was pressing to him was….

"Raven…," Hank hissed, quickly backing away.

"You sure are sharp," Alex said sarcastically.

Hank looked around him in panic, making sure no one was around to witness this. He was glad that it was late at night.

"Quickly change back," he ordered her.

"Why? I thought you love me way better in this form." At Hank venomous glare, Raven sighed and turned into her beautiful brunette form.

Hank opened the door to his room. "Get inside, we need to talk," he said urgently. He didn't want or need to sleep with her anymore. He was really happy that he got to befriend Alex and there was no way he going to risk losing that.

XXX

"So you don't want to sleep with me, anymore," Raven snapped icily at yet again another rejection. What was so special about Alex anyway?

"I'm sorry," Hank said apologetically. "But I finally got to be close to him…."

"So you think...you would try being friends first before you won him over…," Raven said bemused.

Deep down she felt a twinge of sympathy for the brunet. He was so intelligent yet so incredibly stupid some time. Why did the brunet think Alex never done it with anyone before? Certainly not by choice considering how sensual he was. It wasn't difficult to figure out when you think how little control the blond had over his power. Alex could cut through steel easily, there was no way he would risk losing control even if just for a second.

"No, I…." Hank wanted to say that he was happy just being Alex's friend, but Raven cut him short.

"Hank, you're surprisingly foolish sometime," Raven said with a sliver of sympathy before her expression abruptly iced over. "No matter, you will come back to me when he has rejected you," she said smugly. "And...I know he will reject you."

It took her some time to figure it out but when she did, she realized that Alex had been pushing Hank away from the start. Not because he hated him but because he was attracted to him.

The blond had been very defensive when people doubted his sexuality. Being both mutant and dangerous, it must have been a big burden. It was clear Alex didn't want to add bisexuality to the reason society wanted him dead.

Hank could chase Alex as much as he wanted; it was highly impossible that Alex would change his mind. Beside there was no way he would risk Hank's life considering he got himself into solitary confinement to avoid hurting even criminals.

Raven's words had hurt. Hank had known that Alex would never return his feeling but there was no need to throw it in his face!

The brunet was really glad when the door slammed close as Raven made her leave. He had thought the girl as his closest friend but really he was just her toy and he was tired of being played and manipulated by her so GOOD RIDDANCE!

Author note: Sorry for making Raven this mean. Like Erik she wasn't evil, but I needed some sort of villain in the story. I feel bad doing this, since I like her a lot!

I found out that Hank father is just a normal government worker who later turn farmer while his mother is a housewife. His parent loves him unconditionally even after he turn beast.

Since I had made hank parent rich and successful since the first chapter, I going to stick with it, beside it is a nice contrast to Alex.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Illusion Of friendship

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Genre: Romance/hurt/comfort.

Warning: NC 17 slash.

Thanks for all that review

Beta by: Osfacard Carnad

A thousand thanks for Kathryn for helping commenting on my story and gave me the push I need to post them.

It's an AU since Darwin is still alive and both Erik and Angel is still good and they were at the Xavier mansion

Alex launched a fist at Hank, which the brunet nervously dodged with quick agility, but not quick enough to avoid the kick that connected with his stomach. Hank was sent backwards but regained his balance rather clumsily in time to keep from falling to the ground.

"Ow, Alex that really hurt!"

"Of course, it hurt. This is combat-training. Did you think I would go easy on you?" Alex said with irritation in his tone. "Well unless you think you can't handle it...," he goaded amicably.

Hank quickly rose to his feet, his inner beast growling softly. No way was he going to let himself look weak in front of his love.

After Hank got hit several more times….

"Come on, Hank. You are not being serious!" Alex said with irritation in his tone. "Where's your lightning agility?"

"I am trying," Hank protested. "It's just I am not use to fighting."

"Well, you better get used to it. We're going to fight against Shaw. Fight me more seriously!"

XXX

Alex raced forward. Hank stretched out his hands to stop him, but he sidestepped. The blond spun around and used the momentum to send a high kick towards Hank's face, but Hank quickly grabbed his ankle at the last second, easily throwing him to the ground.

"Alex, are you okay?" Hank quickly said apologetically.

"That's more like it," the blond said, getting fired up. He got up and brushed some of the dirt from the mat off his clothes. "I know you had it in you, Hank. Keep it up." He threw an encouraging smile.

Hank's body thrummed with pleasure at the compliment.

The blond's expression quickly hardened. "When you're in battle are you really going to be worrying about if you're hurting the person trying to kill you? No, you won't be. Don't be afraid to hurt me, Hank. Fight me, with all you've got."

Hank chewed on his lower lip as he contemplated this. He really didn't want to hurt Alex, but he did have a point.

XXX

Hank was a natural fighter. It was in his genes. He had great strength, agility, stamina and flexibility. He even healed rapidly. All he lacked was confidence and experience. He could totally be an even better hand to hand fighter than Erik and Sean combined. Alex couldn't even beat Sean (at least not in the near future but he worked extra hard to beat him). Sean may not look like it but the ginger was a martial arts prodigy and had learned martial arts from a young age, while Erik was one hell of a fighter that he could finish Alex off in seconds if he wanted too!

Alex came back at Hank with a few punches and kicks, one of which came this close to Hank's face. Hank nervously sidestepped it, narrowly avoiding it by about a few centimeters. The blond lifted his fist into the air to throw another one but Hank grabbed his wrist in mid air. He attempted to fight back with the other one but Hank grabbed that one as well. In one abrupt movement, Alex kicked him right where the sun didn't shine and Hank collapsed on the floor in agony.

Hank groaned in pain.

"No fair, you play dirty," the scientist protested.

"No one said anything about playing it clean, you idiot. Besides attacking your opponent's weakness is a great battle strategy," Alex said smugly before turning serious. "In the real battle, there won't be any rules. You don't expect Shaw and his army to play it fair, do you? We should expect them to use underhanded methods," Alex's tone turned gravely serious. "You should be prepared for anything," he said. "One mistake. One small mistake, Hank, and you could be dead."

'As for me,' Alex thought bitterly. 'If I lose control for a second, I could blast you guys to smithereens.'

Hank slowly got up. Damn it, the blond sure kicked hard. His dick hurt!

XXX

"Where did you learn how to fight like this?" Hank asked because you need at least years to be that skillful.

"I learned martial arts at school and from books. It is really useful to kick bullies' asses. I learned street fight, in well…fights. Believe me, when people are ganging up on you, the last thing you should do is play clean. Ever heard the saying 'nice guys finish first'? Don't be Mr. Nice guy and beat the shit out of your opponent. I made all those bastards run in fear," the blond chuckled cockily at the memory.

"What? You don't think I am a good kid, did you? I never was," Alex said at the look of Hank's face.

"No," Hank said quietly, eyes downcasted. He remembered Alex's words.

'It is just around my neighborhood and, then during prison, I needed to get tough to protect myself'.

"I used to get bullied a lot, too," Hank said silently, grimly. "So I understand…."

Of course in Hank's case, he didn't fight back. He didn't want a fight. Besides skipping a year meant all the other kids were a lot bigger and older than him so fighting back would only have made it worse. It was good that it was only verbal abuse and not physical.

Alex on the other hand had fiery, warrior-like personality. There was no way he would take it lying down. In fact, Hank could see Alex beating the crap out of them and send them running in fear. The blond must have gotten even stronger during prison. He would have to...to protect himself from dangerous criminals. Hank shuddered when he thought what Alex had been through during his prison time. He realized Alex was not just a fighter...but a survivor.

XXX

It took Hank some time to start getting use to fighting. As Hank got better, Alex stopped holding back. "You're getting…a lot better!" Alex commented between ducking Hank's punches and managed to kick Hank's feet out from under him. Hank instinctively threw his arms back and flipped back onto his feet just in time to catch the blond's fist in his face. Alex's move might not have had quite the desired effect but it gave him enough time to prepare a charge.

Hank barely dodged and felt his balance going, so he turned his falling momentum into power for his own attack as he slammed his shoulder into Alex's chest and they both fell into a tangled heap.

"I have a good teacher…," Hank groaned as he winced. He realized he was on top of the entrancing blond.

Alex felt like he was having a heart palpitation as Hank's oceanic eyes scanned over his face. When his oceanic eyes stopped on Alex's lips, Hank couldn't help but dart out his tongue to lick his dry lips nervously.

Watching as Hanks pink tongue darted out to lick his dry lips, a familiar rush of red spread over Alex's cheeks and over his neck. His heart was suddenly in his throat.

The heat from boy below him was seeping into Hank's track suit and making him hotter than he already was.

Before he lost the little control he still had, Hank quickly lifted himself up and extended his hand to help Alex up. Hank felt like he had lost a great opportunity and mentally kicked himself at the thought.

'He is straight remember,' Hank reminded himself. Alex would probably kick his ass (or worst his dick) if he tried anything.

Alex just stared at Hank silently before he inwardly shook his head and took his offer graciously and pulled himself up.

"You did really well," he stated quietly. "I think this is enough for today. I need a drink."

Hank didn't tell him that they still have a half an hour left. He just watched as Alex left the room, wishing that Alex wouldn't cancel their training session. It was obvious that Alex was extremely uncomfortable with what had happened.

Alex proved to hold his professionalism as a G-Men highly when he arrived on time the next day and told Hank firmly that they needed to make up for the 30 minutes they had skipped yesterday.

XXX

Alex launched a hard kick on Hank, but Hank caught his leg with a foot lock and punched him.

"Nice work, Hank," Alex praised him before he punched him in the throat making Hank disorientated and then Alex stamped him through the thigh.

Hank groaned in pain and his hold on Alex's leg loosened allowing the blond to free himself and delivered a roundhouse kick to his ribs. They were barefoot, but he managed to kick hard enough to make Hank wince.

XXX

Hank punched Alex's shoulder and aimed for his stomach, but Alex grabbed his hand and twisted it towards his back hard enough to make him fall to the ground.

As the brunet squirmed on the mat, he knelt, placing his knee on his neck. "You need to learn body locks," he chuckled. "And this one is basic."

Hank rolled away from him and scrambled to his feet.

XXX

Hank was smiling in triumph as he managed to catch Alex's arm from behind.

Alex coolly used his momentum and shoved Hank's back. He freed his arm and swung his other arm to the brunet's face. He immediately ducked down and swept his leg in a wide arc, trying to trip Hank. Hank saw it, however, and flipped backwards, landing not so gracefully a foot away. Hank took a moment to regain his stance.

"You're getting better," Alex panted. He was exhausted. "Let's take a short break."

Alex couldn't help but feel jealous of Hank because while he was panting like a dog, the brunet only looked a bit tired. How much stamina did the guy have?

Xxx

Alex rushed toward him, swinging his leg up, Hank quickly dropped, spinning beside him. Alex unleashed a combo of punches but Hank caught his wrist and twisted it behind him, not enough to hurt but enough to immobilize the limb. Alex tried to swing his other arm but it suffered the same fate.

"My win?" Hank grinned.

"Afraid not," Alex smirked a little before he stomped his right foot on Hank's hard enough to make him cry out in pain, making Hank's grip loosen.

Alex chuckled and taking advantage of the situation, he freed himself from Hank's grip.

Alex sent a spinning, back kick to Hank's face. Hank barely dodged it. Alex reacted quickly at his momentary lapse. He seized fistfuls of Hank's shirt and flung him on his back with a swift judo throw. He landed with a loud thud. Moving quickly, before he could recover, Alex pinned Hank down and restrained any of his attempts to get up.

"I win." He grinned.

Hank groaned and struggled against Alex's hold with no success. Alex had him effectively pinned.

"I'm not gonna lie Hank, you did amazing."

Hank was almost giddy with delight at the compliment.

XXX

Alex moved with a rush of breath and adrenaline, bringing his elbow up into Hank's throat. Hank clutched his hands around his neck, groaning, eyes wide with surprise. Alex didn't stop, lifting his leg up and bringing his foot down hard at the very spot where his foot met his ankle.

"Argh!" Hank yelled out as he grabbed his foot, falling back and hitting the floor with a thud.

XXX

Alex's arm had Hank in a head lock. The brunet was grunting loudly, trying to use brute strength to free himself.

"No!" Alex's voice boomed. "What did I tell you? First, you cause pain. Then, you drop low and back."

Hank smirked to himself as his fingers reached around the back of Alex's leg. He grabbed firmly behind the knee-joint and pulled. Alex howled at the sudden pain of his leg shooting forward, Hank took his chance, freeing his head he caught Alex by the throat sweeping his other leg around to the back of Alex's. Alex crashed to the mat. He grunted as he slammed onto his back.

Hank leapt onto his opponent not waiting for Alex to recover, and pressed his elbow into his neck forcing Alex's head back. "Yield?"

Alex choked slightly at the pressure unable to reply. His eyes remained fixed on the brunet's face. Hank yelped suddenly as callous fingers caressed his hip. He bucked upwards releasing the pressure on Alex's throat.

Alex wasted no time, Hank's vision spun as he was flipped onto his back with a thud, Alex straddled himself over the top part of his chest, his knees pinning his upper arms to the ground. Alex looked down on the prone brunet as his legs kicked out beneath him.

"No...you yield." He grinned smugly as he leaned forward pinning his thrashing wrists to the floor.

Hank wasn't finished yet. Lifting his knee up sharply, Alex bucked forward as it made contact with his aft, his head almost crashing into the floor. He used one hand to steady himself.

"Futile attempt Hank..."

"Not quite…," Hank quipped using his now free hand, his fingers dove into the crease of Alex's hip, releasing a surprised yell from the other male as he shot off him pushing back so hard he landed on his aft, his face a picture of shock at the sneaky move.

"That...is cheating...," Alex growled, his face flushed.

"You used it first," Hank laughed. He quickly regretted it when he saw Alex's eyes flash with irritation.

"Okay..." Alex took a deep breath to calm himself. "From now on, nobody touches his opponent intimately just to distract them." Alex got to his feet.

XXX

Alex threw a punch. Before he could make contact, Hank caught him by the wrists and threw him to the mat in one quick, fluid motion.

'So fast?'

Hank proceeded to pin him down by settling his weight on him, gathering both of Alex's wrists in his hand and holding his wrists above his head. Alex wriggled and fought against his hold, but Hank's body was as hard as a rock and the arm locking his wrists might as well be made of iron for all the give in it.

"Yield?" he grinned smugly, tightening his grip on Alex's trashing wrists as he looked down at him.

Alex squirmed under him, trying to break free again but with no success. Hank had him effectively pinned.

"Yeah," Alex breathed out before grinning brightly. "You win!"

XXX

They were resting and drinking water in their break.

"I hope you know that this marks the end of our training sessions," Alex said before taking another sip of his big bottle of mineral water.

Hank's hand froze, the bottle inches from his mouth. "What? Why?" Hank said more than a tad disappointed. He had a really great time sparring with the blond beauty. Alex looked HOT all sweaty!

"What do you mean why?" Alex asked amused. "You have totally won me. There's no point in you practicing with me anymore. You should practice with Sean or Erik if you want to improve." Alex gave him a small smile. "Sean is a little lazy but I think you can talk him into it. It preferable than training with Erik, believe me he is one tough mentor."

"But…," Hank stuttered. "I thought you wanted me to help you train."

"Actually…it's more of training for you. I mean you have to learn how to protect yourself and Charles thought it would be better if you learned from me…."

"So you only taught me because Charles asked you to." Hank knew he shouldn't feel upset, but he did.

Alex was taken aback by the anger in Hank's tone. Jeez, he must have touched a nerve.

"NO!" the blond said firmly. "Look...Charles asked me to do a favor and I agreed to do it because it is highly important that you know how to defend yourself!" Alex said with a sliver of annoyance in his tone. "Geez, what got your panties in a twist?"

At Hank's apologetic look, Alex's gaze softened all over.

"There's a personal reason, too," the blond muttered and Hank quickly looked up at that. "To tell you the truth, I always wanted to spar you. It had been great fights."

Hank's tender, cherry lips broke into a grin at that.

XXX

The battle at Cuba ended up with Shaw dead, Erik nearly leaving and the Government after their lives. Charles and Erik decided they should go into hiding until things settled down. They went back to Charles' mansion and decided to lay low for a few months. With nothing much to do except training, experimenting (Hank) and laying around, the now no longer G-men but X-men got closer to each other. They are pretty much a family now.

During this few months, Hank used this opportunity to spend as much time with Alex as possible. He rose with the sun to run with Alex. He learned martial arts with the rest of the team under Erik's tutelage. He ate his meals sitting next to Alex and when they thought they could get away with it; they got drunk together on Charles' alcohol stash. They went to the library together. They talked, joked and played games like basketball, darts, pool and poker together.

Hanging around with Alex was becoming a wonderful addiction for Hank.

Author note: I don't know how much stamina human Hank has but my friend told me beast have three times the stamina of normal human.

I read somewhere that said Sean and Alex are both martial art experts but Sean was really fast (2 times faster than Alex). So if they fight without their powers, Sean would totally win. Yeah, I am surprise too. Reading about Sean he is a lot more multi-talented, clever, cunning and rich than he seem. He is the future great undercover detective.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Genre: Romance/hurt/comfort.

Warning: NC 17 slash.

Beta by: Osfacard Carnard

Author note: It wasn't that good but pleased review. If anyone had any suggestion for next chapter I would be happy to hear them

Thanks for all that review

Chapter 7

Alex and Hank are reading at the library. Alex had been to the library more since Cuba. He planned to finish his last year of high school and won a scholarship, which meant he would have to work harder since he had criminal record. He didn't want to burden Charles with his University expanses, the guy had done enough for him already.

Alex closed the textbook he was reading with a sigh. Across him, Hank looked up in surprise, his biology book opened on his lap.

"Anything wrong, Alex?" he asked concerned. The blond always read contentedly until he lost track of time, something he and Hank had in common.

"No, nothing. It's just...," Alex punctuated his words with another sigh which said everything else. Hank smiled knowingly, his fingers neatly and methodically bookmarking his page.

"You're bored, aren't you?" Months of being marooned in the mansion's ground must have started to get to him. Hank was coping with the cabin fever a lot better than the rest of the team since he rarely went out to begin with.

"Well, a bit I guess..." Alex looked into Hank's eyes, trying to decipher the twinkle that had suddenly sparked up in them, wondering what Hank had in mind. "Why?"

Hank pushed their books aside with a careless sweep of his hand.

"We're going to play chess."

"Chess?" Alex asked un-ecstatically. Why would he want to play such a boring game like chess anyway? Plus he doesn't even know how to play

He flashed the enchanting blond a quick grin, laughing quietly at his astounded expression as he pushed back his chair. "We will use Charles' chess board."

"But I don't even play chess!" Alex protested.

"Trust me; you'll like it more than you think you will." There was that exasperating sparkle again. Hank's eyes need to be strictly avoided. One glance at those endless pools was more than enough to make Alex agree with him on anything.

Alex groaned half-heartedly before pushing his chair back. "Fine, let give it a try."

Hank bright, cherry red lips curled into a bright grin and Alex was mesmerized. He knew Alex would love playing his favorite game. One of the important traits of Alex that Hank had studied during the past few months was that the blond loved a challenge, especially if it was an intellectual challenge. He strived for it. Hank was a great chess player, not as amazing as Charles or Erik but great nonetheless. Alex would so enjoy the challenge.

XXX

Hank engrossed himself in setting the chess pieces in their places. That intent look in his eyes, the way he would mutter inaudibly under his breath as he did something, these small quirks made Alex smile fondly. Hank was endearing in his dorkiness.

"Done!" The satisfied exclamation startled the blond out of his intense staring.

"Alex?"

"Huh?"

Hank gestured at the board, playing pieces all neatly lined up in their respective places. He raised his eyes to meet his gently. "White or black?"

"Black!" A lopsided grin. "It is one of my favorite colors."

The enchanting brunet took the seat behind the white pieces. Alex dropped himself loosely into his own chair. Wishing to break the silence, Hank gestured with his free hand. "Black starts first."

"You have to teach me how to play first, Hank," Alex smiled weakly. "I don't even know the rules...and don't miss a single rule. I don't want to lose because I don't know all of it," he said firmly. "If I play, I play to win."

Hank explained all the rules of chess to the blond. Alex listened intently albeit looking a tad bored but wait until they started playing….

XXX

As Hank predicted, Alex quickly became heavily engrossed in the match especially when Hank was winning.

Clink... Alex moved a bishop in an attempt to trap Hank's knight. The blond did great for first-timers.

Hank pretended not to notice, instead moving a castle forwards. Alex never seeing the counter-trap moved to take the white knight, looking smug.

"And your Knight is mine," Alex smiled cockily as he took the white piece.

Hank moved the castle and took Alex's bishop.

"And you Bishop is mine," the brunet smiled.

Alex frowned, "Hmmp."

XXX

Hank moved his pawn to take the younger man's king. "Your King is mine," Hank announced with a cheeky smile at his stunned face.

Alex, realizing that he was defeated, scowled and quickly demanded, "I want a rematch."

"Sure," Hank grinned merrily. This will be a daily routine. One thing about Alex was he will keep trying until he won. He got to spend more time with his sweetheart and keep him from getting bored. He managed to kill two birds with one stone!

XXX

Alex was standing in the doorway shuffling his feet, holding a plate with two slices of Citrus Tart and a mug of tea in his hands and a shy grin on his face. Hank stared at him. Alex looked super adorable. Is it Hank or has Alex became cuter and cuter as the time past?

When it became apparent Hank wasn't going to break the silence, Alex's cheeks flushed with a light rosy pink and to Hank, there was nothing more beautiful in the world.

"I, uh, thought you might be hungry. You weren't at dinner again. You know, you really shouldn't take late meals. At least, drink some milk so you won't get gastric."

Hank felt really warm inside. Alex doesn't stick around after he placed the food and tea on the table and Hank's eyes follow him out, feeling more than a little lonely. Hank turned to his dinner on the table.

Hank's lips curl into a big grin as he ate his citrus tart. It tasted so yummy and citrus-y, but not too tangy. After the first deep, warm sip of the smoky beverage, Hank smiled. He loved the kind of smoky and vaguely flowery tasting tea and it's delicate aroma. He let the soothing properties wash over him.

It was when Hank laid on his bed that night; that he finally realized that Alex knows exactly what brand of tea he liked and how Hank liked it. That tea tasted just like the tea Hank brewed himself every day, with two tablespoons of milk and a teaspoon of sugar.

Alex had told him that he liked to observe people especially the ones he hold dear but only now it dawned to Hank, how closely Alex has observed him. Alex even bothered to remember little things like how he liked his tea. The thought warmed him to the core. He wondered how much Alex knew about him.

XXX

Alex was baking something when Hank came to the kitchen. Hank stopped as he took a look at Alex. Alex was wearing a red apron with the white, bold words 'Kiss the Cook' sewn on it. The blonde looked so cute with the apron on that Hank was tempted to kiss him right there and then but he restrained himself. Alex wouldn't appreciate it and it would have ruined their close friendship.

"What?" the blonde blushed pale pink. "Don't stare at me like that."

He looked even more adorable to Hank when he was blushing like that.

"Nice apron," Hank teased.

"Thanks! It was a gift from Angel," the blonde smiled fondly.

'Of course it is,' Hank thought bitterly.

"She said she saw it and quickly thought of me. She's really sweet." Alex smiled made the green monster roar in jealousy.

Hank looked at the sugar, eggs, butter, unsweetened chocolate, flour, vanilla, salt and lightly toasted chopped pecans. A cook book was left open.

"Are you making brownies?" the older male asked with a grin. He loved brownies. His mom always made it for him. "Let me help you, Alex."

"Thanks but I can do it myself," the blonde smiled gratefully at him.

"I want to help you," the brunet insisted.

"Fine, why not," the blond smiled faintly. "Have you ever made brownie before?"

"Sure, I used to help my mom make them," Hank smiled at the memory.

Alex smiled weakly at that. Alex remembered that he and Scott used to help his mother make brownies too, long ago.

His mother would smile affectionately and warmly at them. Her smile was like pure sunshine and brightened up the whole room. After they finished, he and his brother would fight over who got to lick the batter. Scott held the spoon high above both their heads, stretching his arm up as high as it would reach. Alex stood on his tiptoes and jumped as high as he could, still not even close to reaching the spoon. He would pout cutely and Scott would relent and they would lick the batter together.

The blond smiled nostalgically.

"Really, me too," his voice barely a whisper but Hank could hear the bitterness and longing in his voice clear as day. Hank wondered why.

"What kind of brownie are you making?" the brunet asked with a little thoughtful frown. Looking at the ingredients, it doesn't seem like Alex was making ordinary brownies.

"It's called the 'Ultimate Brownie'. It is tall like a cakey-brownie, but is dense like a fudgy-brownie. My mom used to make it. I found the recipe in the magazine and just had to make it. You know, for old time sake," Alex's tone was nostalgic. "Anyway, just follow the recipe book."

Alex had already preheated the oven to 350 degrees and greased the pan.

They melted eight-one ounce squares of unsweetened chocolate and a cup of butter in a saucepan over low heat; set aside. Hank beat five eggs, three cups of sugar and one tablespoon of vanilla at high speed for 10 minutes in a mixer. Then, they blended in the chocolate mixture, 1 ½ cup of flour and 1 teaspoon salt until just mixed.

Hank smiled a little as he stirred in 2-1/2 cups of the nuts. He loved pecans. Alex smiled affectionately as he watched him. Alex wanted to use walnuts instead of pecans for the brownies but he just remembered that Hank loved butter pecan ice cream so he might prefer pecans. He doesn't know why he cared about little things like that.

The batter looked delicious. Hank reached out to dip a finger into the bowl of brownie batter. Alex was quick to pull the bowl away and managed to give Hank's fingers a playful rap with the whisk.

"Hands off."

"Sorry," Hank said with an embarrass smile. He was not a kid anymore.

"Here!" There was a tenderness in the blonde's voice and he gave Hank the spatula. "You can lick this."

Hank hesitated.

"There's no need to be embarrassed," the blond smiled gently.

Hank took his time to enjoy it, cleaning off the chocolate from the spatula with long, slow licks.

Alex's mouth grew dry and his cheek tinted red as he couldn't help but stare at the brunet. He quickly wrenched his eyes away, wondering what the fuck was wrong with him!

Alex poured the batter into the prepared pan and placed the batter carefully in the oven so that it wouldn't bake unevenly. "There," Alex said with a smile as he closed the oven door. "Now we just need to give it about 35 to 40 minutes before we take it out."

Hank picked up the batter covered spoon that lay inside the mixing bowl.

"Hey, what the heck are you doing?" Alex exclaimed, grabbing his arm just before the spoon reached Hank mouth.

"What? Are you gonna give me the 'It's not safe to eat too much batter' speech?" Hank asked with a slight tease.

The blond's eyes glinted mischievously.

"No, actually I was just wondering what made you think that you should get to lick the spoon." Alex asked trying his best to look serious when he just wanted to break into a smile.

"Because I'm the handsome assistant?" Was the first thing Hank could think of to say. Alex shook his head.

"Oh no, you don't." He tried to grab the spoon, but Hank pulled it back out his reach. "Aw, c'mon, you got to lick the spatula, no fair." He didn't even care that he sounded like a five-year-old, something about Hank just brought this part of him out, like when he bullied him before. He doesn't really understand it himself. He just loved to tease Hank.

"Uh, uh, uh, Alex." Hank said switching the spoon to his other hand behind his back as the blond did his best to get it away from him by reaching over his shoulder and making a couple of unrewarding grabs for it.

They both couldn't help but laugh at the situation, Alexander Summer and Henry McCoy fighting over a spoon covered in brownie mix. But the younger teen didn't give up and finally with one hand on either side of Hank's waist, he got a hold of the spoon from the top, which ended up resulting in both of his hands being covered in the batter, but Hank still didn't let go.

Then, suddenly Hank noticed something. Alex was actually holding him. His body pressed up close against him, his arms wrapped snugly around his slim waist. This was something the brunet only dreamt about, being this close to Alex, letting him embrace him the way he was. Kind of funny that it was the result of them fighting over a spoon, but he didn't care and he didn't want him to let go. It just felt, so, good, so, right!

Alex froze when he realized the position they are in and quickly let the brunet go and step back like he was scalded. The blond felt his blood travel two times faster and his heart beating louder. Hank felt a sense of lost. He actually wished they could stay like that for the rest of their life. A silly wish that will never come true.

"Sorry," the blond said quietly, his eyes downcasted.

Alex pulled off his apron and started to organize and clean things up. He avoided looking at Hank and worked very quietly. He could feel Hank's eyes watching his every move.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Genre: Romance/hurt/comfort.

Warning: NC 17 slash.

Author note: It wasn't that good but pleased review. If anyone had any suggestion for next chapter I would be happy to hear them

Thanks for all that review

The paragraph where Alex gave Hank dance lesson is mostly written by Katheryn since I don't know how to teach people to dance. In that part I written the part of Hank's cologne being Jasmine and mint and the more romantic part where Alex look up at Hank and Hank look down at him and what happen next.

Beta by Osfacard Carnard

A thousand thanks for Kathryn, gleek love ice cream and Slytherin sin for helping commenting on my story and gave me the push I need to post them.

It's an AU since Darwin is still alive and both Eric and Angel is still good and they were at the Xavier mansion

Ch 8

Alex never thought Darwin would ask Hank to the night club with them. He didn't think the place suited Hank really. The brunet was a lightweight and he didn't want anyone to take advantage of him. Then again, it was not like Hank was a blushing virgin. He could take care of himself.

Hank had never gone to a night club before. His interest in such venues was limited, plus he never had anyone to go with before. But he wanted to get close to his love, see his world.

Not normally worried with his appearance, Hank suddenly panicked about what he would wear to the nightclub. He entered his closet with shoulders sagging; not sure how he should dress. Now that he rummaged through his wardrobe for something cool to wear, he realized a large portion of his clothes was either quite plain or smart and dorky.

He decided on dark jeans, a blue short sleeved shirt and light gray waistcoat that was fairly new.

He regretted not having something more stylish to wear when he met up with the others in the living room. Alex looked so cool in red velvet jacket, a black T-shirt and black, tight trousers. Both his jacket and T-shirt were sleeveless, allowing him to show off his beautiful biceps. Hank flushed at the sight. Darwin wore brocade jacket, a ruffled shirt and tight, velvet trousers. Angel was wearing a red tube dress and she looked stunning in it. Hank was so going to get himself a new, cooler wardrobe.

Alex stopped talking to his best-friends and broke into a grin at Hank's appearance. "Looking good, Hank!" His eyes betrayed him by giving Hank a once over, something that wasn't missed by Angel or Darwin. Hank, however, was as oblivious as always. Darwin kept wondering when the dim scientist was going to catch up.

The first thing Alex noticed was how Hank's electric, blue eyes seemed to sparkle more brightly this night. He knew the blue shirt Hank chose was helping to bring them out.

"Really?" Hank's brilliant blue eyes smiled at him.

He blinked momentarily as he realized what he was doing and blushed pink before quickly looking away from Hank.

"Sure. Blue suits you. It brings out the color of your stunning eyes…." Alex quickly stopped himself and blushed red to the back of his ears. That sounded so wrong!

Hank's cheeks turned a light red at the comment and a grin spread across his face.

.

"You know what, I think you would look more handsome in red," Alex tried to cover up his embarrassment. "Just suggesting," he smiled drily.

It was overwhelming, with the flashing lights and the writhing bodies and the patrons' various states of dress, or lack thereof. The smell of cocktails and perfume were mingling in the air. The large crowd seemed to be dancing with the beat and even flashing to match parts of the song. Loud shouts of excitement and laughter accompanied the music that blared from the overly large speakers that decorated the rather large, nearly soundproof building.

Darwin, Angel and Alex were having an amazing time. This might've had something to do with them being hit on left and right. Even Darwin was pretty popular. Hank did not illicit as much as a raised eyebrow from the hot girls surrounding him.

'Come on everybody clap your hands.

Oh, you're lookin' good! I'm gonna sing my song, it won't take long We're gotta do the twist and it goes like this!

Come on, let's twist again, like we did last summer

Yeah, let's twist again, like we did last year

Do you remember when things were really hummin'

Yeah, let's twist again, twistin' time is here.'

Alex smiled at the choice of song. He may favorite old, blues song but he loved fast upbeat song too. Hell, he loved all kinds.

"Alex, let dance," Angel said before she pulled the blond up from the stool. Alex followed her with a small smile. Angel loved dancing and was an excellent dancer too boot. Alex was pretty good himself but not nearly as good as Angel. She would be swept away by the music and her body would move smooth like silk to the beat.

Alex took Angel's hand and danced with her in the center of the dance floor. She placed her hands around his neck and he held her waist, slowly swaying back and forth to the song that was playing. After a while of dancing like that, she arranged them in a ballroom pose, holding one of Alex's hand and sidling close to him, resting her head on his shoulder. Alex smiled and held her tightly, whispering indecipherable words that Hank couldn't quite hear. They looked so close and comfortable together, just moving and taking various steps forward and backward in time with the rhythm.

When the music became faster, Alex started to twirl Angel in circles, never getting far enough away that some part of their body wasn't touching. He moved his hips in time with hers, as she pulled him close to her by his belt loops. They laughed their way through the song, his warm hands splayed on her back as she raised her hands and sang along.

Hank felt his stomach burn with something horrible and ugly as he watched the two happily dancing. He wrenched his eyes from them looking at Darwin whose eyes also trained at the dancing couple. His face was unreadable. Hank remembered that he sometime saw the same look at Alex's face whenever he and Raven were together. Hank wondered what the taller male was thinking. Darwin sipped his drink before turning his eyes away.

"Want a drink?" Darwin smiled dryly at Hank. "It is on me."

"Yeah," Hank said grimly. He really wanted to get drunk.

He had been here for about half an hour now, but he was still very bored. Darwin had left to dance with other girls and left Hank with less than a quarter bottle of wine. Nobody seemed to want to invite Hank to dance or even talk. To his chagrin, Alex was dancing with other girls. A tendril of envy twisted in his gut. Hank tried to not let it bother him but it left him in a sour mood. He couldn't help but wonder why Angel let his boyfriend dance with other girls.

'Maybe their relationship wasn't at all romantic and I read it all wrong,' Hank felt like a heavy weight lifted from him at that.

He took another sip from the citrusy wine and gently placed it down on the bar table, turning towards it and running his fingers across the top of the glass. He soon found himself singing along with the song, tapping his index finger against the glass in his hand. He was about halfway through singing it when he heard a voice speak behind him, causing him to jump.

"Your voice is beautiful."

Alex brushed up beside him, shoulder-to-shoulder. Hank breath hitched at the contact. It's as if there's a magnetic pull, because Hank leaned slightly towards him in reply to gesture.

"What's up, Hank?" Alex asked over the music. "How come you're not dancing?"

"No," Hank answered flatly. "I just – I'm not – I don't feel like it."

"It's a club, Hank," Alex reminded him. "You come here to dance and to hit on hot girls. You haven't done either tonight."

"Nobody is interested in me," Hank sighed in embarrassment.

The blond looked disbelieving at that. "Seriously, someone fucking gorgeous like you…. Is the people here blind or something?"

Hank blushed to the tip of his ears at that. "You don't have to say that, Alex. I know I'm not that good looking." He rubbed the back of his neck shyly.

Alex snorted at that. "Have you ever seen yourself in the mirror, Hank? You have…fantastic features." The blond blushed pale pink at the last statement. "I mean you're a tasty man-morsel category by girl's standard."

'Damn it! Why am I always blushing like a girl in front of Hank?'

Hank's cheeks burned a deeper shade of red.

"Look Hank sensuality comes from within. Believe in yourself and you'll radiate sexuality…." Alex stopped at the unconfident look on Hank's face.

"Maybe, you just need help…." Alex suggested. "Let me be your wingman. I can hook you with one or two girls easy," the blond said cockily.

A part of him didn't want to help Hank hook up with girls but he pushed that lunatic part aside. 'When the hell had I became this selfish?'

"No, I-I don't know how to dance." Hank seemed to find the floor really interesting. "I never dance."

"No worry," Alex smiled encouragingly. "I will teach you."

"What? No, I..."

"You're dancing," Alex declared. "Scratch that...we are dancing. Let's go, Doc."

Before he could argue, before he could even articulate any sort of sentiment, Hank was being dragged out onto the dance floor. Once his thoughts caught up with his kidnapping, he supposed.

Alex pulled Hank into the middle of the dance floor and he started moving his shoulders and hips in time with the beat. He looked up into Hank's eyes and saw fear and uncertainty in them. Hank was scared?

"Alex, I really don't think...I'm not coordinated. I'll just sit over there and..."

"No, you won't. I'm gonna teach you, remember? So stand with your feet apart and let me show you what to do." Alex interrupted, stubborn as ever to get his point across.

Hank took a step towards Alex and stood with his feet shoulders width apart. He felt awkward and too tall, and suddenly nervous. Alex started to move his hips again, slowly from side to side, rolling his shoulders in the same way.

"Just, copy me okay?" Alex instructed, nodding his blond head to Hank. The brunet nodded too, much less sure of himself. He tried to follow Alex's movements but he couldn't get it right, his feet were rooted to the spot and his movements felt rigid and false. He knew he was bad at dancing and this just confirmed it for him.

"I can't do it. I give up, Alex. Sorry!" Hank said, blushing and moving to walk away. Alex touched a pale hand to his wrist and stopped him.

"Look, it is okay Hank, you were doing alright. You just need to let it flow more like you're comfortable," Alex said in a sympathetic voice. He was trying not to patronize the intelligent boy in front of him.

Hank nodded again and smiled at Alex, moving back in front of him.

"Here, let me try something, it should help," Alex said, stepping forwards into Hank's personal space. He could smell Hank's jasmine and mint cologne. It was a very nice smell. The brunet raised an eyebrow at him, and Alex looked into his face, a slight blush skittering across his cheeks.

"Trust me?" Alex asked in a small voice, smiling just a little.

"Yeah, of course," Hank replied, the next thing he knew Alex's hands were planted on his narrow hips, gripping slightly and running his rough fingertips over the material of his jeans. Alex looked vehemently away from Hank's eyes as he did this, not wanting to think too much about the implications of it.

Then Alex was moving his hips for him, guiding them side to side with his strong hands, Hank had an urge to place his arms on Alex's shoulders, but he ignored that.

"Like this, yeah? Just slowly moving your hips to the beat," Alex said, finally looking up at Hank. As he was looking up into his face, Hank was looking down into his. Their stance was peculiarly close, private…almost intimate.

Hank's largeness, the sheer power of his body, impinged on Alex's senses; a tempting warmth, Hank's nearness reached for him, wrapped insidiously around him, tempting him closer yet.

The longer he stared into Hank's eyes….

Then the blond blinked and realized how close they had become, his hands on Hank's hips and dancing with him. He blushed dark red and pulled his hands away quickly, trying to recover a bit. Hank frowned and tried to hide his disappointment at the warmth and strength of those hands no longer holding him.

"Uh...um...yeah. Sorry. So, that's dancing. I'm going to go get drunk now," Alex said awkwardly; blush still red on his face as he scratched the back of his neck. Before Hank could say anything back, Alex had turned on his heel and headed for the bar. Deep in denial, Alex wouldn't admit that he just want to cool his overheating senses and reclaim his wits, suborned by Hank too-handsome face, mesmerizing eyes and tempting body.

The blond noticed Darwin looking at him funnily, as if he had just jumped Hank and kissed him senseless. Where had that thought come from? He assumed it was the alcohol affecting his brain. Yeah, that must be it.

XXX

The blond ordered a bottle of vodka and poured himself a glass. After awhile, Hank sat down on the vacated bar seat next to him.

"You're not going to dance with girls?"

"I would rather sit here and drink with you."

Alex's heart warmed at that. Alex grinned, signaled to the waiter.

"Another glass please," he called and waited.

"Thanks," the brunet said warmly. Alex slid the glass the waiter had placed in front of him across, and poured a generous amount of Vodka into it.

"Cheers!" Alex smiled.

"Cheers!" returned Hank and then taking a sip.

"I really like Vodka," Hank said with a small smile.

"Me too!" The blond took a sip from his glass of Vodka.

Hank raspberry lips curled into a wide smile at the reminder. He had known since 'Have I never ever game' that Alex loved vodka. There's various type of drinks but Alex chose Vodka just like he did.

It's a simple thing but Hank liked the fact that he and Alex liked the same thing.

"Let's drink the night off." The blond smiled softly at him, looking really cute that Hank blushed deep red.

As they clanged their glasses and drinks together, Hank couldn't help but stare dreamily at him. Alex was sex on a stick. His jaw was sharp and his nose was strong but still had some of that boyish charm and his heart shaped lips a soft pink. His hair was a soft blond and it fell into his silvery blue eyes.

His eyes could capture a person's heart in an instant just like it did to Hank. Hank was captured by, trapped by, a pair of stormy, grayish-silvery blue. Just like when they first met, Hank continued to visually devour him. When the blond blushed at Hank's intense stare, the brunet had to resist the urge to attack those rose petal lips.

Alex finished his drink, then poured himself another glass and topped Hank's off. The gesture warmed the scientist even more than the alcohol.

"Thank you," the older male said, as both appreciation and encouragement.

Suddenly, the music seemed to tug at Hank's heartstring. Lyrics he'd never noticed before now all seemed to hold a special message.

'I give her all my love

That's all I do

And if you saw my love

You'd love her too

I love her

She gives me everything

And tenderly

The kiss my lover brings

She brings to me

And I love her

A love like ours

Could never die

As long as I

Have you near me

Bright are the stars that shine

Dark is the sky

I know this love of mine

Will never die

And I love her

Bright are the stars that shine

Dark is the sky

I know this love of mine

Will never die

And I love her'

Hank slowly sipped his drink while he stared intensely at Alex. There was a spark that ran through Alex as his gaze touched…locked with Hank's cornflower blue eyes.

Hank's eyes were the most mesmerizing electric blue he had ever seen. Alex felt like he was blind to everything except those beautiful eyes. So beautiful. He felt like drowning in pool of blue. His heart was stuttering in his chest.

He caught his breath and looked away-at his glass and poured himself another shot.

XXX

Alex glanced at Hank, saw his flushed cheeks, leaned closer and caught a strong whiff of the alcoholic smell and knew he was very drunk.

Alex swallowed his current mouthful, finishing his drink.

"I think we have enough to drink. Let's go home," Alex said, he seemed to be only, partially drunk.

Putting down his drink on the bar, Hank slid off his barstool. He realized he was actually feeling a bit tipsy. In fact to be honest, he was more than tipsy, he was pissed.

Hank tried to sober himself up by taking a few deep breaths. He really shouldn't have drink this much vodka. Before Hank could fall to his knees, a strong arm steadied him.

"C'mon Hank," he said, pulling of Hank's hand over his shoulder and started their way out, pausing only to inform Darwin and Angel that they are going home early.

Alex half carried him back to the mansion and then up the stairs to his room, ignoring the look Sean shot them. All the way, the blond tried to ignore the warmth of Hank's body seeping to him through his clothes and how it made his stomach jitter. It must be the alcohol. He desperately tried to ignore Hank's warm breath at his neck and how it made his neck itch and his body shiver.

XXX

Alex held Hank's head over the toilet.

Gargling with mouthwash, Hank sloshed it from side to side and spat the blue liquid into the sink.

"Maybe next time you would remember not to drink that much," the blond teased, offering him a bottle of water he took from his room to help Hank's headache.

Wiping his mouth on a tower, Hank flashed a weak smile at him before replying, "It was your idea."

"Well, you shouldn't have listened to me. I had an alcohol tolerance of a god," he said smugly.

"I thought that would be Charles," Hank intoned, slurring a bit. No one ever saw Charles Xavier drunk which was a wonder considering how much he drank.

XXX

The next morning, Hank's head pounded like a drum. He rubbed his temples trying to relieve his horrible hangover. He really needed to control his drinking. His face was so pale and the violet shadows beneath his eyes as thick as paint told his friends that his hangover wasn't over.

Alex put a tray of food in front of Hank, surprising the scientist. It was a breakfast of omelets, orange juice and… a banana.

At Hank's look, the blond flushed pink and Hank was mesmerized. It took all his control to restrain himself from kissing Alex silly. "They are to cure your hangover. Eggs, fruit juice and fruit with high potassium like bananas are good hangover cures. You look like you have a hangover from hell." He looked at Hank with a caring expression that made Hank's heart melted.

Angel's stomach tightened at the scene. Alex pretended like he didn't have any feelings for Hank but he always treated him special.

"You can just give him Aspirin instead of doing all this," said Angel drily.

"Well, natural cure is always the best," Alex said wisely, blushed rosy pink. "Herbs and fruit don't have side effect like modern medicine does."

"Thanks," the brunet smiled really happily, touched.

"Alex," Darwin smiled teasingly after chewing his omelet. "You are already like Hank's wife." It was quite funny, seeing his friend transform into a mother hen.

"What do you mean wife?" Alex quickly countered defensively. "I am a guy!"

"Hank's mother hen then," Darwin teased lightly.

"I do not mother hen him!" Alex's cheek flushed.

An amused smile on Hank's face, his eyes stared at the flustered blond. Alex was super adorable today.

"You do realize it is Sean's turn to cook, right," Angel said with an edge to her tone. She just couldn't help but felt very jealous of Hank. The brunet got so much of Alex's attention and affection, but he didn't really realize it, idiot!

Alex blushed pink to his ears at that. "So what…Sean can't really cook, anyway. I was just lending him a hand. Teaching how to make omelets," the blond stuttered. "Seriously, that guy can't even fry an egg properly."

"Can't really blame him," Darwin reasoned. "I mean he grew up in a castle and must have had numbers of servant. He is like a prince. You can't expect a prince to know how to do housework."

"You're right," Alex said. "But Hank is very wealthy also. He is a very good cook."

"I like to help my mother in the kitchen. Beside I am not nearly as rich as Sean," Hank said through his bite on the omelet.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Genre: Romance/hurt/comfort.

Warning: NC 17 slash.

Author note: It wasn't that good but pleased review. If anyone had any suggestion for next chapter I would be happy to hear them

Thanks for all that review

Beta by: Osfacard Carnard

Chapter 9

Hank worked long hours and long nights especially when he was doing important experiments. Everyone was pretty used to his routine by now, in all its peculiarity. Lately he worked so intensely to improve Cerebro that he would often fall asleep anywhere and anytime he could. It wouldn't be too unusual to come down to lunch to find Hank slumped over a counter or find him sleeping on the sofa in the morning.

It was late Saturday night. Alex was watching a romantic Broadway movie while munching on popcorn when Hank plopped down beside him on the long sofa.

"Finish early today?" A smile played in Alex's eyes.

Hank had been really busy lately, and even though he would never admit it, Alex felt a sharp pang of loneliness when Hank was not around. If someone had told him months ago that he and Hank would become inseparable; he would have laughed at them. Hank was still a dorky nerd but he was an endearing nerd with a beautiful mind, a great sense a humor and hidden fun, playful nature.

"Yeah," Hank sounded tired but he high beamed at his love. Alex could feel his heart swell. "I finally finished working on Cerebro"

"That's great!" Alex felt himself breaking into a big grin. "Popcorn?" He quickly grabbed his tub of popcorn and offered it to Hank.

Hank smiled and took a handful before turning to the movie. It was a Broadway movie, Alex's most favorite genre. Hank glanced surreptitiously at Alex's face and saw he was totally enraptured by the movie. Hank still thought it was funny, since months ago he was convinced Alex loved action movies. He wasn't entirely wrong though, the blond did love action movies, but he just loved old Broadway movies more.

Alex had positioned his snacks (large tub of popcorn and a big bottle of coke) around him for easy access and quickly helped himself to another handful of popcorn. Hank's petal reddish lips curled into an affectionate smile. The blond sure loved food. It was amazing he could keep his body fit like that.

Hank found himself stealing glances at Alex who was totally engrossed in the musical, Broadway film. It seemed all he noticed was the movie and his snacks and large coke. At last he tried to focus firmly on the movie again, but it was hard. His mind kept returning to the blond next to him.

Alex tried to ignore Hank's eyes on him. Why did Hank always stare intensely at him? More than that, why did it bother him so much? He was used to people staring at him, it never made him uncomfortable or nervous before. He felt like there were a thousand butterflies trying to get free in his stomach. This was ridiculous!

Hank tried hard to stay awake so he could spend quality time with the enchanting blond which he hadn't done much in more than 2 weeks but his eyelids felt heavy. He felt his eyes beginning to flutter shut and fought to keep them open to no avail. He was fading fast and wouldn't hold on much longer.

At first, his head had been resting against the sofa headrest before making its way over to Alex's shoulder. Alex remembered the surprise he got when he felt something settle on his shoulder only to see it was Hank. Alex's heart skipped a beat. Hank had let out a sigh of contentment, shifting his body closer to gain body heat from him making Alex's face heat up to an uncomfortable temperature.

A pink blush stained Alex's cheeks. He felt something slid across his stomach, causing him to jerk slightly. He looked down to see it was Hank's hand. Looking over to his face, the brunet had shifted so he was practically curling around him

This was uncomfortable. Hank was using him as a pillow and the weirdest thing…Alex didn't seem to mind all that much. If it had been Darwin or Angel, Alex would have woke them up gently, but when he tried to do just that, he found he couldn't. Maybe it was the way the brunet smiled on his shoulder or the shiver he gave subconsciously feeling the cold air (Did he set the air conditioner too low).

He put his arm around him without noticing and went back to watching TV. Alex tried to ignore that Hank smelled like jasmine and mint reflecting his sweet and down to earth personality he displayed daily.

Hank sighed as he slowly awoke; rubbing his cheek against his warm soft pillow only to freeze when he felt the surface of his pillow was harder than usual. Then he remembered that he wasn't in bed, he was on the couch with Alex. The intoxication scent of the flower and spice air hit him and he realized who he was using as a pillow case and mentally cheered. He fell asleep on Alex!

"You're awake," Alex greeted, his voice unusually soft. Hank feigned sleeping so he could enjoy this awhile longer beside, Alex didn't sound angry or annoyed. Hank slowly fell asleep again.

That's when the whole situation became very awkward, because Darwin and Sean walked in and looked at them. "Look, Dar. What a cute couple they make!" Sean beamed.

It took a few moments to process the information. Couple! Alex began to panic and woke Hank up.

"We're not a couple!" Alex abruptly got up causing Hank to nearly topple over.

"Yeah right" Sean said teasingly. "How many people did you let sleep on your shoulder like that?"

Alex turned bright pink at that. He couldn't think of a good enough retort, so he just shot from the room. Hank glared darkly at Sean while Darwin sighed exasperatedly.

"What? What did I do?" Sean asked defensively.

The next day, Alex apologized and told Hank that he shouldn't have reacted like that especially since it was just one of Sean's silly 'detective's assumption'. Sean would have said something to that if Darwin's glare didn't immediately shut him up. Who knew such a friendly guy could be so frightening!

XXXX

The second time happened more than a week later and Hank had planned it. This time they were watching a science fiction, action movie.

A third into the movie, Hank feigned sleep. It was great because he got to sag against Alex's warm, solid shoulder and his timing was perfect – mid-epic battle with plenty of beeps, bangs and booms to keep Alex distracted – so it took a few minutes for his love to even notice.

When he finally did notice Alex threw him a caring expression before very gently, lowering Hank down to sleep on his lap (much to Hank's surprise and delight). Then he continued watching the movie. After a few moments; Hank could feel the blond relaxing back a bit deeper into the couch; even going as far as to pet Hank's hair softly. The blond subconsciously noting how pleasantly soft Hank's hair was.

Victory – awesome, brilliant, unbeatable victory - was his and under other circumstances Hank imagined he'd be jumping around the room and crowing his success. As it was, he just smiled and soaked in the warmth radiating from his love.

Alex was still stroking his hair and his fingers feel nice. His body was strong underneath him - but he had very gentle hands. Eventually, Hank fell asleep. This time it was for real.

As the movie credits began, Alex thought he should wake Hank up but for some crazy reason he didn't really want to.

He liked the feeling of the other male sleeping on his lap. But they couldn't sleep here until morning, could they?

"Hank…?"

Silence.

"Hank!"

Alex glanced down at the sleeping beauty on his lap. His cheeks burst into a fiery blush as he took him in…his soft, brunet hair caressed his soft porcelain cheeks…his sweet lips were slightly pouted as he rested in the comfort of Alex's lap. His gaze traveled to his eyes. They were closed, but he could vividly imagine the molten blue hidden behind the thin curtains of his eyelids…those sweet, clear orbs of blue…those beautiful glowing sapphires….

Finally realizing what he had been thinking, Alex was shocked and abruptly got up, nearly toppled Hank from the couch.

"Alex…," Hank complained, his eyes opening drowsily. "You could have just woke me up."

The blond blushed a shade similar to that of an over ripe tomato and abruptly evaded Hank's gaze.

"Sorry," he mumbled before quickly leaving. It reminded Hank of the baking incident. Alex had hugged his waist in their childish game but then stepped back like he was burned, mumbled sorry like he had wronged Hank and then didn't even look at him for the rest of the day. His heart sank. Why would Alex being so sweet to him one second and then so distance the next? He didn't understand. Weren't they friends now? He didn't see Alex treat Darwin and Angel that way. It was like the blond wanted to keep him close and within arm's length at the same time and he couldn't understand why? It was all so confusing!

XXX

It had been a long day of training, and Hank was ridiculously tired. His feet were sore and calloused. Alex was watching television when Hank entered the living room. The blond smiled warmly at him as he settled on the coach next to him. The blond noted that Hank look tired and was barely able to move. Hank was rubbing at his tired feet. He gave him a sympathetic, affectionate look.

The blond got up and went to the kitchen. Hank's eyes trailed longingly after him until he disappeared from sight. The brunet was surprised when the blond came back with a tray of warm water. He put the tray of water at the front of Hank's feet.

"Here, soak your feet in this for five to ten minutes," the blond said softly.

Hank looked up at him in surprise.

"I put bath salts in the water to help sooth them," the younger male said softly. "After 10 minutes, put your feet on my lap, I-I will massage them." A slight blush rising in his face and dusted his cheeks a soft pink.

The blond blushed light pink down to his neck when Hank continued to stare at him intensely. Alex never looked so adorable.

"No need to stare at me like that," the blond said almost shyly. "I just want to help."

Hank's heart melted at that.

"Thanks Alex," was all he could think to say, his cherry, red lips stretched into a brilliant smile.

A blush rose up on his pale cheeks before Alex sat back down next to Hank and turned back to the TV.

"Don't mention it. It's nothing."

But it was something. Only his parents were ever this caring to him.

Hank soaked his feet in the warm, salty water. The warmth helped him relax all the muscles and ligaments in them.

"Feel better now," the blond asked him with a soft smile after 10 minutes.

"It wasn't so sore anymore," Hank answered warmly. His feet felt warm and comfortable albeit still sore.

"Put your feet on my lap. I will massage them." A light dusting of pink settled across the bridge of Alex's nose.

A blush graced Hank's cheeks at that but didn't want to say no to his love so he plopped his feet into Alex's lap gently. Alex took a bottle of oil from his pocket and began to rub some oil in his hands to warm it. Hank's eyes focused intensely on the blond as Alex took Hank's two big ape like feet into his hands causing slight shivers to race through Hank's body.

With the blush still dancing across his cheeks, Alex's sky blue eyes focused with concentration, forgetting his favorite drama.

Gently but firmly, starting on the top of the foot, the blond placed his fingers at the top of Hank's foot and the brunet's thumbs below and "pulled" toward him. His hands slide easily because of the oil on them. He used circular motions whenever possible. Hank felt his blood flowing and it gave the most pleasant feeling.

"Oh," he murmured and Alex looked up his face only to see that his eyes were closed and his expression was as near rapturous as he had ever seen it. "That feels good."

The effect his ministrations were having on the scientist momentarily got the better of Alex. The alluring blond made the circular motion again.

"Mmm. Don't stop."

The blond blushed at the way the word sounded. There was a little flutter coiling in the pit of his stomach.

Next, he slid his fingers back and forth in between Hank's toes. Hank let out a giggle.

Alex looked up at him in pleasant surprise. His entire face lit up at the sound...the sound of Hank.

"Sorry, I am very ticklish," the brunet said trying to stifle his giggle. It tinkled like bell. So beautiful. Not for the first time, Alex wishes he could have recorded it. It sure would be a mood lifter in harder days. He remembered he had recorded Lorna's silvery laughter for that purpose. He could never remember her laughter again without remembering what he had done…what have become of them.

"Alex…," Hank called out when the blond went really quiet. "You okay?"

The blond forced a tight smile.

"Don't be sorry. I-I like your laughter. You…should laugh like that more often" He blushed. Even if he couldn't hear Lorna's laugh, at least he could hear Hank's.

"Why?" Hank asked, his smile reached his eyes. Hank's oceanic eyes lit up brilliantly. "Why did you like my laughter?"

'So beautiful!' Alex felt like he was sucked into the pool of blue. He was blinded to everything except those beautiful eyes. He must have been enchanted by it a little too long because he didn't realize the brunet was talking to him.

"Alex…," the older teen called.

Alex broke out of his daze. He flushed and avoided looking at Hank - turning his attention back to his big feet.

'Dammit, what was wrong with me?'

"Sorry," Alex mumbled quietly. His eyes downcasted.

It happened again. Hank didn't know what to say when Alex got like this. One minute he was happy and the next he was withdrawn into his shell. Was Alex like this with the others too? What was bothering him?

Alex continued massaging Hank's feet without making a single sound except breathing. The blond made sure to use firm strokes so not to tickle Hank.

Alex took each toe and rubbed them individually, from base to tip. Then held the toe and made a circle motion in the air with it. He used his palms to press into the bottom of the feet.

Back on the top of the foot, the younger male glided his fingers back and forth, in between the tendons.

He massaged the entire bottom of Hank's foot with his thumbs, using circular motions making Hank feel great.

"How much pressure do you like?" The blond met Hank's gaze. His eyes gleamed at Hank's blissful look.

"A little harder," the blond complied. "God Alex, where did you learn to massage like this?"

"From health magazine, you're not the only one who gets sore feet," the blond said lightly. "A fighter must take care of their own body."

Hank was pleasantly surprised that the blond let his feet stay on his lap for about an hour before someone came in and the blond quickly put his feet back down, blushing profusely.

Author note:

In the comic, Alex has stated his favorite movie is West Side Story (a 1960 century modern version of Romeo and Juliet and also a romantic Broadway movie)


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Genre: Romance/hurt/comfort.

Warning: NC 17 slash.

Author note: It wasn't that good but pleased review. If anyone had any suggestion for next chapter I would be happy to hear them

Thanks for all that review

Chapter 4 part 7 illusion of friendship

"Are you ready, yet" Hank call as he opened Alex's door.

"A moment" Alex replied, turning around. Hank freezes as soon as he saw the blond Eros. Alex had his button-up shirt opened, and Hank could see his smooth milky white stomach running up to his chest and perfect neck. God, the blonde was so damn attractive!

The very air seemed to charge by Hank's presence. Hank was staring at him hungrily, his eyes roamed every inch of Alex's skin he could see making Alex swallowed thickly, barely suppressing a shiver going up his spine.

Snapping out of his trance, Alex quickly buttons his shirt with deft hand and Hank sigh a little, missing the expose skin already.

Alex was fumbling with his tie. His eye brows furrow in concentration as he looped the piece of fabric around and around, only to pull it off in frustration. Hank laughed, a little breathless, as Alex continue his effort to wear a damn tie. In his effort, the blond got his fingers tangled into the tight knot of the tie.

It is both surprising and amusing to find that the fiercely independent Alex Summer having no clue on how to wear a tie.

"DON'T laugh" the blond grimace before he unwound the messy knot he had made and try again.

Not wanting to annoy the blond beauty, Hank stifles his laugh and waited patiently for Alex to ask for his help. The blond doesn't like to ask or receive help from people unless he had tries at least a couple of times and fail.

"Um, Hank?" Alex looked back at Hank, embarrassed, then said "Can you help me tie my tie?"

"Sure" Smiling, the brunet crossed the room to attendto Alex.

Hank grabbed Alex's tie and unwound the messy knot he had made. Hank was standing really close. A blush adorning his face as he can't help but noting that Hank is even more gorgeous up close_._ Hank's scent wafted into his nose, filling it with jasmine and mint and something that is exclusively Hank's that he liked very much.

The room went silent as Hank slowly folded the tie into a square.

"Thank you." Alex grins.

Neither of them moved. Both could hear the others light breaths as they eventually made eye contact. _They inwardly wobbled, some inner axis tilting as still locked in each other's eyes._

They stared at each other; both finding it hard to look away. And then Hank had to stop to simply breathe. The urge to hold his Eros closer was almost overwhelming.

"Hank?" Alex said, blushing a little pink.

"Yes?" the brunet replied, a little breathlessly. He almost allows himself to sway and just kiss the charming blond. Alex would probably punch him if he did...

"You're still holding onto my tie." the blush still dancing across Alex's pale cheek

Hank looked down and saw his hand still lightly grasping Alex's tie. He promptly glanced back up, blush a few shades darker than Alex and let go.

"Sorry." he murmured as he turned to walk away. "We'd, uh, best be off," _  
_

Despite Alex insistent that he can drive, Hank insisted to drive him to and from school on his first day (He wanted to see Alex's school) and Alex had relents. He doesn't want to admit it but it had become increasing hard for him to say 'No' to Hank. Has he become soft?

They drove the rest of the way in contented silence, Hank stealing quick glances of Alex here and there. It causes a funny feeling in Alex's stomach.

Alex could feel his face grow warm, his cheek obviously pink whenever he feels the sensation of Hank's eyes burning into him_. As much as he want to ignore and brush it of; he had feels weirder around Hank lately…Maybe they have been hanging out with each other too much…Maybe he need a bit of space…But…he like being around Hank…felt a strange glow sitting next to the brunet, as though his mere presence brought him joy…_

Weirdly, Alex felt both relieve and disappointed when they pulled up in front of the school at last.

"Here you go." Hank squinted a little at the bright red building. Alex picked up his backpack and then paused with one hand on the door handle.

Alex's grin shone like chrome in the sunlight. "Thanks Hank." _A light dusting of pink settles across the bridge of Hank's nose. The brunet is bloody cute._

Author note: I just learn quite recently that in western the school start at 8 or 9 month, I should have writes this sooner.

This chapter is too short but I promise next chapter will be a lot longer and more interesting. My Hank and Alex had become too much like husband and wife.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Genre: Romance/hurt/comfort.

Warning: NC 17 slash.

Author note: It wasn't that good since I never date anyone or have more than a simple family only birthday. Sorry. I promise next chapter will be better

Thanks for all that review

A thousand thanks for Kathryn for helping commenting on my story and gave me the push I need to post them.

It's an AU since Darwin is still alive and both Erik and Angel is still good and they were at the Xavier mansion

Chapter 11 Birthday

'Creak' Darwin opens the door when no one answered.

Alex wasn't in sight but Darwin heard the sound of running water from the bathroom.

Moving to the bed, the tall male spotted a few cards and a few empty envelopes on the bed. Darwin picks the card on top. It is an A4 paper folded in half to look like a card.

There's 12 crayon drawing of red roses seem like it was drawn by a little kid

Writing beneath it says,

7/11/1951

'I want my first flowers to you to last forever, happy birthday blondie'

Love,

Lorna

P.S: I will always be with you'

Darwin stills. 7/11 that is this Saturday; why doesn't Alex said anything? Not even to him?

'_Alex what do you want the most from life?' Darwin had ask him when they drink beer together late at night._

_Alex's hand froze, the bottle inches from his mouth_. _He forced a cheerful smile but miss for about a mile._

'_There's a lot of thing I want in life being as ambitious as I am". _

_Darwin held his eyes, he continued reluctantly. "It is to be with the people I love the most forever, to not lose anyone again" a pain expression crossed his face. _

"_As long as the people I love the most is near, I felt very happy" Alex said quietly_

_The younger male br__ought__ the bottle the rest of the way and dr__ank__ greedily._

_End flashback_

'_Right, we're not the people he love the _most' Darwin felt a pang of sadness_. 'But Alex, wasn't we as good as family?'_

His eyes harden with determination, Darwin places the card back on the bed before quietly leave and close the door. Darwin ran along the corridor with a mischievous smile on his face. He had things to do and he needs Hank help

'The person he loves the most' Darwin smiles as the idea grows in his head.

Darwin mentally patted himself on the back. He was a genius.

XXX

"This Saturday is Alex's birthday" Darwin informs Hank.

"His birthday?" Hank asked surprise. "He never mention it"

"I found his old birthday cards. He never mentions it to me either" Darwin said softly.

"But why?" Hank felt really upset.

Darwin's features seeming to drop in sadness."Probably… because he had lost the people he wanted to celebrate it with the most" Darwin voice sadly. "Because it reminded him of what he had lost"

"You mean Lorna" Hank's stomach churn horribly, after all this time Alex still wasn't over her.

'_You can't begin to understand, how much I love her' __Alex's bitter and sad voice replaying in his head. It saddens Hank's heart._

"No, not just Lorna" Darwin said grimly. "Alex's family died when he was six"

Hank froze at that. Alex don't like to talk about his past much so Hank never ask (because he is afraid it might hurt the blond), now he know why Alex is bitter when he mention his mother. He felt his stomach churn horribly at the thought that Alex told Darwin and not him but push it aside, it is not important right now.

"How did they die?" Hank doesn't know why but he is almost afraid to hear the answer…

"Helicopter crash" Darwin said quietly. "…They are attack by an unknown plane" He know that this wasn't his story to tell and Alex would be angry if he know but Hank need to know the great sorrow Alex carry in his heart if he want to break through every barrier Alex had place around his heart.

"Murder?" Hank's blood gone cold before blazing hot with anger. "Wait?! Unknown, you mean they still don't know who did it!"

Darwin nodded grimly.

Hank's jaw tightened "Why would anyone want them dead?"

"Not them, him. Alex's father, Christopher Summer is a famous war hero, many enemies want him dead…They were low enough to attack the whole family. Alex's family sacrifice their life to keep him safe" Darwin's voice sadly. Hank felt tears prickle at the backs of his eyes.

Hank doesn't know what to say. It is horrible enough to lose your family on normal circumstances, but murder…and Alex was only six at that time…he can't imagine the anguish his love must have felt…How strong must he been to get through it.

"Then…Who take care of him a-after his family die?" Alex had only told Hank that he grows up near the water.

"Alex grows up in the orphanage. That is where he met Lorna, they are both orphan" Darwin pause. Alex had made him sworn not to mention the incident between him and Lorna, that is one confidential he would not break. "Lorna is the one who help pulls him out of his misery…and since then…"

"Since then she have become the center of his world" Hank voice with suppress tears. "No wonder he love her so much"

"…I think she give him a purpose to live" Darwin voice fill with understanding. He had once live for a mother who hated him, did everything he can to win her love then try to commit suicide after she rejected him for his mutation. It is different but the feeling of needing to live for someone and to feel needed by someone, he understand it really well "She fill the gap his family left behind, after he lost her he become afraid to be in love again" of course it also because his power nearly killed Lorna but Darwin can't really said that.

'_Alex may deny his feeling for you but he is slowly sinking into his love for you, Hank. He can't deny you forever. I hope you can rescue him from his pain' Darwin think._

_"Never love someone too much or center your life on them. It will hurt like hell when you lose them," he said bitterly. "It is better to set you dream to something else like become a bridge between human and mutant or mastering your power or getting a PhD in Geophysics. It is difficult but at least it would never hurt nearly as much_." Alex's voice rang in Hank's mind

"B-but why did they broke up" tears glisten at the corner of Hank's eyes. "D-did Lorna abandon h-him"

"That is something you must ask Alex himself" Darwin said quietly.

Hank frown at Darwin confuse "But you already tell me this much. Surely…" what's worse than Alex's family murdered?! What happen between Alex and Lorna!

"Alex have made me swore not to tell" the dark man said firmly. "What happen between them had left a deep wound in his heart" Darwin voice become quieter. "Although it wasn't anyone fault, he blame himself for it"

"I know Alex said he don't want to celebrate his birthday, but I want him to see he has us and we're family…I want to make a surprise party for him and I need you and our teammates' help"

"Of course, I would do anything to help!" Hank said quickly.

"Good, because we need someone to keep Alex out of the mansion for at least 3 hours so we can prepare the party and you're the best bet" Darwin's lips curl into a big grin. "In fact spending the day with you is just the thing that will cheer him up!"

XXX

_Standing outside of her house, he could hear soft music playing…_

_Lorna opened the door for him._

_She looked really gorgeous in purple, wrap dress and her brunet hair had been blow-dried into glossy waves. The dress clung to her every curve and gave her an eye-popping cleavage. His eyes went straight to her cleavage like a tit-seeking missile, but he is quick to cover it with a beaming smile._

'_Wise men say, only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you_

Shall I stay? Would it be a sin?  
If I can't help falling in love with you'

_The living room was lit by dozen of fat cream candles that had been dotted along the mantel piece and on the table, which had been beautifully laid for two. On the table was fancy napkin and matching plates (a small black pot, a mountain of crispy matchstick-thin fries, a big plate of fruits and 2 bowls of linguini, a plate of shrimp campi), and a bottle of champagne sat in an ice bucket next to a vase of dusky pink roses. The roses filling the room with their sweet smell, like Turkish delight dipped in icing sugar. The special birthday dinner his goddess prepares just for him. _

_Alex beam as bright and warm as the sun making Lorna's heart thudded. Lorna sashayed over to the table, her wrap dress parting to reveal a flash of long, tan leg with every stride causing Alex followed him like a puppy._

_'Like a river flows, surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes, some things are meant to be'  
_

_He pulls her chair and gracefully holds her hand as she sits. He kisses her palm lovingly and Lorna felt her inside liquefying. _

_'Take my hand, take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you_

Like a river flows, surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes, some things are meant to be

Take my hand, take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you  
For I can't help falling in love with you'

_The music seems to tug at Alex's heartstring. Lyric of his favorite song now all seemed to hold a really special message__. The dim candles lighting gave a softened glow to Lorna's features, illuminating shadows here and there. Her emerald eyes sparkling in the candle light. Alex smiled warmly and said softly,_

_"You're so gorgeous" He gazed at his Aphrodite with such affection that she melted._

_Lorna blushed slightly. Under the smoldering gaze of his eyes, she felt like a goddess. _"Dig in" she motion to the food.

The linguini and fries, and shrimp campi is so delicious. They have finish the whole bottle of delicious champagne before they even started on desert-Alex's all-time favorite chocolate fondue.

_There are few strawberries, cherries and bananas serve on a plate next to the pot of Fondue._

_She grabbed a knife that was lying on the fruit plate and several bananas. There was a silence as she peeled the bananas and sliced them onto a plate between them. When she was finished, she held up two tiny, long-handled forks. _

_Alex grins happily and took one from her. He held his fork almost gracefully. _

_Alex spears a banana slice and dunking it into the pot of brown sauce, and then biting the banana off the fork and letting the delicate sweet taste flow over his tongue before chewing and swallowing the morsel. "It's GOOD." He moans_

_Lorna grin before impaled a slice of banana and putting it into her mouth. It's taste really good._

_They continue to eat _

_Watching her swirl another banana slice in chocolate and transfer it delicately into her beautiful mouth. His eyes lingered for a moment too long on her sun-kiss face, and she notice._

Abandoning her fork, Lorna picked and dip the reddest strawberry into the warm chocolate. She runs the chocolate coated strawberry over her sinfully delicious lips and winks sultrily at him.

_Alex watched in unbridled fascination as she slowly bites off the top. Her eyes closed in pleasure and she moan._

It is enough to make Alex break a sweat and he feels a growing hunger stirring deep in his loin.Alex found it very hot in the room suddenly. Lorna ate the rest of the strawberry and he unwittingly held his breath until she'd licked the smear on her lips.

_"The trouble with chocolate," her voice like crush velvet as she licks more invisible sweetness of her lips._

_Alex decided that fondue was now, his most favorite food in the whole wide world._

_She chuckle as she grabbed another one, dips it and her fingers in the pot of warm chocolate sauce and eat the morsel with the same seductiveness as the other two._

_Lorna gives him a little naughty smile...__before she licks the remains of the chocolate of her first finger and moans as she looks at him. The __blond whimpered at the sight. _

_Something in Alex broke when she continue licking the remaining chocolate of her finger._

The next thing he knew he was in front of her, staring down hungrily._ He gingerly lifted her hand before __bringing her chocolate cover finger to his mouth so he could suck on the tip of her ring finger. Lorna found herself groaning as she watched, transfixed, as Alex's sinful lips moved slowly up and down her finger, feeling his tongue working its magic with just her finger but having a greater effect on the rest of his body. _

_Lorna softly kissed him, sending sparks shooting wildly through his body, and he wrapped his arms around her waist. They melted into each other._

_Finally, after an eternity and a half, their lips came apart and they breathed, eyes not leaving one another as Alex break into dazzling grin that light up his gorgeous face._

_And Alex lean down as their lips joined again for a sweet, sweet moment._

Alex trails sweet kisses along the underside of her jaws. Gentle kisses begin to find their way down the skin of Lorna's neck. Burying his face into her neck and planting steaming kisses along her collarbone.

_"…We should finish the food" Her voice waver with nervousness, her eyes fluttering closed as his mouth worked its magic on her exposed skin._

_Alex halted his movement as he hear the tint of nervousness in her tone and pull back._

_"You're right. We should finish the rest of the food." The blonde give her a small smile. _

Alex opened his eyes drowsily. He stilled for a few moments remembering his dream, the dream of the past…

He had lost her. That was the reality. He could never again run his fingers through her soft hair, never share a secret joke across the table at a party, never cuddle with her and smell her neck, never be woken up by her loving kisses, and never laugh with her so hard his stomach would ache..

The feeling of loneliness...

Sadness...

_Sorrow flood back in his mind like icy water as he remembered what happened in the past._ Sadness and pain wounded his soul.

Perhaps his relationship with Lorna was never going to fit neatly into a box to be stored away in his memory bank. More likely it would always be with him, in his bones, as much a part of him as his skeleton. He would just have to live with it.

XXX

As Hank walked into the dining room, his eyes wondered and clocks on the blond mutant sitting on the table. His blond hair glowed in sunlight like spun gold. The scientist felt a warm bubbly feeling.

Alex looking sexily sleep rumpled in his sleeveless T-shirt and black trousers that Hank's heart throbbed in his chest. The enchanting blond was just finishing off a plate of scrambled egg and grilled mushrooms. For someone whose birthday is tomorrow, the blond look down, but when he caught sight of Hank, he lit up inside. Hank presence always manage to cheer him up even on the hardest day, especially when the brunet smiles at him. It is like a balm to the soul.

"Morning" he throw his brunet friend a soft smile

Hank take a nervous breath, this is it Hank will ask Alex to go out with him tomorrow without seeming suspicious.

"Morning, Alex," Hank said, trying to act smooth, but failing. His heart flutters like a deck of cards.

"Alex" Hank asked as he pulls up a seat. "C-can you hang out with me tomorrow…Darwin and Angel are b-busy" he quickly add the last bit as an afterthought.

Alex really wasn't in the mood for hanging out tomorrow. In fact he prefers busying himself with homework and X-men training to avoid thinking about his birthday.

''Sorry, I have things to do tomorrow" he lied

''Please, we can go anywhere you want'' Hank asked this time with pleading voice.

Alex was about to say no again, until he saw the hope shone brightly in Hank's pleading eyes. . He couldn't say no to that…no, he had to resist. Then again, the more he stared into his friend's so blue, blue eyes, the more he can't refuse him. At last he nodded. "…Okay". And to think, he thought The Lost Puppy Face is the most powerful.

Damn, he really had turns soft. _At least when it came to Hank…_

"Really?" A grin breaking out over Hank's face like a sunbeam and Alex can't help but smile too. Hank's happiness is contagious.

XXX

Raven had wanted was a cup of hot milk to help her get a good night's sleep, but when she entered kitchen and found Hank bent over the kitchen table, frosting a cake, jealousy build up in her stomach.

"What are you doing?" she said icily. She doesn't understand why Hank is so into someone like Alex Summers.

Hank straightened up and just looked at her, his gaze frosty, he nodded at the table.

"I'm putting the frosting on Alex's birthday cake." He stated evenly

"You can't just buy one" she bristled. "That pig would just gobble anything anyway" she said bitchily.

"I don't ask for your opinion" there is a slight edge to Hank's tone. "I don't get why you hate Alex so much." Every time Raven being a bitch to Alex he would just ignores or brush her of coldly, tolerating her because she is teammate but Raven just seem to hate his love more and more. It really got on Hank's nerve. What right does she even have to hate Alex so much, just because Alex stole her sex toy (Hank) from her!

"I don't need a reason to hate an ass like him" she huff angrily. Her eyes glint devilishly "You like him now, but when you know how useless he really is, you would be singing a different song!"

"Don't you talk about him that way" Hank growled warningly.

Raven chuckle darkly. "Really, why don't you ask him why he never did it with anyone before? _**He can't give you anything**__" _

_She thought Hank would have figure it out by now but he is just as oblivious as ever, it is good that she had gave him a push to the right direction. It is time to get some sense into his thick brain…what good is Alex to him anyway?_

XXX

Hank glanced into the mirror again. He knows this wasn't a date, know that Alex prefer girls but he can't help it. They are going to spend Alex's birthday together just both of them…until the party

XXX

A long, hot shower helped put Alex in a better frame of mind. He doesn't want to _be depressed_ all day especially in his outing with Hank. Slapping both his cheek with his hand, 'Get it together, Alex' he tells himself with steely determination. 'You don't want to ruin Hank's day. If you going to spend time with him, do it with a smile'

XXX

The car door swung open

"Wow!" The word was out before Hank's brain engaged. If it had been, he _might_ have said something else. Or not.

Alex did look all kinds of "wow" as he sat down next to Hank…

Alex looks knee-tremblingly sexy in his outfit of sea blue shirt and slim black trousers, which made the most of his great body. The top couple of buttons were undone to show off a V of perfectly smooth pearly skin. Hank had to force all lustful thought to the back of his mind. God, the blond just have to be so sexy all the damn time!

"Thanks," Alex grins and a reddish pink blush tinting his cheeks.

Hank was wearing a red tight button down shirt and a white skinny jeans hugging his nice ass and looking sexy as hell…did he just think that?!

Alex's heart pounded loudly in his ears. He briefly wondered why Hank decided to dress so sexily all of a sudden.

"Y-You look good, too." Hands twisting in his lap, Alex's eyes darted everywhere. "Um…"

Alex's heart hammers in his chest as he felt Hank's burning gaze _sweeping up and down his form_.

Alex is hotter than usual, Hank briefly wonders if Alex wanted to woo some girls. Then again it is Alex; his love always dresses to impress. Hank had seen girl's thigh twist while around Alex (look at Angel, the girl flirt with him every opportunity she have) but Alex, even though he bask in the attention doesn't seem even slightly interested…

It was just he and Hank, two best friends spending time together, but why did it feels so weird…It is not they never went out together…They just went to the bookstore together last week, then they eat MacDonald and bought ice cream…Sure Angel or Darwin (usually Angel) are with them but it is not like they never been left alone before….They have spent hours in the library together…studying then playing chess…surely this wasn't anything special...

_He doesn't want or desire a stiff drink for his nerves, he doesn't. Neither did he need to drink Valium to slow his hammering heart_

XXX

They drove in contented silence. Like usual, Hank stealing quick glances of Alex here and there. It causes a funny feeling in Alex's stomach.

Alex could feel his face grow warm, his cheek obviously pink whenever he feels the sensation of Hank's eyes burning into him_. _

As the red light turn green, Hank stop his 'Alex watching' and drives calmly through traffic with one hand on the wheel. Alex glance at Hank, his eyes unconsciously drawn to the other man's soft, cherry red lips and he turn beetroot red at the realization before turning away to his window, sheepishly. He must be sick…

The radio started played a new song…

"Oh, my love, my darling  
I've hungered for your touch"

"A long, lonely time…" Alex and Hank sang exactly at the same time. They side glance at each other, cheeks tinted red. The song continues playing.

'And time goes by so slowly  
And time can do so much  
Are you still mine?  
I need your love, I need your love  
God speed your love to me'

Smiling, they sang almost at the same time…'When did we get so in tune with each other?' Alex and Hank thought simultaneously, happy and embarrassed.

'Lonely rivers flow  
To the sea, to the sea  
To the open arms of the sea  
Lonely rivers sigh  
"Wait for me, wait for me"  
I'll be coming home; wait for me'

Hank singing have improve because he doesn't felt nervous singing around him anymore, which is great because Hank had a beautiful, mesmerizing voice. He's got a really soft rhythmic voice, it rings out in the car and the words roll out of his mouth perfectly.

"This is one of my most favorite songs" Hank grinned.

"We have really similar taste in music. This is one of my favorite songs too" Alex smile softly.

Even though Hank is totally different from him, inside they are similar, for one they are both romantic fool. Not to mention _they just get each other_ ….People might think they're soul-mate or something…Of course soul-mate doesn't necessarily mean lover…not at all, even family members and friends that have deep connection with you are called soul-mate…

Hank's voice broke Alex out of his reverie

'Oh, my love, my darling  
I've hungered, hungered for your touch  
A long, lonely time  
And time goes by so slowly'

Alex joins him singing merrily.

'And time can do so much  
Are you still mine?  
I need your love, I need your love  
God speed your love to me'

And they continue singing the next song and the next songs until they reach their destination.

XXX

Today, Hank have learned exactly what goes into making the enchanting blond look so damn sexy. To Alex, it appears that buying clothes is something that is done as meticulously as studying and learning martial art. He even convinces Hank to buy himself new clothes.

"I hate to nit-pick, Hank but you should buy a few new clothes to wear on outings" the blond commented. "Clothes don't make a man. But it help builds a self-image and confidence in a person that will attract more girls" the blond wink at him.

Hank smile slightly at that, wondering if Alex knew that he don't give a damn if the girls they met at the night club don't fancy him. Sure, there are some girls that comes talk to him but they each got bored after a while. Alex said he needs to use conversation that makes them feel and not make them think. So talking about his work is a big NO but he did it anyway just to shoo them away. Who need girls when Alex always came to drink with him just to keep his company-abandoning all his beautiful admirers that always eye him like a lioness sizing up a particularly juicy zebra (The thought of some floozy might came on to Alex made something ugly and horrible burning in him).

Plus, Alex value intellectual conversation and admire his intelligence. With Alex the conversation always flow smoothly, they can talk about work then jokes with each other…hell, they can talk about particularly anything. Hank never worries about what to say around Alex. He wished to tell him everything, know everything the blond is thinking and discuss the world with him…He never felt like that with anyone!

Twenty three pair of clothes, four shops and two hours later, Hank beginning to wonder how long this will take – especially considering Alex already choose for him, four clothes, four pairs of pants, two belts, and a handful of ties while the beautiful blond flits from rack to rack picking up more stuff_. He is happy that the blond is far more keens to pick clothes for him than for himself. _Then again Alex already has a great wardrobe.

"Hank, can you come here?" he waves Hank over and the brunet weave between a rack of sport coats and a pair of women looking for worsted wool pants on the rack opposite..

"'This will look great on you" with a smile, Alex handed Hank a shirt, trouser, vest, and tie.

"Let's try these things on." Alex held on the clothes he had chosen for himself.

Hank watched him walk toward the dressing room, staring his broad back and tight, peach-like bum that look so soft. He would kill to grope that ass!

XXX

Alex chooses a stall in the dressing room, and Hank takes the one next to his.

"Alex, could you come look at this and tell me what you think?"

"Sure, I need an opinion, too." Alex swing open his dressing cubicle's door and knock gently on Hank's.

The door parts to reveal Hank. _Hank stood before him clad in velvet trousers, _Alex was sure hugged his bum incredibly, a white button up, a vest and tightly cinched tie.

Alex's blue eyes are watching Hank shyly and sweep from his face over the rest of his body

"You look great," Alex murmurs deeply.

Agrin warmed Hank's face at the comment. . "Thanks," Hank said and a blush tinting his cheeks. "You look good, too."

Alex looks gorgeous…

His Eros is dressed in dark black jeans, a red button up shirt without a collar, and a black denim jacket. His feet are covered with a pair of casual black shoes with laces. Hank hopes the desire doesn't show on his face.

Alex was extremely aware of Hank's gaze. He grew silent and looked away, a feeling of vulnerability washed over him.

XXX

Alex climbed into Hank's car and closed the door, watching Hank get into the driver's seat. Hank started the car, glancing at Alex out of the corner of his eye as they pulled out of the driveway.

"So, what do you want to eat?" Hank asked. As long as it with Alex anything will tastes good.

"As long as it wasn't tomato, I eat pretty much anything" Alex answered with a small smile. He really don't care what they eat, everything is a feast compare to prison food.

After ten more minutes of driving, they reach a coffee house.

The coffee shop stood right on the corner of the block, in a neat little building that just melted into the buildings on either side. The windows and door were set back a bit in the cream-painted brick walls, with a long overhang acting as a verandah under which a dozen or so tables were set out for two, three or four people. He could barely see inside, what with the flowers arranged artistically in the window, but it looked nice enough. Definitely the kind of place Hank would like.

Hank climbed out and Alex follows him. He can't help but notice how Hank's jeans show the contour of his great ass…Did he just think that?! Alex quickly wretched his eyes away in horror when he realized he had been checking Hank out…Sick, he is definitely sick…

The smell of coffee and baked goods filled the air inside, which Hank always found soothing. They sit at a small table near the window next to the entrance.

"Um, what do you want to order," a beautiful blond waitress blushes at the sight of the two gorgeous male. Alex notices _her eyes straying to Hank and _felt his stomach curdling uncomfortably_. _She handed Alex a laminated sheet, and one of his eyebrows rose as he took in the range, wide selection of coffees and teas.

"I'll have…" Alex studied the menu. "A large Cappuccino and two chocolate muffins." The beautiful waitress, also known as Lola according to her nametag_, smiled shyly before turning to Hank. _"How about you, Hank?" she asked, tossing her blond hair over her shoulder.

"Vanilla latte and cinnamon bun, please" Hank said politely, oblivious to the girl flirtation and Alex have to stifle a laugh. For someone who wasn't a virgin, Hank is so clueless. You have to be really direct, if you want Hank to notice you.

Ten minutes later, the hot girl came from the back with their order. "Thanks" Hank smiled and Lola blush deepen. Hank sure is popular. Alex doesn't know why he felt irritated as the girl try to have simple conversation with Hank while placing the brunet's order.

As the waitress gave Alex his muffin, he made it so his hands just brushed hers and gave her a brilliant smile that made the girl melts. Inwardly, he was thinking: Stop flirting with him, it is irritating. She wobbled as she placed the other orders on the table.

'_Too easy'_ smirk Alex. He should feel bad stealing one of Hank's admirers when he already has a lot but he doesn't. It is not like Hank like her or anything.

Hank glanced at their interaction with surprise and jealousy. Did Alex just flirt with her? He did… He never saw Alex flirted with anyone before. Hank regretted bringing the blond here. He sighed and then his attention turned to the cinnamon bread.

"Thank you very much." the blond teen smiled his sexy, confident smile at the waitress. He immediately switched modes after she left and turned to Hank. He frowned at Hank downcast look. Why? He is sure Hank doesn't even notices she flirted with him.

"She wasn't my type. Not even close" he doesn't even know why he is explaining himself.

_XXX_

"This poem is dedicated to someone very special in my life…and I hope you enjoy as much I did writing it" a girl said on the small stage

'This must be why Hank likes to come here?' Alex broke a piece of his muffin and started crumbling it between his fingers. He likes poetry (especially romantic and deep ones) but not nearly as much as Hank did.

"The title is 'I Think Of You':

Sitting on my bed

I think of you

Reading my book

I think of you

Crying my tears

I think of you

Writing this

I think of you

Even now

I think of you

Can't you see that

I think of you

I can't stop

Thinking of you

I love you"

The girl than curtsies and starts to walk down.

"That is beautiful" Alex's lip curls into a bright grin.

"Yeah" Hank said dreamily.

Alex smile at that "Have you ever write one?"

"…I have" Hank blush cutely thinking about the reams of poetry he penned in his diary about Alex. "What about you?" Hank said shyly.

"Many times" Alex's mind spools back, remembering all the times he tried to write poetry or sonnet for his Lorna. Lorna loves poetry and sonnet "But none of them are that good" But it still makes Lorna smile brightly in happiness. His heart aches as he remembers her. "I guess I just don't have the talent"

Hank sensed the change in the blond mood and decided to change the subject. "Let just enjoy the poetry" Hank said as another girl begin reciting her poetry.

'All I've ever wanted was someone like you

Without you, I don't know what I'd do.

You're all I've ever wanted and dreamed of

You mean more to me than the stars above.

I feel in my heart we are meant to be

I just hope you'll always love me.

You are there when I'm happy and even when I'm sad

You're my everything through good and bad.

You mean more to me everyday

More than words could ever say.

I hope we'll always be together

Because my love for you will last forever.

Remember I'll love you always, no matter what

We can make it through everything with all we've'

The poetry pulls at his heartstring. "Beautiful" Hank breathes looking at Alex from under his dark lashes. _Hank's eyes are very blue, very bright._

Somehow the way Hank looked at him causes something to stir deep inside of him, like ice cube when they began to melt. Shifting, splintering, and thawing. Hank's eyes hadn't left his face, his chest tightens and his stomach does this funny swooping thing.

_Feeling lightheaded and wondering if the cappuccino contained any substances that made him feels this surprisingly warm sensation that managed to pull on his stomach as Hank smile brilliantly at him._

_Such a beautiful smile…_

Alex quickly evades Hank's eyes and slurping in his Cappuccino. His face is engulfed in a warm blush.

XXX

After they finished eating, they headed to the movies. Alex was delightedly surprise to find out Hank had bought tickets to see the Broadway movie, The West Side Story, Alex had wanted to see.

Alex splurged ona large popcorn and two large sodas (If Hank doesn't finish his, Alex will), and Hank smile a little, use to Alex love for food. They were heading for the movie.

The cinema was full of people. Alex positioned his snacks around him for easy access and settled in to watch the trivia questions they always showed before the previews began. He and Hank sit side by sides, their legs touching and they can felt heat radiating each other's body.

They movie is really good but Hank couldn't pay attention. With the enchanting blond sitting next to him with Alex's face glowing with happiness making him look even more enchanting, Hank couldn't concentrate on the movie. His palm is sweaty.

Alex's face would always light up whenever Maria and Tony shared the screen. Whenever a song came up, his Eros' eyes looked a little brighter than usual

Alex can't help wonder if Hank like the movie and turn to look at him only to caught Hank staring at him, giving him an intense stare which made his heart ready to burst from behind his rib. Their eyes held for a moment-pale blue and amethyst-unguarded feeling shimmered in the air. Both found it hard to look away.

Despite the voice in Alex head tell him to _look away_, Alex can't stop staring into the most electric blue eyes he ever seen. He was suck into those beautiful, bright orbs of blue. After what seem like hours, Alex manages to break the eye contact first and return to the movie. He gulped his soda, trying to still _his hammering heart._

They slowly walked out of the theater when it was over, the sun still lighting up the sky. Alex's face became animated as he excitingly talks about his favorite parts of the movie. "Wasn't that movie awesome?" Alex asked brightly, looking up at Hank "Yup," Hank answered, not really sure what else to say.

Hank lied that he needs to go use the bathroom so he could call and inform the others that they are heading home; they have 30 minutes before arrival.

XXX

The light inside the mansion is all off, it is pitch dark inside. Having living a dangerous live, Alex put his guard up and senses on alert.

Alex unlocked the door carefully and opened it; it was dark before there was a loud exploding sound somewhere inside, surprising the hell out of him. His fist raise and ready to fight. His mind flashing 'Protect HANK'

Alex almost jumped the second time as all lights were suddenly on and collective exploding sound and a chorus of "SURPRIIIIIIIISE!" from familiar faces and voices inside was suddenly heard.

"Everyone?" Alex jaw dropped, his head covered with confetti papers.

"Happy birthday, Alex!" Angel smile as she thrust a chocolate birthday cake in front of Alex who was still gaping in shock. He recomposed himself.

"Ahahaha! He looks totally shocked!" Sean cheered joyfully and Darwin smiled apologetically at Alex. "You can put your fist down now" Sean teased.

The doorways and walls strung with brightly colored ribbons and streamers and strings of little colored flags. Darwin had painted a banner that said 'happy birthday Alex' in brightly colored paint of Alex's favorite colors. The presents were equally brightly-colored, wrapping papers of blues and greens and golds and silvers, ribbons of red and orange and yellow.

Alex looked around the room, seeing a million past parties flashing through his mind. All of them had Lorna hugging and kissing him and giving him really thoughtful gifts. Then a few darker memories came up, his birthday in prison where he sat on his bed, not moving or making any action to mark the day, mourning for his beautiful relationship with his love. And his earliest memories with Scott and his Parents, running around the beach and counting down at midnight while Scott toweled him dry and his parents barbequed food for them all. The memories _punched him like fists in his face._

He couldn't deal with a party, not after losing so much and going through so much pain. He didn't deserve it and he didn't want it. He was angry at the surprise. It bubbled under his skin and clawed at his insides. He saw his friend's joyous faces and wished that Lorna was amongst them, ready to jump out and hug and kiss him like she always did.

His face crumpled. Doesn't he ask Charles to not mention it to anyone?!

"If it wasn't for this, today will be perfect" Alex's voice almost soundless but every cell of Hank's body is like a finely tuned receptor when it comes to Alex.

.

"What?" This isn't the reaction Hank thought. He thought Alex would have been at least a little happy instead he is angry and hurt.

Darwin had known Alex will react like this, the blond is as hardheaded as a rock but he let Hank handle it. Everyone knows Alex had a really soft spot for Hank by now.

"Who told you guys to do all this?" Alex growled angrily. He fist his hand so tightly, his knuckle turns white. _"I don't want to celebrate it, can't you just respects my decision!"_

Alex turns around and stormed out the house into the cold night air.

Angel wanted to go after her love but Darwin stopped her by grabbing her forearm. "He would just get angry at you, you know this" he said firmly.

Angel bit her lips anger and Darwin feels sorry for her. He knew she really like Alex but she should know when to stop, it will only hurt more if she didn't. He doesn't want her to get hurt.

Shivering a little, Alex feels Hank come up behind him and puts a light hand on Alex's shoulder.

"Alex" Hank called him, his voice full of worry and gentleness.

"Leave me alone" he grumbled, his face was tense, closed.

"We just want to show how much we love you" Hank's words came from the deepest depths of his heart. And somehow Alex felt covered by the warmth of this word like with a soft blanket_. _. "I…We want you to be happy on your birthday" he whisper, blushing light pink. "Today is really important day to m-me…us, because it is the day you were born.

Alex feels tiny darts of joy prickling his skin at that…His brunet friend looking at him with blue eyes, fill with concern, smiling warmly, all his anger dissipated…They must have spends hours preparing for this…and he had just snapped at them…God, he was being a huge ass!

"I'm sorry" Alex said regretfully. He hated to bare his soul but looking at Hank, he feels like he need to, just at Hank. His voice is a little more than a whisper. "I used to celebrate everything with Lorna. She always tries her best to make them special." His voice got more and more silent. "I love her so much that even things that are laughable to other people become the greatest joy in the world, and special things even more so. Every celebration with her are one of my best memories…_To celebrate my birthday of all thing without her is just t-too p-painful" _There was a slight burning behind his eyes. He wouldn't cry. He didn't cry.

Seeing his love so melancholic, Hank wanted to kiss him, hug him and hold his hands but Alex would never welcome that. Hank lays his big hand on Alex's arm but said nothing. The warmth of his touch seemed to spread through the blond, ignited his body. With a look full of sorrow Hank watched his love before it get too much and he draw him into the circle of his arms. Alex's whole body flushed but he makes no move to push Hank away. Instead he closes his eyes and buried his face into Hank's shoulder, allowing himself to soak in the comfort Hank give. Hank felt so warm. The blond clutched Hank's shirt tightly and buried his face further into the warmth of the gorgeous brunet. Alex barely heard him as he spoke once more, his voice only a soft determined whisper. "You have me."

They stay like that for what seem like a long time. Hank tried to memorize everything about this moment; the way his Eros smelled, the sound of his heartbeat, the feel of him warm and solid in his arms. He doesn't know when Alex would let him hold him like this again…

"I am sorry. We shouldn't have pushed you into this" Hank whispered.

"No, you guys did this because you care. Thank you, Hank"he gave Hank's back a light squeeze of appreciation, before pulling back and offered him a small smile. "For today. For everything" The air around them was charged as they immersed themselves in each other's gaze before Alex finally said "…We should go back to the party"

"You don't have to…" Hank quickly said.

"…I wanted to" Alex says, his voice suddenly so soft it's hard to hear. Even if just one night, he wanted to step out from the shadow of his past and celebrated his birthday with Hank and their X-men family. FAMILY, the X-men is his family now.

As Alex take a step back toward the house, Hank grabbed hold of the blond forearm. Alex looks back at Hank long fingers gripping his skin, then at Hank's flush face.

Hank bit his lips, closing his eyes. He wanted to tell Alex how much he means to him. Hank opens his perching blue eyes and look at him, his gaze determines. "T-Thank you for being born in this world, that I have a chance to meet you, and… you've made my everyday bliss and I enjoy life more than ever."

Alex blinked. Hank turns as red as a tomato and looked down. He spoke so fast Alex almost couldn't catch those words, but… upon hearing everything; Alex's cheek glowing and his heart beating like jackhammer.

It was uncomfortably silent after that because no one said anything. Alex was fiddling his fingers, and Hank is too embarrassed to look at the blond beauty's face.

_This is really awkward!_—he need to melt the tension in the air.

"Um…" Alex broke the silence as he slowly looked upward at Hank, his face flushed. "T-thanks. Y-you're a really important friend to me…just like a b-brother"

His friends' (except Raven who look piss off) face light up when they came back into the house. Alex apologize to his friends

_XXX_

An object caught Alex's eyes. A small; upright piano by the wall. Since when is there is a piano in the house.

Sean easing himself on the small bench of the piano, ran his fingers over the keys, they make tinkling noise, reminding him of his piano classes. He hadn't play for quite some time until today. Thank goodness, he had time to practice.

Hank leans towards the piano, his cheeks a little pink.

The opening chords of the song, slowly gently filled the room then Alex heard Hank's beautiful voice low, and soft, almost speaking the words. Hank's sweet, bright blue eyes look directly into his, somehow it make him feels fabulously dizzy.

"We all know in our minds  
That there ought to be a time  
That we can set aside  
To show just how much we love you  
And I'm sure you will agree  
It couldn't fit more perfectly  
Than to have a party on the day you came to be" Hank sing

With each word; any embarrassment melted away. Alex watched him in the glow of the light. His chest was filled with funny and unfamiliar warmth.

"Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday" Hank, Charles, Angel, Darwin and Sean sing

Charles elbow Erik lightly to join in, they repeat sing along and Erik follow suit (albeit awkwardly).

"Happy Birthday to You  
Happy Birthday to You  
Happy Birthday Dear Alex  
Happy Birthday to You.

From good friends and true,  
From old friends and new,  
May good luck go with you,  
And happiness too"

Short time later, Alex blow candles and to make wish _and as sappy as it is, he wished to be with his friends forever. 'Especially Hank' _the word just slipped into his thoughts_._

Just by being there joking around and spending fun time with his beloved teammates. That's what made him happiest now, giving him a sense of belonging.

True to being love rivals Hank and Angel had made separate cake and holding their breath on which cake Alex would like more.

Holding her red-velvet chocolate cake "Eat this cake first" Angel insisted with her best charming smile that can melt almost everyone…too bad Alex seems to be immune to it…

"Try my cake. It is **Lemon-Lattice White Chocolate Cake. **You like lemon and chocolate cakes so I made this cake that have both flavors" Hank smile hopefully.

His cheeks glowed and heart warm at Hank, a smile crept onto his lips. Angel knows she had lost and glared darkly at the scientist.

"Come on, Blondie" Sean called out. "Cut the cake"

Darwin lit the candles on the cake, which Alex blew out, with a twinkling happiness of a four year old, gaining a smile from Hank. "Happy nineteen Birthday" Angel kissed both his cheek before hugging him, smiling smugly at Hank who's stomach tighten with jealousy.

Alex then cut a few pieces, picking up the candles as he works and passed the cake out. Alex tasted a bite and actually had to stop. The contrast of the subtle white chocolate cake and frosting with a tart-sweet lemon curd filling is superb.

"Hank" he said around a mouthful making the brunet cringe. "Thank you for this delicious cake, man"

A fine blush making its way up Hank's neck and he nodded. Turning to his upset best-friend; Alex move to cut a piece of Angel's cake and eat it.

"This is great" he turn to beamed at her. "Moist and not too sweet"

After washing the very tasty cakes down with wine, Sean shot out of his chair and chimed, "PRESENTS!"

Alex followed Hank and the others to the middle of the room where there was a small pile of presents from everyone.

"Open them," Hank commanded as they dragged over chairs to sit and watch Alex open the gifts.

They all knew whose he'd start with: Hank present. Sure enough, Alex sat cross-legged in front of the box, untying the ribbon and removing the lid.

"Oh my God," he breathed. It was a very beautiful riffle. Black and sleek, it seemed it could handle just about anything. It was the right shape and weight and fit in his hands perfectly. On the butt of it, there was_ Alex's initial _engraved in silver. "Damn Hank, it's beautiful."

"It's a special weapon I design for you" Hank said before Alex could ask. It is good that he had work on it for weeks before he even know Alex's birthday or it will never finish on time "It can harbor your energy, which made the bullet more powerful"

Alex grinned excitedly. He can't wait for his shooting practice.

"There's more" Hank grinned cheerfully. "I don't really know what to choose between them"

Alex went for the next present and whooped in joy as he pulled out several cassettes of Alex's favorite singers. "Hank, you are awesome,"

Alex smile brilliantly at Hank, who was beet red.

"This is the last one" Hank handed him a little white box. "And the best"

Alex open the box withheld breath, he felt like a child on Christmas morning.

It is a photo frame with him and Hank picture on it. Alex smile warmly but surprise as the picture change. Alex realizes it is a…digital photo frame? (a new invention!). A digital frame with various pictures of Alex and his friends, Alex is surprise that it has picture of him and his family. The same picture he put on his nightstand, a black and white picture of 6 years old him, with 9 years old Scott on his right side, looped an arm around his shoulders (he and Scott wore matching grin) and his parent smiling with happiness on the back, his father's arm wrapped around his mother's waist and her head on his shoulders.

"Thank you Hank. This is really great." He said touched. Hank noticed Alex cherished the digital frame the most, looking at the pictures with a glowing face.

Alex opened the rest of his presents, but still kept the digital frame on his lap.

Angel gave him a Broadway CD, a cassette with bunch of his favorite song and two novels (both of written by his favorite authors) for his collection. Sean gave him a bottle from one of his expensive wine collection. Darwin gives him binoculars and set of knives. Charles gave him a bottle of expensive champagne. Alex will treat all the presents as his treasures because his friends had chosen them with much effort and consideration.

XXX

By this time, it was dark, and most of them are very, very drunk. Sean was singing slurred American country music. Hank had been dancing silly on top of one of the high countertops, which Raven watched him from the floor, clapping insanely, as if a young child who was being amused by a clown. Angel is laughing loudly at her own joke (which wasn't funny at all but Darwin laugh for the sake of courtesy). Alex (who is still half sober) gulps down his seven glass and watching Hank with a big amusing grin, wondering if he should record it and show it to Hank tomorrow (Hank's flustered face will be priceless! Yup he would totally record this!). The blond went to find his camera. Erik sipped his whiskey and rocked his hips against Charles (who is sitting on his lap)

Three rather large rum later found Hank stumbling out the room and desperately trying to remember where his room is. If only the floor would stop swaying back and forth as though he were on a boat, he may have been able to procure a precious peaceful moment to recall the more important personal facts one should really know about himself.

He thought he saw a person walk by him but, given that his sight had gone white and fuzzy, he could not be certain

He felt hands grasp his sides and support him. He trip, fell forward and the arms around his waist tightened resulting in a one sided embrace. Hank's hands clinging to him. Alex could feel Hank's breath caressing his shoulder, and his heartbeat thrumming loudly through his body to Hank's and all he smelled was the scent of his jasmine and mint cologne. Every one of his senses was taken up by his presence.

A curious sensation in his chest began to come over him, and for a moment Hank thought it was his memory generously returning to him. However, that notion was quickly dismissed when he vomited something fierce.

"Hank, this is my favorite shirt!" a familiar voice is scolding him.

Hank moaned rather pitifully and pathetically in reply

"Where –room?" he asked in such a quiet voice that he was not even sure he had uttered it.

His legs unable to support his weight; resulting in Alex holding him even tighter. That was Hank cue to pass out.

XXX

Hank awoke with a loud moan. The inside of his mouth felt like sandpaper. He was laying on a soft surface that he concluded must be a nice, fluffy cloud, and sensed rather than saw that the setting had changed.

"Finally decided to wake up"

He could not have been unconscious for very long for his head had gone numb and his limbs tingled unpleasantly indicating that he was still rather drunk.

Opening his eyes a sliver, he saw Alex (topless, his pearly white torso a little wet) rise from the edge of the bed – not a cloud. Without consulting his brain or common sense, Hank grabbed hold of Alex's elbow and pulled him closer and crushed their lips together. Alex's mind went blank and Hank closed his eyes, smooth lips against Alex's dry, rough ones. Hank was in no state of mind to know what he was doing, but his heart was convincing him that this was what he wanted. Alex's entire body flushed with desire even though Hank tasted of puke and alcohol. His lips stayed on Alex's firmer now and Havok force himself to resist.

Alex shoved him back onto the bed, a little rougher than he had intended. "Y-you just kiss me," Alex sound horrified that Hank's heart broke.

The younger mutant rushed out of the room and closed the door behind him. Leaning back on the wall behind him he tries to still his hammering heart. 'Calm down, Hank is just drunk!'

His lips still tingling

XXX

The sound of the door opening woke Hank. He woke up with what felt like a tractor plunging his brain, overturning acres of muddy thought. He was lying on his side, still in yesterday's clothing and reeked of stale alcohol. A thin layer of cool sweat stuck uncomfortably on his forehead.

He opened his eyes.

"Fuuuck."

The dark room, ironically enough, seem to blind him, so he closed his eyes and wished for non-existence to engulf him. The world obviously did not grant him this one simple wish and made it very clear that he was conscious and miserable.

"You're up" he heard Alex voice.

"Alex?" he managed to croaks out. What must been the world's worst head rush overwhelmed every fiber of his being and he vowed never to drink again.

Alex footstep come nearer and Hank heard the sound of something being put on his bedside table. Knowing Alex it must be medicine and breakfast.

Hank slowly opens his eyes and saw Alex standing over him, watching him with concern look. Hank looks green.

"You okay? You pass out last night" Alex's concern voice warm Hank's heart and made him smile. Then it dawn on him…

"Did you carry me here?" Hank's stomach churns with guilt. Alex shouldn't have to take care of him on his birthday.

"You don't remember?" Hank thinks Alex's voice waver a little. "Anything you recall?"

Hank shook his head, which caused his headache to increase drastically.

"You must have been really plastered." Alex should have felt relief Hank doesn't remember last night, it would be awkward if he does but a small part of him feel disappointed.

"Sorry" Hank croaked. "…I felt sick"

"Here, drink this" Alex reach for the glass of lemonade and two aspirin he put by the bed.

Hank tried to sit up, which seemed to make his dizziness worse. Worriedly, he grabbed Alex's hand, causing the blond to turn rosy pink. He tried not to think about Hank's lips on his.

"Maybe you shouldn't try to move," Alex said, gently pushing him back down onto the bed. "Here" He handed two aspirin pills to him, along with the glass of lemonade. Hank very carefully took the pills and drank the glass of lemonade as though it was a life line. It made him feel a fraction better.

"Thanks" he said gratefully, putting his hand to his pounding head.

"You should be feeling better soon," Alex said softly, his hand caressing Hank's sweaty forehead. "I brought you something to eat"

"I don't think I'll be able to eat anything." Hank said apologetically.

"You should probably get more sleep. It'll make you feel better"

XXX

Author note: Comic Lorna is sexy, classy and naughty sexually I hope I had pictures that. Other than her inferiority complex Lorna is pretty much the perfect woman. She is beautiful, she is stylish (she even design her own X-men costume), intelligent, romantic and really understand Alex

In a way she is a lot like Hank...Hank is pretty much perfect too with his all rounded genius brain and his body great ability, agility and stamina, and his gorgeousness and amazing sense of humor and fun wild side...and his ability to observe Alex and read him... but he has inferiority complex

Alex once used a small gun that can harbor his energy. And he also uses knives as weapon.

Sean Tiernan Cassidy (Banshee): A gifted detective, veteran undercover operative, and formidable unarmed combatant, Cassidy was an excellent marksman and a competent amateur machinesmith, well-versed in combat strategy & tactics and teamwork drills. An effective educator, organizer and lobbyist, he was also an avid American country music aficionado (fanatic) and skillful amateur piano player. He's also pretty good singer and he's been told he bakes very well.

Sean excelled in his music and history classes at school, though everything else was a bit lacking. He was pretty heavy into music and experimenting his power, he and his friends always at some concert or another, drinking and smoking.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Not even Lorna also known as Polaris, she is the love of Alex's life in comic version.

Genre: Romance/hurt/comfort.

Warning: NC 17 slash.

Author note: I am sorry this is late and short. I promise the next one will be longer

Thanks for all that review

Searching for Beta

A thousand thanks for Kathryn, and Rayniece Marlfoyfor helping commenting on my story and gave me the push I need to post them.

Chapter 12 Winter Romance

Alex woke suddenly, aware of the chill air. Opening his eyes excitement coursed through his veins, it must be snowing. Alex bounced out of bed and racing to the window, smiling with glee shot through with shock at the chilly air, his eyes drinking in the sight of, glittery white powder could be seen falling in droves from the sky.

Snow. The blond were silent for a while. "It's…beautiful," whispered Alex. This is the first time he saw a real life snow and his face showed the childish wonder he felt while looking out. Sticking his hands out to catch the snow and watching in fascination as the delicate, lacy flakes landed on his upturn palms like filigree butterfly before instantly melting away

He pulled his hand in and closes the window.

The cold struck up through the floor and jumping from foot to foot as he struggle into his breeches. Hurriedly Alex donned shirt, jacket, scarf and scrabbled around for boots.

The blond rushed out the mansion, and as he burst out of the door, a chilly breeze greeted him.

"Ouch!" exclaimed Alex, as the cold stung his nose. But his pain was soon forgotten as he bent down and scooped up some of the white powder in his hand. It was cold, and chilling to the bone. Nonetheless, he thrust his handful into the air, laughing joyfully.

"You sure seem happy" there's a smile in Hank's voice as the brunet closing the distance between them. _Watching the blond laughing and smiling with joy was so cute. Too cute…_

Alex has a mischievous idea and smirk. He molding the snow into a spherical shape and threw it at him.

"Oomph!" Hank had collapsed onto the ground; the snowball had exploded into his face and knocked him to the ground with its force, stunning him momentarily. Alex laughed merrily.

He had caught a momentary flicker in the brunet's eyes. Hank is in the game.

Alex swayed a millimetre to the left as a snowball splattered into the tree beside his head and added coolly, nose in the air "children with very bad aim."

Suddenly, he felt something cold explodes in the side of his face. It was snow. He saw Hank laughing and his entire face lit up at the beautiful sound...the sound of Hank.

. Alex grinned, scooping up more ammunition "You want a piece of me, Hank?" .

And, predictably, two clumps of snow splats against Hank's neck and collarbone. He could feel it falling off his jacket, little bits of snow running down his neck and into his shirt. Hank smiles and began rolling a snowball. Alex tried dodging one thrown at him, but got caught in the stomach. Then they threw their snowballs at the same time both making contact.

Soon, they began to run and laugh and throw snowballs at one another. The air was filled with shouts of laughter. As the snow pours down on them, as it covers their body… _The snow is helpless against the warmth that continually burns inside their hearts..._ Alex turned to dodge a snow pile on the ground and Hank's well-aimed snowball caught him in the same place as before on his face.

Hank slipped in the snow and crashed into his love, sending them both laughing to the ground, with him on top of the blond–haired teenager in the snow.

Slowly their laughter died down and they just stared at each other, both pale cheeks alike were flushed from the cold and the way they were laying in the snow. Alex felt like he was having a heart palpitation as he remember the drunken kiss, how soft Hank's lips felt. Watching as Hank's pink tongue darts out to lick his dry lips, Alex moves his eyes back up to look at the warm sapphire iris of the boy above him_. _Staring closely he perceived bits of gold scattered throughout the blue, like sunlight sparkling on ocean wave, his intense gaze glitters. His heart was suddenly in his throat. Despite the voice in Alex head tell him to _look away_, Alex can't stop staring into the most enchanting blue eyes he ever seen. He was suck into Hank's so, so beautiful eyes.

Their lips were only inches apart… Hank want… he really wants, but it would ruin their friendship so he turned his face away. Hank climbed up and offered a hand to the gorgeous blond who seem reluctant before he takes it and pulls himself to a stand, brushing off the snow that has collected on his jeans just to avoid looking at Hank.

XXX

The snowball-battle finally ended when Hank use his superior agility and plastered Alex in snow from head to foot, the blond lightly complain that Hank cheated.

The two mutants sat down in the snow for a while, panting. Alex then lay on his backs, enjoying the feeling of the glittery snowflakes falling gently onto his face before spreading his arms and legs out wide, then began rubbing them against the snow, making arcs with them. Closing his eyes as the little white flakes fell onto them to catch in his long lashes.

"This is the first time I got to play snow" he murmurs. The thing that he enjoys the most is sharing the experience with Hank.

Smiling brightly. Hank is happy to be the one who share this moment with Alex.

The gorgeous blond caught one snowflake in his hand, and stared for a moment, captivated by its intricate crystalline design, before it melted in his palm, leaving nothing but a small puddle of a fading memory.

"_Alex you should come with us." Lorna asked after telling him about her family plan to go to Paris for vacation that winter. "It will be so romantic. Us…Paris for three whole weeks" she squeals. "And you always want to see places, don't you? Plus we will get to play real snow"_

"_I can't, don't have the money"_

_Her rosebud pink lips in an adorable pout. "You can borrow mine" she would have given it for free but Alex would never agree._

"_You're my girl" Alex said gently but firmly, leaving no ground to argue. "I can't let you pay my expenses. I need to be the man you can rely on" And just like that Lorna knew the conversation is finish. Alex give in to Lorna most of the time but he would never waver if it involve his personal principle. Alex follows his own rule, and he wouldn't change it for the world._

_Of course back then, he thought they could went to places together when he started working and earn enough money…It never meant to be..._

_It still hurt a lot but somehow remembering Lorna doesn't hurt as much anymore…_

Alex stood up, and brushed the snow of his jean "Let get back to the mansion to change and thaw out, I will make us hot chocolate" he said with a dim smile. "Okay" said Hank, scrambling to his feet. "I'm freezing"

Alex grins, brushing some light specks of snow from Hank's shoulders. Some of the snowflakes in Alex's hair had melted, making little rivulets that ran down into his collar. Others sprinkled his blonde hair, like shimmering ice crystals in the morning light. His breath came out in dainty little puffs of smoke from his parted lips. How a puff of smoke could be dainty, Hank didn't know, but Alex somehow made it seem that way. His cheeks were flushed red and all around him snow fell, painting a lovely snowy picture. _So beautiful_

XXX

They sat in front of the crackling fireplace. Hank is holding a large mug of hot chocolate with marshmallows floating on the top, sitting beside his love. Alex is nursing a steaming cup in his pale hands. Hank took a sip of the hot coco and felt the warm liquid glide down his throat. It was delicious, creamy and smooth. Alex was watching him with an expectant expression.

"It's good, thank you." he smiles dazzlingly. How come Hank's smile is so beautiful?

Alex flushed slightly, his heart hammering in his chest and he looked down into his own drink, "You're welcome." Things have become even weirder since the drunken kiss….he quickly cut of the thought.

'_NO, don't even go there!'_

Alex takes large gulp of the drink to calm his hammering heart causing his upper lip was coated with melted marshmallow. Hank has the strong urge to lick it, kiss that lip but supress it. He still remembers the dream he had the night of Alex's birthday, the taste of _Alex's lips. It's better than he has ever imagine…if only if it wasn't a dream_

They alternated talking, laughing, and sipping their drinks .They talk about training, about Alex's study, Hank recent experiment and the books they read. Hank makes Alex laugh with his great jokes. All the while; Alex's eyes unconsciously drawn to Hank's cherry bright lips.

"Alex" Hank's voice snaps him from his reverie.

"You space out" Hank smiles thinly. Alex has been acting weird for weeks.

"Sorry, what are you saying?" Hank can see that the smile is force.

Hank slipped his hand on Alex's and gave him a look in the eye. His sapphire eyes were warm, inviting. It was look of longing, a look of hoping, a look of caring.

"Alex if you have any problem; please tells me. I want to hear it" he said softly.

"I just have a lot in my mind" the blond said drily. He can never tell Hank.

"That's a lie; you have been more distance since last month" Hank push gently. "Please, Alex…"

"It is nothing I can't fix" the blond said tightly, leaving no ground to argue.

'_Don't ask, Hank. It better if you never know'_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Illusion Of friendship

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Genre: Romance/hurt/comfort.

Warning: NC 17 slash.

Thanks for all that review

Searching for a beta

A thousand thanks for Kathryn for helping commenting on my story and gave me the push I need to post them.

I'm sorry it is short but I'm really out of idea. Who would have thought writing Christmas story is this hard

Chapter 13 Christmas Romance

'Rocking around the Christmas Tree  
at the Christmas party hop  
Mistletoe hung where you can see  
Ev'ry couple tries to stop

Rocking around the Christmas Tree  
Let the Christmas Spirit ring  
Later we'll have some pumpkin pie  
and we'll do some caroling

You will get a sentimental feeling When you hear voices singing  
"Let's be jolly; Deck the halls with boughs of holly" Rocking around the Christmas Tree  
Have a happy holiday  
Everyone's dancing merrily  
In a new old fashioned way

Rocking around the Christmas Tree  
Let the Christmas Spirit ring  
Later we'll have some pumpkin pie  
and we'll do some caroling

You will get a sentimental feeling When you hear voices singing  
"Let's be jolly; Deck the halls with boughs of holly"  
Rocking around the Christmas Tree  
Have a happy holiday  
Everyone's dancing merrily  
In a new old fashioned way'

Sean sang merrily as he hung the shiny garlands onto the Christmas tree. It was the 15th of December, and Christmas was only a little more than a week away. The X-man enjoyed ample time to prepare for the Yuletide festivities. Even Erik had put aside all thoughts about training, well maybe not all…but a little and had even joined in the decorating of the mansion for Christmas

The tree is as close to perfect as a Christmas tree can get. The branches are all fairly even, and it's taller than Erik but not so tall the top is unreachable.The eight X-man stood back to admire their tree, which was shining and glittering with ornaments and tinsel and a sparkling silver star on top of the tree

"There, all ready for Christmas," said Sean proudly. Darwin, Hank and Alex smile. Raven clapped her hands happily. "Truly a magnificent piece of work!" said Charles. "Sweet!" exclaimed Angel. "Erik?"

The close of man looked at his teammates. "Nice," he said, shrugging. They laughed

XXX

Alex hadn't had an actual Christmas with a real tree, stockings, or lights in what seemed like forever. Christmas in solitary wasn't all that spectacular. Though he probably wouldn't admit, Alex enjoyed the Christmas carols that the Professor insisted on playing and the stuffed snowman that took up half of his favorite arm chair.

XXX

It was almost Christmas time at the Xavier Mansion. Snow was falling gently outside, covering the landscape in a soft white blanket. The only thing missing now were cookies and pies. The teenagers decided to take turn baking and of course Hank decided to help Alex.

Alex was flicking through the pages as Hank tied his apron and leant against the kitchen counter, smiling slightly in anticipation.

"Ok I was thinking of making a couple batches of cookies They are pretty simple"

Hank moved towards the table, their eyes scanning the recipes with interest. Absorbing it like a sponge.

Opening the cupboard and retrieving The ingredients. Hank collected his and Alex's ingredients from around the kitchen and placed them on the counter-top.

"The ingredient are 1/4 cup butter, 1 cup semisweet chocolate chips, 1 egg, 1/3 cup sugar, 1/3 cup packed brown sugar, 1/2 teaspoon vanilla extract, 1/8 teaspoon _peppermint extract_, 1 cup _all-purpose flour_, 1/3 cup _baking cocoa_, 1/4 teaspoon _baking powder_, 1/8 teaspoon _salt_, 1 package (4.6 ounces) mint Andes candies, chopped, divided, 2 teaspoons shortening, and 1/2 cup white baking chips. Optional toppings: chopped nuts, sprinkles and crushed candy canes" Alex read, checking all the ingredient is there

They begin baking. Alex melts together butter and 1/2 cup chocolate chips; then stirs it until smooth. Cool it slightly.

Alex handed Hank a wooden spoon and Hank stirs in the egg, sugars and extracts.

"Ok, next we have to mix flour, cocoa, baking powder and salt. And then add the chocolate mixture and mix them well. Fold in 3/4 cup Andes candies "

Alex instructed, handed Hank the flour and Hank poured the ingredient into the bowl and mixed up together. The chocolate mixture was poured into the bowl and stirred up together.

"The next ingredient is the chocolate candies. I will measure them out" Alex said as he reached up to the top shelf to retrieve the chocolate candies.

Alex poured the chocolate into the bowl and Hank folded them into the creamy ingredients.

Alex roll rounded tablespoons of dough into balls. Place 2-in. apart on ungreased baking sheets. They placed the dough onto the baking trays and placed them in the oven at 350° for 8-10 minutes then letting it cool for 1 minute before removing to wire racks to cool completely.

Using the microwave, Hank melts 1 teaspoon shortening and the remaining chocolate chips and Andes candies before stirring the mixture until smooth. Then he melt the white baking chips and remaining shortening in a microwave at 70% power for 1 minute; before stirring it. He microwaves it at additional 10- to 20-second intervals, stirring until smooth.

Then Alex dips half of the cookies in melted chocolate mixture; allowing excess chocolate to drip off before placing the cookies on waxed paper. Hank dips the remaining cookies in melted baking chip mixture; allowing the excess to drip off then placing them on wax paper. Alex immediately sprinkle it with crush nut, Hank favourite topping. Hank wonders why, since Alex doesn't like nut that much, the blond prefer sprinkles. Then they let it stand until set.

The melted chocolate looked delicious. Alex reached out to dips his fingers into the bowl of melted chocolate; he licks the chocolate of his first finger.

Hank's mouth grew dry and his cheek tinted red as he couldn't help but stare at the blond.

Alex licks the remains of the chocolate of his fingers and moans. Hank has to stifles a whimper at the sight.

Not realising the effect he have on Hank, he licks the remains of the chocolate of his sinful lips.

_Hank decided melted chocolate was now, his most favourite food in the whole wide world._

Hank's eyes glinted mischievously as he remembers the first time they bake something.

"What made you think that you should get to lick the chocolate?." Hank asked trying his best to look serious when he just wanted to break into a smile.

"Because I'm the handsome assistant?" Alex counters with a smile, also remembering the event. Hank shook his head.

"Oh no, you don't." They kept on tugging on the bowl, both refusing to give it up to the other. Some of the chocolate got on Alex's sleeve and so he took some chocolate with one of his hands and smeared it on Hank's face (a fluttering feeling erupted from the tips of his fingertips) before successfully pulling the bowl out his reach. Hank laugh, he loves moment like this when they act like carefree children.

"Uh, uh, uh, Hank." Alex said switching the bowl to his other hand behind his back as the brunet did his best to get it away from him by reaching over his shoulder and making a couple of unrewarding grabs for it.

They both couldn't help but laugh at the situation, Alexander Summer and Henry McCoy fighting over a bowl of chocolate. But the older teen didn't give up and finally with one hand on either side of Alex's waist, he got a hold of the bowl from the top, and successfully grabs it.

Then, suddenly Hank noticed something. He was actually holding his love- a reverse of their old game. Alex's body pressed up close against him, Hank's arms wrapped snugly around his slim waist. It has been so long since he has been this close to Alex, embracing him the way he was. He didn't want him to let go. It just felt, so, good, so, right! Unconsciously Hank's tighten his hold on Alex's waist, pulling the blond flush against his back.

"Hank" Alex froze when he realized the position they are in, he felt Hank tighten his hold on his waist. "Hank what are you doing?" his face warm and his blood travel two times quicker.

That snap Hank out of his trance and he unwillingly let the blond go and Alex step away like he was scalded. Hank felt a sense of lost. He wished they could stay like that for the rest of their life. A silly wish that will never ever come true.

"Sorry," the brunet said quietly, his eyes down-casted.

Alex pulled off his apron and started to organize and clean things up. He avoided looking at Hank and worked very quietly. He could feel Hank's eyes watching his every move.

XXX

Christmas morning dawned crisp, clear, and cold, with a pristine coating of new snowfall blanketing the grounds that the Xavier mansion stood on. The trees were hidden under soft white blankets, and the cold air carried with it the smells of winter.

Inside the mansion it was cozy and warm. The fire waited to be stoked, and piled under the tree were numerous presents gaily wrapped in glittery, colourful paper and tied up with ribbons of assorted colours.

There were stockings over the fireplace and even the dining hall was decked with Christmas themed table cloths and ornaments. There was a snowfall the night before and the ground was covered in a thick layer of snow. Lights had been strung outside by Erik and big fat snowflakes were slowly falling, glittering in the gleam from those lights. Both Angel and Raven had made a wreath out of holly, mistletoe, white roses and poinsettia.

Upstairs, eight of the occupants of the house slept deeply. The sun had not yet risen high enough to penetrate the top floor, and the dark was slow to relinquish its hold and wake the sleepers.

XXX

Alex was having a dream about his family. It was Christmastime, the world was full of silver and gold, and everywhere he looked he saw his family. Kathryn was in the living room of their old home in Honolulu, hanging tinsel on the tree. She was in the kitchen, offering him a slice of homemade pecan pie. He and Scott is playing catch while his mother was smiling from the porch at them. His parent waltz to love song. His father teaches them martial art. His parent was welcoming Hank with hugs and a kiss on the cheek by his mother. She was singing Christmas carols… the one time of year when holiday tunes ousted the Beatles.

They all played like memories, though not all of them were. In his dreamscape, it didn't matter. Whenever Alex dreamed about his family, especially the happy dreams, he fought waking up with everything in him. He wanted to stay where they was.

He wanted to stay where Katherine and Hank were joining their voices in a melodic rendition of Christmas.

Of course, he couldn't stay. His family drifted away as consciousness crowded in, and Alex woke with a homesick sigh.

XXX

He turned on the kitchen lights and put a kettle on to boil.

He made three cups of hot chocolate knowing Hank and Angel will wake up soon. He knew Hank loved his marshmallows so he put a few more in his cup then covered the top with chocolate sauce

He was mixing the ingredient for chocolate chip pancakes when he heard soft footsteps, and turned, smiling at Hank and Angel "Morning." he grinned at them.

Angel look red-hot in a Lace Up Miss. Santa costume with faux fur trim, boy shorts and matching hat. She completes her sexy Santa costume by wearing white faux fur boot toppers that slip over any shoes.

"How do I look" she poses a very sexy pose to Alex. Really, she should be a model.

Hank looked into the silvery blue eyes of Alex, currently filled with nothing but tenderness and feels warmth fills his heart. Alex pointed towards the coffee table and Hank's face lit up. He love Alex's hot chocolate.

XXX

After a delicious breakfast of chocolate chip pancakes and cookies, they all sojourned in the living room, and the next few seconds were filled with silence as the excited team ripped the paper off their first presents. Alex and Hank swiftly ripped each other present first, then they twin-grins as their gifts were revealed.

From Hank, Alex received a set of fine pens, a large book on the constellations of the universe (it has a pull-out star chart), a new knife hilted with real ivory and a snow globe.(Alex smile with childish glee as he stare at it).

From Alex, Hank receives a set of science books, gloves, a tin of his favourite biscuit (probably so he don't forget to eat while busy experimenting) and a packet full of handmade coupon vouchers. Hank sift towards the vouchers, it is massage vouchers for Hank to use whenever he need. It makes Hank felt really warm and fuzzy inside. Both their eyes melted appreciatively when they look at each other. Hank felt his heart stutter, Alex's gaze washing over him like a warm breeze.

Hank impulsively leaned forward and hugged his love with his free arm, giving him clap on the back before releasing him. The smell of Hank's cologne wafted in his wake making the blond a little dizzy

"Thank you." Hank whispered.

Knowing the silk-wrapped box is from Charles, Raven hurried to take the box. Inside the white silk are two other boxes, wide, flat, hinged and covered in bright blue leather with gold embossing, the kind of boxes that can only contain jewels. Raven wager it is a triple strand of flawless pearls necklace.

Raven's fingers tremble with excitement as she unhooked the first box and slowly open the lid. It is a bracelet of ruby and diamonds, the stones glittering at her in the late afternoon sun, and stared at her incredulously.

"Ohmygosh, thank you!" Raven flung herself into Charles's arms. Charles hugged her back. Erik eyed the bracelet; it must have cost a fortune.

The second box contain, wasn't a simple strands of pearls.

It was a necklace, yes, but an extravagant necklace of ruby and diamond to match the bracelet. Large, round, rubies hung from intricately looped bows of diamonds set in gold, and even to Erik's inexperience eye, the size of the stone and the quality of workmanship were extraordinary.

"Beautiful" Raven said in delight as she held the necklace up to catch the light

Hank was sitting on the floor next to Alex, gleefully ripping the paper off his next present

"Oh wow, how did you even get this Raven?" Hank gaped at the signed basketball ball- it was sign by his most favourite basketball player. Everyone knows Hank is a fan of basketball, he use to play it with his father a lot during his childhood.

"You probably don't want to know." Raven giggled before smirking smugly at Alex for giving Hank better present-what did the blond expect, she is loaded. It makes an awful feeling bubble in Alex's chest.

'Stop it! Wasn't it good that Hank receive such a great present' Alex looks at Hank's wide and bright smile and smile dryly while Hank thanks Raven

Sean of course, was bouncing around them handing each mutant their presents. He smiles mischievously as he hand Hank his present. Hank curiously ripped his small black box. It was two tickets to Broadway show and a note telling him: 'Go see this show with Alex and fucking make a move already'. Yeah right, like Alex wouldn't throw him a mean punch if he try. Hank smile dimly and shake his head a little before quickly crumbling the note and put it in his pocket for fear Alex would see them.

Hank opens his other presents with a big smile on his face. There's a book on genetic mutation from Charles, Weight-Lifting equipment from Erik, a few tapes of his favourite old song from Darwin and a bottle of his favourite Vodka from Angel.

The blond got an awesome leather jacket, a tin of his favourite chocolate biscuit, and a set of Broadway movie tape from Angel, a necklace– a cross, done in black carbon fibre and brushed steel from Darwin. Charles gave him the newest novel from his favourite writer. A bunch of Broadway music tapes from Sean. A book on Geophysics from Erik. He wasn't the least surprise that there are none from Raven.

Angel got a red sweater and scarf from Darwin as well as a beautiful bracelet-made with a thin leather string with green, dark red and clear glass beads which shone and sparkled in the light.

"It's beautiful, Dar. It must have been very expensive" her eyes melting appreciatively before she pull him into a warm hug.

From her love, a small beaded purse and a silver bracelet with the word "Fortitude" etched into it. A lucky charm?

"Thanks, Alex" She pulled him into a hug, and she inhale Alex warm_, _flower and spice scent and shiver as his breath huffed against her neck. She tightened his hold around Alex when he began to return her hug, and tried not to smirk when he saw Hank's face flush red angrily. Alex untangles himself from her much to her displeasure.

Sean gives her a ruby pendant. Raven gave her a leather bound journal. A small desk sculpture of a dragon from Hank. Even Erik gave her a pair of earing. A pink sapphire-diamond necklace from Charles.

Charles gives Erik a new set of chess, the black chess is made of metal. Erik seems to really like it. Erik next present from Charles is a watch-Erik remember he once own a similar one. It is his father watch. Charles must have seen it when he read his mind during their first meeting.

Raven bought him a set of fine coat. Hank bought him the newest brand hand-phone, Darwin give him a set of fine pen, Alex bought him a wristwatch, a bottle of expensive scotch from Sean and pair of finely tailor shoes from Angel. Erik smile bright and wide, a smile he usually reserve for Charles.

Erik bought Charles a bottle of his favorite scotch and T.H. White's The Once and Future King novel. It is the sequence to their favorite Sword in the Stone novel.

A famous painting from Raven. Finely tailor suit and shoe from Sean. A few jazz tape from Charles favorite singer from Alex, A bestseller martial art book from Angel, a set of genetic book from Hank, and another bottle of his favorite scotch courtesy of Darwin.

Sean got a bunch of tapes of America country music by his favourite singer from Alex, a set of finely tailor clothes from Raven, a set of history book from Charles, a new, cooler gun from Erik, a bestseller baking book and a tin of his favourite biscuit from Darwin, a few tapes of famous piano artist from Angel. And a ticket to a famous piano concert courtesy of Hank. Sean seems overjoy by his gift and exclaim that he can't wait to see what Maeve would give him when they meet on their date later this morning.

Alex bought Darwin a bestseller book, Double Your Date by David D. Darwin narrow his eyes before looking pointedly at him. Alex smirks softly before saying delicately "Dar, I know you fear rejection after…what happen with your mother. But you will never know unless you try".

"That is obviously a mistake. She is too into you to give me much thought" Darwin said with a hint of sadness.

"How would you know if it is really a mistake if you don't commit it? Would you rather make this 'mistake' now then spend many years wondering what if. Some 'mistake' you have to make, Dar" Alex voice gently but with conviction

Darwin doesn't know what to say to that.

"Look just think about it okay" the blond voice gently.

Darwin snap out of his reverie when Angel insists him open her present. He slowly un-wraps the box, inside was a bottle of his most favourite wine and a tin of his favourite Christmas cookies. Darwin gleefully unwraps his other presents.

A set of Yoga DVDs from Hank. The Yoga Bible book from Sean. A wristwatch from Raven. A set of fine clothes from Charles. A blue sweater from Erik.

Raven was the last to open all her presents. She received a beautiful bracelet from Angel, and a tin of her favourite cookies from Darwin, sweater set from Hank, a small, diamond, butterfly necklace by Sean and a martial art book from Erik and surprisingly a dark blue scarf from Alex. Raven feels a sliver of guilt in her stomach. Why would the blond ass give her present? Surely the blond know she wouldn't get him anything.

XXX

The microwave dinged.

Angel opened the door to pull out the roast turkey. It joined the roll, green beans, and mashed potatoes with gravy that was already on the table. One of Sean's delicious cherry pie was keeping warm in the oven, adding to the array of warm scents in the kitchen.

Alex and Hank get the plates and knives and forks, followed by a huge bowl of Christmas martini to the dining table

XXX

On top of the somewhat imposing dining table sat a bounty of food; a turkey so big Alex couldn't believe the thing had ever been able to walk, huge heap of mashed potatoes with gravy, green bean, cherry pie and pig-in-blanket along with all the trimming, and crackers laid end to end all along the table. . In the middle of the table is a huge bowl of martini.

Everyone took this and that from the center; getting these and those and placing it on their plates while getting a cup of cold martini to have with their meal.

"Dear God, thank you for the food we are going to eat now. Please bless this food and please bring happiness to everyone this Christmas Eve..." they prayed with much enthusiasm in his voice. "Amen."

Several minutes had passed and everyone was still enjoying their meals talking amongst each other happily, endowing in friendly conversations and pulling jokes. Each of them has a serving of turkey meat and a serving of mash potatoes, cherry pie and green peas as side dishes.

Alex and Hank were gleefully pulling a cracker across the table, both straining to get purchase on it, a drunken Angel shrieking and giggling at something Darwin said. Alex felt his heart swell with the strange affection he'd come to associate with this brunet, and for a moment, looking round at the festive scene, he could feel only the warm glow of being with family at Christmas.

XXX

Sean answers the door for the carollers. He grins, steals one of their Santa hats, and starts to tell them all about the history of Christmas carols.

XXX

Next morning to Dunfee, Illinois by car, Hank drive Alex to celebrate Christmas with his parent. The journey took fourteen hour and forty nine minute (not counting the rest-time and a night in the motel) so they arrive the next afternoon. Alex pulls his winter coat tighter around himself-winter in Illinois is very cold with bitter winds blow through his winter coat.

XXX

The door opened.

Alex found himself staring at an almost exact copy of Hank, just older and with black hair-Hank father, Norton Maccoy. He was smiling wildly, cradling his son in his arms. Alex can't help but feel jealous. Remembering his parent love was the closest he'd get to it. A plump, grey-haired man emerged from behind him pulling Hank into another hug-this must be Hank's uncle-Richard MacCoy. It took them a moment to notice Alex standing there, smiling timidly at them.

"Good to see you, son. Your mother's in the kitchen," Norton McCoy said, stepping back and holding the door open while Hank snatched up his suitcase. Alex followed him inside quietly and shuffled out of the way of the door as it closed.

Hank immediately started peeling off his jacket and toeing off his snow-caked shoes, not really paying attention to anything as Norton sized up Alex and got a thoughtful look in return.

"Mr. McCoy," said Alex, sticking out his hand. "Pleasure to meet you."

Norton shakes it brusquely; his grip was strong. .The man is much stronger than he looked, that was for sure "And you must be Alex. Hank talked about you all the time" Hank flushes bright red at his father's word. Thanks for _taking such good care of my son_. Please, make yourself at home, Alex"

Alex doesn't know why he feels like he miss something crucial, especially by the way Hank father is sizing him up before. Hank's father sure is protective

.

Even Hank's uncle grabbed his hand and shook it a bit too firmly for Alex's liking

Norton grabs Alex's suitcase from him and setting both his and Hank's suitcase down closer to the staircase.

Norton followed Hank; Alex hung up his jacket on the coat rack with Hank's and left his shoes by the door. The kitchen smelled lovely even from the hallway, like vanilla and cinnamon. Hank was hugging a tall lady, her brunet hair put up messily and gone ashy with grey.

The woman, kissing her son on each cheek before folding him in her arms. He returned his embrace, squeezing her tightly.

"I'm so happy you're home," she said, smiling over his shoulder.

"Me too," said Hank

It took them a moment, another few kisses and hugs before they broke apart and she held him at arm's length. "You look so healthy!" she said.

Thanks, Ma," said Hank, and then he turned to look at Alex. "Ma, this is Alex Summer."

She swooped over immediately and shook his hand with both of hers. "Call me Edna. I'm so glad you came," a warm smile on her lips. "It'll be a great Christmas."

Yep, he definitely missing something crucial only he not sure he wanted to know what.

"Thanks," said Alex as she released his hand. "I'm looking forward to it." His smile is warm, and unlike the smile of most men, it not only reaches his eyes, it fills them. Her son sure knows how to pick them.

XXX

Norton, Jackson, Alex and Hank took seats around the kitchen table as Edna put a tray of cookies into the oven. "Now," she said, turning around and clapping her hands. "Catching up." She went to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of red wine, plunking it on the table and grabbing a glass to follow. "I want to hear everything," she said, digging through a drawer and finding a corkscrew.

Norton snorted (seriously they call Hank every three day and pretty much know everything that going on- though Hank try to avoid detail about all the world saving mission) and got up to grab three beers out of the fridge as Edna poured herself a glass of wine. Alex unscrewed the top from his beer bottle and pitched it at Hank's face; Hank caught it in front of his cheek and set it down deliberately on the table, raising an eyebrow at Alex who just smirked back.

XXX

'And then they are aiming their weapons at us!" I mean, seriously we're doing them a favour, saving the world and all that.' Hank had no idea how they got there. It was supposed to be their Christmas, away from all the training, and war.

"Come on Al, they're military! What did you expect from them? They just want to use you as their weapon of war, Idiotic Bastard. It is good that you guys are still on our side." his father and Alex were chatting like people who had known themselves for years.

"SO how do you guys get out of it" Edna shot a glance at Hank and he saw the expression on her face harden. _Alex, you idiot!_

"Erik uses his power and easily change all missiles course and save us" Alex replied surprisingly calm.

Alex must know what he is doing because soon they are talking about all their team members, their awesome power and personality and how they are all like family.

Hank shouldn't have been surprise really. Alex is always great at socializing and could easily fit in anywhere.

XXX

"Need help" Alex asked politely as she saw Edna skimming through her cookbook as the sound of Christmas song played softly from the radio.

" I couldn't, you're Hank guest"

"It is no trouble, I love cooking. And Hank did say his mother is an excellent cook. How about teaching me some of the recipe while we went through it"

She had a menu all planned out already. Turkey/ham, carrots, corn, mashed potatoes, green beans, asparagus, etc. Guess she wanted to be really healthy this year-Alex can see where Hank get his healthy diet from…

With Alex helping her to cook so much, Edna decided to cook Green Bean Casserole. Along with Potato Au Gratin and fruit cake. It is not every day her son is home with his soon to be lover after all.

After everything is ready, he and Edna sat on the couch watching TV until she popped the question. She went to the kitchen to get a drink and called out the door.

"Sonny would you like some wine"? She smiles as warm as his mother's smile

"Yes, please" Alex grins brightly, his chest bloomed with warm. He is really glad he came.

XXX

The turkey was cooked to perfection as much as the array of side of dishes.

The snickerdoodles, chocolate chips, peanut butter cookies, and pudding cookies sat in a red basket on the counter. Wine glasses were at each table setting. The table settings had one white with diamond outline plate, a soup bowl on top, a crystal wine glass, a water glass, and eating utensils. Alex honestly feels a little uncomfortable by all the fanciness, but he soon relaxes; chatting and laughing with the others.

XXX

Their dinner was delicious and Hank felt thoroughly stuffed by the time he was finished.

Alex laughed and talked and ate until he was entirely too full but he couldn't stop himself from trying everything on the table. The food was the tastiest he could ever think of and he just had to indulge.

Hank dragged himself up the stairs to the room they were staying in that night, feeling like his knees would buckle under the weight of the food and wine he'd consumed. "I'm not going to make it," he groaned at Alex, who was beside him.

"You better, I am not going to carry you tonight," Alex tease "Your mom's cooking is amazing, this is the first time I have seen you eat this much," it is good he have ask Edna for her recipe.

"I miss her cooking" he tried, but really, the food had been amazing and even the little voice in his head that always told him to have a healthy diet hadn't been able to put up a fight.

"Thanks Hank for bringing me here" His smile is blinding and Hank's heart lurches in his chest.

XXX

Hank pushed open the door to his room, feeling the wall for the light switch in the dark. Alex's arm snaked past him and flipped the lights on, illuminating the big bed pushed against wall, the old white dresser with stickers of Hank's favourite singer stuck to the drawers, and their suitcases sitting in front of the closet door.

"I'm tired." Hank walk past Alex's and grabbed his suitcase, tossing it onto the bed before rummaging for his pajama.

XXX

While Hank headed off to the bathroom to do his thing, Alex stripped down to his boxers and crawled into the bed, melting into the mattress as he stretched out. His head was at the top of the mattress and his feet still stretched right to the bottom of it, which made him sigh before he curled onto his side and shoved a hand under the pillow. He was starting to drift off even with the lights on when Hank came back in, hitting the switch on his way by and navigating to his bed in the dark. A greyish beam from the streetlight outside came through the curtains and Alex's eyesight adjusted until he could make out Hank's outline under the covers. It shouldn't feel weird sharing bed with Hank, they are both guy and best-buddy but somehow it is. Even they were not touching he could feel the heat radiating from Hank's body.

XXX

Hank sleeps late in the morning, and when he finally drifts into consciousness, the first thing he feels of Alex's head buried in his neck and his arm wrapped around his stomach. Being this close to a half-naked Alex and just the _smell_ of the blond—it's overwhelming, he is close and just so_ there_ and it's wonderful. Right now all he wanted is to get closer but then Hank realizes his condition- lying on his back and his morning wood painfully hard-he has to get away before Alex wake up

Hank slid of the bed and quickly went to the bathroom and reach into his trousers to curl his fingers around his dick. It's not unusual for him to start his day jacking off to random thoughts of Alex, He have long got over any awkwardness that he used to feel about it. It's not like he can stop himself.

Hank takes care of business slowly, lazily at first. His big hand moves carefully over warm skin, his thumb grazing the head with each leisurely stroke. He pushes his shirt up with his other hand and idly traces patterns on his belly, his chest, his nipples. When he got close Hank push his trousers down around his hips. Now there's nothing lazy about his movements as he buck up into the grip of his hand, chasing his orgasm, his other hand reaching back to knead his balls. He comes with a gasp, covering his hand, a few drops splashing on his belly.

XXX

Hank and Alex were busy in the backyard building a snowman while Norton grilled some burgers on the back balcony.

Hank pushed the large snowball with all his might with the help of Alex. It rapidly grew in size as the snow stuck to it. The two stopped rolling and retrieved the slightly smaller snowball.

They took a hold of it from opposite sides before heaving onto the one they just finished rolling with.

"I'm going to get the stuff!" Hank called out to Alex and he ran off to go inside of the house. Alex picked up the small, round snowball and placed it at the top. After he made sure they would stay together, he took a step back and admired their work.

Alex rubbed his hands on his coat sleeves, shivering from the cold winds blowing.

There sounded a door shut and Hank came dashing through the snow slowly with a scarf, some coal, and a carrot. Hank gave his love the coals as he preceded to carefully wrap the red scarf around the 'neck' of the snow sculpture. Alex implanting the coals into the snowball for it eyes. And Hank pushed the carrot in the middle of the top snowball.

Norton glanced over his shoulder as snowflakes began to fall, Hank had just given the snowman a mouth lining before Alex threw a snowball at him and it exploded on his face.

Norton couldn't help but smile a little at the sight of them when Alex laughed heartily at Hank but turned to run when the scientist made his charge at him.

Alex didn't make it far before he was tackled down into the fluffy snow and turned over.

Hank's cheeks were already rosy from the nipping wind and his eyes a popping blue, twinkling and brilliant compared to the cloudy skies and the white snow that was falling faster now.

He couldn't remember a time his son had been happier than right now in the snow with his best-friend.

When he realize his son is in love with another guy (seriously it wasn't hard to figure out, Hank cannot not talk about Alex every time they call) he doesn't know what to think of it except that he love his son no matter what his sexuality is.

After watching them they were really living proof that two people can be in complete and utter love no matter their sexes- if only if they stop dancing around each other.

Hank could definitely say hand on heart that this was his best Christmas

XXX

The clock chimed for the hour, hammer strikes on Hank's heart. They were nearing that time of night when the curtain between worlds is the thinnest. His mother called it 'the witching hour.' When prayers can be heard easiest.

And so Hank prayed and the clock kept winding up and striking, and in the television a late-night choir raised their voices and sang about peace.

It was Christmas Day, and Hank pray that even if his love is sinful and Alex would never return his feeling, he pray that he will always remain by Alex's side.

After all, it was the time of year for miracles.

Fun facts note:

Xavier's favorite book is known from the X-Tinction Agenda storyline to be T.H. White's The Once and Future King. Magneto (who apparently shares Xavier's passion for the novel) can be seen reading it at the beginning of X2 while in prison, and also paraphrased White's famous lines about territory and war, saying, "When will these people learn to fly?" Also, at the close of the film, Xavier asked his students if they were familiar with the work.

David D. is a real author, he wrote the Double you date book, a great book on how to woo ladies without lying or manipulation.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Genre: Romance/hurt/comfort.

Warning: NC 17 slash.

Author note: It wasn't that good but pleased review. If anyone had any suggestion for next chapter I would be happy to hear them

Thanks for all that review

Searching for beta

Chapter 14 The overwhelming love and fear

Hank is sitting at the bar waiting on his drink just listening to the music enjoying himself.

There he is dancing perfectly to the beat. Hank watch Alex, his hips swaying, arms held in the air not caring, head rocking in time with the beat, oozing sex. Hank lick his lips cause it is a beautiful sight.

As the next song changes Alex left the dance floor and head to the bar, to Hank as always

Alex tugged hank by the hand to the dance floor, shaking his hips and swaying in time with the music. He smiled at the other boy, urging him to dance too. "Just move in time with the music, shake your hips or your arms." He said. Hank started to move, trying to follow Alex's moves and do something similar. Alex grinned at him, moving closer to dance beside Hank, bumping their hips together. "Just imagine there's someone here you want to impress, make them see how sexy you can be." Alex chuckled.

A blush skittering across his cheeks and Hank smile, the only one he wanted to impress here is Alex.

As he was looking up into his face, Hank was looking down into his. Their stance was peculiarly close, private…almost intimate.

Hank's largeness, the sheer power of his body, impinged on Alex's senses; a tempting warmth, Hank's nearness reached for him, wrapped insidiously around him, tempting him closer yet. Hank also lean closer, the urge to kiss Alex almost overwhelming.

The longer he stared into Hank's eyes….

Then the blond blinked and realized how close they had become, their lips were mere millimeters apart and he could practically taste Hank with every breath he took. He blushes dark red and pulled away quickly, trying to recover a bit. Hank snapped out of his Alex-induce-entrance. Did he nearly kiss Alex? Is it his imagination or Alex leaning in to kiss him too?

'Just what the heck was I thinking, a little closer and I would have ki-' the blond quickly cut down that thought. 'No, don't even think about it!'

"Uh...um...I need a drink," Alex said awkwardly; blush still red on his face as he scratched the back of his neck. Before Hank could say anything back, Alex had turned on his heel and headed for the bar. Deep in denial, Alex wouldn't admit that he just want to cool his overheating senses and reclaim his wits, suborned by Hank too-handsome face, mesmerizing eyes and tempting body.

XXX

Darwin watching Angel dancing on the dance floor. It's packed but her red dress stands out amongst the crowed. The way her hips move to the beat of the music is hypnotizing to Darwin. She moves with such grace and easy it's intoxicating. She has such beautiful dark brown eyes, luscious full lips, and a smile that could light up the world.

Her arms raised up and her head swaying back and forth, dark hair flicking around her shoulders. Darwin watched her for a little longer, seeing how her body rolled and dipped and swayed with the beat of the music. He took a deep breath and walked over to her. The others were dancing close by her, smiling and laughing and singing along to the music. He slid in behind her, dancing slowly. He wanted to put his hands on her hips and dance with her but he wasn't sure he was allowed. Before he could make the decision she leant back against him and smiled, rolling her body against his front.

XXX

The blond mutant waited for ages until a barman noticed him, shouted in the barman's ear and get two shots of Vodka for his trouble.

He threw the whole drink down his throat. He shook his head like he was trying to shake away what happen on the dance floor. Sometime he can't keep his thought straight while around Hank-which is ridiculous since he could keep a calm head even in the direst situation! He is tactician for God sake!

"You okay?" he heard Hank's concern voice beside him.

He looked up at his face- A concerned look blossoming on his handsome face Alex felt a sliver of guilt in the pit of his stomach.

"I just need to drink" he mumbled quietly, not looking Hank in the eyes. Hank wondered if Alex knew he had a lost look in his eyes

Just as Hank was about to say something the bartender comes up "What will you guys be having tonight?"

"A bottle of vodka." Hank says looking at the gorgeous blond. "Let's drink"

The bartender comes back with their dinks and Hank pours Alex a shot before filling his own glass. Alex down his drink in one go.

This worry, Hank even more. He only ever sees Alex drink like this once-at the beach months ago, when Alex is hurt and vulnerable.

Alex pours himself another shot and swallowed it down in one gulp. He feels the alcohol began to loosen him up. GOOD.

XXX

Alex picked up the glass and with one swig, finished off the contents.

"Alex, you've had enough. We should go, this isn't like you." Hank placed a slightly trembling hand on his friend's shoulder, resting it just barely over the surface of his jacket, as if afraid that he'd break something. "Alex…"

Alex sighed in frustration, running a hand through his wheat blond hair. "Fine, let's go" Alex clumsily pushed off the bar stool, nearly falling in the process, only to be steadied by Hank's firm grip on his elbow. The warmth of his touch seemed to spread through the blond, ignited his body.

"I am fine" was all Alex whispered before pulling his arm away from Hank unsteadily, pushing him out of the way and teetered towards the exit a few meters away.

"Goddamnit," Hank swore under his breath as he slapped money for the bar tab onto the counter and pursued his love before the guy ran in front of an oncoming car or the like.

By the time Hank had caught up with Alex, they were near Hank's car.

Alex stood dutifully by the passenger door, waiting for Hank to unlock the car, refusing to make eye contact with his friend. It sucked to see Alex so downcast, unable to even meet his eyes.

The drive home was mostly quiet aside from the radio song blaring. Alex stared out of the window he seem so distance, as though he is miles away and Hank doesn't like that feeling. It is just like when the blonde first arrive at the mansion. Hank could feel the ache blooming within him, making his breathing uneven.

Hank gripped the wheel tightly, steeped in his own tension, attempting to keep a lid on things.

"Sorry," Alex's voice almost soundless but every cell of Hank's body is like a finely tuned receptor when it comes to Alex. "I am just not myself today"

Hank doesn't know what to say to that. Alex has been distant at times, that is how their friendship is from the start but it has been worse lately…tonight. Hank wish Alex would just pour his heart to him but he knew Alex wouldn't…The blond hide his heart behind barriers that he can't seem to penetrate!

XXX

Alex always comes around, the next day his love ask him to a night-out in town…just the two of them…No Angel or Darwin (No offence to them, but Hank wanted more alone time with his Eros).

Alex brought Hank to a drive-in-theatre.

The huge cinema complex wasn't even the slightest bit run down, nor did it have that abandoned look. In fact it was just the opposite, a lot of people had turned up for this film and they had to queue to get in.

Havok drove up to the food stand and he ordered two super large cokes, two hotdogs, popcorn, lightly salted and buttered, one large bag of M&Ms and a large tub of Hank favorite butter pecan ice cream. The smile on Hank face was instant. Hank helped to take some of the food and drink from the younger man's hands.

Alex paid the money over and slowly pulled away to look for a suitable parking spot in front of the screen.

"There's a space." Hank pointed with a hand over towards the tree. Alex noticed the vacant spot and parked the car with ease, taking one of the large cokes and hotdogs from Hank when all was settled. He also snagged a box of the popcorn and placed it on his own lap. Hank put the tub of ice cream in the cooler box nestled between his feet and then leaned forward to gaze at the large screen.

Alex took several large bites out of his hot dog. Hank saw the mustard seeping out from the bun and he couldn't help but grimace. His own one looked and positively smelled awful. 'It looks disgusting' Hank think he going to vomit if he eat it, he would just give his to Alex.

"When is it going to start?" Alex asked eventually, as it became clear he was getting frustrated with how long the adverts were lasting.

Alex lifted those fingers to his mouth and licked each one clean with his tongue. Hank's whole body stiffened as he became entranced at the very arousing way he sucked on his tips. Something else was beginning to get aroused.

The movie started after five minutes of sitting there. They were seeing a romance cum action movie that they didn't know the title of. The film rolled on but Hank could barely concentrate on it. He kept giving Alex sideway glances. As usual the blond beauty seemed intent on the screen

Alex tried to ignore Hank's eyes on him. He felt like there were a thousand butterflies trying to get free in his stomach. This was ridiculous!

A black clad knee kept stealing into the brunet's line of vision. A pale hand was lying on the leg, clenched into a fist. The urge to touch that fist and make it uncurl was overwhelming.

Alex rolled onto his back and shook the popcorn at Hank in offering. Hank popped a few of the pieces into his mouth and tries to focus on the movie but it is hard. With the enchanting blond sitting next to him with Alex's face glowing with happiness making him look even more enchanting

The longer Hank looked at him, the more he was becoming lost. The sound of the cinema trailed away into a hazed back round buzz and everything but Alex became a blur. His Eros' eyes were shining just a little brighter while watching the movie, and then he really was lost

"M & Ms?" A bag of candy rattled in front of Hank's face and broke him from his daze.

He'd zoned out again?

Like always Alex remember what Hank likes and hand him the chocolate M&M. Alex clawed a few M&Ms from his bag and looked up to see the movie

Hank reached for the popcorn again, but instead of gathering the pieces of popcorn, his fingers caught Alex's. Alex quickly pulled away at the static and excitable shock that passed between them. Alex tensed and Hank flushed red on his cheeks.

After the movie they talk about everything and nothing.

XXX

Hank took the bucket of butter pecan ice cream and casually put it on the dining table as he followed his love into the kitchen, where Alex opened the fridge and took the wine bottle as Hank took two glasses from the cabinets.

As the two walked back into the dining room, the blond opened the bottle, being met with a hiss. As he removed the cap, he poured the wine into the glasses that were still in Hank's grasp. As he finished, he put the cap back on and placed it on the table.

As the two sat down on the chair, Alex handed his friend one of the glasses, smiling. "Well, cheers." Their glasses touched each other, before they drank.

Alex dug a spoon into their ice-cream before taking a huge mouthful Hank grinned at him and got a spoonful of ice cream.

__The alcohol had flown freely as it always did, and both had drinks many glasses of alcohol and finish the ice cream. They alternate between talking, cracking jokes and laugh, both have huge smile on their faces.

Alex lost track of how many glasses he consumed after the fifth glass or so. Hank has stop drinking after his fifth glass, not wanting a repeat of what happen on Alex's birthday.

Hank and Alex talk some more and the blond got pass tipsy. Alex looked so enthralling when he laughed. His eyes would go to hide underneath his pretty eyelids and his pearly white teeth were perfectly arranged. The younger teen accidentally spills his drink down his chin while he laughed merrily at Hank's joke.

Maybe because Hank is drunk and not thinking straight or because he is totally entrance by the blond beauty, the next thing he knew he was close to Alex and wiping the beer with his fingers.

Alex stopped laughing instantly. Silvery blue eyes lock with cornflower blue as beautiful, cold, soft long fingers wiping his chin gently. His breath catches. Suddenly everything seems to melt away until his world reduced to Hank and him. Hank's so bright, so bright blue eyes locking with his, Hank's scent of jasmine and mint and something that entirely Hank, his cold fingers feel so good at his warm skin, their close proximity and the sound of their fast thumping heartbeat.

"Alex" Hank whispers and the blond trembled inside as he called his name. The feel of Hank, the scent of Hank, the sound of Hank, is all around him and he's dizzy. 'NO' his mind is screaming at him. He quickly slid of the chair only to feels like the ground is tilting beneath him. His knees turned wobbly…

Hank notice and quickly held him before he collapse.

"Alex?" Hank's voice was thick with concern, holding him like he is something precious. "You okay?"

Hank could feel Alex's breath caressing his shoulder, and his heartbeat thrumming loudly through his body to his and all he smelled was the scent of his flowery and spice cologne. Every one of his senses was taken up by his presence.

Alex was conscious of Hank's hand gently, protectively holding the small of his back. Hank is a bit thin, but his arms are strong and powerful. It gives a funny feeling in the pit of his stomach _'Why did I felt like this?' _

"Alex?" When Hank spoke his name this time, he felt every sound like a caress. Every syllable landed on his skin like a _kiss._

Alex's mind is clouded by wine and love as he looks up at Hank.

Hank's heart beat really fast at the fiery intensity he encountered in Alex's eyes- so strong and bright it resembled a fire burning in a black abyss. And that passion was being directed at him. It was concentrated to fill those eyes when they stared at, he could felt his face heated up**. **_'I don't want anyone else to see that look but me.__',_ crossed his mind.

All he could see was the look Alex's gave him; burning a pattern deep within his heart. Their eyes held for another moment, pale blue and oceanic blue and a flurry of unguarded love shimmered in the air.

It is impossible for Hank to contain himself. Next thing he knew, he was kissing him like Alex was water, air, his very salvation.

The world imploded…

Or at least, that's what it felt like to them.

The whole universe instantly compressed down to their kiss, to the way they shared breath.

Hank made a low growl as he pulled the blond flush against him, his full lips crashing hungrily against his. Alex responded hungrily. Muscular arms wound around his neck and callous fingers tangled in soft brunet strands, making Hank's passion rear up the way only Alex could. Their mouth opening up to each other automatically, their moans and gasps mixing. Hank was mapping out every single part of his mouth, and Alex pressed into Hank, frantic for the body contact. Hank's hands were everywhere, at the back of his neck, running down his back, pulling Alex even closer.

.

The clumsy kiss finally abated as they pulled apart, chests heaving for breath. Slowly the fog in Alex's mind cleared and what just happen dawn to him. Fear and regret wash over him like icy bath.

'_Oh_ _God, I just made out with Hank…A guy… My best friend! And I… really enjoy it too…! What the fuck…! Wasn't I straight! What the hell am I thinking…! What the hell is he thinking…! This is all sort of fuck up!'_

Hank laugh giddily at all that had happened, all that was _going_ to happen. Alex truly loved him, he had known from the way he kissed him and it was the most euphoric thing he had ever experience.

Hank laughter died when he saw the incandescent lust in his love's eyes gradually fading into horror. It is clear what will happen next: rejection.

"Alex" Hank reached out for the blond but Alex flinch away from him like he is burn and it is like being shot by a bullet. His pain clears as day in his eyes.

"Let's talk about this" he pleaded, his voice broke. "Please" _'Don't pull away from me. Not now, when you are finally within my grasp. __**I love you, need you**__.'_ His stomach was knotted into a thousand tiny knots.

"No" Alex's voice was barely audible but Hank heard him as loudly as a ticking bomb. Alex's face is sealing off. '_Okay, I can do this. I need to keep calm and handled this maturely'_. "There's nothing to talk about. We were drunk and we make a mistake…Let just pretend it never happen" his voice crack, Alex felt pain with every heartbeat for even uttering this.

It felt like a thousand punches to the gut when he saw how much pain was in Hank's eyes. 'Get hold of yourself. Don't let this shakes you up' the blond tells himself.

Hank can't believe what he is hearing. Blue eyes darkened with emotion. How could Alex expect them to just forget everything after that all consuming kiss?! He is not an idiot; he knows that Alex truly loves him from that kiss.

"NO" he said fiercely surprising the blonde. "We're going to talk about it. You can't tell me to forget everything after you _**kiss me like that**_"

Hank looked fierce and strong and absolutely enchanting that his heart raced…He needs to get out of here!

"It is just a drunken mistake especially on my side. I prefer girls" Alex said, the words come with such suddenness and force that Hank wondered just who he tried to convince.

"Yeah right, that would explain why you gave me a mind numbing kiss! This not the _first time _you kiss a guy, Alex! I think we get it down now that you're not _**straight**__!_" Hank said with an edge to his voice.

There is silence for many painful heartbeats. Hank gazed pleadingly into the face of the guy who'd claim his soul. _His love's face pale after Hank exclamation about his sexuality, it is obvious Alex wasn't ready to acknowledge that he have one more thing to make society see him as a freak of nature._

"NO" Alex said shaking his head a little. "Forget it. I am not sure how I feel for you, regardless….this…" he gesture to Hank and himself "it will never work out. So let just forget it" he is proud at how strong his voice come out, despite how he really feels.

"Why, why wouldn't it work out?" Hank asked desperately.

"Because I don't want any relationship" Alex snapped. "I don't want any _romantic relationship with anyone, _no matter what gender!"

He looked at Hank apologetically. "I am through with romance Hank. It hurt too much! And I am not going to try it again, I won't!"

"Just because you and Lorna don't work out, don't mean _WE_ won't" Hank tried desperately, an anguish plea in his eyes.

Alex sighed heavily and closes his eyes. Hank doesn't know anything. He can't have a relationship even if he wanted to. Not when he can't have sex without endangering his partner life. Such relationship won't last long and he will be the one heartbroken in the end. He doesn't want to be torn apart again.

"NO, Hank" he said firmly, strongly. "I won't put my heart in the line again, _EVER. _So just find someone else"

Hank lunged forward and grabbed hold of his pale wrist. "**I love you" **he said and it felt like the whole world settled into place when he finally told Alex.

Face pale and eyes wide with shock, Alex looked at him sharply. He wasn't sure he had heard the words or only imagined them.

"I love you, Alex" he said again, more strongly this time. "I don't want other people. I _**want**_you. I _**need**_ you. You're all I _**think**_ about ever since we met." His emotions writ achingly plain across his handsome face.

_Hank love him_

He could see it in his eyes even more clearly than he had heard the words. Bravely he loved him, he cherished him, he wanted him over all others. In a single, heart stopping moment, it was all there for him to see and relish. But as glorious as his declaration was…it couldn't change anything.

Alex snatched his wrist free.

He stared at the brunet. Eyes steady. Unsmiling "I think it is better if we stay friend" Even as he said this, he know that's highly impossible to remain normal friend, being around Hank will only made him swept away by motion again and again.

"I want to be more than friends…" his voice was broken and thick with pain. Hank moved to close the already tight gap between them. His lips were a hair's breath from the blond.

"I'm sorry, I just… can't…" Alex backed a couple of steps, trying to escape him. His eyes pleading.

The expression of torment that fell across Hank's face nearly fractured Alex's heart. Nearly. But he knew this was the best decision-it would keep Hank alive.

With that Alex attempt to walked past him.

"Wait, Alex! Please listen!"Hank pleaded grabbing his Eros' hand so tight, that Alex could feel his heart beat in his own palm. "Do you remember when we first met…"

_Hank had always belief love at first encounter is non-existent. __Lust or chemistry at first sight sure; it can develop seamlessly into love. But in his opinion when all you know of someone is what they look like (plus the snippets of personality you get on a first meeting) it isn't them you love, it's the image you are projecting on them. Starting with great chemistry is fantastic, but chemistry, while brilliant, isn't the same as love. Love needs time._

_He hadn't expected to fell in love the instant he saw him. The blond was standing between Charles and Erik, the new addition to their team. Something in Hank lit up and he can't help but to study the new guy-he introduce himself as Alex Summer. _

_His voice was gorgeous and rich; his tones sank into him and wrapped sensuous finger around his spine. Hank wish the blond hadn't stop talking._

_He was stunningly beautiful. __His hair was short, pale blond __and it fell into his blue eyes that reminded him of a hurricane. __Alex was strong jawed, strong nosed__but still had some of that boyish charm and his heart shaped lips a soft pink. __Alex's skin was white like milk. His body__ is fit and sculpted._

_Hank's heart thumping distinctly faster._

_Hank barely registered Charles' words, captured by, trapped in, a pair of stormy, grayish-silvery blue eyes. _

_A few heart-beats past._

_Hank caught his breath and look away._

_Those eyes had held Hank entrance-a novel occurrence for him. He had never got lost in anyone's gaze before…_

"When I first met you, our eyes locked and I find it hard to look away from you. And I remember you doesn't look away either. I feel like we have some weird link between us. I never felt it with anyone before. Everything about you captures me; your look, your voice, your personality…everything" Hank breaths out.

"Even when you bully me, I was hurt but I can't stop myself from being drawn to you, like Icarus to his sun. I felt like I am missing a piece of myself when you push me aside" Hank's eyes pleaded desperately. "We belong together and deep down you **feel** it too. This wasn't just love, it is fate"

Alex turned to look at him. He briefly remembered the day he met Hank.

_The few moments they gaze lock, Hank's eyes are such crystal clear, blue orbs, it pull him into it. He was totally entrance. It was a Technicolor moment…_

God, now he realizes he had been suppressing his attraction to Hank from the get-go!

For a moment his calm mask crumbled. His face is surprisingly bitter and sad. Lorna had once said the same thing that they're fated, she said 'You're the yin to my yang, the salt to my pepper, the anemone to my clownfish'. He had belief it with all his heart back then, look at what happen…!

"I'm sorry but I don't believe in such thing, Hank" his tone cold. He yanks his hand and takes a few steps away from him.

"I know you love me, Alex! I am not going to give up easily!"

Alex close him eyes painfully at that. Hank can try as hard as he wanted too. Alex had made up his mind and when he had made up his mind it might as well be written in stone. Hank would give up long before he break through his defense, the blonde is sure of that.

XXX

'…_I can't stop myself from being drawn to you. I felt like I am missing a piece of myself when you push me aside... We belong together and deep down you __**feel**__ it too. This wasn't just love, it is fate" _

Hank's words haunted him that night. He tried to forget it but it kept ringing in his head! Even though he had just taken a bath, he can still feel the lingering breath and warm from when Hank hugged him. It made his heart palpitated!

He didn't want to think about how he had felt kissing him; or the fact that kissing Hank seems so natural to him. The touch of Hank's lips had struck straight through his defenses, had connected with his inner self he try to leashed this two years, and tripped the lock.

Worse, the kiss was so laced with passion and desire that like ambrosia it addicted his mind, body and senses completely.

Unable to sleep and laying in the dark; he tried to put Hank out of his mind. He was probably still drunk so there is no point in trying to make sense of his feelings or what he was thinking when Hank kissed him. He touched his lips as he remembered the feeling of Hank's lips on his. He had melted on his touch and though he had pushed him away, part of him had wanted it to go on and on. God! He blew out angrily. This had to stop!

XXX

_Alex is sitting on the beach at night and Lorna suddenly appeared beside him. The feeling of love and longing course through him like a shockwave as he sees his Aphrodite. He kisses her and soon lost in a kiss that he never wanted to end. Suddenly the feel of Lorna's rose petal lips gone. The lip he is kissing turned larger. Alex broke the kiss in surprise. _

_Lorna had turned to Hank and the scene change. Their clothes gone and they are naked in his bed. The sight of Hank steals his breath away. __Alex's hungry eyes roamed all over Hank's naked form__ and commit it all to his memory. His eyes darken and blown with lust. _

'_God, Hank is so fucking beautiful! '__. __Alex looks into those bright turquoise orbs that have entrance him for so long__. __**The need in his eyes was almost too much for Alex to handle.**_

_Hank's soft lips met his__, pressing together, lightly, lovingly. __The blond parted his lips and returned Hank's kiss in kind, losing himself in the desire that gathered in the pit of his stomach_. _Alex's lips melded perfectly to Hank's. __The kiss turns deeper, tongues exploring and tasting. __Hank's lips were so soft and tasted like cherries__. Alex moaned into Hank's mouth. Hank pushed him down onto the soft mattress and straddled him, their lips still locked together. _

_Before long Alex was lying on the bed with no recollection of how he even got there_. _They explored one another's mouths with mounting passion, and nibbling each other's lips.__Hank tongue searching for any nooks it hadn't explored yet, seeking out spots that were sensitive to its delicate tip. Alex moaned as it flicked along the roof of his mouth and kissing Hank back hungrily._

_The smell of Hank's jasmine and mint cologne and something that is just purely Hank intoxicated him, he want to be envelope in those scent. He wanted to smell like Hank._

_Hank's hands roaming over his body__, his smooth chest, kind of slender arms and naked thighs; the feel of Hank's hand on his skin was intoxicating._ _Hank's skin was cool, but his touch raced over him like fire._

_Giving a soft growl, Hank began to nip and lick along Alex's neck possessively_, _abusing the pale flesh until it was red. As teeth sank into the soft flesh and lips closed around them, sucking and biting simultaneously, Alex moaned; the sensation was erotic_.

_Hank leans__down to kiss and nip along Alex's ear. Alex's breath came out in a quiet gasp. Hank __sucked on his earlobe for a moment and then traced the outline of his ear with the tip of his tongue made Alex whimpered__.___

_Alex moaned while Hank __continued his assault with butterfly kisses down his neck__**. His lips were so soft and gentle against his skin and Alex felt like he was in heaven. His skin felt like it was melting under his touch. **_

_Hank continues to passionately kissing and nipping along his collarbone, pressing his rose petal lips to the hollow in Alex's soft throat._

_"Hank," Alex whimpers__**. **__His eyes were shut and his head flew back as his brunet's lips went down lower._

_Hank licking down the blonde's shoulder as he met the soft nub along his breast._

_Hank licked a rosy nipple and Alex shuddered beneath his tongue, his breath coming in pants. __The brunet beauty sucked on the hard nub and dragged his teeth along it. Alex moaned with need._ _Hank ran his fingers over each bump and ridge of Alex's taut abdomen before sliding them up over ribs that were visible but not prominent. Returning again to Alex's chest, he roamed his hand along the porcelain chest and then leaned up to tie their tongue together once again. __Getting lost in the kiss that swiftly turned from sweet and teasing to filthy as they both clamored for closer contact. _

_All Alex was conscious of was he had never been this turned on in his life before, and __oh God__ Hank had his hand, wrapped around his cock, and he slowly pumping it's length, and through his lust-fuelled, narrowed gaze Alex watched as Hank licked his lips, parted his thigh and settled himself between Alex's thighs. Hank flicked his gaze up to Alex's and his eyes are __wild with untamable lust, and Alex shivered by that look alone. Hank bending his head…_

_Oh God, oh God, oh God – __Hank. __Alex couldn't get his breath; Hank was sucking his cock. After swirling his tongue over the head, and teasing his balls with his fingers, Hank engulfed Alex's considerable length down to the root. Alex's hands unconsciously found their way into Hank's brunet hair, curling through the strands looking for purchase, his hips striving to pump into Hank's warm heat but being held down by Hank's strong grip as he pulled back up again and began exploring Alex's length with his tongue, drawing unconscious groans from the depth of his throat. Small teasing swipes of the tongue were followed by the all encompassing heat over and over, Alex's hips bucking off the bed as much as the restraining hands would allow_.

_Time ceased to exist, and at some point he knew he wouldn't last a moment longer, no way he could hold off coming when such close and loving attention was being paid to his cock, and as Hank took him fully into his throat again, Alex felt his balls tighten and the explosion hit.__ He suddenly felt strong fiery energy flow through his body__ as __he __came_ _like never before. The scorching hot energy keep flowing through his veins as his orgasm went on and on, like coming was the new breathing.__ He felt like he is burning!_

He screamed as he woke up from his dream. It take him a couple of seconds before he realize the mattress is scorching from the heat that radiated from his body. He quickly scrambled off the bed. He can't believe he just lost control of his power in his sleep! What if he shoots off plasma beam next time?! His hand **was shaking**. So much for control!


End file.
